El Calendario
by Reiko Navi-san
Summary: UA-SasuSaku/NaruHinaGaa. Separados por intrigas y circunstancias de la vida. Reunidos nuevamente gracias a un calendario muy especial. Y es que cuando 2 almas se quieren, por mucho que se alejen jamás podrán olvidarse. CAP9 ACTUALIZACIÓN/REVIEWS PLIS!
1. Cuando lo conoció

Sean bienvenidos a este primer fic de Naruto escrito por una servidora en coolaboración con Diana-chan. Es un proyecto que tenía en mente desde el año pasado y que hasta ahora he podido realizar, espero y sea del agrado de quien en estos momentos se encuentre a punto de leerlo. Cabe aclarar que esta historia esta ambientada en un universo alterno y posiblemente se vean modificados ciertos aspectos de los personajes, también que es 100 por ciento SasuSaku (mi pareja favorita pese a todo) y con momentos NaruHina (mi segunda pareja favorita) mas adelante.

Así que aclarado el asunto y sin más rodeos, los dejó con esta historia. A leer se ha dicho!!!

Disclaimer: Ni la serie de Naruto (lo más genial del mundo en estos momentos jeje) ni los personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), son desurespectivo autor (alabado seas Kishimoto sensei) y por lo tanto esto se escribe solamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

" El Calendario. "

Por Reiko Navi-san.

Capítulo 1.

_Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa como hoy… nunca pensé ver tanta gente reunida aquí. Lo que es la vida, por algo pasan las cosas, por algo nuestros destinos se ven alterados para ofrecernos cambios inesperados._

Y es que en el salón de un gran y reconocidísimo hotel, miles de reporteros se encontraban reunidos, esperando el arribo de una figura importante en el medio artístico, específicamente del modelaje.

"_Reportera: El día de hoy, los medios de comunicación de todo el país nos encontramos a la expectativa de un acontecimiento importante en el ámbito de la moda. Y es que Sakura Mitsuki, la top model de fama mundial, quien ha recorrido las mejores pasarelas, posado para los mejores fotógrafos y la gran sensación entre las jóvenes hoy en día, ha convocado una rueda de prensa con motivo del lanzamiento de su más reciente trabajo, del cual nadie sabe aún su contenido. Solo sabemos que se trata de un calendario, al parecer uno muy especial, ya que la Srita. Mitsuki, desde los inicios de su carrera, jamás ha posado desnuda para ninguna revista o calendario, y se rumora que en este que está por salir, probablemente el público en general, y sobretodo el masculino, se llevara una grata sorpresa y tendrá la oportunidad de ver a esta cotizada modelo como jamás imagino, en una faceta muy diferente a lo que usualmente estamos acostumbrados a ver de ella en su trabajo."_

Mientras esta y otros reporteros más hablaban para sus respectivas cámaras, detrás del escenario del salón, una joven de unos 23 años, bella, de ojos esmeralda y cabello rosado largo, 1,67 de estatura aproximadamente y con una figura envidiable; estaba sentada frente al espejo de su camerino, con su mente perdida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

**Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien? –una joven de su misma edad y de cabellos peli plateados se acerco a donde ella, con una mirada que denotaba bastante preocupación pero a la vez apoyo y comprensión.-**

**Si, me encuentro bien, es solo que… jamás imagine que este momento llegara y menos que causara este tipo de reacción. **

**Chicas, estamos a punto de comenzar, todos las están esperando –expreso un chico pelirrojo y de facciones finas, asomando la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo en la puerta del camerino.-**

**Danos 5 minutos más, por favor Gaara –dijo, viendo como su amigo y manager hacia un ademán con la cabeza afirmando y desapareciendo de su vista.- **

**Es increíble como han pasado estos 6 años así de rápido. Mírate, ahora las dos estamos apunto de presentar el resultado de nuestro arduo esfuerzo y trabajo. Es un sueño hecho realidad.**

**Si tienes razón. Hace 6 años iniciamos este proyecto juntas y han pasado tantas cosas… Hinata.**

**¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho este trabajo Sakura?**

**Para nada, al principio tenía mis dudas pero ahora puedo decir que no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca de haber tomada esta decisión. Fue lo mejor y lo más hermoso que he hecho en toda mi vida y es hora de que todo el mundo se entere de este maravilloso trabajo.**

**Srita. Mitsuki, ya esta todo listo, los reporteros la están esperando.**

**Gracias, enseguida estaremos ahí –suspiro- bueno Hinata, es hora de salir.**

**Vamos.**

Ambas salieron del camerino con dirección al salón para iniciar con la rueda de prensa. Mientras caminaba al lado de Hinata, la joven modelo comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos más relevantes de su vida que la llevaron hasta ese momento, echando un vistazo hacia atrás en su pasado, desde que era una niña de 13 años y apenas iniciaba su carrera. Un pasado que no volvería, pero que siempre estaría presente en su memoria, en sus recuerdos…

…**HACE 10 AÑOS: KONOHA…**

-_1er día del primer mes del año…_ -una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes miraba el calendario que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.-

-_Sakura ¡Es hora de irnos! No quiero que llegues tarde, recuerda que tienes una audición para un comercial y después tengo que abrir el estudio._ – gritaba a su hija una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos miel y figura espectacular.-

-_Enseguida bajo mamá_ –saliendo de su habitación, emocionada y a la vez nerviosa.-

Sakura Haruno, el 1ero de enero del presente año, a la edad de 13 años, se iba a presentar a un casting para ser la imagen de un comercial. Un paso más para lograr uno de sus más grandes sueños: convertirse en una famosa súper modelo, trabajando para los mejores fotógrafos, diseñadores y recorriendo las grandes pasarelas de la moda a nivel mundial. Desde muy pequeña, su ternura y belleza angelical, llamaron la atención de fotógrafos, desde novatos hasta profesionales. Esto debido a que su madre, Tsunade Haruno, fotógrafa de mucho prestigio en su tiempo, siempre llevaba a su hija al trabajo, a los viajes por esta cuestión y a todas partes, nunca separándose de ella, ya que nadie más la podía cuidar en casa. La princesa Tsunade, como era conocida en su trabajo, enviudo poco tiempo después de haber nacido Sakura. Su esposo Dan, arqueólogo reconocido, desafortunadamente murió en un accidente ocurrido en una de sus excavaciones; este hecho aunque la dejo devastada, no fue impedimento alguno para que siguiera adelante con su vida, criando sola a su pequeña hija a lo largo de todos esos años y apoyándola en su sueño.

------------

Cerca de la casa de Sakura, una familia se mudaba. Dicho conjunto estaba conformado por 2 padres y un joven de 13 años; este ultimo de ojos y cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, de mirada fría e indiferente que a la vez le daba un aspecto rudo y lo hacía ver con mucha personalidad.

_-Sasuke, no olvides subir todas tus cosas a tu nueva habitación. Recuerda que todavía falta acomodar toda la casa y la mudanza no tarda en irse _–decía una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos negros.-

-_Si madre, como digas_ –dijo el chico, indiferente y algo fastidiado.-

-_Descuida hijo, después de ayudarnos con la mudanza, podrás salir un rato para conocer la ciudad si quieres. ¿No es así Mikoto?_ –Comento un hombre con las mismas características de Sasuke y con la voz algo ronca.-

-_Si querido, nuestro hijo sabe que primero tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones y después divertirse_.

Los señores Uchiha, padres de Sasuke, eran un matrimonio muy sólido. Llevaban 19 años casados y dentro de muy poco festejarían su aniversario. Fugaku, quien era empresario y dueño de una de las más importantes compañías de publicidad a nivel internacional "Uchiha's Corporation", había decidido, junto con su esposa Mikoto y su hijo menor Sasuke, mudarse a la apacible ciudad de Konoha, lugar de donde la mujer era oriunda. Esto ocurrió por varias razones, una de ellas era Sasuke, puesto que pensaron que el mudarse a Konoha, ayudaría a apaciguar la actitud fría y rebelde características en él y mejoraría un poco en cuestión de hacer amigos. En cuanto a los negocios, su padre lo había arreglado todo con anticipación, dejando al frente de la compañía a gente de su más plena confianza y a un miembro de la familia: Obito Uchiha. Al menos eso era lo que el chico tenía entendido; porque sino era eso, no encontraba otra mejor razón para cambiarse de una ciudad grande a una más tranquila y aburrida (a su parecer) de un día para otro.

_-Cuantos recuerdos me trae estar de nuevo en casa._

_-Tienes razón, fue un gesto amable de parte de tus padres el heredarnos su antigua casa._

_-¿Aquí vivían los abuelos?_ –Pregunto Sasuke mientras seguía ayudando con la mudanza.-

-_Así es, yo nací y me críe aquí con mi familia hasta que conocí a tu padre, me case con él y nos mudamos a otra ciudad, donde después nacieron tu hermano Itachi y tú._

_-Ojala haya recibido la carta que le enviaste con nuestra nueva dirección y nos hable pronto para tener noticias de él._

-_Eso espero. Apuesto a que ya ha de estar instalado en su nuevo apartamento y ansioso por iniciar sus estudios en el extranjero. ¿No te da gusto por tu hermano Sasuke?_

-_Hmpf_ –con su típico ademán de indiferencia.-

Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke, era conocido dentro de la familia por ser uno de los 'genio prodigio Uchiha' al igual que su hermano menor. Ahora se encontraba estudiando la universidad en el extranjero, iniciando sus estudios en Administración en publicidad. El más grande orgullo de su padre, tenía sus expectativas puestas en él, ya que dentro de unos años tomaría su lugar dentro de la compañía, heredando una parte de esta y la otra mitad correspondiéndole a Sasuke.

_-Querida ¿No me habías dicho que ibas a llamar a una vieja amiga de aquí en cuanto llegáramos?_

_-Es cierto, antes de mudarnos para acá le mande una carta. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos mis viejos amigos y poder hablar nuevamente con ellos. _

_-Me da gusto verte tan contenta, pero bueno, sigamos con la mudanza si queremos que tu amiga venga a visitarnos._

_-Hai._

-------------

Tsunade y Sakura iban de regreso a casa, la pelirrosa estaba feliz, ya que de todas las chicas que participaron en el casting, fue elegida para ser la modelo e imagen del comercial de una famosa marca de shampoo. Un paso más para lograr su sueño. Había firmado el contrato y dentro de unas semanas empezaría a filmar, todo esto con la autorización de su madre y manager claro estaba, quien no podía ocultar la felicidad y el orgullo que sentía por ver a su hija realizarse en algo que le gustaba desde temprana edad.

_-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de trabajar. Hay algunos pedidos pendientes que tengo que arreglar, pero te prometo que en cuanto termine, iremos a celebrar al restaurante que quieras_ –comento, observando su reloj para después regalarle una sonrisa a su hija.-

-_De acuerdo ¿pero te puedo ayudar a abrir como siempre verdad?_

_-Por supuesto, sabes que eres mi socia y asistente número uno. _

A pesar de que Tsunade era una fotógrafa de mucho prestigio y reconocida en varios lugares del continente, desde hace algunos años había tomado la decisión de retirarse de las ligas mayores, dejando los viajes y las presiones para dedicarse por entero a su hija, estableciéndose así en Konoha y poniendo ahí mismo un estudio fotográfico; ofreciendo servicios para diversos eventos desde familiares y sociales, graduaciones o cualquier otra clase de pedidos de fotografía, todo esto en un nivel más tranquilo y en la comodidad de su hogar.

-_Sakura ¿podrías revisar la correspondencia mientras termino de abrir? _

_-De acuerdo._

Su casa constaba de 2 pisos, en el primero se encontraba el estudio y en el de arriba un departamento lo suficientemente espacioso para que ambas vivieran bien. Sin duda alguna, para Tsunade no había nada mejor que el trabajo hecho en casa, donde era su propia jefa.

-_Y bien ¿qué hay de nuevo el día de hoy? _–Expresó mientras su hija se acercaba a ella junto con la correspondencia.-

_-Veamos, cuentas, deudas, MÁS DEUDAS, una carta de la tía Shizune de seguro para preguntar si ya pagamos las deudas… aquí hay algo diferente, mamá ¿quién es Mikoto Uchiha? _

_-Déjame verla _–arrebatándole la carta de repente.-

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. No podía creerlo. Si lo que decía la carta era cierto, tenía que presentarse dentro de 1 hora en una dirección que para ella resultaba muy conocida. Sakura, por la expresión de su madre, pensó que debía tratarse de un encargo muy importante como para reaccionar de esa manera.

_-Qué sucede ¿Por qué de repente te quedaste sin habla?_

_-Hija, hay que cerrar. Necesito que vengas conmigo. _

_-Pero ¿qué hay con los pendientes?_

_-Eso puede esperar, además recuerda que soy la jefa. Ahora quiero que me acompañes a un lugar._

_-¿Cómo si fuera un servicio a domicilio?_

_-Más o menos, aunque sin serlo. Pero no perdamos más tiempo, vámonos._

_-E…está bien. _

------------

_-Qué enorme casa. Pero ¿quién vive aquí? _–comento Sakura intrigada.-

No le contesto nada, solo tocó el timbre y al abrirse la puerta principal de la gran casa, una mujer de la misma edad de su madre las recibió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

_-Tsunade, no puedo creer que seas tú ¡qué alegría verte de nuevo!_

_-Mikoto, lo mismo digo amiga. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! _

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron efusivamente y daban saltos de la emoción. Por su parte Sakura solo las observaba con una gota en la cabeza. Si de por si no entendía el motivo por el cual se encontraban en ese lugar, por lo menos podía intuir que se trataba de un reencuentro entre viejas amigas. Y efectivamente así era.

-_ No te había visto desde tu boda con Uchiha y te fuiste de la ciudad hace 18 años._

_-Así es y han pasado muchas cosas durante todo ese tiempo. Tenemos tanto de que hablar. Pero pasen por favor. Por cierto Tsunade, supongo que ella es…_

_-Te presento a mi hija, Sakura. Ella es Mikoto Uchiha, una muy querida amiga. _

_-Mucho gusto señora _–haciendo una reverencia.-

_-Encantada de conocerte. Es muy hermosa Tsunade, se parece mucho a su abuela y también a Dan, apuesto a que debe haber heredado tu carácter. Por cierto, mi más sentido pésame, lamento mucho no haber podido estar contigo en esos momentos._

_-No te preocupes, todo está bien, mi hija y yo sabemos que ahora él esta en un mejor lugar. Pero gracias por preocuparte, aunque el mensaje llegara unos años tarde _–sonriendo.-

_-Bueno, bien dicen por ahí que tarde pero seguro. _

Ambas sonrieron nuevamente. Después Mikoto las guió hacia la sala de estar. Ahí, se encontraba Fugaku, quién al ver a su esposa llegar con visitas, se levantó del mueble donde estaba sentado para saludar.

-_Querido, te presento a Tsunade Haruno, mi mejor amiga de Konoha y a su hija Sakura. Él es mi esposo, Fugaku Uchiha _-dirigiéndose a las 2 mujeres.-

_-Mi esposa me ha hablado mucho de usted, además claro de conocer su trabajo cuando era conocida como la princesa Tsunade. Mucho gusto en conocerlas._

_-El placer es nuestro._

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato. Tanto tiempo sin saber de sus vidas lo ameritaba. Mientras tomaban el té, Tsunade les comentaba al matrimonio que había sido de su vida en los últimos años y viceversa. La conversación era tan amena que las risas no se quedaban atrás. Esto llamó la atención de Sasuke, quien se encontraba en su habitación terminando de acomodarla, y al escuchar ruidos en la sala, bajó curioso para ver que escándalo era el que sus padres tenían.

_-Sabes hija, Mikoto fue una famosa modelo en su época._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Así es, y tu madre era una de las mejores fotógrafas. De hecho, trabajamos juntas durante un tiempo. Siempre preferí ser fotografiada por ella que por alguien más._

_-¿Y por qué dejo de modelar? Usted todavía tiene edad para hacerlo y se ve bastante joven _–cuestiono con toda sinceridad.-

_-Hija, no seas imprudente. _

_-Descuida Tsunade. La razón por la que me retiré fue porque conocí a Fugaku, me casé con él y tuve 2 hermosos hijos, que han sido lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida. Y pues no me disgusta en lo absoluto ser ama de casa, al contrario, lo disfruto muchísimo. Y por lo que comenta tu madre, estas empezando una carrera como modelo, eso es bueno, ojala y llegues a ser una de las mejores y pongas el nombre de Konoha en alto _–al decir esto, miro a su esposo y le sonrió tiernamente, después hizo lo mismo para con Sakura quien también le sonrió en un gesto de agradecimiento.-

_-Parece que has cambiado para bien amiga. Sabes Fugaku, cuando éramos adolescentes Mikoto solía ser muy coqueta._

_-No me digas, con razón cuando la conocí noté cierto galanteo en ella cuando platicábamos. _

_-¡Oye! Tú sabes que ahora soy más tranquila._

_-Solo bromeaba cielo._

_-JAJAJAJAJA._

_-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? _–Comentó Sasuke, quien llegaba a la sala.-

-_Hijo, que bueno que apareces. Te quiero presentar a alguien. Mira, ella es mi mejor amiga Tsunade Haruno y ella es su hija, Sakura. _

Fijó su mirada en ambas. En especial en la chica de cabellos rosas, provocando una sensación extraña en él que hacía que le llamara la atención, pues era la primera vez que conocía una chica con tales características. Por su parte la chica, al mirarlo, se quedó absorta en sus ojos negros tan profundos como la noche, pensando en lo guapo que era ese muchacho y provocándole una sensación desconocida y parecida a la de él.

_-Nuestro hijo menor Sasuke Uchiha. Hijo, saluda a las damas _–dijo Fugaku a su hijo.-

_-Hola, mucho gusto _–con su típico tono seco.-

-_Mucho gusto en conocerte Sasuke _–comentó Tsunade mientras que su hija permanecía callada.-

_-Ah sí, es un placer _–reaccionando.-

Tsunade observó a su hija, notando como tanto el chico de cabellos azabaches y ella no dejaban de mirarse. Ante Mikoto esto tampoco paso desapercibido, notando lo mismo para con su hijo.

_-Sakura ¿por qué no llevas a Sasuke a conocer la ciudad? De paso sirve que puedes presentarle a tus amigos. _

_-Pues por mi estaría bien. Falta ver si él quiere _–saliendo de su ensimismamiento.-

-_Es una excelente idea Tsunade. ¿Qué dices hijo? Creo que sería muy bueno para ti empezar a adaptarte a tu nuevo hogar _–sugirió Mikoto.-

_-……-_

_-Anímate hijo, nada te cuesta ser cortes con nuestras invitadas y aceptar su propuesta _–esta vez fue Fugaku quien habló, con una voz que sonaba autoritaria y comprensiva a la vez.-

_-De acuerdo, lo haré _–contesto, después de pensárselo y carraspeando un poco.-

Así los dos menores se disponían a salir, Sasuke detrás de Sakura siguiéndola. Una vez que se retiraron, los Uchiha y Tsunade retomaron la conversación.

_-Sasuke me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras niña. Me imagino que Itachi ha de estar más crecido y se ha de parecer a su padre, todavía tengo la foto que me enviaste de él cuando era un recién nacido. _

_-De hecho nuestros hijos heredaron aspectos de ambos, tanto en lo físico como en el carácter. _

_-Y hay que reconocer que en la familia somos bien parecidos _–comentó Fugaku, provocando risas por parte de las otras dos.-

-_Ya fuera de broma, ojala y nuestros hijos puedan llevarse bien. Fugaku y yo tenemos la esperanza de que Sasuke cambie un poco su actitud y que por lo menos logre hacer buenos amigos en esta ciudad así como nosotras. _

_-Por lo que me acaban de contar hace rato, el motivo por el cual se habían mudado era por él, porque es muy rebelde, cerrado con las personas y casi no tiene amigos._

_-Así es. _

_-Aunque no veo porque tanto alarde por eso, bien puede hacerlos en cualquier parte. Debe haber, o más bien, existe otra razón por la que estás de nuevo en Konoha con tu familia después de tanto tiempo ¿o me equivoco? Porque sino es así, no me explico el porqué abandonar el lugar donde ya tenían una vida hecha e incluso todo un emporio. _

Los Uchiha se miraron sorprendidos, después volvieron sus miradas hacia Tsunade, quien los observaba expectante, en busca de una respuesta, de una verdad. Fugaku decidió guardar silencio, mientras su esposa empezaba a hablar.

_-No puedo mentirte por más que quiera. Aunque pasen los años tu nunca dejaras de conocerme Tsunade ¿verdad?_

_-Estás en lo cierto amiga._

_-Tienes razón hay otro motivo más fuerte por el que decidimos mudarnos a esta ciudad. Te lo contaremos, pero tienes que prometer que no se le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu propia hija. _

_-Con mi hija yo no tengo secretos, tú como madre debes saberlo. _

_-Prométemelo por favor, por el bien de nuestra familia es que estamos haciendo esto, sino no me atrevería a pedírtelo _–dijo poniéndose a un lado de su amiga y tomándola de las manos, suplicante.-

_-De acuerdo. Lo prometo, puedes confiar en mí. Pero quiero todos los detalles, sin omisión alguna._

------------

Llevaban buen rato paseando por la ciudad. Durante el trayecto, Sakura se dedicaba a hacerle plática al pelinegro sobre algunos lugares de la ciudad, como el restaurante de comida rápida Ichiraku a donde solía ir en sus ratos libres con sus amigas. Pero el chico ni se inmutaba a decir una sola palabra, todo lo contrario, se mantenía en silencio y solo asentía con la cabeza a ciertos comentarios de la joven. Sin duda, eso le estaba empezando a incomodar un poco a la chica, quien no dejaba de pensar que, pese a lo atractivo que era el muchacho, era demasiado frío.

-_Has estado callado en todo el camino hacia acá, por lo menos se que no eres mudo. ¿Pero no crees que hablar tan siquiera un poco no te haría daño?_

_-No sé de qué sería bueno hablar _–comentó el chico algo apenado, hablando por primera vez en todo ese lapso.-

_-Pues de lo que sea, aunque supongo que eso ya es algo _-dijo, para después dar un largo suspiro, definitivamente Sasuke era un chico de pocas palabras.-

El sonido de un flash los sacó de su mini diálogo. En frente de ellos, una chica de ojos aperlados sacaba una fotografía recién revelada de su cámara, observando con detenimiento dicho retrato. A su lado, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules saludaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

_-Esta es una buena toma y con un perfil diferente al que suele mostrar Sakura ¿no lo crees Naruto-kun? _

_-Parece que sí, Hinata-chan._

_-Hinata… no es justo, me agarraste desprevenida. _

_-Lo siento, pero solo así podría salir una foto tomada sorpresivamente. _

_-Por cierto Sakura-chan ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo? _–preguntó el rubio curioso.-

_-Ah, él es Sasuke Uchiha, se acaba de mudar con su familia a la ciudad. Y no es mi amigo, apenas y lo acabo de conocer, me lo presentó mi mamá, quien resulta ser amiga de su madre. Y pues ahora le estoy dando un recorrido por la ciudad. Sasuke, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, dos de mis mejores amigos._

_-Hola _–contesto el pelinegro.-

_-Se ve que tu amigo tiene cara de dobe _–dijo el rubio acercándose a él.-

_-Y se ve que tú tienes cara de usuratonkachi. _

_-¡Oye! No me llames así…_

_-Tú tampoco vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera _–ambos se miraron desafiantemente.-

_-Eh Hinata…veo que tienes una nueva cámara, me da gusto que por fin hayas podido comprarla _-dijo, interrumpiendo abruptamente la pelea entre los chicos, interponiéndose entre ellos.-

_-Gracias, ahorre mucho para obtenerla. Con esto mejorare mis tomas y en un futuro seré una fotógrafa profesional como Tsunade-sama, es más, tu y yo trabajaremos juntas. Ya me enteré que te escogieron para hacer el comercial._

_-Ah es cierto, muchas felicidades Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que serás una gran modelo._

_-Muchas gracias chicos._

_-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, Naruto me prometió que me llevaría a comer a Ichiraku para celebrar lo de mi nueva cámara¿verdad Naruto-kun?_

_-Si Hinata, es más, vámonos de una vez. ¿No vienes con nosotros Sakura-chan?_

_-No gracias. Ustedes vayan y disfruten. _

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos _–ambos contestaron al unísono y se marcharon.-

-_Ellos tienen algo ¿o solo son amigos? _–pregunto inesperadamente el pelinegro.-

_-¿Naruto y Hinata? Para nada, simplemente son buenos amigos, bueno al menos por ahora lo son -_contestando algo sorprendida.-

_-Por cierto, no sabía que trabajaras como modelo._

_-Es que mi más grande sueño es convertirme en modelo profesional. Y no es por presumir pero desde bebé he trabajado en muchos comerciales y ahora fui seleccionada para otro. No en vano cuido mucho mi apariencia y mi cabello, jeje _–contesto con mucha emoción pero a la vez con algo de presunción.-

_-Se ve que vas a ser igual que todas esas modelos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Tú sabes, arrogantes, con aires de diva, caprichosas, presumidas, altaneras y sobretodo muy superficiales y vanidosas, siempre preocupándose por su peso y de lo 'gordas' que puedan estar _–contesto el chico en tono de burla.-

Eso para Sakura no fue nada agradable. Si de por sí ya estaba incómoda, ese comentario la comenzó a exasperar.

-_No tienes ni idea de lo que es esta profesión en realidad. ¿Sabías que tu madre fue una modelo cuando era joven?_

-_Su caso es diferente, ella se retiró cuando se casó y después nacimos mi hermano y yo. Una modelo, siendo madre, se debe a sus hijos y jamás los descuidaría por algo tan tonto y sin sentido alguno._

_-Ser modelo no es tonto, es mucho más de lo que crees._

_-Yo he tenido que lidiar obligadamente con este tipo de personas por la empresa de mi padre, y créeme que se lo que digo cuando hablo del tema. Son tontas y ególatras al límite._

_-Retráctate de tus palabras ahora mismo._

_-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?_

Esta discusión había subido de tono de un momento a otro, y una bofetada por parte de Sakura no se hizo esperar. Ante esto, Sasuke quedó bastante sorprendido, nunca antes alguien le había puesto una mano encima, ni siquiera sus propios padres.

_-Escucha, nunca, JAMÁS vuelvas a insultar en mi presencia a ninguna modelo, por muy creídas que sean. Porque sino te las veras conmigo ¿te quedó claro?_

Una vez que reaccionó, Sasuke solo atinó a sonreír cínicamente, nunca alguien se le había puesto al tú por tú de esa manera. Sakura esperaba alguna reacción de enojo por parte del chico, pero al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda y que un ardor apareciera en sus mejillas. El pelinegro remarcó aún más su sonrisa, tal vez vivir en Konoha no sería tan malo después de todo.

_-Tienes mucho valor como para haberme abofeteado _–dijo, empezando a caminar.- _En fin, como sea ¿No vas a terminar de mostrarme la ciudad?_

Sakura solo lo miró. Estaba impresionada por ese acto tan raramente maduro e inesperado, sin tomar represalias, ni reclamos o nada parecido. Solo ese comentario como respuesta. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando aterrizó a la realidad, comenzó a caminar a la par del chico. Definitivamente hoy, 1ero de enero, día en que lo conoció, pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha era un chico muy extraño pero interesante a la vez. Y sin saberlo, cambiaría abruptamente su vida.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**Disculpen las faltas de redacción, eso ya no es cuestión de uno sino de la página. **

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Espero y este inicio de capítulo haya sido de su agrado, aún no se especifica bien la trama en sí, pero poco a poco se irán descifrando desde el pasado hasta el presente los hechos, así que no se preocupen. Posiblemente se pregunten por qué en el summary cambie el apellido de Sakura por Mitsuki, descuiden, ese solo es su nombre artísitico dentro de la historia, pero el Haruno seguirá conservándolo, solo quería aclarar.**

**De hecho el segundo capítulo ya esta terminado, y como esta es una prueba piloto, todo dependerá de la respuesta que reciba (que espero y sea más o menos positiva), así que se aprecian los reviews en este momento, solo den click en el ya tan famoso'Go' y dejen sus comentarios, en serio estaría enormemente agradecida de saber sus reacciones sobre qué tan favorable o desfavorable se les hizo este fic (sino, siento que la tristeza invadirá mi alma y la consumirá toda... cuánto drama por esto jeje).**

**Me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega(si es que la hay). Sayonara!!!**


	2. Aquellos ojos verdes

Saludos! Antes que nada, he aquí los significados de los diálogos (para que luego no se confundan je):

_"Bla"- _Pensamientos de los personajes.

**Bla- **Diálogos de los personajes en tiempo presente.

_Bla- _Diálogos de los personajes en el pasado.

-Bla- alguno que otro comentario espontáneo fuera de los diálogos. 

Bueno eso era todo, no los interrumpo más, los invito a leer ¡que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Lo mismo que en el 1er capitulo... Ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.

Capítulo 2.

"_Otro éxito más… ¿De qué sirve tenerlo todo cuando en el fondo uno se siente tan vacío e infeliz?" _

Un hombre joven, de ojos y cabellos azabaches, muy bien parecido y de unos 23 años aproximadamente, sostenía una revista entre sus manos, leyendo detalladamente un artículo de esta. Terminando de leer, observó desde el ventanal de su lujosa oficina como el sol resplandecía por toda la ciudad. Se pasó unos minutos contemplando el paisaje, mirando los edificios aledaños y más abajo a las personas caminando o en sus coches, pero con su mente divagando en sus propios recuerdos. 

**-Sr. Uchiha, aquí traigo la agenda del día de hoy y su café, tal como lo pidió –dijo una mujer, al parecer su asistente, quien iba entrando a la oficina, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.-**

**-Gracias –tomando un sorbo del café- Con respecto a lo otro, cancela todas las citas.**

**-Pero señor, hay una reunión importante que debe atender…**

**-Es una orden. Además la reunión se fijo para la próxima semana. ¿Quedó claro? **

**-Entendido señor.**

**-Y una cosa más, si llaman no estoy PARA NADIE… hoy me siento algo indispuesto –esto último diciéndolo en voz baja.- **

**-Como usted diga –suspiro- con su permiso. Ah por cierto, muchas felicidades por lo del artículo señor –dicho esto se retiró.-**

No dijo nada. Simplemente volvió a observar la revista, específicamente el artículo, que mencionaba lo siguiente: "El joven Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los 10 solteros más ricos y codiciados del continente, realiza negocio exitoso con las empresas Suna." 

Repentinamente alguien entró a su oficina intempestivamente, azotando las puertas y alertando al ojinegro de una presencia muy conocida para él, mientras veía como su asistente trataba de no dejarlo pasar… aún así lo hizo.

**-¡Sasuke-teme¿Por qué rayos no me avisas nada eh? Qué acaso siempre tengo que ser el último en enterarme de todo –reclamaba un chico de la misma edad de Sasuke, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, aparentemente molesto pero a la vez sonriente.- **

**-Como siempre entrando sin pedir permiso… Naruto. ¿No entiendes el concepto de privacidad, usuratonkachi? **

**-No me cambies el tema ¡responde! –sentándose.-**

**-Pero si ya te enteraste ¿para qué quieres que te vuelva a repetir una noticia que ya conoces?**

**-No es lo mismo, dobe. Te recuerdo que somos socios y por si lo olvidas este negocio significa muchísimo para la corporación. Debiste llamarme de Suna para avisarme una vez hecho el trato. **

**-Ya lo sé baka. Es solo que no tuve tiempo ni ánimos de avisarle a nadie… excepto a Itachi claro está –al hablar de su hermano, su semblante cambió de uno serio y frío a uno serio y molesto.- **

**-Sigues sin llevarte bien con tu hermano ¿eh? Desde que dejaste Konoha para irte a vivir a con él nunca has podido hacerlo.**

**-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Si nunca se dignó a visitarnos… ni siquiera estuvo en el funeral de papá y mamá. Y si por mí fuera, jamás habría dejado mi hogar, a mis padres, mis amigos, ni siquiera a…**

Calló, no pudo terminar la frase pues su mente por un instante volvía a instalarse en sus recuerdos, más precisamente en el de una persona. Su amigo, al notar esto, decidió no preguntarle nada, ya que verlo así era algo que muy en el fondo lo afligía. Más aún sabiendo quién era la persona causante de tal dolor. 

**-Eh… mejor veamos qué hay de nuevo en la tele –dijo mientras encendía un televisor de pantalla gigante que se encontraba a un costado de la oficina, cambiando rápidamente de canales.-**

**-¿No puedes dejarla en uno solo? Ya me tienes mareado –despabilándose un poco de sus pensamientos.- **

**-Es que no hay ningún programa interesante. Y al menos hasta que no vea o escuche algo bueno seguiré cambiándole. **

Y así estuvo unos segundos más hasta que cierta noticia en la televisión llamó de repente su atención, tanto a él como a Sasuke.

"_Reportero: Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el hotel Real Continental, donde la top model de fama internacional Sakura Mitsuki ha convocado una rueda de prensa con motivo del lanzamiento de su más reciente calendario, cuyo contenido sigue siendo un misterio para todos. En un momento más nos enlazaremos en el lugar de los hechos para brindarles imágenes de esta exclusiva."_

**-Sakura…**

Escuchar aquel nombre fue el detonante para Sasuke. No podía tratarse de la misma Sakura que conocía, puesto que el apellido era distinto, pero al oír el nombre y la palabra 'modelo' no pudo evitar relacionarlo con el recuerdo de aquella chica que tiempo atrás significó mucho para él… y lo sigue haciendo. 

**-Ni siquiera la hubieras dejado a ella –dijo Naruto, completando la oración que hace rato el pelinegro no pudo terminar.- Y por lo que veo, no has podido olvidar a nee-chan. **

Ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, la reacción de Sasuke lo decía todo. El rubio apagó el televisor, decidiendo que lo mejor era retirarse y dejar a su amigo a solas, lo conocía de sobra y sabía que era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. 

Ni notó cuando su amigo salió, ya que de nueva cuenta su mente volvía a perderse en sus recuerdos, aquellos viejos recuerdos del pasado que para él estaban más vivos que nunca. Deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, regresando a los días en los que conoció el verdadero significado de una vida relativamente tranquila pero feliz.

…**HACE 8 AÑOS: KONOHA…**

_-¡Es él! Chicas ¡ahí esta! _**–**Gritaba una chica.-

_-¡Tras él! _–pronunció otra, quien junto con la primer muchacha empezó a correr, seguida de más chicas, que parecían un enorme séquito de fanáticas perseguidoras tras su cantante favorito.

_-No de nuevo… no puede ser _–suspiró cierto pelinegro de cabellos y ojos de la misma tonalidad, quien al ver lo que ocurría detrás de sí, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad posible. 

Todas las mañanas y desde hace 2 años, Sasuke Uchiha, de 15 años de edad, salía a trotar por las calles de Konoha, ejercitando el cuerpo y de vez en cuando le servía para meditar algún problema. Y todos los días, desde que vivía en aquel lugar y asistía a clases, era perseguido por miles de chicas de la ciudad que buscaban conversar con él, o mínimo lograr un saludo del chico a toda costa. Aunque era la primera vez que le tocaba ser perseguido por un grupo en su recorrido matutino y precisamente ese día.

-_Me pregunto qué día es hoy… _-No sabía hacia donde iba, no tenía un rumbo fijo y repentinamente al preguntarse con mucha calma la fecha de ese día, solo atino a doblar en la esquina de una calle y tomar un atajo que le era muy familiar, logrando perder de vista al grupo de chicas enardecidas que lo seguía, matando así 2 pájaros de un tiro.

------------

**-**_1 de julio… verano y bienvenidas vacaciones _–decía cierta pelirrosada, quien mientras se arreglaba y observaba su entallada figura en el espejo aprovechaba para darle un vistazo a su siempre confiable calendario que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada de su cuarto. 

-_Sakura, pss, oye Sakura… _-murmuraba una voz desde fuera de su habitación, específicamente desde el balcón, dando golpecitos a la ventana.-

-_Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora¿Y cómo es que lograste trepar hasta mi balcón? _–cuestionaba una atónita Sakura al ver al chico, acercándose para abrir la puerta corrediza del ventanal.

_-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito un escondite._

_-¿Y para qué quieres uno?_

_-¡SASUKE, NO HUYAS! _–escucharon a lo lejos.-

_-Ya entiendo, con que de eso se trata _–suspiró y acto seguido jaló del brazo al chico, lo metió debajo de la cama y salió al balcón, viendo como un grupo reducido pero enloquecido de chicas se acercaba en dirección a la calle donde vivía.

-¡_Hey, Ino- cerda!_

_-Oh buenos días Sakura _–una chica de cabellos rubios se detuvo frente al balcón de Sakura mientras las demás repetían su acción.

_-Qué sucede ¿Por qué están todas reunidas? Todavía falta para la hora de entrada._

_-Estamos buscando a Sasuke. Hoy es el último día de clases y como bien sabes todos los de tercero firmaremos anuarios. Además, nos enteramos de muy buena fuente que corre todas las mañanas por la ciudad._

_-¿Eso que tiene ver con perseguir a un chico mientras sale a correr?_

_-No es un simple chico, Sakura. Se trata del más guapo y popular de la escuela y de toda la ciudad. Todas las que estamos aquí queremos que Sasuke Uchiha sea el primero en firmar nuestro anuario y créeme, seré la primera en obtener su firma. _

_-Estas equivocada Ino, esa seré yo _–comentó una de las chicas del grupo.-

_-No, seré yo –_dijo otra.- 

_-No ¡seremos nosotras! –_Gritaron al unísono el resto, empezando una pelea.-

-¡_Silencio!Ninguna tendrá firma sino encontramos a Sasuke-kun primero _–sentenció Ino.- _Por cierto Sakura¿no sabes si paso por aquí?_

_-¿Y yo por qué habría de saber a dónde va? Ni que fuera su niñera. _

_-No seas modesta, si algo envidio de ti es que eres la única que conoce a su familia y que es muy amiga de él. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber dónde está._

_-Como sea… creo que se fue por allá –_señalo en dirección hacia otro lugar, muy alejado del verdadero paradero del chico.-

_-Gracias. Nos vemos en la escuela, frentona _–dicho esto último, aceleró el paso y se encamino con las otras chicas hacia una supuesta dirección.

_-Y esto es todos los días, aunque no puedo creer que su fanatismo llegara tan lejos… por cierto, ya puedes salir. _

_-Por fin. Creí que me quedaría escondido todo el día, son una molestia. Si me entero quien fue el chismoso delator, juro que lo matare _–dijo, sentándose encima de la cama.-

_-No seas así, por lo menos deberías estar agradecido. Tanto por el hecho de que haya chicas que se fijen en ti y porque te ayude a quitarte un problema de encima _–con un tono de voz algo resentido.-

_-No es mi culpa ser irresistible. Y para que veas que soy muy agradecido ¿no quieres ser la primera afortunada en tener mi firma?_ –dijo acercándose a ella con uno tono de voz casi seductor.-

_-¿Y ser la chica más odiada por toda Konoha? Es una oferta tentadora, pero no gracias, te conozco lo suficiente como para interesarme en un garabato tuyo _–respondió, alejándose un poco de él y sonriendo ante el comentario sarcástico que hizo.-

-_Que graciosa. Está bien, tú te lo pierdes. Y dime ¿qué hay de desayunar? Tengo mucha hambre._

_-Ahora resulta que también la hago de sirvienta, es increíble. En fin, ya estás aquí y no me queda de otra, bajemos al comedor. _

------------

Desde que se había mudado a esa ciudad, hace más de 2 años, con la primera persona que hizo amistad fue Sakura. Aquel incidente ocurrido el día en que se conocieron, no fue impedimento alguno para que poco a poco, y sin proponérselo, se convirtieran en muy buenos amigos. No obstante su amistad era algo extraña, pues entre ambos se molestaban, bromeaban con comentarios sarcásticos que podían sacar de quicio tanto a él como a ella o se podían pasar horas riendo por cosas sin sentido. Sus familias no podían estar más que contentas por ese aprecio que existía entre los dos. Pese a todo, ambos se tenían mucha confianza y prácticamente hacían de todo -o casi todo- juntos. 

Como esa mañana, en que Sasuke desayunaba en casa de ella aunque sin la compañía de Tsunade, quien se encontraba fuera de la ciudad desde hace 2 semanas visitando a su cuñada Shizune.

-_¿No vas a comer nada Sakura? _–Comento en cuanto vio que la pelirrosa solo servía un plato de comida para él mientras que ella solo tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja.-

-_Oh no, es que por las mañanas no tengo mucho apetito que digamos. Además estoy a dieta, solo comidas, una que otra cena ligera y claro está 1 hora de ejercicio al día._

_-Como que te estas obsesionando con eso de las dietas… ¿por qué lo haces sino estás trabajando en ningún comercial? Hace 1 año que dejaste de ser la modelo del shampoo que promocionaste con tanta emoción. _

_- Ya lo sé, pero tanto tú como mamá saben bien que si quiero llegar a ser una modelo profesional debo empezar por cuidar la línea, no me gustaría estar con unos kilos de más en el próximo casting que realicen _–dijo, mientras hacía énfasis en las palabras 'línea' y 'kilos de más'.- _Y no estoy obsesionada por cierto._

_-Como digas. Pero lo que soy yo si tengo mucha hambre, así que con tu permiso… _–y acto seguido se dispuso a devorar… digo empezó a comer con desesperación.- 

-_Hombres… _

------------

Terminando el desayuno, Sakura acompaño al pelinegro a su casa, pues como había hecho ejercicio –e incluso huido de una persecución- tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Así que decidieron pasar primero a casa del chico y una vez se hubo cambiado, iniciaron su camino hacia la escuela, para así poder convivir con sus amigos y disfrutar tanto el último día de clases como el último año de secundaria. Durante la mitad del camino se la pasaron hablando de trivialidades y de repente hubo un momento incómodo en el que el silencio reinó hasta que la pelirrosa decidió romper el hielo.

_-Oye Sasuke… ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? _

_-Sí, todavía siento dolor algunas veces cuando me toco la mejilla _–bromeó.-

_-Que chistoso, pero no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que es increíble cómo fue que nos hicimos amigos. Yo pensé que me odiarías por lo que te hice, pero no fue así. Y míranos ahora, bromeando, llevándonos con tanta confianza y contándonos casi todas nuestras cosas._

_-Eso ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero tienes razón, somos muy buenos amigos _-clavando su mirada en la de ella, provocando que lo mirara así como una reacción extraña en ella.-

-_Y… dicen por ahí que uno conoce a los amigos tanto en la dicha como en la adversidad ¿cierto?_

_-Supongo que sí… ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto Sakura? _–sentenció, mirándola ahora sospechosamente.-

-_Es que yo… quiero saber si puedo contar con tu apoyo para el concurso Miss Konoha. Tu mamá me contó que la empresa de tu padre será una de las patrocinadoras del evento los próximos 5 años y sabía que tú no me dirías nada ya que esas cosas no te interesan._

_-¿Qué dices? Pero tú aún no cuentas con la edad suficiente para participar. ¿Y para qué quieres mi apoyo? Si prácticamente contarías con el de todos los chicos de esta ciudad _–diciendo esto último algo receloso.-

_-Sé que aún estoy muy chica, pero en un par de años podre competir. Vamos Sasuke, si te estoy pidiendo esto tan pronto es porque tú eres mi amigo y el único en quien puedo confiar…bueno aparte de Hinata y Naruto también; en verdad sería muy importante para mí contar con su apoyo. _

La observó durante unos instantes que a la pelirrosa le parecieron eternos. Y el que creía que ya nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Sakura lo podría sorprender, pero estaba muy equivocado. Y cada día que pasaba conviviendo con ella, sentía que además de conocerla cada vez mejor, un sinfín de emociones extrañas lo invadían cuando estaba a su lado. 

_-Y bien ¿qué opinas? Por favor, no te quedes callado, dime algo. Sabes lo mucho que me desespera que te quedes…_

_-Está bien._

_-Mudo... ¿Qué dijiste? _–Comento anonadada por la respuesta.-

-_Que cuentas con mi apoyo... a pesar de que sabes lo que pienso de esas cosas. Pero solo porque se trata de ti._

-_¿Es en serio?_

_-Sí, y no me hagas repetírtelo. _

_-Muchísimas gracias, Sasuke. Sabía que no me defraudarías._

_-No me lo agradezcas, te estoy regresando el favor por haberme ayudado hace rato. ¿Ves? Además de ser agradecido también soy buen amigo. _

_-Más bien presumido y altanero con aires de grandeza…como siempre. _

Ella sonrió mientras él cerraba los ojos, pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro que su compañera apenas y pudo notar. Siguieron caminando y cambiaron de tema, en un dos por tres ya se encontraban frente a la entrada de la escuela. 

------------

-_Es una buena notica, me alegro por ti. _

_-Gracias… no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí._

En un salón de clases, un chico rubio y una chica de ojos aperlados y cabello corto conversaban mientras firmaban los anuarios de cada uno, al parecer ambos algo apenados. Al entrar Sasuke y Sakura, los saludaron; notando la pelirrosa un cierto rojo en las mejillas de sus mejores amigos. 

_-Hola chicos. ¿Se puede saber de qué tanto hablan?_

_-Ah, hola chicos. Lo que pasa es que Naruto me estaba contando que recibió una carta de su padrino._

_-¿Te refieres al señor Jiraiya?_

_-Así es Sakura-chan. Vendrá de visita a Konoha por una temporada y puede que también se establezca aquí definitivamente. _

_-Qué buena noticia Naruto. Eso quiere decir que ya no estarás viviendo solo, me alegra saber que por fin tendrás a un familiar contigo ¿No es así, Sasuke?_

Y es que desde la muerte de sus padres en un terrible accidente automovilístico cuando apenas era un niño, Naruto había quedado huérfano y bajo la tutela de su padrino –también tío- Jiraiya, quien pese a que viajaba mucho debido a sus negocios, no descuidaba a su único familiar, procurando su bienestar tanto económico como personal. Y aunque vivía solo, en sus amigos supo encontrar una segunda familia, sabiendo que con ellos podría contar en todo momento.

_-Cierto, aunque es una lástima porque ya no podremos hacer ninguna fiesta en casa del usuratonkachi. _

_-¡Oye! Por supuesto que las habrá, el que mi padrino venga a vivir conmigo no quiere decir que no haya posibilidades. De hecho, ya está todo planeado esta noche para la fiesta de fin de cursos. Y si me sigues diciendo así no vas a ser invitado, teme._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste, baka?_

_-Lo que oíste, dobe._

Sakura y Hinata suspiraron al ver la batalla de miradas fulminantes que iniciaban sus amigos, para no perder la costumbre. Porque aunque no lo admitieran –y mucho menos demostraran- ese par, muy en el fondo, eran muy buenos amigos. De hecho, los 4 eran un grupo muy unido, donde Sasuke por primera vez en su vida conocía el significado de la palabra amistad.

_-Por cierto Hinata ¿ya hablaste con Naruto sobre…? _

_-Shhh –_hablando en voz baja_- No puedo hacerlo Sakura, no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo. Además… solo me ve como su amiga y tampoco quisiera arruinar ese cariño que nos une._

_-Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Yo que tú lo haría antes de que otra chica me lo quisiera quitar._

_-¿Acaso lo dices por Sasuke?_

_-Pero… ¿qué cosas dices? Claro que no. Además, 'no me gusta Sasuke'. Somos solamente muy pero muy buenos amigos. Y con todo el ejército de chicas que lo persigue a diario, seguro terminaría decapitada si fuera su novia._

_-Si tú lo dices. _

_-Por cierto teme¿Dónde está tu club de fans? Es raro no verlas por aquí todavía _–comento el rubio una vez que terminaron su pelea de miradas.-

_-Ni me lo recuerdes, de por sí vengo con intenciones de matar a la persona que divulgo cierto aspecto de mi privacidad._

_-Ah… ¿sí? _–Inquirió el rubio de manera muy nerviosa y sospechosa.-

_-Pero ¿qué paso? _–Pregunto Hinata.-

-_Veras, es una larga historia._

Sakura iba a empezar a contar lo sucedido, pero en ese preciso momento el dichoso club de fans liderado por Ino hizo acto de presencia en el salón, rodeando a Sasuke con muchos libros y bolígrafos alzados, dejándolo prácticamente sin escapatoria. Ante esto, el pelinegro suspiro resignado, no sin antes darle una mirada a Sakura, quien parecía darle a entender que no quedaba otra opción más que hacer lo que cierto refrán decía: "Al mal paso, darle prisa."

_-Muy bien chicas, hagan una fila y la primera en formarse será la ´gran afortunada de obtener mi firma en su anuario antes que nadie' ¿de acuerdo? _–Sentándose en su pupitre, cruzando los brazos.-

En un instante, todas las chicas se abalanzaron en dirección al chico, formando un círculo imposible de romper. Finalmente, fue Ino quien logro romperlo, colándose primero que nadie y obteniendo así el tan ansiado autógrafo. Las demás, resignadas, tuvieron que hacer una enorme línea y así Sasuke atendió a una por una hasta terminar tan cansado de la mano que sentía que no podía seguir escribiendo ni una sola palabra más. Una vez que terminaron las clases y a la hora de salida…

_-¡Por fin, vacaciones! _–Exclamaba un Naruto, más hiperactivo y feliz que nunca.-

_-Vaya día que tuviste Sasuke._

_-Imagino que la mano debe dolerte mucho, como para no firmar nuestros anuarios _–dijo Hinata a la vez que alzaba su anuario junto con el de Sakura y Naruto, haciendo que el pelinegro tuviera una caída al estilo anime pero del cansancio que sentía en ese momento.

_-Casi lo olvidaba, gracias. Pero en serio, cuando encuentre al culpable de esto, juro que le daré su merecido._

_-Oye teme ¿y tu anuario? Autografiaste el de todas las chicas de la escuela pero ninguna peló el tuyo para nada _–Comentó el rubio interrumpiendo a su amigo quien se disponía a firmar el libro de Hinata.-

_-Ahora que lo dices –_buscando en su mochila- _no está ¿lo habré olvidado? Y esta todo vació, no puede quedarse así, rayos._

_- Sabíamos que esto pasaría, así que me tome la molestia de sacarlo de tu mochila mientras firmabas y nosotros nos encargamos de escribirte –_la pelirrosa le extendió el libro, haciendo que este se sorprendiera por la acción de sus amigos.-

-_También te escribieron Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y los demás compañeros del salón _–Completo Hinata.- 

-_¿Ustedes hicieron eso por mí? Pues… debo reconocer que fue muy considerado de su parte chicos._

_-De veras teme, eres un mal agradecido._

_-Hola chicas, _-dijo Ino acercándose a ellos- _Sasuke-kun, espero y te guste mi dedicatoria. Por cierto Naruto, gracias por informarnos donde corre Sasuke por las mañanas, y por nada del mundo faltaré a tu fiesta. Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos después. –_ Diciendo esto último se despidió lanzando un beso al aire, provocando cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de Naruto, el asombro de Sakura y Hinata, pero sobretodo, la furia de Sasuke, quien parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

_-¿Con qué soy un mal agradecido no? _–Dijo, sacando de su fantasía al rubio, notando este la reacción de su amigo.-

_-Puedo explicarlo teme, veras… yo… este… bueno jeje… creí que no te importaría que lo supieran… además… _-nervioso y algo aterrado, lo único sensato que pudo hacer fue empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas.-

-¡_Ven aquí usuratonkachi, no huyas como cobarde! _–Y más enojado que nunca, comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el pasillo.- 

Al ver la escena, Sakura y Hinata no pudieron evitar el ataque de risa. Definitivamente, esos dos eran como agua y aceite, pero al fin y al cabo, amigos imposibles de separar. 

------------

Ya entrada la tarde, Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación. Después de pasarse todo un rato persiguiendo a Naruto hasta poder darle su merecido, decidió que lo mejor era pasarlo por alto, al fin y al cabo, tal como Sakura le había dicho cuando intervino en la persecución –auxiliando así al rubio-, no valía la pena enojarse por ese tipo de pequeñeces con su mejor amigo. 

_-Amigo… nunca había tenido amigos así, como ellos _-Suspiro, acto seguido sacó de la mochila su anuario y lo contemplo unos momentos antes de abrirlo.-

Tal como le dijeron, había muchas dedicatorias por parte de sus compañeros de clase y ellos, sus mejores amigos. Desde deseos de buena suerte para la preparatoria hasta los clásicos 'eres buena onda o nunca cambies', y claro está sin faltar alguno que otro comentario halagador de parte de alguna fanática de su salón. Entonces llegó a la última página y fue ahí que vio la dedicatoria de su amiga pelirrosa, la última firma del libro. 

"Es mejor demostrar con hechos las palabras que se lleva el viento, que nunca alcanzarán para decir: gracias por abrir las puertas de tu corazón a una amistad sincera. Te quiero mucho. Con cariño de parte de tu mejor amiga en el mundo (y no es modestia): Sakura Haruno."

Asombrado y sereno a la vez, sonrió. De todos los comentarios, ese era el único que en realidad consideraba honesto y de importancia, sin dejar de lado los escritos por Hinata y Naruto, que muy a su modo le expresaban cuánto significaba su amistad. Pero había algo en las palabras de Sakura que lo hacían reflexionar, y es que más que una amiga, sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que eso. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensándola, y confundido, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente ella era distinta a las demás chicas que lo idolatraban, era alguien especial en su vida.

El sonido de un insistente timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, bajando hasta la entrada principal solo para ver a una Sakura con los ojos llorosos y una tristeza poco común en ella. Ante esto, la miró extrañado, pues no hace tan solo unos minutos la había dejado en la puerta de su casa, con un semblante tranquilo pero alegre. 

_-¿Estás solo o muy ocupado? _–preguntó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.-

-_No, de hecho mis padres salieron a un asunto de negocios y la fiesta de Naruto es hasta en la noche así que no hay mucho que hacer. ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?. ¿Por qué estas así?_ –Cuestiono preocupado ante la actitud de la chica.-

_-Ay Sasuke _–abrazándolo y tomándolo por sorpresa ante tal gesto- _Necesito desahogarme por todo lo que siento en estos momentos, no puedo evitarlo._

_-Ya, tranquila _–reaccionando y correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza, como si no la quisiera soltar por nada.- _Pero necesito saber qué te paso _–dicho esto, la invito a pasar, ambos se sentaron en los muebles y una vez que la pelirrosa se hubo calmado un poco comenzó a relatar los hechos.-

_-Estaba entrando a la casa después de que te fuiste, cuando oí unos ruidos por la cocina…_

_/Flashback/_

_-Qué extraño, mamá todavía no regresa a casa sino hasta mañana… ¿no será un ladrón? _

_Caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la cocina, escondida y con una escoba a la mano por si se trataba de alguien peligroso. Distinguió 2 siluetas y al escuchar una voz conocida se tranquilizo. Era Tsunade, pero al escuchar otra voz nada familiar, asomó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Lo que presenció, la dejó más que sorprendida._

_-Basta Jiraiya, haces que me sienta como una adolescente. Además, mi hija puede venir en cualquier momento._

_-Pero tú misma dijiste que está con sus amigos, de seguro está en casa de mi ahijado preparando todo para la fiesta que organizó. No te preocupes, tenemos el resto de la tarde para nosotros solos –abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente, haciendo que Tsunade correspondiera de la misma manera, aferrándose a él.-_

_-Mamá ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –haciendo que la pareja se separa rápidamente y avergonzada.-_

_-Sakura, no te oí llegar. Disculpa por no haberte avisado, pero sucedieron tantas cosas durante el viaje y conseguí llegar antes de lo esperado._

_-Y veo que ese algo tiene que ver con el señor Jiraiya, porque por lo que vi y oí el debe ser el padrino de Naruto ¿no?_

_-Así es, soy Jiraiya Uzumaki. Es un placer conocerte, tu madre me ha hablado maravillas de ti._

_-¿Qué acaso ustedes se conocen?_

_-Veras, Jiraiya fue mi primer novio antes de conocer a tu padre, del que te conté algunas veces. Me reencontré con él después de muchos años en este viaje. Y pues... no sé como lo vayas a tomar hija, pero, él yo volvimos a retomar nuestra relación y…_

_-Lo que tu madre quiere decir Sakura, es que dentro de poco tiempo vamos a casarnos._

_-Qué ¿Es cierto eso mamá?_

_-Así es hija. No quería que te enteraras de esta forma, de hecho llegue antes para poder hablar contigo a solas, pero no salió como esperaba. ¿Hija?_

_Sakura no respondió, solo atinó a correr en dirección hacia la calle, azotando la puerta de paso. Estaba tan confundida y furiosa, que ni siquiera los gritos de desesperación de su madre la detuvieron por nada. Toda esa furia se fue transformando en lágrimas, así que corrió tan lejos como pudo hasta llegar con la única persona a la que podía recurrir en esos momentos. _

_/Fin del flashback/_

_-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Estoy tan confundida. Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría y no puedo hacerme a la idea. Para mí nadie podrá reemplazar nunca el lugar de mi padre, a pesar de que no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo. No sé qué hacer._

_-Vaya casualidad, justamente tenía que ser el padrino de Naruto, que mal gusto tiene tu mamá._

_-Déjate de bromas Sasuke, esto es muy serio _–con las lágrimas amenazando con volver.-

_-Sakura, no te pongas así. Debes entender que tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Además, no necesariamente tienes que ver a Jiraiya como tu padre, nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas _–contestó el pelinegro agarrando la mano de la chica con delicadeza.-

_-Lo sé, pero…_

_-¿No crees que estás siendo algo egoísta ante los sentimientos de Tsunade-sama? Ponte a pensar que ella también merece ser feliz de nuevo a lado de alguien, aunque eso signifique adaptarse a nuevos cambios._

No lo había pensado de esa manera. Tenía toda la razón, no podía ser tan injusta con su madre, no había considerado el hecho de que con esa actitud la dañaba, así como también a ella misma. De no haber sido por la ayuda de Sasuke, tal vez no hubiera podido pensar con claridad la situación. Estaba tan impresionada por las palabras del chico, quién iba a decir que alguien tan frio, serio y reservado como él, actuaría de esa manera y le aconsejaría, de no ser porque lo conocía de sobra, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así. 

Era extraño, pero estando a su lado se sentía reconfortada y solo con él podía sentirse tan en confianza sin importarle lo demás.

_-Tienes razón, creo que le debo una enorme disculpa. Muchas gracias Sasuke… por todo _–al notar que todavía sostenía su mano, se soltó del agarre, sonrojándose levemente en las mejillas.-

_-No tienes nada que agradecer. Es más, con este ya son 2 favores que me debes, ahora yo te llevo la delantera _-Dijo, haciéndola sonreír.-

_-Supongo que tal vez sí. Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargaré de que estemos a mano. _

-Ambos sonrieron, pero la sesión de risoterapia se vio interrumpida por un leve gruñido en el estómago de la chica.- 

_-Ni digas nada que el estómago te delata, te prepararé algo de comer _–se levantó dispuesto a ir hacia la cocina.-

_-De veras no es necesario, no tengo hambre. Además, dentro de un rato va a ser la fiesta de Naruto y no pienso ir en estas fachas y mucho menos verme más gorda de lo que estoy. _

_-¿De dónde sacas eso de que estas gorda? Si eres más saludable que el pan integral. Sakura, tienes que comer porque si no te vas a descompensar o peor aún morir de inanición, y créeme que no quisieras que te pasara._

_-Ya te dije que no tengo apetito, no insistas Sasuke. Es más, me tengo que ir. Seguro mamá debe estar muy preocupada por haberme ido de esa manera. _

_-Está bien, pero tan siquiera prométeme que vas a comer algo llegando a tu casa._

_-Te lo prometo, pero tú también deja de tratarme como si fuera una chiquilla que no sabe lo que hace _–se dirigió a la salida- _Nos vemos._

_-Sí, hasta la noche _–y así vio como su silueta iba desapareciendo de su vista poco a poco, y algo, un mal presentimiento tal vez, le dijo que seguramente no cumpliría con esa promesa.-

------------

La noche había llegado y con ella la tan esperada fiesta de fin de cursos en casa del Uzumaki. Casi toda la escuela se encontraba ahí presente. Y pese a que el departamento no era tan grande, si por lo menos espacioso como para que entraran tantas personas y se pusieran a bailar, estuvieran sentados platicando, probando los bocadillos o tomando refresco, o simplemente echando relajo. 

Sasuke había llegado antes de tiempo al lugar junto con Hinata, puesto que el rubio les llamó pidiéndoles ayuda para decorar el lugar, a lo cual no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo. Observó por todos lados, pero no había señales de que Sakura hubiera llegado, al notar esto Hinata y Naruto también se preocuparon un poco, puesto que ella nunca solía llegar tarde a ningún compromiso.

_-¿Segura que hablaste con ella antes de venir para acá? _–preguntó un Sasuke visiblemente intranquilo.-

_-Sí, de hecho me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, que estaba en casa de Ino arreglándose. Eso fue lo único que supe, al parecer no llegó a su casa por lo que nos contaste. Ojala este bien, imagino que no debe ser fácil para ella recibir una noticia así._

_-Lo sé. Sobre todo tratándose de un familiar del usuratonkachi. Solo esperemos que llegue pronto._

_-No te preocupes, seguro ya está en camino _–la peliazul le sonrió, notando el gesto del chico al preocuparse por su amiga.-

_-Así es teme, tu tranquilo, mi futura hermanita no puede faltar a esta súper fiesta. Por cierto ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ino? Quiero invitarla a bailar. Ella tampoco puede faltar, yo mismo me encargué de que me diera su palabra de venir _- Dijo el rubio muy animado, por su parte Hinata tenía un semblante desanimado por el comentario del chico.- 

_-Claro, yendo de soplón a contar lo que no debes _–Replicó el pelinegro cerrándole la boca, al notar la expresión de Hinata. Lo que más le llegaba a exasperar de su amigo era que fuera tan despistado y no se diera cuenta de quien realmente lo estimaba.- 

_-Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza. Es que pase a casa de Ino y decidimos venir juntas _–Comento Sakura, quien iba llegando junto con la rubia, ambas muy bien arregladas y siendo el centro de atención de todas las miradas.-

_-Ya era hora, pensamos que no llegarías. Por cierto Ino, que bien te ves ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar? _

_-Que amable de tu parte, pero no gracias. De hecho, iré a platicar con Tenten. Por cierto, que bien luces Sasuke-kun, espero y puedas bailar conmigo más al rato _–dicho esto fue para donde estaba la chica antes mencionada.- 

-_No seas cabezota Naruto. ¿No ves que por más que insistas no te va a pelar? _–Reprochó Sakura, notando también la expresión triste en su amiga al igual que Sasuke.-

_-Ya sé, pero no se pierde nada con intentar, aunque debo confesar que tiene pésimos gustos con los chicos._

_-Mira quién habla, ya quisieras dobe._

_-No vayan a empezar con lo mismo, se supone que estamos aquí para celebrar ¿no? _

_-Tienes razón Hinata ¡que comience la fiesta! _–Expresó Sakura muy contenta y animada, como si lo de aquella tarde nunca le hubiese pasado e ignorando totalmente a Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de reprocharle algo.- 

En el transcurso de la fiesta, hubo pláticas, bromas entre amigos, baile, pero sobre todo diversión sana para jóvenes de su edad. Claro que no pudo faltar quien quiso meter de contrabando algo de cerveza sin alcohol –hay que aclarar, pero ¿a poco las venden a menores?- y lo logró. Ahora todos estaban sentados formando un círculo alrededor jugando la botellita –alias 'verdad o reto'-, en donde hubo de todo un poco: desde confesiones inesperadas hasta castigos como comerse un huevo crudo. Y finalizando el juego, tocó el turno de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes al escoger reto les fue impuesto bailar con Hinata y Sakura respectivamente -si, vaya sacrificio- esto cortesía de Neji Hyuuga. La más apenada ante esto fue Hinata, quien al estar cerca del rubio bailando parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de tan roja que estaba de la cara. Mientras que Sasuke buscaba la mirada de Sakura en busca de explicaciones, quien como respuesta la desviaba a otra parte, tratando en vano de ignorarlo. Sobra decir que miles de ojos del club de fans del pelinegro se posaban sobre ellos, irradiando intensa furia.

_-¿Ahora si me vas a decir por qué rayos no llegaste a tu casa? _–dijo, haciendo que lo viera.-

_-Descuida, le hable a mamá avisándole que iba a casa de Ino, no tenía ánimos de llegar a casa… no todavía. Además no es para tanto. _–Contestó, tratando de concentrarse en solo bailar.- 

_-¿Qué no es para tanto? Sakura, hiciste una promesa ¿qué acaso se te olvida?_

_-Ya te dije que dejaras de tratarme como una niña pequeña, lo que haga o deje de hacer es muy mi problema. No quieras hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua Uchiha, puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente _–visiblemente enojada, sabía que cuando lo llamaba así era por eso.-

El chico dejó de bailar, sosteniendo fuertemente los brazos de la pelirrosa, provocando que lo mirara fijamente. Al tenerla tan cerca, podía contemplar mejor ese brillo especial que había en sus orbes verdes y lo hacían sentir cosas inexplicables que nunca le habían sucedido estando con otra chica. Pero también notaba lo pálido de su rostro, como si no hubiera probado bocado en días. Por su parte ella lo miraba intensamente, sintiendo cómo toda la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y con un torrente de emociones dándole vueltas en la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada.

_-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti ¿qué no ves lo importante que eres para tus amigos y para tu familia? Lo importante que eres… ¿para mí? _

_-Sasuke… yo…_

Pero no pudo contestar, pues su vista se nubló y todo a su alrededor oscureció, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke y ante las miradas de asombro de todos los presentes. 

_-Sakura ¡responde por favor! Naruto, Hinata, necesito su ayuda. Llamen a Tsunade-sama._

_-¡Oh por Dios, Sakura!_

_-Sakura-chan, hermanita ¿qué tienes?_

------------

Rato después, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata estaban en el hospital, en espera de una respuesta. En cuanto Tsunade llegó exigió a gritos ver a su hija, con un Jiraiya a su lado tratando de calmarla, se notaba en sus ojos la angustia y desesperación por no saber qué sucedía. Justo en ese momento, un doctor hizo acto de presencia ante ellos.

_-¿Familiares de la señorita Haruno?_

_-Yo soy su madre, dígame doctor ¿qué le paso a mi hija?. ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-Descuide, su hija se encuentra estable, solo sufrió un desmayo por descompensación. ¿Sabe si se está alimentando adecuadamente? _

_-¿Por qué lo pregunta doctor?_

_-No es muy seguro, pero me temo que su hija puede padecer un principio de trastorno alimenticio._

_-¿Qué? _-esta vez, todos preguntaron al unísono.-

_-No puede ser ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? _

_-Este tipo de casos suele suceder en las jovencitas, por fortuna hemos detectado a tiempo esta situación y bien la podemos prevenir. Antes que nada le haremos unos estudios para checar su estado de salud y esta misma noche le daré de alta. Le recomiendo que cuide sus comidas, realice ejercicio moderado y que procure recibir el suficiente apoyo de sus seres queridos, esa es una de las mejores curas para la autoestima de una persona. _

_-Gracias doctor. ¿Podemos verla?_

_-Por supuesto, en estos momentos la paciente acaba de despertar y verlos a ustedes le haría muy bien, solo les pido que no la perturben demasiado sobre este asunto._

Y dicho esto, todos entraron al cuarto donde la pelirrosa se encontraba. Tenía un semblante muy triste, que cambió a una media sonrisa melancólica al ver a su madre y amigos entrar. 

_-Hija, que alegría que estés bien _–sonriendo y brindándole un fuerte abrazo.-

_-Perdóname mamá. Por haber sido tan egoísta y no pensar en tu felicidad, por haber juzgado mal y por creer que estabas faltando a la memoria de papá. Por todo…_

_-No digas nada, perdóname tú a mí por no saber ser una buena madre. _

_-Para nada, tú eres la mejor madre en el mundo y no podría pedir a nadie más. Espero que seas muy feliz con Jiraiya-sama, sé que será un buen esposo para ti y también… un buen padrastro. _

_-Hija…_

_-Y más le vale que no te haga sufrir, o se las verá conmigo. Te quiero mamá._

_-Y yo a ti. _

Ambas se siguieron abrazando efusivamente, con las lágrimas a flor de piel. Los demás las miraron con una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros, satisfechos por ver una reconciliación entre madre e hija. En especial Sasuke, quien se topo con la mirada de la pelirrosa por un momento, sonriéndole con sinceridad de saberla fuera de peligro. Ella le devolvió el gesto, sonrojándose levemente al recordar lo que el chico le dijo segundos antes de caer desmayada. 

------------

Esa noche, la luna estaba a todo su esplendor. Sakura la contemplaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha con Sasuke a su lado. El chico le había pedido a Tsunade permiso para hablar con su hija a solas, prometiendo no quitarle mucho tiempo y ofreciéndose a llevarla después a casa sana y salva; dejándola tranquila a la rubia así como a Jiraiya, Hinata y Naruto, que compartían entre ellos sonrisas cómplices llenas de picardía. Y ahí estaban, ambos caminando en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que uno de ellos decidió romperlo.

_-Discúlpame Sasuke, por lo de hace rato, les hice pasar un mal momento a todos y no se lo merecían._

_-No es necesario que te disculpes, pero debiste habernos dicho lo que te pasaba. ¿No se supone que para eso son los amigos? _

_-Ya sé que estuvo mal, pero ni yo misma sabía por lo que estoy pasando. No pensé que fuera tan grave._

_-Pero ahora que lo sabes, debes cuidar más tu salud. No quisiéramos que en verdad algo malo te llegue a pasar._

_-Lo sé. Y gracias por preocuparse de esa manera, de veras. Por cierto, hay algo… que quisiera saber._

_-¿Qué cosa? _

-_Sobre lo que dijiste hace rato, antes de que me desmayara…_

_-Yo solo dije lo que realmente sentía._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

Él detuvo sus pasos, volteándose y quedando de frente a ella, nuevamente acercándosele. Estando sus rostros tan cerca, ambos podían observar el rojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas, sus corazones latían con una rapidez inexplicable. Por un momento, Sasuke cerró sus ojos tomando aire, firmemente decidido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó el rostro de Sakura con sus manos y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndolos en un tierno e inesperado primer beso que la pelirrosa no dudo en rechazar, correspondiendo y poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro. Esa nueva sensación que estaban descubriendo juntos los hacía sentirse realmente a gusto y es que para ambos era un momento tan especial como el primer día en que se conocieron, solo que con la pequeña diferencia de un beso correspondido por ambos. 

_-Esto quiere decir que me importas más que como una amiga… Sakura, tú… me gustas mucho _-dijo, separando un poco su rostro del de ella pero encerrándola en un abrazo.-

_-Sasuke… no sé qué decir… es que… sinceramente tú también me gustas y mucho… pero somos muy buenos amigos, no podemos ser algo más… eso arruinaría la amistad que tenemos y…_

_-¿Y quién dice que tenemos que dejar de ser amigos? Sakura, no me arrepiento de haberte confesado lo que siento ya que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti, fuiste la primera en brindarme una amistad y has sido la única chica que ha estado a mi lado por lo que soy realmente y no por lo que represento ante los demás. Pero si tú piensas dejar las cosas así, yo no pienso insistir ni presionarte en algo que no tiene esperanza. _

Al terminar de decir esto deshizo el abrazo, comenzando a caminar a paso lento, dispuesto a regresar a la chica a su hogar, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna. Pero sorpresivamente, la chica detuvo sus pasos apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él y abrazándolo por detrás. No tenía duda alguna, en realidad sentía algo más que amistad por él y ya no quería callarlo más.

_-No sé si vaya a arrepentirme por esto, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero saber lo qué es estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Y al diablo con todo lo demás, ya no me importa nada más que este sentimiento… Te quiero Sasuke. _

_-Sakura _–sonrió, volteándose hacia ella.- _Hagamos esto oficial… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Por supuesto que sí Sasuke._

Poco a poco volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso, esta vez lleno de calidez e intensidad pero con aquella mezcla de ternura e inocencia, como si no quisieran separarse por nada en el mundo. Aunque tuvieron que hacerlo para poder respirar un poco de aire, no fue impedimento alguno para que ambos se abrazaran y miraran detenidamente, brindándose las más bellas sonrisas que tenían guardadas para sí. Y con la luna de testigo esa noche de verano en un 1 de julio, Sasuke contempló nuevamente esos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban solo para él y le otorgaban lo que sería el inicio de una hermosa y complicada relación que marcaría profundamente sus vidas. 

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**Un capítulo algo largo he de decir... pero siento que ha valido la pena. Si bien no se ha aclarado del todo el asunto que atañe a la trama en si, por lo menos se pudo observar parte del pasado de la pareja protagonista visto desde la perspectiva de Sasuke.Pero a partir del siguiente capítulo todas lasdudasserán despejadas y se verá el porque este fic tiene el título que tiene,por eso nosepreocupen. Ahora bien, el3er capi yacasiesta(digo, la idea esta elaborada pero en mi cabeza... falta plasmarlo a la escritura, lo bueno es que sonvacaciones y tendremos tiempo para ello). Como saben, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, y si dejanreviewsmotivan aún mas mi inspiración y me permitenseguir escribiendo más. Por si acaso ven faltas en la redaccion, mil disculpas, error de la página.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: diana-chan (mi editora y coolaboradora personal... no se que haria sin tus correciones jeje) y Anneth (lo prometido es deuda, he aqui la continuacion).**

**También mil gracias a Sakura26 por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos (yupi!) y a Minako Uchiha Yuki por su mensaje personal, que espero y se convierta en review más adelante (ojala y hayas podido leer el capi completo, hazmelo saber cualquier cosa). **

**Bueno, de momento es todo, me despido y nos vemos la siguiente entrega (repito, si es que la hay). Y nuevamente, les agradeceria infinitamente con un review, solo hagan click en 'Go' y ¡listo!. **

**Sayonara!**


	3. Separación y nueva vida

Advertencia: Capítulo largo... muy largo... prestarle mucha atención a todo, incluido las palabras en guión -n-... favor de abstenerse a no leerlo por completo... o sino ... bueno, solo lean y ya!

Disclaimer: el mismo que los anteriores. ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

Capítulo 3.

**Srita Mitsuki ¿Qué la impulso a cambiar su apellido por otro?**

**¿Por qué decidió hasta ahora revelar un trabajo que tenía tiempo en el anonimato?**

**¿Nunca ha considerado la posibilidad de casarse y formar una familia?**

**¿O acaso confesará que tiene algo importante en su vida que no sepamos? **

"_¡Cuántas preguntas por Kami! ¿Qué acaso no pueden organizarse uno al mismo tiempo sin tener que amontonarse o hacer escándalo? Reporteros tenían que ser, y sobre todo de espectáculos. Bueno, no los culpo, al fin y al cabo están haciendo su trabajo, tal como el que Sakura y yo hicimos hace tiempo y que nos tiene ahora en esta situación. Quién lo diría, con solo un flash de la cámara y nuestras vidas cambiarían por completo."_

Una Hinata desconcertada y pensativa observaba la escena ante sus ojos con asombro; mientras su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno –mejor conocida por su nombre artístico como Sakura Mitsuki- trataba de contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas que los reporteros le formulaban sobre su vida privada más que de su trabajo. Era exasperante, pues era más lo que la pelirrosa tenía que contestar que ella, pero que podía hacer, era solo la fotógrafa… una muy reconocida y prestigiosa claro está –su experiencia la respaldaba como una de las mejores después de la princesa Tsunade-… además de que trabajaba exclusivamente para su amiga y juntas formaban una dupla excepcional. Cómo deseaba que todo aquello terminara pronto, ya se imaginaba bailando un poco de música caribeña en aquel lugar al que solía ir con Gaara y Sakura alguno que otro fin de semana por las noches para des estresarse un poco de todas sus labores. En eso estaba cuando de repente un grito por parte de su amiga la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

**¡Basta! Señores, el motivo por el cual he convocado esta rueda de prensa es para presentarles un calendario que representa lo más importante en mi vida. Es el fruto de varios meses de trabajo arduo no solo para mí, sino para está fotógrafa y amiga que ven a mi lado. Tardé muchos años en decidir si sacarlo a la luz o no, pero creo que ya ha llegado la hora y no daré marcha atrás. Así que si solo van a dedicarse a preguntar por otros asuntos que no vienen ni al caso y no por cosas que realmente importan, les suplico que se retiren y se queden solo aquellos que estén interesados en lo que vamos a presentar. **

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados ante la reacción de la modelo. Y es que no era para menos, pensó Hinata, si algo caracterizaba a su amiga es que además de ser toda una profesional en su trabajo, también poseía un carácter fuerte, lo cual la hacía ver muy segura de sí misma.

**Bien, en vista del éxito obtenido, comencemos –Respondió al notar como los reporteros que se encontraban frente a ella y la peliazul guardaban silencio y se acomodaban en sus puestos para después uno de ellos ponerse de pie y comenzar a interrogar.-**

**Señorita Mitsuki, sabemos que el ser descubierta en una pasarela importante en la ciudad de Suna impulsó su carrera y la consolidó hacia lo que hoy es y que acaba de regresar de una gira muy importante en el otro continente. Pero sin duda alguna lo que todos queremos saber es ¿cuál es el contenido de este misterioso calendario? ¿Cómo surgió la idea de hacerlo?**

Sakura meditó, sabía que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, y pese a estar preparada para ello, los nervios la estaban consumiendo por dentro. Miró a Hinata, buscando alguna especie de conforte y ánimo en sus ojos que le dijeran un 'no te preocupes, todo está bien, adelante, sé que tú puedes'. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, alentándola a comenzar con su respuesta. Una vez que la chica dirigió su mirada hacia el público, por su parte, la peliazul desvió la suya por un instante a uno de los costados del escenario, tras bambalinas, donde un chico pelirrojo y ojos verdes la observaba con preocupación pero a la vez brindándole cierta confianza para apoyar a la pelirrosa.

**Este calendario… -Se detuvo, por más que lo intentaba sentía que las palabras no podían salir.- **

**Este calendario no muestra a una modelo más en posiciones sugestivas y que den algo a desear ante el ojo masculino, más bien pretende ilustrar la esencia de una mujer cuando por primera vez es capaz de lograr una de las cosas más maravillosas que pueda haber en este mundo… el milagro de la vida y el amor que surge de esta. -Dijo, alzando de la mesa una especie de libreta con fotografías, mostrando de ésta solo la portada y ante la mirada de agradecimiento de la pelirrosa y sorprendiéndose a ella misma, ya que nunca imagino que podía hablar tan decididamente, nunca había sido así.-**

Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar en cuanto vieron la imagen de la portada. Esta mostraba a una jovial Sakura posando sentada en un sillón, vestida de blanco, contemplando su figura y abrazando su vientre del cual se podía observar un abultamiento de casi 9 meses al que le expresaba a través de una mirada de perfil, mucho afecto y comprensión maternal.

**Así es, muchas gracias Hinata… el contenido de este calendario no es otro más que el de toda una etapa de dichas pero también de ciertas complicaciones por el que atraviesa toda mujer en algún momento en su vida. Y yo no fui la excepción –diciendo esto último con un deje melancólico.- **

Esta respuesta ocasionó mucha más expectación ante los reporteros, pues nunca imaginaron que podrían obtener una exclusiva de tal impacto ese día y menos que viniera de tal personaje como lo era la famosa y cotizada modelo. Ante esto, Hinata suspiró. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a todo esto? Cómo de la noche a la mañana sus vidas dieron un giro de 180 grados para llegar tan lejos de esta manera. Y entonces su mente comenzó a divagar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, llevándole a recordar todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que las llevaron a tal suceso.

**...HACE 6 AÑOS: KONOHA…**

_-Es increíble que vaya a llegar tarde… y precisamente hoy. Hoy que lo necesito más que nunca y Uchiha no aparece _–Exclamó una pelirrosa de cabello corto hasta antes de los hombros, visiblemente furiosa y con ganas de partirle la cara a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino.-

_-Tranquila Sakura, de seguro tuvo algún contratiempo y por eso no ha podido venirte a buscar todavía. No te desesperes _–Respondió una peliazul con el cabello un poco más largo que Sakura, tratando de reconfortarla con sus palabras y considerándose afortunada de estar a su lado y no frente a ella como para recibir un golpe.-

_-Es que no puede ser Hinata, me prometió que después de los ensayos pasaría por mí e iríamos a ver a papá. Ya falta menos de una hora para que cierren el cementerio. Y para colmo aún no he comprado las flores que siempre suelo llevarle… ¿recuerdas cómo mamá nos comentaba que los brotes de cerezos eran sus favoritas? _

_-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien _–riendo, de ahí su nombre.- _Pero debes ser paciente y esperar. Además recuerda que Naruto-kun está con él, tu hermano no permitiría por nada del mundo que llegara tarde a una cita contigo._

_-Supongo que tienes razón. Aún así lo haré sufrir un rato, ni crea que se va a quedar así. Algo como esto no se lo puedo pasar así de fácil, pero lo que nunca le podría perdonar sería que faltara al concurso Miss Konoha. Eso sí que no lo resistiría._

_-Es cierto, dentro de unas semanas es la competencia. Y con eso de que has esperado prácticamente toda una vida para que este momento llegara, estás más ansiosa que nunca. Pero Sakura, sabes que tu novio jamás dejaría una promesa sin cumplir, y desde hace 2 años ninguna vez te ha defraudado, es más desde que se conocieron jamás lo ha hecho ¿o sí?_

_-Como siempre Hinata, estas en lo cierto. Tengo que admitirlo, para todo hay una primera vez, hasta para la impuntualidad._

Haruno Sakura, quien ahora contaba con 17 años al igual que Hyuuga Hinata, se encontraban a las afueras del auditorio de la ciudad esperando la llegada de cierto pelinegro. Ahora que contaba con la edad necesaria, la pelirrosa tuvo por fin la oportunidad de inscribirse a uno de los concursos de belleza más importantes de Konoha y poder así participar en él; así que esa tarde después de uno de tantos ensayos que tenía junto con las demás participantes, había quedado con su novio de pasar por ella e ir juntos a visitar a su padre, Dan Haruno, quien esa fecha cumplía un año más de fallecido. Desde que Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura habían formalizado su relación hace 2 años, tanto familiares como amistades no podían estar más que contentos por verlos más unidos que antes cuando solo eran buenos amigos. Atrás había quedado superado el trastorno que a Sakura por poco le provocaba un severo problema alimenticio, gracias al apoyo del pelinegro; y pese a que muchas chicas y chicos se llevaron la más terrible de las decepciones al enterarse de este noviazgo, no se podía negar que a ambos se les veía más que felices, siendo la pareja perfecta. Claro que, como toda relación amorosa, tenían sus altas y bajas, y en ese momento ellos no eran una excepción a la regla.

_-Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme, de verdad no se qué haría sin tu apoyo tanto en el concurso como con tus buenas tomas en la cámara. No has dejado de tomar ni una sola foto desde que la primera vez que entre a ensayar._

_-Ya sabes que lo hago con gusto. Aunque no podré estar mucho tiempo, dentro de un rato más tengo que ir a las clases de fotografía con Tsunade-sama para mostrarle mi proyecto. _

_-Oh es cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Desde que te volviste ayudante de mamá has aprendido muchísimo, y me da tanto gusto por ti, se que serás una excelente fotógrafa._

_-¿De veras lo crees? _

_-Por supuesto ¿cuándo te he mentido? Tan segura estoy que lo serás como que Naruto te confesará sus sentimientos en la noche de graduación._

_-¡Ay no, qué pena! Sakura qué cosas dices _–sonrojándose como un tomate.-

_-Jajaja, solo digo la verdad. Y no lo niegues porque tú sola te delatas _–señalando su cara y riendo ante eso, al menos sentía que con eso Hinata ya le había hecho la tarde un poco más amena.-              °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_-Rayos, se me hizo tarde. Y todo por ir a dejar a mis padres al aeropuerto. Sakura me va a matar _–exclamó un pelinegro muy –pero muy- bien parecido, frenando y cambiando la velocidad al auto último modelo, regalo de sus progenitores, que en esos momentos manejaba.-

_-Ni modo teme, tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para que nee-chan te perdone. Porque ya sabemos cómo se pone cuando se enoja _–respondió cierto rubio, -que tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuando a atractivo se refiere- quien iba de copiloto.-

Enfrascados en un enorme tráfico, Uchiha Sasuke estaba a punto de colapsar del coraje mientras que Uzumaki Naruto trataba sin éxito alguno de controlarlo. Esa misma tarde de verano, antes de pasar a buscar a Sakura y Hinata, sus padres le habían pedido el favor de dejarlos en la terminal, pues tenían que hacer un viaje importante del cual no quisieron revelar el motivo, diciéndole solamente que eran asuntos con relación a la empresa e Itachi, quien ahora que había terminado sus estudios estaba al mando de la corporación familiar, aunque sin ser nombrado dueño absoluto. Aún así, tenía una obligación que cumplir y lo hizo; y su mejor amigo lo había acompañado, pues él había prometido a su hermana que la acompañarían al cementerio. Si, también desde hace 2 años, desde la boda de Jiraiya y Tsunade, tanto la pelirrosa como el rubio se habían convertido en medios hermanos, afianzando aún más sus lazos de amistad. El caso era que debido a la ida al aeropuerto, se habían retrasado ligeramente y el tráfico solo empeoraba situación. Afortunadamente ya estaban avanzando, así que el pelinegro metió el acelerador a fondo, emprendiendo la marcha a su destino.

_-Hinata, ya vamos en camino. ¿Siguen ahí? Oh, entiendo. Déjame avisarle a Sasuke. Nos vemos ahí entonces _–Colgó. Mientras estaban esperando a avanzar, Naruto había aprovechado para hablar con la peliazul y saber donde estaban.-

_-Y bien ¿qué te dijo? _

_-Que las alcanzáramos en el lugar. Hinata tiene que irse antes y no quiere dejar a Sakura sola, lo mejor será apurarnos. Así que yo en tu lugar teme mejor hubiera comprado otra docena de flores _–Observando el asiento trasero del auto, donde además de un ramo de flores de cerezo había un ramo de claveles, las favoritas de la pelirrosa.-

_-No es necesario que lo digas, estoy consciente de ello. Pero no contaba con que esto iba pasar… en fin, no gano nada lamentando, solo espero que podamos llegar pronto._

_-Por cierto Sasuke, ¿ya tienes listo tu traje para el baile de graduación? Recuerda que dentro de unos días terminaremos la preparatoria y además también se viene la elección de Miss Konoha. Eso y que también tienes que darle un regalo de aniversario a mi hermanita._

_-Todo eso lo tengo arreglado desde hace mucho, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí… más bien quien debería preocuparse es otro… que aún no sabe cómo declarársele a cierta chica de nombre Hinata y tampoco sabe cuándo lo hará… y mira que se va arrepentir si alguien más se la gana _–observando al rubio, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate en plena cosecha. Menos mal que por fin había reaccionado y dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la peliazul, dejando atrás sus amores platónicos por chicas como Ino u otras que se le parecieran.-

_-Ya teme… no puede haber nadie más interesado en Hinata que yo… eso espero. _

_-La verdad es que ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta dobe… estoy seguro que ella también siente algo por ti. _

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Sí… tan seguro estoy de ello como que nunca dejarás de ser tan usuratonkachi… pobre Hinata, menudos gustos que tiene, ni siquiera imagino cómo serían sus hijos…_

_-¡Oye, te estás precipitando demasiado! Si a esas vamos, los tuyos con Sakura no serían la gran cosa tampoco, ni que fueran a ser adonis o los más buscados por los paparazzi _–Dijo, sonrojado a más no poder.-

_-Hmp _–Bufó, fijando la vista al frente si mirar a su amigo. Aunque no lo demostrara con palabras, en el fondo adoraba a su pelirrosa. Quizás la idea de unos niños jugando con él y 

ella a su lado no se le hacían tan mala de repente… ante este pensamiento, sus mejillas ardieron haciéndolo sonrojar de sobremanera.-

_-Naruto 1, Sasuke-teme 0 –_sonriendo triunfante, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno muy serio al notar como de repente su amigo cambiaba su expresión a una un tanto melancólica.- _¿Estás así por la actitud de tus padres verdad? _

_-No puedo evitarlo, tú viste lo que paso en el aeropuerto. Estaban muy raros y no quisieron decirme por qué de pronto tenían que viajar. Antes de despedirse solo me dijeron que tenían que hablar conmigo de algo importante… que iba siendo hora de tomar ciertas responsabilidades y mirar hacia adelante… que estaban orgullosos de mí y no sé cuántas cosas más… pero no quisieron explicarme el por qué… y eso me tiene algo confundido… cómo si no fuera suficiente el hecho de tener a Itachi como presidente de la empresa. _

_-Padres… quién los entiende… deberían hacer lo mismo que mi padrino ero-senin y no complicarse tanto la vida _–refiriéndose a Jiraiya.-

_-Vaya ejemplo… _-con una media sonrisa, olvidando por un momento su preocupación.-        °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy alejado de Konoha…

_-Te lo encargo mucho Obito y por favor… mantén bien vigilado a Itachi… hasta que no se solucione todo esto ninguno de mis hijos tomará el control de la corporación _–Dijo Fugaku Uchiha, colgando el móvil fuertemente, se le notaba muy furioso y su esposa, no pasando desapercibido esto, trataba de tranquilizarlo.-

_-Querido, cálmate. Te puede hacer mal tanto coraje, recuerda lo que el doctor te acaba de decir. _-Respondió Mikoto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su marido.-

_-Es que no puedo evitarlo… no sabes lo decepcionado que estoy… y yo que pensaba nombrarlo a él heredero universal… claro que Sasuke tampoco se quedaría sin nada, pero… después de habernos enterado de esto… las cosas van a cambiar… y serán por el bien de la familia._

Los señores Uchiha esa tarde, después de haber asistido a consulta médica, se encontraban en la suite de un lujoso hotel. Fugaku terminaba de hacer unas llamadas importantes mientras Mikoto se encargaba de servirle un vaso con agua y pasarle unas pastillas. Desde hace 4 años, pese haberse mudado a Konoha, en ocasiones viajaban a la ciudad donde antes vivían, esto por muchas cuestiones, incluidas las visitas al médico, a Itachi y a la empresa Uchiha.

_-¿Le diste la carta a Tsunade? _

_-Sí, tal como pediste la entregara a Sasuke después de su graduación. Aunque me siento mal por no poder estar con nuestro hijo en ese momento tan importante para él._

_-Lo sé. Yo siento lo mismo, pero no podemos irnos de aquí sin antes solucionar este problema... _–Dijo, sintiendo súbitamente una punzada en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo.-

_-¿Ves? Por esta razón nos mudamos a Konoha, los doctores dijeron que era lo mejor para tu salud. Si tan solo les hubiéramos contado a nuestros hijos la verdad nada de esto estaría pasando y no tendrías tantas mortificaciones que te hicieran daño _-respondió Mikoto, ayudándolo a levantarse y recostándolo en la cama.-

_-No fue nada, estoy bien. Además era lo mejor, solo Obito y Tsunade conocen la verdad, de nada hubiera servido preocupar a los chicos. No te preocupes, en cuanto hayamos arreglado este asunto, regresaremos a casa y le diremos toda la verdad a Sasuke. _

_-Eso espero, pero por el momento trata de descansar un poco. Sabes que me moriría si te pasa algo. _

_- Descuida cariño, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás _–Brindándole una sonrisa reconfortante, haciendo que ella le correspondiera. Aun así, Mikoto no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento de todo eso.-           °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Habían logrado llegar 15 minutos antes de que cerraran y Hinata apareció ante ellos en la entrada principal. Les explico que tenía prisa por irse y no podía esperarlos más, por fortuna se había topado con los chicos. Indicándoles donde se encontraba Sakura, Sasuke se dirigió al lugar con los ramos de flores en mano, adelantándose un poco. Ella estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Naruto repentinamente se ofreció a llevarla con Tsunade; aprovechando así para dejar a la pareja a solas. Muy apenada, la peliazul accedió; lo que no sabía era que en realidad se trataba de un plan para espiar a sus amigos. Así que una vez que Sasuke se alejo de ellos, el rubio tomo a Hinata de la mano y la guió a un escondite cerca de donde estaba la tumba del Sr Haruno.

_-Naruto-kun… ¿po-por qué estamos aquí? No pue-do llegar tarde a mi clase y se supone que debemos dejarlos solos. _–Cuestionó en voz baja, estando cerca del rubio, su garganta la hacía tartamudear.-

_-Mientras no sepan, no nos hará daño observar. Además le prometí a Sakura nee-chan que también vendría ¿no? _

_-Pe-pe-pero…_

_-Shhh… mejor escuchemos._

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de Sakura, quien se encontraba hincada frente a la tumba de su padre mientras conversaba con él.

_-Aquí estoy un año más visitándote, padre. Tengo tanto que contarte. Sabes, entré al concurso Miss Konoha y estoy tan emocionada, cada vez estoy más cerca de realizar uno de mis grandes sueños. Bueno, aún no sé si vaya a ganar pero si eso pasa, podre convertirme en una gran modelo... además…también esta Sasuke, mi novio… no tienes idea cuánto me ha apoyado en esto… soy muy feliz a su lado y a pesar de que estoy disgustada con él en estos momentos por no haber llegado a tiempo y no haber traído tus flores por cierto… yo lo amo con todo mi corazón… y ningún otro chico podría ocupar nunca un lugar tan importante en mi vida como él… _-Sonriendo ante la tumba, sin darse cuenta de cómo alguien ponía unas flores de cerezo en ella, sorprendiéndola cuando reaccionó y miró para ver de quien se trataba.-

_-Disculpe el retraso Sr Haruno, el tráfico estaba insoportable… solo quiero que sepa que no fue mi intención causarle estas molestias… y que yo también amo a su hija más que a nada… que me perdone por haber sido tan impuntual… y de paso acepte este hermoso ramo de claveles que le traje… _-Dijo el pelinegro, inclinándose ante la tumba y haciendo una reverencia, entregándole las flores y sonriéndole con toda sinceridad a la pelirrosa.-

_-Sasuke… _-mirándolo enternecida- _eres un tonto… pero aún así te quiero. _

_-Y yo a ti… aunque seas muy enojona _–correspondiendo a su sonrisa.-

Ambos se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un corto pero tierno beso. Con ese simple acto pactaban una reconciliación inevitable, comprendiendo que no valía la pena discutir por pequeños desperfectos en un noviazgo. Mientras que Hinata y Naruto observaban la escena con algo de recelo y envidia –pero de la buena eh.- La peliazul suspiró, pensó que sería lindo que entre él y Naruto hubiera algo como eso; pero a quien engañaba, solo eran amigos y no creía que en el chico existieran sentimientos semejantes hacia ella. El rubio volteo a verla, imaginando lo mismo que la chica, pero consciente de la amistad que los unía y llegando a la conclusión de que nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. Tan perdidos en sus propios pensamientos estaban que no se fijaron en qué momento frente a ellos estaban la pareja de tórtolos observándolos.

_-Pensé que ya estarías en las clases de fotografía con mi madre, Hinata. ¿No me habías dicho que tenías mucha prisa por irte?_

_-Y pensé que tú te habías ido con ella, dobe. Pero ya vemos que no es así. _

_-Etto… _-soltó la peliazul juntando sus dedos, muy apenada.-

_-Eh, jeje… solo nos estábamos asegurando de que no hicieran nada indebido… sí, eso… uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar estando tanto tiempo a solas… además se trata de mi hermanita, y quería cerciorarme de que no te propasaras con ella teme…_

_-Naruto… _-Dijeron la pareja de novios al unísono, enfurecidos y alertando al rubio de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle si seguía hablando incoherencias.-

_-Mejor… ¿corro, vuelo y me acelero? -_No hubo respuesta, entonces comenzó la persecución.-

-_¡Vuelve aquí, usuratonkachi! _

_-¡No huyas, Naruto! ¿Cuándo aprenderás el concepto de la palabra privacidad?_

Y así estuvieron un buen rato persiguiendo al chico por todo el lugar. Hinata solo contemplaba la escena en silencio con una gota en la cabeza. Gracias a Kami estaban a punto de cerrar y el velador no podría llamarles la atención, en eso recordó que llegando a casa hablaría con Tsunade-sama, ofreciéndole una enorme disculpa por haber faltado a la clase de aquella tarde, de seguro le entendería cuando le explicara su retardo.  °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Así pasaron los días, hasta que al cabo de una semana, la ceremonia de graduación había llegado. En la semana previa a la graduación muchas cosas habían sucedido, una de ellas fue el anuncio de que el concurso Miss, Konoha había sido cambiado a otra fecha –el mes próximo para ser exactos-, lo cual irritó a Sakura, quien de no haber sido por Sasuke seguiría refunfuñando por la noticia. Por su parte el pelinegro había recibido noticias de sus padres, comunicándole un día previo a la graduación que no podrían llegar y lo más probable es que se retrasarían un poco más en llegar, nuevamente sin darle explicación alguna y dejando al chico con muchas dudas rondando por su cabeza, que de no haber sido por el apoyo de su novia, seguirían ahí, igual o peor. Pero no todas las noticias eran tan malas, puesto que el proyecto de Hinata había sido expuesto por su maestra Tsunade ante un comité de profesionales y había sido aprobado por estos y podría efectuarlo dentro de 2 meses, lo cual la tenía feliz y al contarle a Naruto la noticia, este se emociono, cargándola y alzándola con sus brazos, sintiéndose feliz por su aún amiga, a quien todavía no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Esa mañana de junio la entrega de documentos se llevo a cabo en el patio del instituto, con todos los alumnos y padres de familia ahí presentesPese a que sus padres no estaban, Sasuke no se sentía solo con sus amigos y su novia a su lado. Una vez terminado el evento, todos los alumnos se reunieron para tomarse las fotos del recuerdo y así retirarse a sus casas, para arreglarse y asistir esa noche al tan esperado baile de graduación. Y ya la noche hacía acto de presencia, reuniendo a todos los alumnos en un gran salón. Llegando en parejas - sobra decir que Sakura y Sasuke formaban una pareja mientras que Naruto y Hinata otra-, tomándose las fotos respectivas y con una gran cena, daban inicio a lo que sería la mejor de las veladas para después dar paso al baile, abarrotando la pista y luciendo los mejores pasos.

_-Te ves muy linda Hinata, ese vestido te queda de maravilla, tanto así que dejaste a Naruto nee-chan sin palabras. _–comentó Sakura a su amiga al oído, ya que estaban bailando con los chicos respectivamente. La pelirrosa lucía espléndida con el cabello rizado permanente y un vestido rosa claro de tiras con escote en forma de V, agregando unos hermosos accesorios en plata, mientras que Hinata portaba un vestido color perla de cuello tipo halter y accesorios del mismo tipo, peinada de media cola y unos mechones cayendo en la parte de adelante en forma de rizos.-

_-Gracias, lo mismo digo por ti. Desde que entramos acaparaste las miradas de todos y Sasuke no te ha soltado por nada del mundo. _–Soltando una risita.-

_-¿Qué tanto chismean que no nos cuentan eh? _–Cuestionaba Naruto.-

_-Sí, están muy misteriosas… además de hermosas _–Comentó Sasuke, sumándose a la conversación, viendo a su novia y besándola. Si que estaba más bella que nunca esa noche.-

_-No es nada, solo opinábamos lo bien que se ven juntas ciertas parejas ¿verdad Hinata? _–Brindándole una mirada de complicidad.-

_-Ah… sí, como mi primo Neji y Tenten, o Ino y el chico nuevo Sai _–en realidad era nuevo porque entro ese último año, ya saben.-

-_O el profesor Kakashi y la profesora Anko, y Shikamaru con su novia, la chica de intercambio de Suna, Temari… _

_-Qué problemático _–Dijeron los 4 al unísono, riendo mientras continuaban bailando animadamente.

Siguieron bailando al son de la música por un rato más. Llegó un momento en el que el ritmo cambio a uno lento y entonces las parejas se dejaron llevar por la melodía. Hinata miró por un instante a sus amigos, viendo como Sasuke y Sakura bailaban abrazados al compás de la balada y no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro.

_**Close your eyes,**_

_**Give me your hand, darling **_

_**Do you feel my heart beating? **_

_**Do you understand?**_

_**Do you feel the same? **_

_**And my only dreaming**_

_**Is this burning… and eternal flame.**_

_-Te amo Sakura _

_Te amo__ Sasuke _–Dijeron uno después del otro, entrelazando sus manos y besándose apasionada y amorosamente.-

Desvió la mirada de ellos, comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlos, pues estaban disfrutando de un momento que era solo de los dos. Volvió su vista al rubio, quien con su mano la invitaba a salir de la pista para ir afuera del salón, notando lo incómodo de la situación al ver bailar a las parejas tan acarameladas, cosa que ellos aún no eran.

-_¿Dónde están Sakura y Sasuke? No los veo por ninguna parte _–Comentó Hinata al ver que sus amigos ya no se encontraban en la pista, ni siquiera en el salón.-

-_Es cierto, supongo que… tenían otros asuntos que atender… _-Murmuró Naruto sonrojado y haciendo sonrojar a Hinata también; bien sabía que los enamorados no precisamente salían de ese salón para ir a otro lugar a tomar aire fresco.- _Más le vale al teme que cuide a mi hermana y la trate bien o se las verá conmigo _–Suspirando resignado.-

_-Jeje… no-no te preocupes tanto, ellos saben lo que hacen… _-Contestó la chica, brindándole una cálida sonrisa para después mirar hacia la luna, puesto que estaban en un balcón a las afueras del salón.- _Es muy bonita ¿no crees? _

_-No tanto como tú. –_Mirándola fijamente y acercando su rostro al de ella.-

_-Na-na-naruto-kun… _-Más sonrojada que de costumbre por la cercanía del chico… si es que eso se podía.-

_-Hinata yo… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho… _

_-¿De… qué se trata?_

_-De… esto. _–Y unió sus labios con los de ella encerrándolos en un beso. El primero de ambos. La peliazul estaba sorprendida, nunca imagino que eso sucedería, por un momento se dejo llevar, correspondiéndole y profundizando el beso. Pero algo en ella la hizo reaccionar y separarse súbitamente del rubio.-

_-Naruto-kun… ¿qué haces? Por… ¿por qué me besaste? _

_-Porque tú… me gustas mucho Hinata, no solo como una amiga, sino como algo más… solo que fui muy tonto y no me di cuenta de ello sino hasta ahora… no sé si sientas lo mismo pero…_

_-Es que no puede estar pasando _–Y es que en realidad no podía creerlo, se sentía soñada, pero algo en ella le decía que aquello no podía ser.-

-_¿Qué dices? ¿Pero por qué no?_

_-Yo… siempre he estado enamorada de ti… pero… no quiero que por un momento de arrebato… nuestra amistad se arruine… yo… yo te quiero mucho Naruto y no quisiera…_

_-Hinata _–abrazándola.-_ lo que sucedió no ha sido una equivocación… yo también…_

-_Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, voy a buscar a Neji para que me lleve… lo siento…_ -Deshaciendo el contacto.-

_-Pero yo te puedo llevar, además no me has dejado aclararte…_

_-Será mejor dejarlo así… por favor no sigas… no hagas que me confunda más._

Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un Naruto sorprendido, confundido y solo. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, se sentía la más tonta de las chicas por haber rechazado… ¡al amor de su vida! Ni ella misma lo podía creer. Ese beso había sido lo más maravilloso que en la vida pudiera pasarle. Pero no podía arruinar una amistad de años por un simple y efímero beso ¿no?       °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_-Buenos días dormilona… te traje el desayuno _–Decía Sasuke, quien estaba con el pecho al descubierto y tan solo un short cubriéndolo, mientras le daba un beso y ponía encima de la cama una bandeja de comida.-

_-Buenos días _–Respondió la pelirrosa, con la camisa del pelinegro puesta, sonriéndole algo apenada y correspondiendo al beso.- _Se ve delicioso _–Observando el plato con los aperitivos.-

Esa mañana había despertado en casa de Sasuke, en su habitación. Y es que la noche de ayer… bueno, había sido más que maravillosa para los dos… se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma a un sentimiento que desde hace mucho embargaba sus corazones… sin remordimiento alguno y habiendo disfrutado plenamente aquel momento de felicidad que para ambos fue la primera vez.

_-Tienes que comértelo todo, lo hice especialmente para ti._

_-¿Cocinaste? Vaya, eso sí que es extraño…_

_-Sakura… ¿no te arrepientes de haber pasado la noche conmigo? _–Dijo, haciendo que la chica dejara en el plato el pedazo de fruta que iba a degustar.-

-_¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? Sasuke, fue lo más bello que me ha pasado… y todo gracias a ti… Te amo y nunca dudes de eso _–Mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando con una mano su mejilla.-

_-Sakura… yo también te amo _–besándola nuevamente- _¿Pero no te preocupa que Tsunade se entere de que no llegaste a casa?_

_-Descuida. Le pedí a Naruto que les dijera a nuestros padres que no pasaría la noche en casa, que me quedaría con Hinata. Y por cierto, me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a esos dos ayer._

_-De seguro Naruto-dobe se le declaro y en estos momentos puede que hayan corrido con la misma suerte que nosotros._

_-Ojala que sí. _–Probando bocado.- _Esto está delicioso... la verdad Sasuke, es que creo que hoy va a llover o algo así porque es muy raro que tú hayas cocinado… y más que te haya quedado así de bien._

_-Jaja, que graciosa. _–Riendo junto con ella.-

El ruido de una llamada al teléfono los saco de su conversación. Al contestar, Sasuke pudo oír al otro lado de la línea a una Tsunade un tanto extraña, con un tono de voz preocupante.

-_Sasuke ¿está mi hija contigo? _

_-Sí… acaba de llegar… ¿por qué lo pregunta? _–Temeroso, observó a su novia quien también lo miraba nerviosa, pensando que habían sido descubiertos, pero no podía mentir y decir que no estaba ahí.-

_-Porque lo que tengo que decirte no es nada fácil… por eso quiero que cuentes con todo el apoyo de mi hija en estos momentos._

_-¿Qué quiere decir Tsunade?_

_-Sasuke… tus padres… acaban de morir en un accidente… _-El enterarse Tsunade en las noticias de aquel terrible accidente y darle la noticia al chico no le fue nada grato.-

Con esa noticia bastó para que el chico soltara el teléfono del asombro, cayera al suelo de rodillas y comenzara a gritar amargamente. Sakura, al verlo así, cogió el teléfono hablando con su madre, recibiendo la misma noticia que al muchacho había dejado impactado y sin poder creerlo. Colgó, y lo único sensato que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.   °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Esa semana había sido la más vertiginosa de sus vidas. La muerte del matrimonio Uchiha era un hecho que a toda Konoha tenía asombrada y a Sasuke devastado. Sakura estuvo apoyándolo en todo momento, desde el entierro junto a la tumba de su padre hasta los rezos correspondientes, donde todos los familiares del chico asistieron –a excepción de Itachi-; procurando no dejarlo solo y haciéndole saber que contaba con ella para todo. Al igual que Naruto y Hinata, quienes al enterarse, no dudaron ni un segundo en acudir con su amigo, apoyándolo en su dolor. Desde la noche de graduación, Hinata evitaba lo más posible al rubio, pero el encuentro en el sepelio fue inevitable, y aunque se dirigieron la palabra, decidieron olvidar el tema de aquel beso y continuar con su amistad, aunque las apariencias siempre engañan e incluso duelen. Al termino de la semana, Tsunade y Sakura estaban en la sala de la mansión Uchiha, esperando a Sasuke, quien esos momentos se encontraba en el estudio conversando con su tío Obito; esa mañana había llegado de sorpresa, anunciándole al pelinegro que tenía mucho que decirle.

_-Hija, en estos instantes Sasuke debe haber leído una la carta que sus padres le dejaron antes de su muerte, y Obito está por anunciarle algo que le va a cambiar la vida… y puede que también la tuya. Verás, el verdadero motivo por el cual la familia de Sasuke se mudo a Konoha fue por la enfermedad de Fugaku._

_-¿Enfermedad? _

_-Así es, tenía severos problemas del corazón y los doctores le recomendaron vivir en una ciudad alejada de la contaminación, y esta ciudad fue el lugar que eligieron. Su salud estaba mejorando, pero al parecer Fugaku y Mikoto se enteraron de algo muy grave, no sé bien que fue. El caso es que tuvieron que viajar para arreglar ese problema y de repente… pasó lo que pasó._

_-Y Sasuke no lo sabía… no puede ser, y lo peor fue que no murieron por la enfermedad del señor Fugaku, sino por un accidente de avión. Pero, no entiendo ¿por qué habrían de cambiar nuestras vidas?_

_-Porque… Sakura, el se convertirá en el heredero de las empresas Uchiha… y además… tú serás su prometida._

_-¿Su… prometida? _–cuestionando con asombro y felicidad mezcladas, vaya que sí era algo que cambiaba su vida y mucho.-

_-Pero para esto… él debe prepararse para tomar el control de la empresa con Itachi… y se irá de Konoha por mucho tiempo _–Contestó, haciendo que la chica bajara de la nube a la que se había subido.-

_-¡¿Qué?! No, no es cierto… _-Exclamó, sintiendo que algo en ella se destrozaba a pedazos.-

-_Sé lo difícil que es perder a un amigo, incluso al amor de tu vida _–murmuró con tristeza- _pero tienes que ser fuerte._

_-No y mil veces no… ¡No pienso irme de Konoha!... ¡Es mi hogar! _–Un grito por parte de Sasuke desde el estudio les hizo saber a madre e hija que estaba enterado de las nuevas.-

_-Pero Sasuke, entiende por favor. Tanto tú como tu hermano tienen que ir a la lectura del testamento… es tu obligación. _–Obito contesto, siguiendo a Sasuke que se disponía a salir del cuarto.-

Abrió la puerta, topándose con la mirada de su Sakura que estaba al borde del llanto, quedando totalmente en shock. Ella también lo sabía, y le dolía verla así. Ya que aquello significaba lo más terrible del mundo para ellos… separación.        °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Miss Konoha había sido cancelado debido a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos la semana pasada y a que la familia Uchiha era la principal organizadora del evento. Pero eso ya no le importaba, un concurso no era nada comparado con tener que alejarse del amor de su vida. Hinata lo sabía de sobra y comprendía, puesto que a ella le pasaba algo similar. Junto con la noticia de la partida de Sasuke, Naruto había sorprendido a sus familiares y amigos anunciándoles que se iría con su amigo, tomando dicha decisión pensando en su futuro, que sería lo mejor para él; y a Jiraiya no le quedaba otra opción más que apoyar a su ahijado. Esa tarde, 2 semanas después de la muerte de los padres de Sasuke, él y Naruto llegaban al aeropuerto con Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade y Jiraiya, quienes fueron a dejarlos y a darles la despedida. La más dolorosa para todos, en especial para Sasuke y Sakura; que no dejaban de abrazarse y prometerse que se escribirían diario. Mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya se despedían de Naruto, Hinata los observaba y al ver que el rubio le dirigía la mirada no pudo evitar desviar la suya por un segundo, tomando valor después para verle a los ojos.

_-Supongo que no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego… amiga._

_-Sí. Te deseo lo mejor. Hasta luego… amigo. _

Fue un abrazo corto, pero en el expresaban muchos sentimientos. Creían que era lo mejor, dejar las cosas de esta manera y continuar siendo simplemente amigos. Pero aun así ¿por qué les dolía tanto? Y sin más, los chicos desaparecieron de la vista de aquellas personas que tanto les querían. El avión despegó, partiendo así a un nuevo destino. Bien decía una canción: _**Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda sufre más.**_

_-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? _–Notando el semblante triste en su amiga y también algo más, al ver como Sakura se mareaba ligeramente.-

_-No es nada, deben ser los nervios… por cierto, lamento lo que pasó con Naruto ¿segura que tú estás bien? _–Dijo, notando también el rostro melancólico en ella.-

_-No te preocupes. Como dice Tsunade-sama… debemos ser fuertes y afrontar los cambios... ya verás que regresaran pronto y algún día… todo será como antes. _–Dicho esto último, ambas se abrazaron, apoyándose y dándose consuelo una a la otra.-    °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

1 mes había transcurrido desde que sus amigos partieron. Al principio, Sakura recibía noticias de su prometido, haciéndole saber que se encontraba bien y lo mucho que la extrañaba, que ansiaba regresar las próximas vacaciones para estar a su lado, pero que debía quedarse en aquella ciudad lejana para empezar sus estudios en administración de empresas, lo cual la hacía entristecer pero no por ello perder la esperanza. Aunque todo parecía marchar bien, había algo que preocupaba a la pelirrosa. Últimamente no llegaba ni una sola carta del pelinegro; y por más escritos que ella le enviara, no recibía respuesta alguna de él. Fue en ese mes cuando una inesperada noticia llegó a la vida de Sakura, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a Hinata, quien esa tarde la visitaba en su casa. La chica la había llamado, y al parecer por su tono de voz, la peliazul podía jurar que se trataba de algo importante.

_-Vine lo más rápido que pude… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Te ha llegado carta de Sasuke?_

_-No, pero necesito buscarlo… hay algo que debe saber..._

_-¿Y de qué se trata? Por favor Sakura, no me dejes con el Jesús en la boca. _–Mirándola preocupada.-

_-Hinata yo… tengo un mes de retraso… acabo de comprar una prueba y me acaba de salir positivo… _

_-Eso quiere decir que…_

_- Estoy embarazada. _–Contesto con alegría, haciendo que su amiga se emocionara y comenzaran a saltar de la emoción.-

-_Oh por Dios, pero… ¿cuándo paso? ¿Acaso fue en la noche de graduación? _–viendo como la chica asentía- _¿Tsunade ya está enterada?_

_-Aún no se lo he dicho, por eso quiero ir con él… es necesario que lo sepa primero antes que nadie. _

_-Pero ni siquiera tienes noticias de él y no sabes la dirección en donde vive ahora, ni siquiera tu madre ha hablado con el señor Obito como para que sepa algo tampoco._

_-Tienes razón, pero de todos modos debe haber alguna manera de contactarlo._

Como si de una respuesta a sus plegarias se tratara, el sonido de la televisión encendida y un grito por parte de Tsunade llamó su atención, tanto ella como Hinata bajaron a la sala donde la mujer estaba para ver de qué se trataba. Lo que presenció aquella tarde en el televisor, en un programa de espectáculos, la impactó.

"Felicitamos al joven heredero de una de las más grandes empresas de publicidad, Sasuke Uchiha, pues recientemente se la ha visto muy contento en compañía de una chica, quien al parecer no se trata solo de una compañía placentera y con esto ha causado conmoción entre sus admiradoras, quienes no pueden creer que el chico tenga novia."

Ante ellas estaba la imagen tomada a lo lejos con una cámara por un paparazzi en donde se veía como Sasuke era abrazado por una chica pelirroja mientras está lo besaba. Aunque no se podía distinguir bien, parecía como si el chico estuviera oponiendo resistencia pero a la vez como si se dejara llevar por el contacto. Era de no creerse… ¿Sasuke traicionando a su verdadera novia con otra? No, eso debía tener una explicación.

_-No puede ser verdad, debe tratarse de un fotomontaje… se nota que esa imagen está alterada ¿no es así Hinata? _–Dijo Tsunade, su experiencia como fotógrafa no la dejaría mentir al respecto.-

-_Cierto Tsunade, a lo mejor se trata de un error _–Respondió, viendo como Sakura seguía estática y nuevamente con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.-

Sin embargo, eso no basto para que Sakura se tranquilizara. Quería que el mismo Sasuke aclarara ante ella lo que acababa de ver. Inesperadamente salió de su casa, azotando la puerta, como hace 2 años hiciera al enterarse del matrimonio de su madre con Jiraiya, solo que esta vez corría sin rumbo fijo.

_-Sakura ¿A dónde vas? ¡Regresa! _–Gritaban Tsunade y Hinata, siguiéndola pero sin poder alcanzarla del todo.-

Detuvo su carrera en medio de la autopista, con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Decepción, vergüenza, tristeza, confusión, dolor y mucha ira acumulada. Tanto sufrimiento era por el que había pasado en todo ese tiempo como para que siguiera aumentando con esa noticia. No podía aguantar más. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando antes vio a lo lejos como un auto iba a toda velocidad sin notar su presencia en medio del camino. Su madre y Hinata ahogaron un grito ante la escena, estaban muy lejos y no podrían alcanzarla. La pelirrosa sentía que no podía moverse y pensó que moriría en ese mismo instante… y entonces sus ojos se cerraron por completo dejándola inmersa en la oscuridad… no sin antes ser auxiliada por una silueta que rápidamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos y salto junto con ella hasta la banqueta.   °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_-¿Dónde estoy? "Acaso estaré… ¿muerta?" _–Pregunto, confundida y con un mareo de los mil demonios.-

_-Tsunade-sama ¡venga pronto por favor! _–Llamó una muy alarmada Hinata desde una habitación en el hospital.-

Al oír su voz, Tsunade que estaba fuera del cuarto hablando con el médico de su hija, entró rápidamente junto con otras 2 personas y el doctor. Sakura acababa de despertar, encontrándose en la habitación del hospital en una cama. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de alivio en Hinata para después dirigir su mirada hacia su madre que iba entrando al cuarto poniendo la misma cara que su amiga, y a su lado 3 personas más: su médico, su compañera Temari y un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes al que jamás había visto en su vida.

_- Hija, que alegría que estés bien, por favor nunca vuelvas a darme un susto como este._

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Lo último que recuerdo fue que iba a ser atropellada y… oh dios mío… ¿cómo es que llegue aquí? _–Mas confundida que antes y mirando a todos los presentes.-

_-Tranquila hija, estas a salvo. Te desmayaste y estabas a punto de ser atropellada, de no haber sido por este joven que te rescató… no quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado. Después hablamos a una ambulancia y ahora estas aquí. _–Respondió Tsunade abrazando fuertemente a la chica.-

_-Mamá… me estas apretando… pero ¿quién es él? _–Observando al pelirrojo.-

_-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, pero puedes llamarme solo Gaara. Soy hermano de Temari._

_-¿Su hermano? No sabía que tuvieras hermanos, Temari-san _–Dijo Hinata, observando a la aludida y después al chico, que al mirarla a los ojos, la hizo sonrojar levemente.-

_-Gaara es mi hermano mayor, llegó apenas hace unos días a visitarme. Íbamos para la casa de mi novio cuando vimos a Sakura inconsciente en medio de la calle y como estábamos cerca, no dudo ni un segundo y la apartó del carro que se estaba aproximando._

_-Muchas gracias por haberme salvado, Gaara. Y mucho gusto en conocerte._

_-El gusto es mío, y no fue nada. Pero debes tener cuidado, no se puede andar así como así en medio de la vía. _

_-El joven tiene razón señorita Haruno _–esta vez fue el doctor quien hablo- _Sufrió un terrible desmayo y estuvo a punto de ser atropellada... no debe exponerse a ese tipo peligros en su estado… y más aún cuando se trata de 2 seres inocentes que vienen en camino. _

_-¿Dos? Eso quiere decir que…_

_-Tienes un mes de embarazo… y al parecer estás esperando mellizos, hija. _–Dijo Tsunade, viendo a su hija asombrada al saber que ya estaba enterada de la noticia.-  °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

No estaba enojada, al contrario, le alegraba saber que su hija estaba viva e incluso esperando nueva vida en su vientre. Pero Sakura no pensaba lo mismo, creía haberla decepcionado y sentía que no tenía derecho alguno de ser su hija. Rápidamente Tsunade le hizo saber que no era así, y como buena madre, supo brindarle su comprensión y prometió ayudarla en todo; cómo no iba a hacerlo si ella significaba su mundo, lo más importante, y no tenía esas ideas que poseían algunos padres con respecto a un embarazo no deseado en una joven y abandonarla a su suerte. Era de noche y el médico les había recomendado que la chica pasara la noche ahí por su salud. Ya antes había pasado por una situación grave y no querían correr riesgo alguno de que la chica volviera a recaer. Temari y Gaara se habían marchado, prometiendo regresar al día siguiente, brindándoles su ayuda para lo que se les ofreciera. Ahora estaban a solas en la habitación Tsunade, Sakura y Hinata. Ya la pelirrosa le había explicado a su madre con detalle la situación con respecto a Sasuke.

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Sasuke debe responder por esto, no puede quedarse sin saber que estas esperando no uno… sino dos hijos suyos. _–La rubia agradecía que en esos momentos Jiraiya se encontrara de viaje visitando a Naruto, a quienes también tendría que avisarles.-

_-Lo estuve pensando mucho… y lo mejor será que no se entere. Es más, nadie más que nosotras, Temari y Gaara lo sabrán. Desde este momento para él estoy muerta._

_-Hija, no sabes lo que estás diciendo…_

_-Por supuesto que lo sé madre. Él me mintió, dijo que siempre me amaría. Y enterarme de su traición ha sido un golpe espantoso… algo que nunca le podré perdonar._

_-Primero deberías escucharlo, ni siquiera sabes si lo que viste era cierto o no. No puedes estar hablando en serio. _

_-Hablo muy en serio Hinata, no pienso dar marcha atrás._

_-Hinata tiene razón hija, piénsalo bien. Tendrías que escuchar del mismo Sasuke que fue lo que paso._

_-Escuchen, lo que haya sido no puedo perdonárselo. Voy a tener a mis hijos y yo sola los criaré, así tenga que sacrificar muchas cosas. Lo único que necesito saber en estos momentos es si puedo contar con ustedes o no. No les pido que me entiendan, solo que me apoyen, por favor. _

Ambas la miraron, tenía una determinación asombrosa. Tsunade y Hinata sonrieron, sin duda era algo que había heredado de su padre.

_-Bien, ya que no podemos convencerte de lo contrario… Adelante Hinata, tú dile._

_-¿Decirme qué?_

_-Será un honor… Sakura, quiero que me ayudes con mi proyecto… tú y tus hijos serán la imagen principal del calendario que pienso hacer… ya que de eso tratará… del proceso de convertirse y ser madre.     °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Desde aquel accidente, otro mes había transcurrido, dando paso a agosto. Con 2 meses de preñez, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación preparando el equipaje, ya que ese mismo día partiría con Hinata a la ciudad de Suna. La razón, es que ese era el lugar que el comité de fotógrafos había asignado a la chica para elaborar su proyecto del calendario durante el lapso de 1 año entero. Al recordar la proposición de Hinata, la pelirrosa suspiró, de no haber sido por ese rayo de esperanza que le brindaba la vida, quizás hasta hubiera tenido que dejar de verla a ella también. Ya tenían casi todo listo para irse, pero para que pudieran hacerlo definitivamente, Sakura tuvo que pedirle a su madre un gran favor: el fingir su propia muerte ante los demás –principalmente ante Sasuke-, e incluso frente a Jiraiya y Naruto, con la promesa de no contarles nada, considerando que era lo mejor. Solamente ellas junto con Temari, Hinata y Gaara sabrían el motivo de su partida y quedaría como un secreto bien guardado entre ellos. Al principio su progenitora se había negado, pero no tuvo más opción que resignarse y apoyar a su pequeña, que ya estaba dejando de serlo para convertirse en toda una mujer fuerte, responsable, decidida y segura de sí misma y de sus actos. El ruido de la puerta, la saco de sus pensamientos.

_-Hinata y Gaara acaban de llegar. Te están esperando abajo. ¿Estás lista? _–Dijo una Tsunade melancólica, disponiéndose a ayudar a la chica con las maletas.-

_-Sí. Gracias. _

Sonrió al recordar cómo después de 1 mes de convivir y haber entablado una linda amistad con él, Gaara les había ofrecido hospedaje en su hogar en Suna por todo el tiempo que estuvieran. Fue algo que las sorprendió bastante, de verdad que ese chico había sido como caído del cielo, así que tanto ella como Hinata aceptaron gustosas la propuesta, no queriendo abusar de la buena voluntad del muchacho.

_-¿Estás segura de querer hacer todo esto? Aún puedo hablar con Jiraiya y Naruto para saber su dirección y…_

_-Ya tomé una decisión y no pienso ni quiero retractarme. Es hora de pensar en mi futuro y el de mis hijos _–tocando su vientre aún plano-, _no todos los días se presenta una oportunidad como está; quien sabe, a lo mejor y esto ayude a la realización de mi sueño. No te preocupes madre, estaré bien, te lo prometo. _–Termino de decir, dándole un fuerte abrazo.-

_-Te voy a extrañar tanto, pero sabes que cualquier cosa, siempre tendrás a tu madre _–con las lágrimas a punto de salir- _además recuerda que quiero conocer a mis nietos eh, me vas a hacer abuela muy joven._

_-Ya veremos cómo le haremos, pero de que los conocerás no hay duda. Y serás la abuela más linda y consentidora de todas. _–Respondió, ambas rieron y afianzaron su abrazo. Después bajaron de la habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos.-

Se encontraban en las afueras de Konoha. Después de haberse despedido de Tsunade –una despedida bastante conmovedora a decir-, Sakura, Hinata y Gaara subieron al autobús con destino a Suna, ciudad natal del pelirrojo, el cual una vez arrancó, hizo voltear a Sakura hacia Konoha y mirarla por el cristal de la ventana por última vez, dejando atrás todo aquello que le recordara a Sasuke, aquel chico al que amo con toda su alma pero que también se la destrozo, y con ello una parte de su vida. El sonido de un flash de la cámara por parte de Hinata que estaba sentada a su lado, sacó a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos.

_-Me encanta cuando te tomo fotos desprevenida ¿a ti no? _–Sonriéndole.-

_-No es que me guste… pero igual estoy acostumbrada. ¿Lista para empezar una nueva vida? _

_-¿Lo estás tú? _

_-Claro que sí. _–Contemplando de nuevo su vientre y acariciándolo. Ahora tenía un motivo muy importante por el cual seguir adelante.-

_-Oye Sakura _–esta vez hablo Gaara- _Hinata me comentó que quieres ser modelo y que por desgracia el concurso Miss Konoha en donde ibas a participar se canceló ¿no es verdad?_

_-Sí, lamentablemente no se pudo realizar… pero eso ya no importa, de alguna u otra forma algún día lograré ser modelo profesional… ya que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi más grande sueño. A todo esto ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Bueno, es que en Suna dentro de un año habrá un desfile para descubrir nuevos talentos, es algo que empezaron a organizar desde el mes pasado. Y la ganadora del evento, es decir, quien sea descubierta como el mejor rostro de la pasarela, tendrá la oportunidad de convertirse en modelo y trabajará para las mejores agencias y compañías de publicidad. Creo que sería una gran oportunidad para ti, ya que vas a vivir en Suna por una temporada y no estaría nada mal aprovecharla._

_-¿Oíste eso Sakura? Podrías concursar después de dar a luz y de hacer el calendario. Y yo podría ser tu fotógrafa oficial. Claro, si es que aceptas. _–Soltó la peliazul, observando el rostro de su amiga, el cual no cabía del asombro.-

_-Y bien ¿qué dices? _–Cuestiono Gaara.-

_-Que además de una fotógrafa… necesitaré un representante… y me gustaría que ese alguien fueses tú Gaara… Estaré encantada de participar en ese desfile._

El pelirrojo y la peliazul sonrieron. Sabían que aceptaría rotundamente. Desde ese momento muchas cosas habrían de cambiar, y serían para bien. Y con esta buena noticia, el autobús acelero su marcha. Llevando a sus pasajeros hacia lo que sería el inicio de una nueva vida.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**Saludos! Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, en el cual pudimos observar el por qué del calendario y su contenido. Pero todavía falta conocer la versión de los chicos, esto será cortesía de Naruto para el próximo capítulo (en este fue cortesía de la perspectiva de Hinata como pudieron notar). De una vez les aviso que solo podré actualizar el fic mínimo semana con semana, máximo 2, esto por deberes escolares y a que ya se me acabaron las vacaciones y pues ni modo, hay que echarle ganas a la universidad. Así que les pido paciencia y comprensión ante esto, ya que no es nada fácil para mí escribir diario; de hecho me super bloquee en algunas ocasiones con este capitulo (pero gracias a la musa inspiradora que venia a mi en momentos inesperados logre afrontar este problema yuju!).   Otra cosa, si sienten que algunas cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido en este capítulo, no me culpen tanto jeje, es que así tenía que ser.**

**Los fragmentos de canciones que aparecieron son "Eternal flame" del grupo The Bangles y "La Despedida" de Shakira.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews a todas las personas que me enviaron, de verdad que me hicieron muy feliz y me alentaron a seguir escribir más rápido, espero y con este capitulo publicado lleguen más, puesto que me esta agradando la respuesta que esta recibiendo este fic. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior a: Sakura-chan, jess03,** **setsuna17, Minako Uchiha Yuki (que bueno que hayas podido leer los capitulos completos, aqui te traigo una mas), Minatostuki, LaCchikis, Esme-chan-TS-DN (ojala y tus dudas se hayan aclarado, aunque aun falta mas eh),  y laura aparicio.    Y mil gracias por haberme agregado a sus favoritos: zxceve, LaCchikis, Esme-chan, minako uchiha y sakura26.**

**Por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero sus reviews, asi que ya saben. Solo denle click en go y listo!  Me despido y que sigan disfrutando las vacaciones quienes aun las tengan.   Sayonara!!  **


	4. Sombras del pasado: ayer y hoy

Notas iniciales: Lo sé, como dirían los más religiosos... no tengo perdón de Dios. Se que había dicho cuantó tiempo tardaría en actualizar, pero como siempre los diversos obstaculos de la vida cotidiana se interpusieron ante esto y no me permitieron hacerlo en el debido momento... pero basta de tantas excusas, el chiste es que aquí les traigo un capítulo más, así que a leer se ha dicho...

Como recordatorio:

_"Bla"- _Pensamientos de los personajes.

**Bla- **Diálogos de los personajes en tiempo presente.

_Bla- _Diálogos de los personajes en el pasado.

-Bla- alguno que otro comentario espontáneo fuera de los diálogos.

Ah! y otra cosa más: apartir de este capítulo concluimos con toda la historia pasada y damos pauta a enfocarnos finalmente en el tiempo actual. Así que lean y esten atentos a todo lo que pase -aunque no se lo tomen muy a pecho jeje-.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

Capítulo 4.

"_Olvidar. Aunque pasen los años uno nunca puede olvidar lo que alguna vez fue importante y que aún lo sigue siendo. Pese a todo lo que hemos sufrido, siento que la vida no solo se trata de eso; estoy seguro que debe haber algo más: esperanza o redención por todo aquel dolor. ¡Malditos recuerdos!... Si tan solo pudiéramos regresar el tiempo atrás y corregir los errores…"_

Naruto vagaba por las desiertas calles de la gran ciudad. Después de ver la noticia en la televisión sobre aquella modelo que tenía el mismo nombre que Sakura y haber dejado solo a Sasuke en la oficina de la compañía, había decidido salir e ir al café más cercano y así poder relajarse un rato. No pudo evitarlo, pero el oír el nombre de la que fue su hermanastra –su querida nee-chan- le llevó a recordar a esas personas que fueron muy importantes para él y su amigo… y es que desde hacía ya 6 años habían desaparecido de sus vidas trágica, intempestiva y misteriosamente.

**-Hermanita… ¿por qué tuviste que marcharte de esa forma?... ¿Y por qué ella también desapareció así de repente? No entiendo ¿por qué? ****-**Suspiró, hablando para sí y sentado en una mesa, tomando un sorbo del café que acababa de ordenar.-

El ruido del televisor del lugar llamó la atención del rubio. El canal en la pantalla transmitía de nueva cuenta la noticia que tanto a él como a él pelinegro había impactado. Estaban a punto de pasar la transmisión de la conferencia de prensa en vivo cuando de repente el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo de la pantalla, contestando.

**-Uzumaki al habla.**

**-Soy el Sr. Katsumoto –contesto la voz de uno de los inversionistas mayoritarios de la corporación- Supe del regreso de Uchiha de Suna.**

**-Así es señor. **–Sorprendido por la llamada de uno de los ejecutivos de la corporación.- **Pero dígame ¿a qué debo su llamada?**

**-Verá, sabemos que tenemos una reunión la próxima semana con los representantes de 'Vicky's Secret', pero esto que voy a decirle no puede esperar más.**

**-¿De qué se trata señor?**

**-De la imagen principal para la campaña más grande que Sharingan Corporation está a punto de realizar en colaboración con la prestigiosa marca de lenceria… y en la que queremos contratar a Sakura Mitsuki para que sea la modelo exclusiva. **

**-¿Qué? **

**-Lo que oíste. Los demás inversionistas y los representantes de la marca consideran, y están más que de acuerdo, que es el rostro y la figura ideal para ello. Más ahora con el lanzamiento de su tan controvertido y misterioso calendario que está causando furor ****en los medios. Imagino que debes estar viendo la conferencia por televisión. Y no me dejarás mentir Uzumaki, puesto que tú eres quien posee muy buen ojo para estas cosas… ¡es la modelo perfecta para la campaña!**

Naruto enmudeció. Sus ojos volvían a mirar la pantalla de la tele… y el asombro y la sorpresa lo invadieron por completo al reconocer aquel rostro que aparecía ante él… tan conocido y familiar… tan parecido al de su hermanastra a la que creía muerta desde hacía 6 años… tanto que ni siquiera podía creer que fuera cierto lo que observaba en el aparato… pero no podía estar equivocado… se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Sakura Haruno.

"_No puede ser… se suponía que ella había muerto en un accidente hace 6 años… cómo es que… no, debe tratarse de una equivocación… ¿o acaso estaré alucinando?"_

Pero al ver como una cámara enfocaba a otro rostro de cabellos azules oscuros largos y ojos plateados, que estaba sentada al lado de la famosa modelo, también demasiado conocido para él, fue entonces que palideció, con los ojos bastante abiertos y despejándolo de toda incertidumbre.

"_Hinata…"_

Efectivamente, se trataba de Hinata Hyuuga, la mejor amiga de Sakura. Quien había sido y sería siempre el verdadero amor de su vida, y a la que creía desaparecida y alejada de la faz de la tierra.

**-No le hemos comentando aún al joven Uchiha nada de este asunto, pero estamos seguros de que aceptará. Por eso te llamé, para que hables con él, lo convenzas y también te encargues de contactar al representante de la Srita Mitsuki para llegar a un acuerdo con él y la modelo y así la podamos contratar. Uzumaki ¿me estás escuchando? **-Interrogo al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte del rubio.-

Sin embargo el joven seguía sin contestar. Estuvo ajeno a la llamada por unos instantes. Seguía sin salir de su trance por lo que estaba viendo… qué difícil de creer era todo aquello que estaba pasando, se sentía confundido por tantas cosas. Cuando reaccionó solo atino a decir….

**-Lo escuché clara y perfectamente. Y no se preocupe… me encargaré personalmente de todo. Si me disculpa Sr Katsumoto debo colgar… hay ciertos asuntos que quisiera arreglar –pero más que nada aclarar- antes de conseguir un contrato con esa modelo.**

Colgó, no sin antes despedirse con cortesía. De manera apresurada se levantó de la mesa, dejo pagada la cuenta y se retiró del lugar. Se dirigió a su auto, lo arrancó y se marcho en dirección al hotel donde en esos momentos se efectuaba la ya antes mencionada rueda de prensa. Debía comprobar de una buena vez y por todas si realmente se trataba de la misma Sakura Haruno que él y Sasuke conocían o si era alguien más. De ser así, la pelirrosa no era quien decía ser en realidad y entonces ella tendría que aclararle –directa o indirectamente- muchas interrogantes… dudas y misterios que tenían mucho que ver con ese pasado que tanto él como Sasuke creían no haber enterrado del todo… aferrándose a este en busca de alguna explicación. Bien dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, y eso era lo que los mantenía aun aferrados a sus vidas tan monótonas y carentes de sentido existencial en el presente.

…**HACE 6 AÑOS…**

_-Bienvenidos a la gran ciudad. Me alegro que por fin hayan llegado._

Esa tarde de julio arribaron en el aeropuerto de la gran ciudad. Ciudad en la que antes había vivido Sasuke y a la que había regresado junto con Naruto –su mejor amigo- por varias razones, una de ellas era la lectura del testamento de sus recién fallecidos padres y el inicio de los estudios universitarios de ambos; teniendo que dejar –con mucho pesar- muchas cosas importantes atrás, en aquel lugar llamado Konoha. Su tío Obito los había ido a buscar; después de ayudarlos con el equipaje subieron al auto de este, quien los llevaba a donde sería su nuevo hogar. Durante el camino ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, cada uno contemplaba en silencio, desde su perspectiva y a través de los cristales, el paisaje que esa ciudad ofrecía, sin ánimos de hablar sobre su viaje y mucho menos de sus despedidas.

_-Este es su nuevo apartamento. A partir de ahora vivirán aquí._–Dijo Obito, abriendo la puerta y mostrándoles a los chicos el penhouse, cómodo pero sin llegar a ser tan ostentoso y con todo lo necesario para que 2 chicos solteros pudieran vivir ahí.-

_-Y bien, díganme ¿qué les parece? _–Preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, color que en ocasiones se tornaba la mirada de Sasuke cuando enfurecía.-

_-Es enorme ¿y dice que todo esto será para nosotros? _–Comentó un Naruto más que asombrado.-

_-Así es, completamente para ustedes. Por cierto Naruto, hable con Jiraiya, vendrá a visitarte en ciertas temporadas para ver cómo te va, y por supuesto que yo también vendré seguido a ver a Sasuke. Dime sobrino ¿te gustó el lugar?_

El pelinegro no respondió. Simplemente se dirigió al gran ventanal del apartamento que ofrecía una vista espectacular de casi toda la ciudad, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su tío y suspirando, desanimado. Naruto y Obito lo notaron, sabían cuál era el motivo que lo tenía así, pero no podían hacer nada más en esos momentos que seguir adelante y mirar hacia el futuro que al joven le esperaba a partir de mañana.

_-Creo que lo mejor será que descansen. Mañana vendré temprano por ustedes para encontrarnos con Itachi y el abogado en la notaría. Naruto, mi sobrino necesitará de una mano amiga y quien mejor que tú para eso. Bueno, es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana chicos. No se desvelen desempacando por favor. _–Antes de marcharse, la voz de Sasuke detuvo los pasos de Obito que se dirigían a la salida.-

_-Tío… muchas gracias… por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros… de verdad _-Dijo, volteando hacia su tío, quien le brindo una sonrisa sincera.-

_-No es nada...haría lo que fuera por el bien de mi familia, son lo único que tengo en esta vida. Hasta mañana chicos. _

_-Hasta mañana señor Obito. _–Respondió Naruto, y dicho esto último, se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-

_/Flashback: Aeropuerto de Konoha/_

_-Nunca nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo… Sasuke, te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea. _–Sollozo la pelirrosa, con un semblante de lo más triste.-

_-Lo sé, pero prometo escribirte diario o por lo menos hablarte una vez por semana. Cuando regrese, formalizaremos nuestro compromiso y así todos sabrán que tú serás mi futura esposa. Ya verás que pronto volveremos a estar juntos. Te amo, Sakura. _–Respondió, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, no soportaba verla llorar y era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.-

_-Y yo a ti, Sasuke. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, no importa cuánto te tardes, pero por favor… solo regresa ¿sí? No olvides que te llevas mi corazón contigo. _–Llevando las manos de él al pecho de ella.-

_-Y tú te quedas con el mío. _–Devolviéndole el gesto.-

Ante esto, el pelinegro sonrió y ambos se besaron, como si sus vidas dependieran de ese contacto. Un beso de despedida tan apasionado, pero sellando la promesa de un amor tan intenso y duradero que nada ni nadie lo podría destruir. Un último beso de tantos que no podrían darse en mucho tiempo –lo que no imaginaban es que sería demasiado.-

_-Tengo que irme, el avión está a punto de salir… Cuídate mucho y piensa en mí._

_-Sí, tú también. Adiós… Sasuke._

_/Fin flashback/_

_-Sasuke… ¿tierra llamando a Sasuke? ¡Teme! _–Gritó el rubio, viendo como el pelinegro se alertaba, regresando a la realidad. Después de que Obito se fue, de repente su mente había comenzado a divagar y así estuvo un rato hasta que su amigo hizo lo que hizo.-

_-Ya te oí, no tienes por qué gritarme dobe. _–Entrando a la sala y sentándose en un mueble.-

-_Créeme, si no lo hacía capaz que te quedabas así toda la noche. _–Sentándose en otro mueble, frente a él. Hubo un minuto de silencio- _Sé lo mucho que la extrañas, pero tu tío tiene razón, debes ser paciente y afrontar todo esto. _

_-Es que… no puedo evitarlo, Sakura lo es todo para mí. No puedo soportar estar alejado de ella, y no quisiera que esto nos distanciara tanto como para perderla. Perdí a mis __padres y no quiero que algo así le suceda a nuestra relación. _–Con un tono de voz más que desesperado.-

_-Tranquilo, nada de eso va a pasar. Nee-chan te ama, no que digo, te adora más que a su propio sueño de ser modelo._

_-Oye, no juegues con eso._

_-Bueno, bueno, te adora más que yo a… _-Calló, no pudiendo evitar poner un rostro triste al recordar a la peliazul que lo dejó tan confundido, desolado pero sobre todo más enamorado pese a su rechazo.-

_-Lamento que las cosas con Hinata no hayan salido como las esperabas… pero tú tomaste la decisión de venirte conmigo y ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Si hubieras hablado bien con ella y aclarado las cosas tal vez tu y ella…_

_-Fue lo mejor. Además la situación hubiese sido la misma y eso me dolería aun más. Ella seguirá siendo una buena amiga y si puedo, creo que iré contigo el próximo verano a visitarla. _–Concluyó, decidido firmemente a cerrar ese tema.

_-Como quieras… en fin, hay que ir desempacando y ordenando las cosas para poder irnos a dormir. Mañana será un día largo. _–Suspiró con pesadumbre, yendo a una de las habitaciones.-

_-Ni que lo digas… oye por cierto, pido el cuarto más grande._

_- Ni lo sueñes, yo lo vi primero. Ah… supongo que si así va a ser vivir contigo, más vale que me vaya acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. _–Dicho esto último, cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones respectivas, cerrando la puerta. Y preparándose para lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.-

--

Tal y como Sasuke había previsto, ese sería uno de los días más largos en su vida. Tanto él como Naruto y su tío Obito llevaban más de media hora esperando en una salita del despacho jurídico la llegada de su hermano Itachi y del abogado. Y tanta espera ya lo comenzaba a desesperar, caminando de un lado a otro de manera muy inquieta.

_-Teme, ¿podrías sentarte un momento? Llevas buen rato con lo mismo._

_-Es cierto Sasuke, tranquilízate. De seguro no tardan en llegar. _

Y como si los hubiera invocado, ante ellos hacían acto de presencia 2 personas: un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros atados en una coleta baja y ojos tan negros como la noche, bien parecido y un poco más alto que Sasuke; y otro hombre de estatura media, con canas en el poco cabello que tenía y en la barba que simbolizaban su larga y longeva edad. Al reconocer al primer individuo, el pelinegro menor no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro de desagrado.

_-Itachi… _-Susurró, con cara de pocos amigos.-

_-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, hermanito. Tío Obito. _–Respondió el aludido, saludando a los presentes con una sonrisa que denotaba mucha falsedad.-

_-Hola Itachi, veo que llegas retrasado… como siempre._

_-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo, pero ya estoy aquí. Por suerte me encontré con el abogado en la entrada del despacho y supuse que estarían aquí esperando impacientes. _–Notando el rostro de sus familiares.-

_-Buenos días, señores. Disculpen la tardanza, yo también tuve unos asuntos que atender antes de venir para acá. Pero ya que estamos todos aquí, hagan el favor de seguirme hasta mi oficina. Enseguida iniciaremos con la lectura del testamento. _–Dijo algo nervioso, sin notar la actitud de desconfianza que adoptó Obito al ver que los dos llegaron juntos.-

_-¿Y tú quien eres? No te había visto antes por la ciudad. _–Preguntó Itachi refiriéndose al rubio, notando su presencia hasta esos instantes.-

_-El es Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de Sasuke. Se mudó a esta ciudad junto con tu hermano para iniciar sus estudios. Además, vino también para apoyarlo en estos momentos cuando más se necesita de la comprensión de los seres queridos. No te molesta que el también escuche la última voluntad de tus padres ¿verdad? _–Reprocho y cuestiono Obito, quien miraba a su sobrino de forma sospechosa.-

_-Para nada, pero mientras menos personas estuvieran involucradas sería mejor. _–Contesto, de manera desafiante. Luego desvió la mirada de este para dirigirla al rubio.- _Es un placer conocerte Naruto. Vaya, creí que Sasuke oni-chan no tenía amigos, quien lo diría. _–Ante el comentario sarcástico de su hermano, Sasuke lo miró de igual modo que él había hecho con su tío.-

_-Igualmente, joven Itachi _–contestando de manera cortés, sintiendo en el fondo cierta molestia con la presencia del muchacho, una de esas que te decía que una persona no daba buena espina.-

_-En fin, basta de tantas presentaciones. Pasemos de una vez con el notario. _–Concluyó Obito, guiándolos hasta la oficina.-

Ya dentro, todos estaban sentados frente al escritorio del abogado, quien sacaba de uno de los cajones unos documentos traspapelados. Tanto los hermanos Uchiha como su tío Obito y Naruto se encontraban expectantes ante la espera de saber cuál era el contenido de aquel testamento, del último legado de los señores Uchiha.

_-Bien, empezaré con la lectura… "Yo, Fugaku Uchiha, junto con mi esposa Mikoto, en pleno uso de nuestras facultades mentales, hemos decidido dividir nuestros bienes a nuestros 2 hijos Itachi y Sasuke en un porcentaje que nos parece justo. Tanto propiedades como otros objetos materiales les serán entregados para que dispongan de ellos cuando gusten y sin excederse en gastos de más. Todo esto bajo la supervisión de Obito, hermano incondicional y confiable; y quedándose con el 80 por ciento de la fortuna nuestro hijo menor Sasuke, dejando solo el 20 a Itachi. _–Hizo una pausa.-

-_¿Qué? Esto debe ser una broma, no puedo quedarme con tan poco… ¿Y qué hay con la compañía? _–Cuestiono Itachi, algo fastidiado.-

_-A eso iba: En lo que respecta a Uchiha Corporation… Uchiha Sasuke será quien quede a cargo de la presidencia una vez termine sus estudios. Por el momento, él e Itachi compartirán la batuta de la empresa, siendo este el vicepresidente, con la ayuda de Obito y nuestros inversionistas. _

_-¡No puede ser posible! Se suponía que yo quedaría al mando de toda la corporación. Tiene que haber una equivocación. _–Borrándose toda sonrisa de satisfacción que pudiera haber en su rostro.-

_-¿Quieres callarte Itachi? Deja que continúe. _–Sentenció Sasuke, haciendo que se volviera a sentar.-

_-Si me permiten voy a proseguir: Hemos tomado esta decisión a raíz de enterarnos de una noticia realmente desastrosa, decepcionante y que podría poner en riesgo los intereses y la reputación del negocio que por 2 generaciones ha mantenido a los Uchiha como una de las mejores agencias de publicidad, puesto que teníamos puestas la mejor de las expectativas con respecto a nuestro hijo primogénito, y el saber acerca de unas anomalías con respecto a él nos hizo considerar el hecho de que nada mejor que 2 hermanos trabajando juntos y llevando a la cima a la corporación. Pero hay algo más…_

_-¿De qué se trata? _–Quien hablo esta vez fue Obito, cuestionando impaciente.-

_-De una cláusula muy importante: Si en el lapso de 6 años, nuestro hijo menor Sasuke no se ha casado o nos ha dado un nieto heredero digno de llevar el apellido Uchiha, entonces el 80 por ciento de la fortuna, más no la presidencia de la empresa pasará a manos de Itachi… siempre y cuando este haya demostrado y probado ante Obito y los inversionistas no haber cometido ningún acto ilícito o indebido durante ese tiempo y sea una persona de bien. De no ser así, ninguno de los 2 podrá objetar nada a cambio y seguirán compartiendo el mando de la corporación." _–Finalizó el notario.-

_-¿Eso es todo? _–Preguntó Naruto, curioso.-

-_Así es, y no queda otra cosa más que hacer cumplir la última voluntad de los señores Uchiha al pie de la letra._

_-¡Esto es un insulto! Definitivamente debe tratarse de una broma. No puedo creer que ellos me hayan hecho esto a mí… su primogénito. Yo debería haber quedado a cargo de todo. _–Exclamo furioso Itachi. Esta noticia arruinaba todos los planes que tenía de quedar al mando de la compañía… y tal vez de algo más.-

_-Es increíble que solo pienses en la maldita herencia. Eran nuestros padres ¿acaso no te importa el hecho de que estén muertos y que nunca más volverán a estar con nosotros? _

_-Me importa muy a mi manera… más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Lo que no puedo tolerar es que un chiquillo como tú sin experiencia tenga el poder absoluto de todo._

_-Pues este chiquillo como tú dices en un futuro va a casarse con SU PROMETIDA y más adelante tomará posesión de la fortuna y de la compañía. Mientras tanto tendremos que trabajar juntos y seguirás mis órdenes quieras o no, querido hermano. _–Dijo, sorprendiendo al aludido.-

_-Maldito bastardo, me las pagarás. _–Acto seguido, tomo a Sasuke de las mangas del cuello de su camisa y lo alzó contra la pared, mientras éste agarraba con su fuerza sus brazos con las manos.-

Mirándose fija y desafiantemente, los ojos de ambos se tornaron de un color tan rojizo como la sangre en esos momentos. Los demás presentes al ver la escena, rápidamente los separaron, siendo Obito el intermediario entre los dos.

_-¡Basta, por favor! Dejen de discutir. No solo lo hagan por el bien de la compañía sino por el de la familia que son_. _¡Por Dios, son hermanos! No pueden tratarse como si fueran enemigos, ni ahora ni nunca. _–Viendo como al parecer sus palabras los habían tranquilizado un poco.-

_-Lo que menos me importa es el dinero o el poder. Juro que si por mí fuera nunca hubiera abandonado Konoha. Pero ahora que veo por qué mis padres no tuvieron la suficiente confianza de dejarte todo a ti, me temo que tendrás que resignarte, ya que voy a cumplir con mi palabra tal y como ellos querían._

Itachi no respondió. Simplemente soltó un bufido y salió de la oficina hecho un maremoto de rabia. Mientras Sasuke y los demás veían como la puerta era cerrada, siendo azotada ferozmente, y suspirando ante lo ocurrido. Obito aprovecho ese momento para dirigirse hacia el abogado mientras su sobrino y Naruto iniciaban una charla muy aparte.

_-Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera hablar con usted de algo muy importante. Pero tendrá que ser en otra parte y en otro momento. ¿Está usted de acuerdo? _–Cuestiono al hombre, quien solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y poniéndose de acuerdo con el pelinegro rápidamente en aquella cuestión sin ser descubiertos por los 2 jóvenes que platicaban.-

Por su parte, una vez fuera del lugar y conteniendo un poco su furia, Itachi sacó su celular, empezando a llamar a alguien.

_-Habla Itachi. No, no pude convencer al notario, y eso que le ofrecí una fuerte cantidad. Pero en fin, ya me las arreglaré con ese asunto. Ahora necesito que averigües todo sobre Sasuke mientras vivió en Konoha, investiga quiénes son sus amigos y si tiene alguna novia o prometida y si la tiene, vigílala todo el día si es posible. No sé cómo le vas a hacer pero quiero resultados pronto ¿me oíste Kisame? Bien, tengo que colgar, nos vemos y que no se te olvide._ –Dicho y hecho colgó, dirigiéndose hacia su auto compacto para marcharse de ese lugar. Sin duda alguna las cosas no habían marchado como él esperaba.-

"_Esto no se va a quedar así. Ya veremos quién manda a quién… hermanito."_

_--_

Conforme pasaron los días, así también transcurrió un mes. Tiempo en el que Sasuke, en principio, recibía cartas de Sakura, las contestaba y de vez en cuando aprovechaba para hablarle desde larga distancia a Konoha para escuchar por lo menos esa dulce voz que lo volvía loco de tan enamorado que estaba de ella y viceversa. Asimismo, durante ese lapso, y con ayuda de su tío Obito, poco a poco aprendía bastantes cosas con respecto a las empresas Uchiha y su manejo como futuro presidente, familiarizándose con el negocio de la publicidad y siendo aconsejado y orientado además por todos los miembros que laboraban en ese lugar. Muy pronto entraría a estudiar la carrera que le iba a permitir, dentro de unos años más, ocupar el puesto principal dentro de la compañía y así cumplir con la última voluntad de sus padres, a los cuales extrañaba en demasía, pero aun así siguiendo adelante con la frente en alto por ellos. Sentía que no podía esperar a que todo eso sucediera rápido y poder ver a su pelirrosa nuevamente, pero tal como le habían dicho su tío y Naruto, debía ser muy paciente y no comerse el mundo de un solo bocado. La convivencia con su amigo era de lo más peculiar, con sus ratos buenos y malos –ya saben cómo se llevan estos dos- pero gracias a eso, el chico no estaba del todo solo, pues contaba con su apoyo tanto físico como emocional; sobre todo cuando lo empezaron a acosar por primera vez fotógrafos y reporteros de televisión en busca de una exclusiva con respecto al su nombramiento como heredero Uchiha, desde esa vez siempre cerraban las puertas del apartamento con llaves y candados para que estos no invadieran propiedad privada.

Con respecto a su relación con Itachi, esta no había cambiado para nada, al contrario, seguía igual o peor. Pese a que tenían que dirigir una empresa juntos trabajando en equipo mientras Sasuke no ocupara el cargo que le correspondía, el chico seguía sin tolerar su presencia y sobretodo su actitud tan altiva y prepotente que lo caracterizaba. Lo ignoraba pero más podían los comentarios sarcásticos y venenosos del mayor que lograban sacarlo de quicio, pero tenía que resignarse, no le quedaba de otra, ya que era la única familia que tenía además de su tío –por eso Itachi vivía en otro lugar para evitar tantos conflictos.-

Aún y con su nueva vida lejos de Konoha, la única fuerza que mantenía al chico en pie, era el apoyo de sus seres queridos pero sobretodo el amor de Sakura, quien cada que podía le recordaba lo mucho que lo adoraba y esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y por ella lucharía contra viento y marea para en un futuro estar a su lado y brindarle lo mejor de sí. Pero últimamente, algo no andaba bien, pues las cartas que recibía en principio de la chica hacía más de una semana que habían dejado de llegar, y por mas mensajes o llamadas que el hiciera, no recibía respuesta alguna; lo cual empezó a preocuparlo pero decidió no mortificarse y esa tarde de verano, preguntarle a Naruto si sabía algo sobre su hermanastra.

_-Qué dices ¿cómo que saldrás de viaje con tu papá? _–Asombrado por la inesperada noticia, ya que ni tiempo tuvo de preguntarle por su novia.-

_-A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, pero así es. Saldremos de viaje por una temporada y probablemente no vuelva sino hasta finales del próximo mes. Al parecer mi padrino ero-senin quiere recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en que no convivimos y eso incluye también los 2 años que tiene de casado con Tsunade. Quedo de pasar por mí en la tarde, así que creo y no tarda en llegar. _–Dijo, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro por lo que acaba de contar mientras terminaba de empacar lo necesario.-

_-Ya veo… _

_-¿Ocurre algo teme? No me digas que peleaste con nee-chan por teléfono _–Pregunto notando cierto semblante de preocupación en su amigo.-

_-Es que Sakura no ha respondido ninguna de mis cartas desde hace una semana, y eso se me hace muy extraño, nos escribíamos por lo menos 3 veces por semana pero ahora ya ni eso._

_-Quizás no ha podido o no ha tenido tiempo para hacerlo ¿no crees? A lo mejor y está ocupada rechazando a toda una fila de pretendientes que aprovecharon tu partida. _

_-Ni se te ocurra volver a bromear con eso usuratonkachi ¬¬._

_-Oye, solo trato de ser optimista. ¿Y no has hablado con ella por teléfono o algo así?_

_-Lo he intentado, pero tampoco contesta. Marco y de repente se intercepta la llamada con un mensaje de la operadora diciendo que el número no existe o está fuera de servicio, lo cual es más raro todavía. Y ni siquiera he podido preguntarle a Obito si sabe algo de ella o de Tsunade sama, ha estado muy ocupado en estas 2 semanas atendiendo no se qué asunto. _

_-Vaya, yo sabía que Tsunade tenía deudas por pagar pero no que fuera para tanto. No te preocupes, si es por eso, de seguro te llamará lo más pronto posible y te explicará qué paso. Y en cuanto a tu tío, bueno de seguro estará ocupado con cosas del trabajo, quién sabe. _–Finalizo tratando de reconfortar con sus palabras al chico.-

_-Si pudiera ahora mismo iría directo a Konoha para saber lo que está pasando, pero lo de la compañía me lo impide. En fin, supongo que no ganó nada con desesperarme de esta manera… hum… quién lo diría, puedes ser convincente cuando te lo propones dobe. _

_-Aunque no lo creas, tengo muchas cualidades que nadie conoce. _

_-Si, por eso están tan escondidas que ni tú mismo sabes que las tienes. _–Contestado con sarcasmo.-

El rubio estuvo a punto de responderle, pero en ese momento el timbre sonó. Era Jiraiya que había llegado a recoger a Naruto para así poder irse juntos e iniciar sus vacaciones pasando tiempo de calidad entre padrino y ahijado. Así, el rubio se dirigió a la puerta con su equipaje, despidiéndose del pelinegro y diciéndole nuevamente que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien. Cuando el chico se fue, Sasuke suspiró… a pesar de los ánimos y las palabras alentadoras que su amigo le brindo, no podía dejar de sentirse invadido por un mal presentimiento al respecto.

--

En otra parte, un Obito impaciente, desesperado pero más que nada furioso y descontrolado, iba entrando a la corporación Uchiha, específicamente a la oficina que su sobrino Itachi ocupaba en esos momentos. Ya no había nadie laborando a esas horas, pues era la hora de salida, y solo el hermano mayor Uchiha –quien era el único que estaba en la corporación- pudo observar el semblante que el hombre traía, una vez que éste entró al recinto con una cara de muy poco amigos hacia su persona.

_-Tío Obito, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? Creí que estarías con tu sobrino favorito _–Pronunció despectivamente y guardando rápidamente algo parecido a una fotografía, escondiéndola por reflejo una vez que el hombre en cuestión entro.-

_-Creo que sabes muy bien el motivo por el cual estoy aquí… Itachi._

_-No entiendo a qué te refieres… _

_-A mi no puedes engañarme… no más… y no intentes negarlo, porque al fin he descubierto todo._

_-¿Y qué es todo según tú? _–Mirándolo desafiantemente.-

_-La verdadera razón por la cual tus padres te desheredaron de manera tan inesperada…porque el querido y estimado hijo mayor, Itachi Uchiha, estuvo a punto de llevar a la quiebra a la corporación por andar apostando y perdiendo en casinos clandestinos la mayoría del capital… ¿no es así? Dime si acaso me equivoco…_

_-… _-Calló, atónito. Su silencio lo delataba.-

_-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas… la decepción y angustia de tus padres, el cambio en el testamento, tu actitud ante la noticia… no comprendía por qué mi cuñada y mi hermano estaban tan apresurados en querer cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana, nunca quisieron contarme nada y siempre tenía esa duda presente._

_-¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de todo esto?_

_-Eso es lo de menos, pero si tanto te interesa saber… al parecer el abogado conocía muy bien tus planes, ya que antes de morir tus padres se lo contaron, y por eso querías pagarle, para que no abriera la boca y no nos dijera nada a Sasuke y a mí… ¿sabes que más me contó? Que tu verdadero propósito era apoderarte de la empresa una vez que te nombraran heredero universal y así dejar en la calle a tu propia familia… Dime Itachi, __¿era realmente eso lo que querías? Explícame… porque ya no me extrañaría enterarme a estas alturas que también planeaste el accidente en el que murieron tus padres._

_- ¡Eso jamás! Óyelo bien ¡jamás! "No pienso darte ninguna explicación, si mis padres no pudieron entenderme, mucho menos tú." Así que hablaste con el abogado… Ju, veo que no tiene caso que te siga mintiendo… y sí, me has descubierto ¿pero qué piensas hacer al respecto querido tío?_

_-No puedo creer que seas tan cínico, en verdad me decepcionas. No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, en cuanto Sasuke y todos en la corporación se enteren de la canallada que hiciste, ten por seguro que no podrás hacer tu santa voluntad; en lugar de eso, tendrás que cumplir con lo que te pidieron tus padres, ¡de eso me encargo yo, o dejo de llamarme Obito Uchiha! _–Finalizó gritando, retirándose y azotando la puerta.-

Si alguien más estuviera en el lugar de Itachi en esos momentos, seguro hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo y destruido lo primero que se cruzara por su camino. Pero en lugar de eso, el pelinegro se mantuvo quieto en su cómoda silla de terciopelo, reemplazando el enojo, la ira y cualquier sentimiento de frustración por una calma tan extraña… que hasta daba miedo. Instantáneamente, sacó la foto guardada momentos antes y con esta también su celular, marcando un número y esperando a que contestara la llamada.

_-Deidara ¿vienes en camino? Perfecto… Antes de que llegues a la oficina, tengo algo de trabajo para ti, escucha con atención… _-después de indicarle cierta instrucción, colgó, observando de nueva cuenta la foto que tenía ante sí y hablándole- _En verdad que eres hermosa, Sasuke oni-chan no tiene tan malos gustos… lástima que lo que hay entre ustedes no pueda durar más… y lo lamento tanto, pero no permitiré que otras personas interfieran en mis planes… así que los tórtolos tendrán que terminar… definitivamente... y lo mismo va para mi querido tío y el abogado... todo tiene que salir de acuerdo al plan. _–Terminó, con una sonrisa cínica y triunfal.-

Pasado un rato, y después de aquella discusión con Itachi, Obito se dirigía a casa de Sasuke a toda velocidad en su automóvil por una autopista desolada. No podía perder más tiempo,tenía que contarle lo que recién acababa de descubrir, de eso dependía el buen desempeño de su sobrino menor como futuro presidente de la compañía. Estaba a punto de hacer una llamada por el móvil, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo seguían, o más bien, que alguien lo seguía desde otro automóvil negro, totalmente polarizado y sin placas de identificación. Poco a poco el auto se acercaba al del joven tío, y cuando lo logró, comenzó repentinamente a embestir su auto con fuertes golpes, tratando de desviarlo de su carril.

_-¿Pero qué rayos…? _–No pudo terminar de cuestionar, pues aquel auto lo golpeaba con más ahínco.-

Justamente ambos carros estaban a mitad de un camino angosto, y es que en lo que fue embestido el coche de Obito, el otro auto había aprovechado para alejarlo de la autopista de la ciudad y conducirlo a las afueras de esta a gran velocidad, haciendo que el pelinegro fuera perdiendo cada vez más el control del volante. Trataba de esquivar los golpes en vano, pero no se rendiría, así que contraatacó de igual manera y logró hacerle un mínimo de daño. Más sin embargo, tuvo nulo éxito, pues el carro negro arremató con el golpe de gracia y logró, tanto que perdiera el control definitivo de los frenos como orillarlo hasta una barranca y hacerlo chocar contra esta, cayendo hacia un precipicio del cual no había escapatoria. El auto de Obito rodó y rodó, y éste en un acto de agilidad logró salir de un salto con pequeñas lesiones en los brazos y las piernas, cayendo tirado en el pastizal del barranco y logrando observar como el auto terminaba de caer todo destrozado y explotando al final.

¡¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Fue el último sonido que escuchó, pues perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó, sin poder ver como su agresor, un hombre de cabello rubio atado a una coleta alta y con un mechón cubriéndole uno de sus ojos azules, bajó del auto en el que iba y se acercaba un poco al lugar de la explosión, cerciorándose de haber cumplido su trabajo al pie de la letra. Un móvil comenzó a sonar.

_-El estorbo ha sido eliminado. _–Sonrió, con una mueca de satisfacción surcando su rostro, al notar el auto hecho añicos y en llamas, viendo como no había señales de vida del pelinegro.- _No tiene por qué preocuparse más señor Itachi, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado._

_-Excelente Deidara, ahora retírate del lugar y asegúrate que nadie te vea. No olvides que todavía te queda un trabajo más por hacer. Mientras yo me encargaré de otro asunto que tengo pendiente. _–Dicho esto último, colgó.-

_-De acuerdo.- _

Y así lo hizo, subiendo de nueva cuenta al auto, arrancándolo y yéndose a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, dejando el sitio y con un gesto triunfante de saber que su misión había tenido éxito… o al menos eso era lo que creía.

--

Mientras tanto, a esas horas de la tarde, a punto de anochecer, y después de que Naruto se marchara junto con Jiraiya del apartamento; Sasuke había decidido salir a dar una caminata por las calles de la ciudad, despejando su mente de tantas preocupaciones que en ese instante surcaban por su cabeza mortificándolo, tal y como solía hacer en Konoha por las mañanas antes de asistir a clases y pasar a buscar a Sakura… su Sakura… se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos momentos… era demasiado raro no tener noticias de ella… y no podía evitar el sentirse angustiado… no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien… y en cuanto pudiera, le pediría permiso a Obito para tomar el primer vuelo e ir directo a Konoha y así volver a ver a su amada novia. En eso se encontraba pensando cuando de repente…

_-Hola guapo. _- La atrayente voz de una pelirroja, de cuerpo y rostro provocativos ante el ojo masculino, que apareció frente a él de un momento a otro, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.-

_-Y… ¿tú quien eres? _–Observando cómo esta iba acercándose poco a poco, pese a ser una chica muy seductora ante los demás, para Sasuke no era ni siquiera de su tipo, más bien todo lo contrario.-

_-Pero que bromista resultaste ser, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí… amor. _–Contestó, soltando una risita de lo más prepotente. Acto seguido rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro, tomándolo por sorpresa.-

_-"¿Amor? Esta tipa está loca. Rayos, y para colmo aprieta fuerte, no me puedo zafar." Disculpa… creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más… yo ni siquiera te conozco. _–Dijo, tratando en vano de deshacer el abrazo de la chica.-

_-Qué cosas dices, claro que se quién eres… sino no te estaría abrazando. _

Lo miraba de una forma tan incómodamente sexy –orales, que término je- y en vista de que no podía soltarse de su amarre, no hacía otra cosa más que evitar esa cara que le parecía tan molesta. Se sentía atrapado, hecho que nunca antes le había ocurrido curiosamente, y por primera vez en su vida deseo que algo o alguien cayera del cielo para salvarlo de aquella complicada situación. Lo que jamás espero fue lo que la chica a continuación realizó: Tomó con fuerza su cara y lo comenzó a besar. Este hecho sorprendió aún más al pelinegro, quien no correspondía y oponía resistencia a las caricias que la pelirroja le hacía con los labios y seguía sin poder quitársela de encima ¡Estaba siendo besado a la fuerza! Lo que menos imagino fue que mientras la chica hacía esto, una cámara de video filmaba la escena desde unos arbustos y no muy lejos de donde estaban, obteniendo lo que querían y desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar sin ser descubiertos. En eso Sasuke por fin consiguió soltarse de la pelirroja, alejándose a una distancia considerable de ella y apartándola bruscamente.

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Mira, no sé quien seas, pero yo tengo novia y no pienso traicionarla de esta manera ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Me oíste bien? Así que si lo haces por fastidiar o porque eres una loca fanática de robar besos a extraños, conmigo te equivocaste. _–Reclamo, con un tono de voz casi iracundo.-

_-¿Novia? Deja de bromear, tú nunca has tenido ninguna otra chica más que yo… ¿o es qué acaso me estás engañando con alguien más desde hace tiempo?_

_-¡No sé de qué me hablas! Ya te dije que no te conozco, nunca antes te había visto en toda mi vida y jamás andaría con una loca como tú._

_-En serio deja de hacer esas estúpidas bromas que no van contigo… querido Itachi. _–Sonando más arrogante y sarcástica que antes.-

_-¿Itachi? _–Sorprendido y oyendo como si algo se rompiera en ese momento dentro de su mente.-

_-Sí, lo que oyes. ¿O es que acaso te creías alguien más? _-observándolo fijamente- _Espera, ahora que te veo bien, te pareces mucho pero… ups, lo siento… creo que me equivoque de __persona… vaya, no mentías cuando decías que te confundía con otro. Mil disculpas, en verdad que no fue mi intención. Aunque creo que fue divertido pero en fin, lo mejor será que me vaya… y de veras que lo siento. _–Dicho esto, desapareció de su vista así como había aparecido tan repentinamente. Una vez que se alejo lo suficiente, la chica tomo su móvil, marcando un número.-

_-Listo, he hecho lo que me pediste, espero y cumplas con tu parte y me pagues como deber ser, Itachi. Y cuando quieras ayuda de nuevo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Bye. _–Colgó y sin más se largo.-

Sasuke quedó estático y ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna. Eso sin duda había sido lo más extraño que podía haberle sucedido ese día. Aquellas últimas palabras sonaron tan falsas en la chica, y el pelinegro entonces sintió como su sangre comenzaba a transitar por sus venas con una furia tan intensa y descontrolada… estaba encolerizado y lo primero que pensó fue en ir con su hermano mayor y una vez que lo tuviera frente a él asesinarlo con sus propias manos. En lugar de eso, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, y se retiró a su hogar. Estaba muy cansado, aturdido pero sobretodo confundido y quería recostarse un rato para no seguir torturándose mentalmente por todo lo que ocurría su alrededor… ya mañana tendría oportunidad de reclamar y desquitarse con Itachi por ese pequeño incidente… si lo que quería era fastidiarlo, no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente. Pero lo que nuestro querido pelinegro no sabía es que eso no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba más adelante.

--

Al día siguiente, Sasuke había despertado sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Después de ducharse y desayunar, decidió marcar a casa de su tío Obito para saber cómo se encontraba y tal vez irlo a visitar. Pero tras varios intentos sin respuesta, lo recibía siempre la contestadora; entonces marcó a su móvil y lo mismo pasó, llevándolo directamente al buzón de voz.

_-Qué raro, no contesta. Nunca sale de su casa sin avisar que vendrá para acá ¿Habrá salido de la ciudad? No creo _

Dejo el asunto por la paz y encendió el televisor, con eso mataría un poco el tiempo para después volver a intentar llamar a Obito. Dos noticias lo dejaron atónito ese mañana: la primera con relación a su tío, en donde un reportero informaba sobre un aparatoso accidente en la carretera y anunciaba la extraña desaparición del cuerpo de su familiar; cuando mencionaron su nombre no pudo evitar levantarse del mueble en el que estaba sentado, levantar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar desesperadamente al móvil de el aludido… nada. No podía ser posible… ¿un accidente? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Por qué precisamente a él?... La segunda notica que vino seguida de la otra, fue el punto de colisión de su torbellino de confusiones y dudas sin explicación alguna.

_-Reportero1: Ahora vayamos a las noticias de último momento en los espectáculos. _

_-Reportero2: Gracias compañero. Bien, les tenemos una noticia de último minuto: "Felicitamos al joven heredero de una de las más grandes empresas de publicidad, Sasuke __Uchiha, pues recientemente se la ha visto muy contento en compañía de una chica, quien al parecer no se trata solo de una compañía placentera y con esto ha causado conmoción entre sus admiradoras, quienes no pueden creer que el chico tenga novia."_

La cámara enfocaba el instante preciso en el que era besado y parecía como si opusiera resistencia pero a la vez como si correspondiera ante aquel tacto. Ver esa imagen en la pantalla, lo impactó aun más ¿en qué momento habían filmado aquello? entonces recordó el reciente acoso que sufría por parte de la prensa amarillista, debió suponer que lo seguían a todos los lados con tal de conseguir una maldita exclusiva, pero nunca contó con que la obtendrían de ese modo. Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta: ese teatrito se trataba de una trampa bien elaborada por alguien, de un gran malentendido que solo el causante de aquello podría darle una explicación con respecto a esa notica y aclararle de paso la de su tío. Tomo las llaves del apartamento y salió disparado como rayo hacia la corporación Uchiha. Una vez ahí, se vio acorralado por varios reporteros que entre preguntas acerca del beso con la extraña pelirroja no le permitían el acceso por completo a la empresa. Solo cuando fue auxiliado y rescatado por los miembros de seguridad, logro entrar hasta la oficina de su hermano hecho un torbellino de furia. Este al verlo, se sobresalto un poco, aunque por una parte, ya lo estaba esperando.

_-¡Itachi! ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? _–Inquirió, golpeando con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio.-

_-Vaya manera de dar los buenos días. _–Respondió tranquilamente y sin inmutarse ante el comportamiento del menor.-

_-No cambies el tema, sabes bien lo que digo… viste las noticias ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto que las vi, pero no te enfades oni-chan. Si es por lo de Karin, solo lo hice para que te reanimaras un poco… últimamente has estado algo deprimido por no ver a tu prometida y pensé que sería bueno darte una sorpresa._

_-Nunca te pedí que te metieras en mi vida… y mucho menos que hicieras algo como eso… por tu culpa estoy metido en un gran problema. Tienes que aclarar este malentendido ahora mismo ¿oíste?_

_-Debo reconocer que tienes agallas, pero… siento mucho no poder hacer nada querido hermano, son muchos medios y si le hacemos caso a una nimiedad como está, la corporación perdería credibilidad y prestigio, y eso no nos beneficiaría. Como futuro presidente debes considerarlo más que nadie. _

_-Hmp… _-Bufó, no sabía qué hacer y definitivamente Itachi no daba su brazo a torcer.-

_- Vamos, de seguro luego podrás aclararle a tu prometida el malentendido, porque eso es lo que te preocupa ¿no es así? Que ella se entere y se sienta decepcionada de ti al grado de no querer volver a verte nunca más y menos que no le des una buena explicación. _

_-"Sakura…" Tú crees que… se llegue a enterar…_

_-Las noticias vuelan rápido pero no tan lejos, no te preocupes, además no vale la pena pelearse con los de la prensa… confía en mí. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada que te involucre sin tu consentimiento. _–Mintiendo descaradamente, pero haciéndole creer al menor que decía la verdad.- _Piénsalo Sasuke, si Obito estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo, que pensarás primero en el porvenir de los negocios y luego en ti mismo._

_-Esas es otra de las cosas que te quería preguntar… Me imagino que ya estarás enterado de lo que le pasó._

_-Sí, y no sabes lo mucho que me duele que te hayas enterado de esa forma, quería ser el primero en decírtelo esta mañana, pero tu teléfono sonaba ocupado y el celular de seguro lo traías apagado. _–Dijo mientras fingía lamentarse por lo sucedido.-

_-Entonces es cierto... nuestro tío está… _–Incrédulo.- _No puede ser… no pudo haberle pasado esto tan joven, me niego a creer que haya muerto en ese accidente… además en las noticias…_

_-El que no hayan encontrado su cuerpo no quiere decir que haya probabilidades de que este vivo… de veras lo siento mucho oni-chan, pero no podemos hacer más nada por él… solo nos queda resignarnos y rezar por que su alma se encuentre en un lugar mejor. _

_-Pero él… ah… cada vez entiendo menos…_

_-Sasuke, hay algo que tienes que saber… Obito… tuvo ese accidente a propósito… para poder irse lejos y deslindarse de nosotros… antes de lo que pasó vino a la oficina y me dijo que no podía aguantar tantas presiones… que estuvo arreglando todo en estas 2 semanas para su viaje y me pidió que te dijera también que lo disculparás… que no era su intención, pero que hasta aquí continuábamos nosotros solos… _

_-¡Mientes! Él nunca habría dicho algo como eso… él no era de los que podrían abandonar a su familia._

_- Tal vez todo esto era para ponernos a prueba… pero nunca contó con que iba a morir tan trágicamente… así que si me crees o no es muy asunto tuyo…_

Aquello tenía muy alterado a Sasuke, nunca esperó recibir tan malas noticias en un solo día y de esa manera tan intempestiva. Pero creyó que Itachi, podía ser ruin, despiadado y demás, menos mentiroso… o al menos eso llegó a pensar.

_-Me encargaré de que nuestro tío tenga un funeral digno de un Uchiha… tranquilízate, a partir de ahora tendrás que confiar un poco más en mí… aunque no te guste tanto la idea._

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ventanas del alma que reflejan en momentos críticos y te hacen saber cuándo puedes contar con alguien para algo o no. Sentía que no podía fiarse de su hermano, pero no tenía más opción que respaldarse en él. Por mucho que lo odiara, los lazos de sangre los obligaban a apoyarse moralmente y tratar de seguir adelante, le gustara o no al menor.

--

Una vez que Sasuke se marchó del lugar, apesadumbrado y melancólico, cerciorándose de que fuera escoltado por la seguridad de la empresa hasta el apartamento, Itachi se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Todo lo planeado hasta el momento, estaba marchando a la perfección. Miró su reloj, ya era de tarde, había pasado prácticamente el resto del día 'consolando' a su oni-chan que ni cuenta se había dado de cuánto tiempo había pasado y cuando se fijó, ya casi iba a ser hora de salida. Su celular comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-Eres tú Kisame. ¿Qué noticas me tienes? No me digas, así que la prometida ya está enterada… ¿y qué paso? Oh ya veo… es una lástima… dices que la salvaron pero cayó inconsciente… bien, con eso será más que suficiente… solo espero y te hayas cerciorado que nadie te viera manejando ese carro… En cuanto regreses de Konoha recibirás la cantidad que acordamos._

Colgó y reafirmó aún más su malvada sonrisa haciendo una enorme mueca. Poco a poco iba tomando las riendas de la situación. Ahora solo faltaba esperar que lo demás viniera por si solo para dar el tiro de gracia y así tener a Sasuke bajo su control.

-_Olvide decirle a Sasuke que mentí… las noticias vuelan y llegan tan rápido que nadie las puede detener. Como dije, muy pronto veremos quién manda a quién..._

--

Las piezas del juego poco a poco se acomodaron por sí solas… Así, un mes más dio pasó a Agosto, a una tarde calurosa en la que Naruto Uzumaki, regresaba de un largo y enriquecedor viaje por casi todo el continente con su padrino Jiraiya –alejados de todo y todos- a la gran ciudad, con rumbo al apartamento que compartía con Sasuke. Durante ese tiempo transcurrido, el Uchiha menor había tenido que sobrepasar, muy a su pesar, muchas cosas: la muerte de su tío, la cual le afectó pero no impidió que siguiera adelante en cuanto al negocio de la familia, pues seguía recibiendo asesoría de parte de los inversionistas y contaba ahora con el apoyo y los consejos de Itachi, pese a que aún no se acostumbraba a lidiar del todo con él; el hecho de seguir sin noticias de Sakura, ante lo cual no podía hacer nada porque al estar concentrado en la empresa no podía viajar, y eso lo mortificaba cada día más, pero no se rendiría, decidido a seguir enfrentando las adversidades por ella, por el amor que los unía a los dos; y también el acoso de la prensa que, desde aquel escándalo con la pelirroja de nombre Karin, no dejaban de atosigarlo y siempre que lo veían lo bombardeaban con preguntas sobre su vida privada, ante esto el pelinegro cada que salía ya no lo hacía solo, pues todo un cuerpo de guardaespaldas lo acompañaba en todo momento, evitando así molestias por parte de ajenos. Esa tarde de verano, Naruto le hizo saber de su retorno a casa, y Sasuke se encontraba listo para recibir a su amigo, tenía tanto que contarle. Pero este regreso distaba de ser alegre y esperanzador, pues venía cargado de malas nuevas, de una desdicha que afectaría las vidas de todos aquellos que conocían la relación que Sasuke y Sakura tenían desde hace ya 2 años.

_-Me alegro que hayas regresado, amigo… Tengo mucho que contarte y necesito desahogar todo lo que siento…_

_-Teme, antes tienes que saber algo de veras importante… _-Decía, con un semblante que denotaba tristeza en su rostro.-

_-Por favor, primero deja que te cuente._

Lo ayudó con su equipaje, sin permitirle hablar por nada del mundo. Después de sentarse y pasar casi una hora y media explicándole a Naruto todo lo que había pasado en esos 2 meses, el rubio quedó anonadado ante aquellas noticias. Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo las desgracias volvieran a llegar nuevamente a la vida de su amigo, no podía creerlo, era una especie de pesadilla o alguna clase de juego macabro que parecía no tener fin. Escuchó atento cada palabra de su amigo, y respirando profundamente, se preparó para decirle a su amigo algo que no podía esperar más, porque lo que estaba a punto de contarle, lamentablemente, vendría a derrumbarlo por completo.

_-Y para colmo, sigo sin saber algo de Sakura. Ni una sola carta o llamada me ha podido responder. No puedo soportar esta situación. ¿Tú has sabido algo de ella Naruto? Dime si has logrado hablarle o si Jiraiya sabe algo _–Interrogó con desesperación, tanto que hasta el mismo se extraño de llamarlo por su nombre.-

_-Sasuke, respecto a eso… lo que voy a decirte no es nada fácil para mí… _-Con expresión seria y poco común en él.-

_-¿De qué se trata? Por favor, no te quedes callado _–Cuestiono impaciente, más extraño era que su amigo lo llamara por su nombre.-

_-Es sobre nee-chan… Sasuke, ella está… muerta. _–Sentenció, bajando el rostro apesadumbrado, la reacción del pelinegro no se hizo esperar.-

Efectivamente, no pudo resistir más. Ese fue el punto de colapso en la mente de Sasuke que hizo explotar todo en su interior –no literalmente-, cómo un volcán en erupción que parecía decir: hasta aquí ha llegado el límite de tu tolerancia.

_-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? ¡¿Cómo que está muerta?! Eso no puede ser posible… tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto… dime que no es verdad _–Dijo, reaccionando agresivamente y alzando el cuello de la blusa del rubio.-

_-Escucha teme, tienes que calmarte… Yo nunca jugaría con algo como esto… _

_-Como quieres que me calme si me dices que Sakura está muerta… exijo saber qué paso, como te enteraste de ello… _-Apartándose un poco de él, pero igualmente desesperado y comenzando a desquebrajarse por dentro.-

_-Hace un par de días, antes de venir para acá, Tsunade nos llamó a ero-senin y a mí, tenía algo urgente que decirnos y no podía esperar. Así que fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos a __Konoha y fue ahí que nos contó que Sakura había muerto en un accidente automovilístico… después de haberse enterado de una noticia en la televisión con respecto a ti… _-Calló, no pudo seguir pues lágrimas de impotencia empezaban a salir de sus ojos.-

_-¿Cómo? ¿Se enteró?_

_-No sé bien como ocurrió, pero al parecer cuando supo de ese beso que te robo la tal Karin, salió corriendo de la casa, se desmayó en medio de la calle y en ese momento… la atropellaron. Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando Tsunade nos lo contó, estaba desecha, si la hubieras visto. Mi padrino se la paso consolándola por horas…_

_-Tengo que hablar con Tsunade, necesito ir a Konoha, necesito ver a Sakura… o por lo menos lo que queda de ella _-Se dirigía hacia la puerta, no se resignaba a creer que su novia estuviera muerta, pero Naruto lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.-

_-Espera… no puedes hacerlo, lo sabes muy bien. Además, según nos dijo Tsunade-sama… ella antes de ser arrollada dijo gritando que no quería saber nada de ti…_

_-Pero todo fue un malentendido… cómo demonios pudo haber creído esa calumnia._

_-Lo sé, es que yo tampoco me explico lo que pasó… de haber sabido que se trataba de un malentendido desde un principio, de haberme enterado desde antes y estado ahí con ella para explicarle las cosas nada de esto hubiera pasado. _–Se maldijo a sí mismo, deseando no haber tomado esas vacaciones.-

_-¿Y qué hay de Hinata? Cómo esta ella._

- _Al parecer… no pudo asimilar la situación tan fácil, y después de eso, se fue de la ciudad… según me contó Tsunade, le costó mucho trabajo pero logro convencer a su padre de irse a estudiar fotografía a otro lugar… y no ha vuelto a saber nada de ella desde entonces. _- Reflejando más tristeza en su rostro, que hubiera dado por verla una vez más y estrecharla entre sus brazos para apoyarla por la muerte de su mejor amiga.-

_-Naruto… ¿hace cuánto que ella falleció?_ –Sentándose de golpe en el mueble y agachando la mirada con pesadez.-

_-Exactamente desde hace un mes… lo peor de todo es que murió creyendo que la traicionaste… pobre nee-chan. No es justo, ella no se merecía esto… quería convertirse en una supermodelo… tenía toda una vida por delante. _–Soltando nuevamente sollozos de impotencia.-

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más. Una noticia como esa era aún más difícil de asimilar que todas las que había recibido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Ahora lo entendía todo, por qué no recibía carta alguna de ella o porque no respondía las suyas. Y lo sabía, tenía la corazonada de que algo estaba mal, pero jamás llegó a imaginar que fuera tan grave la situación, por un momento llegó a pensar que Sakura se había olvidado de él o incluso que había dejado de amarlo.

_-Teme ¿a dónde vas? ¡Teme, regresa! _–Viendo como su amigo salía del apartamento, siguiéndolo.-

Pero no pudo detenerlo, ya que salió corriendo velozmente en dirección a la calle, desorientado y confundido, comenzando a vagar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. No sabía qué hacer, no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues el recuerdo de la pelirrosada no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en ella. Incluso antes de saberle muerta, llegó a pensar lo peor de su novia, retractándose luego de sus pensamientos, tratando de reconfortarse a si mismo diciendo que todo tenía una explicación razonable... quién le iba a decir que algo así le sucedería, que el destino sería cruel y mezquino como para arrebatársele de esa manera.

_**¿Cómo explicarle al corazón que hoy te vas?**_

_**¿Cómo decirle que sin ti puede seguir?**_

_**¿Cómo fingir para que no se dé ni cuenta?**_

_**Que desde hoy ya no estarás junto a mí.**_

Uno tras otro, los recuerdos que compartió a su lado se iban agolpando en su cabeza. Mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que brotaron ante tanta tristeza y soledad. Se detuvo y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

_-Sakura… ¿por qué?... ¡dime por qué te tenías que marchar así!_

_**Aún recuerdo esa primera vez**_

_**Los dos envueltos, tú tocándome**_

Recordaba con precisión aquella noche. Aún podía sentir sus besos y caricias recorriendo su piel, no podía olvidar ese único momento en que se entregó por entero a ella, en cuerpo y alma. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que esa sería la primera y única vez que tendría la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida, habría obedecido por entero a su pobre corazón y desechado la voz de la razón; que ahora se encontraba devastado y hecho mil pedazos.

_**Y ahora me encuentro aquí solo y vacío, agonizando, no aguanto este frío**_

_**Dios mío ayúdame, que esto me mata**_

_**Dime ¿por qué esto me pasa?**_

_**Y ahora se va, se va y se va y se va,**_

_**Y lo más que me duele **_

_**Que no la vuelvo a ver jamás.**_

Golpeó el suelo en donde estaba, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Derrotado, afligido y como si fuera un fantasma… así se sentía en esos momentos el orgulloso y frío Sasuke Uchiha, quien gracias a Sakura había logrado cambiar su forma de ser, con ella había conocido el verdadero significado de las palabras amor y amistad. Pero ahora que la había 'perdido para siempre' y sin haber podido aclarar aquel gran malentendido que sin saberlo los distanció aún más, se sentía perdido y sin motivo alguno de seguir luchando por algo, como si la vida ya no tuviera sentido alguno al no tenerla a su lado. Por su parte, Naruto llevaba horas buscándolo, y al encontrarlo ahí arrodillado en el suelo, se fue acercando a él, no pudiendo evitar sentirse mal por su hermano del alma.

_-Naruto, dime ¿qué hago con este dolor? ¿Cómo lidiar con esta separación? ¿Cómo poder regresar el tiempo atrás para recuperarla? _–Dijo, al sentir como la mano de su amigo se posaba sobre sus hombros poniéndole un abrigo.-

_-"Ojala y pudiéramos regresar el tiempo atrás y corregir los errores… por desgracia no se puede." _–Pensó, mas no sabía que responderle. Ni siquiera él tenía la respuesta a esas interrogantes. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyar al pelinegro en esos momentos cuando más necesitaba de un amigo, tal y como su tío le hubiera mencionado tiempo atrás.-

_-Será mejor que regresemos, no te vayas a resfriar. _

Así, apoyándose en el regazo de su amigo, ambos se fueron con rumbo a casa. Los 2 en silencio y sin nada más que decir. Esa tarde lluviosa de verano, sus corazones eran tan grises como el cielo oscuro que los envolvía. Sí, la pérdida de sus 2 grandes amores los había dejado así y no podían hacer nada al respecto para recuperarlos; nuevamente, al menos eso era lo que creían, ya que no imaginaban que eso era parte de un plan maquiavélico que involucraba en demasía a Sasuke. Pero de alguna u otra forma – y pese a no estar enterados de lo que realmente pasaba-, aquellos 2 amigos, se tenían el uno al otro, y buscarían la manera de afrontar esa situación sobrepasando todas y cada una de las adversidades de la vida, pero en el fondo, con el alma hecha trizas.

--

Era su tercer mes viviendo en la gran ciudad. Desde que se habían enterado de la 'muerte de Sakura', muchas cosas cambiaron en las vidas de Sasuke y Naruto; principalmente en la del primero, dando un giro tan vertiginoso que era imposible de parar. Pese a insistir varias veces, el pelinegro no tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a Konoha para darle tan siquiera el último adiós a su amada; ya que una vez que Itachi 'se enteró' de lo que le había pasado a su hermano, decidió persuadirlo para quedarse en la ciudad con el pretexto de que esa visita le haría más daño, y que lo menos quería era verlo sufrir. Además, Tsunade no se atrevía, por alguna razón fuera de lo común, a dirigirle la palabra al Uchiha, limitándose solamente a darle noticias a Naruto por medio de Jiraiya. Ante esto, Sasuke se extraño de tantas atenciones de su hermano para con él, y no sabía con certeza sin confiar en él o no, a pesar de que este se empezaba a mostrar como una buena persona y lo asesoraba tanto en las juntas que tenían en la empresa así como en la administración de esta, comunicándole que él lo ayudaría a tomar decisiones importantes en la compañía. Más confundido que en ocasiones anteriores, no sabía qué rumbo tomaría su vida, cómo seguiría adelante sin evitar poder sentirse triste y desolado ante los recuerdos del pasado; sin tener a su lado a la única persona que realmente amaría siempre y más que a nada en este mundo y a la cual –creía- ya no vería nunca más.

Esa mañana de finales de verano, una respuesta le llegó como caída del cielo; ya que mientras salía de darse un refrescante baño, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, aunque no pudo llegar a tiempo para contestar, si para escuchar el mensaje de voz en la contestadora…

_-Escucha sobrino, quiero que sepas que estoy bien… perdona por desaparecer de tu vida así de repente, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quiero advertirte que tengas mucho cuidado con tu hermano… no te dejes manipular fácilmente, toma las riendas de tu vida por ti mismo y no permitas que influya en las decisiones que tomes con respecto a la corporación… por favor… lucha ante todo y contra todos y Sasuke… no te rindas… _-Dicho esto, el sonido de la contestadora se apagó.-

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo todavía empapado. Se acercó para observar el día y la fecha del mensaje: era de hace un mes, exactamente un día después de la supuesta desaparición de su tío Obito. Abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido, o se trataba de alguna broma nada graciosa o tal vez… de un mensaje del más allá. Pero… no podía ser ¿cómo podría su tío haberle hablado un día detrás de su muerte y después de todo un mes? Suspiró… en realidad empezaba a volverse loco… no obstante, había algo de cierto en esas palabras que lo hicieron reflexionar y llegar a una inesperada solución… quizás ya iba siendo hora de madurar y tomar las riendas de su vida definitivamente

_-Ya llegue teme… ¿sucede algo? _–Comentó el rubio, quien había salido a comprar la despensa del mes.-

_-Necesito que me acompañes a la empresa… _

_-¿Y eso por qué? Todavía es muy temprano para ir, además hoy no tienes ninguna asesoría y no falta poco para que iniciemos nuestros estudios y podamos trabajar ahí._

_-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo ven conmigo dobe ¿sí?_

_-De acuerdo._

Y así, una vez que llegaron a la empresa…

_-Señor Itachi, su hermano lo busca. _–Dijo su secretaria.-

_-¿Y qué esperas? Hazlo pasar._

_-Sí señor. Adelante, pasen por favor. _–Finalizó, dando paso al pelinegro menor y a su mejor amigo.-

_-Oni-chan, que sorpresa verte por aquí ¿qué se te ofrece? Se supone que hoy es tu día libre…_

_-Eso no importa… quiero que reúnas ahora mismo a los inversionistas en la sala de juntas, hay algo importante que debo comunicarles… _-Sonando firme y rotundo en su hablar, paralizando un poco a Itachi.-

_-De acuerdo._

Obedeciendo sus órdenes, rato después tanto Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi como los inversionistas de la compañía estaban sentados en una gran mesa dentro de la sala de reuniones, expectantes ante la noticia que el futuro presidente estaba por anunciarles…

_-Señores, antes de esta mañana había tomado la decisión de cederle mi lugar en la presidencia a mi hermano Itachi, ya que consideraba que él ocuparía el puesto mejor que yo y ayudaría a la empresa a encaminarse al éxito más y más... tal y como nuestro padre lo hiciera no hace mucho. _–Pausó, sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes, mientras que su hermano mayor comenzaba a sonreír de manera siniestra.-

_-Pero Sasuke-kun _–pronunció la única mujer entre los inversionistas- _a pesar de su corta edad, usted fue nombrado heredero principal y elegido para ser el futuro presidente de la compañía… y nosotros creemos también que es lo mejor para todos… no entiendo por qué cambiar su decisión de un día para otro._

_-Así es joven Uchiha, no entiendo por qué cambiar de postura si sabe que cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo. _–Comentó otro inversionista, de nombre Katsumoto-

_-Déjenme terminar por favor, yo no he dicho que esa sea mi última palabra… _-lo dejaron proseguir- _Sin embargo, algo provocó un cambio en mi perspectiva… algo inexplicable pero que me ayudó a aclarar ciertas dudas… _-mirando fugazmente a su hermano- _así que he decidido ocupar la presidencia de la compañía a partir de este momento… y como primer mandato cambiar el nombre de esta._

Todos los involucrados se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a murmurar anonadados. Por su parte, Naruto e Itachi quedaron más que boquiabiertos de la impresión, sobretodo este último, quien borró su sonrisa de los labios para reaccionar intempestivamente y ponerse de pie.

_-Pero Sasuke, eso es imposible. Se supone que tomarás el cargo una vez que hayas terminado tus estudios, además recuerda que de momento nosotros estamos compartiendo el mando. _

_-Lo sé, pero creo que es momento de actuar en beneficio de todos los que aquí trabajan y llevar de una buena vez las riendas de este lugar. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar a trabajar para así seguir con este negocio que para mis padres significó tanto._

_-Pero no puedes… tu edad no…_

_-Eso es lo de menos, además no importa tanto que tome la presidencia ahora mismo, tu seguirías a cargo de la vicepresidencia y continuaríamos trabajando en equipo como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta hoy. Sé que este cambio es drástico, pero tengo la certeza de que es lo mejor, que nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de ver que sus esfuerzos den más frutos… y aunque ellos ni el tío Obito ya no se encuentren con nosotros en este mundo… me gustaría saber si puedo contar con el apoyo que todos ustedes me han venido brindando durante estos 3 meses… su ayuda sería muy importante para mí, y si me dan la oportunidad, tengan por seguro que no les fallaré._

Escuchando con atención las palabras del joven, los inversionistas volvieron a mirarse entre sí, y como si estuvieran de acuerdo, tomaron una decisión, siendo el señor Katsumoto quien tomara la palabra.

_-Es una decisión un tanto inesperada, y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que el joven Sasuke aún no cuenta con la experiencia suficiente como para dirigir todo un emporio por si solo… pero eso no significa que no pueda contar con un guía que lo oriente y apoye, así que con gusto aceptamos su solicitud _-Tanto él como los demás, incluido Naruto, hicieron un ademán de aprobación.-

-_Concuerdo con el sr Katsumoto –_dijo la mujer- _usted puede ejercer como presidente siempre y cuando con la condición de recibir nuestra asesoría y consejos, y así no tener una carga tan pesada. _

_-Les agradezco infinitamente que hayan aceptado esta decisión…_

_-Bien, joven… es decir, presidente Uchiha, sino tiene más que decir, nosotros nos retiramos, estaremos esperando un nuevo comunicado de su parte en donde nos anuncie cuál será el nuevo nombre para la corporación. Y felicidades._

_-No se preocupen, muy pronto tendrán una respuesta. Muchas gracias._

Y con esto dio por finalizada la junta. Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi estaban todavía en la sala mientras los inversionistas salían y conversaban sobre lo que había pasado. Quedaron impresionados por la inteligencia y audacia del menor por haber decidido una cosa así, no podían creer tanta madurez pero en el fondo se encontraban satisfechos, pues sabían que él haría un gran trabajo. Por su parte era más que obvia la actitud de Itachi, estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol, no se esperaba esa acción de su hermano y lo que era peor: esto volvía a frustrar una vez más su intento por apoderarse totalmente de todo. Furioso, controlo sus impulsos de abalanzarse sobre él y matarlo en ese preciso instante, decidiendo mantener la calma.

_-Aún sigo creyendo que no es la mejor elección, pero como veo que no cambiarás de parecer, no queda más que resignarme y apoyar tu decisión, solo espero y no te llegues a sentir demasiado presionado… querido oni-chan. Bien, con su permiso yo también me marcho. Nos vemos luego chicos. Y nuevamente… felicidades. _–Finalizo, saliendo del lugar y dándoles la espalda al pelinegro y al rubio. Con su rostro pasivo y poniendo una mueca de desagrado suspiró, esperaría y sería paciente el tiempo que fuese necesario para volver a contraatacar.-

_-Vaya que sí tomo con agrado la noticia _–Comentó Naruto con sarcasmo, una vez que Itachi los dejo solos.- _Teme ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Mira que no va a ser nada fácil, menos con tu hermano fastidiando todo los días. _

_-No hace falta que lo digas, soy perfectamente consciente de lo que hago y por supuesto que me siento capaz, con algo de ayuda se que podré lograrlo. Y por cierto, quiero proponerte algo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Quiero que tú también me apoyes en esto, que trabajes conmigo, no solo como amigo, sino también como asistente y futuro socio de la empresa. De paso aprenderías muchas cosas que te servirán bastante en tus estudios. _

_-¿De veras estás hablando en serio teme? Quieres que seamos ¿socios?_

_-Así es. Entonces qué dices ¿aceptas o no? _

_-Por supuesto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea amigo._

_-Lo sé, y gracias por todo tu apoyo. Si no fuera por ti, de seguro seguiría lamentándome por lo que paso. _–Poniendo un semblante triste- _Ya he perdido a muchas personas importantes en mi vida… a mis padres, al tío Obito, y sobre todo a la mujer que más he amado… Sakura. No quiero perder al único amigo que me queda._

_-Teme… Eh, no sabía que fueras un sentimental dattebayo. _–Desvió un poco la conversación, tratando de reanimarlo.-

-_Hum… pero no te acostumbres a verme así todo el tiempo. _–Brindándole una media sonrisa.-

_-No espero que sucedan milagros tan seguido y menos de ti._-Devolviéndole la sonrisa.-_ A propósito ¿qué nombre le darás a la empresa? Me da un poco de curiosidad saberlo._

_-Pues… me gusta cómo suena "Corporación Sharingan" ¿Qué te parece?_

_-No está mal… no está nada mal._

A partir de ese momento, muchas cosas cambiarían en la vida de estos 2 jóvenes. Naruto dejaría de frecuentar su hogar natal en Konoha para dedicarse junto con Sasuke de lleno a sus estudios y así poder realizarse adecuadamente como futuros socios dentro de la que en un futuro no muy lejano llevaría por nombre "Sharingan Corporation". Esa sería la única manera en que podrían seguir adelante, el único modo de reprimir todo aquel dolor que el destino les había traído. Ambos tratando, en vano, de olvidar a esas personas a las que amaron con toda su alma pero que desde ese entonces se convertirían en la sombra de un pasado difícil de borrar, llevándolos así hasta el presente.

… **6 AÑOS DESPUÉS: ACTUALIDAD…**

**-Oba-chan ¡apúrate!**

**-Sí, ya queremos ver a mamá. Cuando sepa que gane un súper trofeo en el campamento va a estar orgulloso de mí.**

**-No seas mentiroso hermano. Ambos sabemos quien ganó el trofeo y esa fui yo.**

**-Claro que no, fui yo.**

**-No, yo.**

**-No, que yo.**

**-Niños, dejen de discutir. Su madre estará orgullosa de saber que los 2 ganaron ese trofeo en equipo. Así que mejor apresúrense, su okasa y tía Hinata nos deben estar esperando.**

**-Sí, oba-chan.**

**-Por favor, díganme Tsunade… solo Tsunade. –Suspiró, no le gustaba sentirse tan vieja.-**

La risa de 2 infantes comenzó a resonar por los pasillos de la entrada del hotel _Real Continental, _detrás de ellos venía siguiéndolos una Tsunade que, aún con el pasar de los años, se mantenía bien conservada aunque ya no era tan ágil como para andar correteando a 2 mellizos de 6 años por las calles de la ciudad. Observó su reloj una vez que entraron al lobby, dentro de poco la conferencia de prensa en la que su hija y Hinata eran las protagonistas estaría a punto de terminar; y tal y como había acordado con ellas esperaría junto con los niños unos minutos hasta que acabaran todas las entrevistas para después poder entrar al camerino designado para la modelo y encontrarse nuevamente con ella, esto con la precaución de no ser vistos por ningún reportero o persona sospecha y semejante que se le pareciera.

Ese verano, los nietos de Tsunade luego haber tenido un largo y emocionante campamento de verano en Konoha, regresaban junto con su abuela a la nueva ciudad en la que vivirían con su madre y su tía Hinata. Y ahora ahí se encontraban en el punto de encuentro; una empleada enviada por Sakura –su asistente- se les acercó a Tsunade y a los mellizos –estos jugaban el clásico 'marinero que su fue a la mari-mari-mar' con las palmas de las manos-. Esta los conduciría hacia una puerta que llevaba a un pasadizo y que los ayudaría a pasar inadvertidos ante la prensa, pues ese día toda la verdad sobre los hijos de Sakura había sido revelada. Ante la indicación de la asistente, Tsunade les hizo una seña a los mellizos de seguirla y obedecieron, mientras ella los seguía más atrás. Pero antes de entrar por aquella puerta, algo inesperado sucedió… algo que vio y la dejó impactada y estática…

**-Disculpe señorita ¿en qué salón es la conferencia de la modelo Sakura Mitsuki? **-Preguntó a la recepcionista un rubio de ojos azules con vestimenta de ejecutivo, se le notaba aparentemente agitado y ansioso.-

**-Lo siento señor, me temo que no estoy autorizada para dar esa información. El evento es exclusivamente para los medios de comunicación y nadie más puede entrar. Además la rueda de prensa está a punto de terminar.**

**-No me diga… que contrariedad. **–Suspiró, de alguna u otra forma tenía que entrar, tenía que despejar todas las dudas que traía consigo.-

**-Naruto… **-Susurró la ahora llamada oba-chan.-

A lo lejos, Tsunade pudo observar y reconocer a Naruto, quien trataba de convencer a la recepcionista de algo. Aunque intuía el por qué su hijastro se encontraba ahí. Hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de verlo y sin embargo no había cambiado en nada. Pero… el que Naruto estuviera en el hotel solo significaba una cosa… había descubierto a Sakura y con esta, tal vez, toda la verdad. ¡No lo podía creer! Reaccionando y saliendo de su ensimismamiento, supo que debía desaparecer antes de que la vista del rubio se topara con ella, así que entró por el pasadizo y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar a los mellizos y la asistente para así poder llegar hasta donde estaba su hija. Un mal augurio la invadió por completo y de inmediato supo que, a partir de ese día, el pasado volvería a hacer acto de presencia, dándole un giro inesperado a todo aquel presente que desde hace 6 años, cada uno de sus protagonistas había construido tratando de olvidar y tapar aquellas dolorosas sombras que los envolvían.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**_Saludos! Si han llegado a esta ultima parte de las notas de autora: Aquí les traigo la versión de los hechos por parte de los chicos y relatada al inicio por cortesía de Naruto-kun. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Poco a muy intrigante? ¿Les ayudo a despejar ciertas dudas? Porque al menos una que otra situacion fue aclarada (por ejemplo lo del del beso de Sasuke o la partida de Hinata) Pero ahora viene la pregunta del millón ¿Qué sucedera ahora? Sin duda alguna, les aseguro que vendrá un reencuentro emocionante... bueno, todo dependerá de la motivacion y las ganas que tenga para continuar escribiendo. También, como habran notado, hubo una breve aparición de los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura (al menos en este fic), a los que podremos conocer más a fondo apartir del siguiente capitulo en adelante ¡y serán toda una monada, ya verán! _**

**_Y si también se dieron cuenta del antagonista... efectivamente, el oficial de esta historia es Itachi! quien no solo traera dolores de cabeza a Sasuke, sino algo mas, pero mejor no adelanto mas cosas y sigo dejandolos en ese suspenso que a muchas alguna vez nos carcome por dentro pero nos deja bastante emocionados._**

**_Es viernes por la noche y hemos roto record ¡28 páginas! Uff aver si logramos llegar a las 30... no se crean, solo exagero. Pero como habrán notado desde un principio, las historias que escribo son asi de largas y complicadas, como yo en ciertos aspectos de la vida jejeje... bien dicen: lo que escribes refleja lo que eres... o algo así. Por cierto, los fragmentos para songfic agregados en la escena de Sasuke son de la cancion "Pobre corazón" de Divino._**

**_Por último quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:_**

**_Esme-chan TS-DN, morino, laura, setsuna17, Bongio, DulceHaruno, jess03, hikaru-hyuuga, al, miiinakou, minatostuki, Jesybert y Daniela. _**

**_En verdad que me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios! Ojala y la respuesta positiva que esta obteniendo el fic no decaiga por no actualizar frecuentemente, hare un gran esfuerzo por no volver a tardarme... aunque los compromisos escolares y sociales se interpongan, les prometo que aprovechare mi tiempo de ocio al máximo para brindarles la continuacion. _**

**_Y bien, siento que aun me falta por comentar algo, pero como es todo lo que tengo que decir en estos momentos me despido, no sin antes recordarles de pasar a dejar un review. Solo den click en Go y... ¡listo! _**

**_Mata ne! Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san._**


	5. El momento del reencuentro

¡Saludos gente! A casi 2 meses sin tener noticas de esta autora... aqui les traigo una actualizacion más de su fic favorito -o al menos eso espero- "El Calendario." Ojala y no decaiga el numero de reviews por esta minima tardanza, ya estamos en verano y como verán, habrá mucho de esta historia para rato... asi que esten muy al pendientes eh... Por cierto, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen -excepto los que invente-... además de una pequeña advertencia, este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores, pero de seguro que sera un agasajo y emoción de lectura... Comentario y agradecimentos al final, pero antes un pequeño recordatorio:

_"Bla" -_pensamientos de los personajes.

**Bla** -diálogos

-Bla- comentarios de esta loca autora jojo.

Bueno sin mas interrupciones los dejo con el fic... ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

Capítulo 5.

_/Flashback. Hace 5 años: Suna/_

_-Y la ganadora y nueva modelo del año es… ¡Sakura Haruno! Quien a partir de ahora tendrá contratos de exclusividad con las mejores agencias publicitarias, de modelaje y marcas prestigiadas en el mundo de la moda, además será representante en todos los eventos en la ciudad de Suna por todo el año… Muchas felicidades."_

"_Oh Dios, no me la creo… ¿De veras gané?" -Gr… gracias –reaccionó mientras las demás concursantes la rodeaban y abrazaban saltando eufóricas junto con la pelirrosa para después recibir un enorme ramo de flores por parte de una ex reina de belleza.-_

_-¡Bravo Sakura, felicidades! –gritaban emocionados y de pie Gaara y Hinata desde primera fila junto con Tsunade quien solo podía aplaudir pues en sus piernas sostenía a 2 pequeños de 1 año a quienes les señalaba en dirección hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa, su madre, estos últimos contentos y sonriendo muy abiertamente.- _

_Al verlos, Sakura no dudó en corresponder el saludo y las sonrisas que sus amigos y familia le brindaban, y ante esto no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. No podía creer tanta dicha en un solo día, dio lo mejor de sí e hizo un excelente papel en el concurso por ellos, demostrando que aún después de todas las penurias ocurridas, seguía adelante con la frente en alto y poco a poco comenzaba a reconstruir un sueño que creía roto y algo distante…_

_Y a partir de ese instante, supo que su vida nuevamente no volvería a ser la misma y decidió desde entonces, cambiar radicalmente en todos los sentidos, empezando por bautizarse artísticamente desde ese día con el nombre de 'Sakura Mitsuki', sin dejar de lado a esa Haruno comprensiva que amaba con todo su ser a sus seres queridos, en especial a esos 2 retoños que plasmo hace casi un año en un calendario con bellas imágenes y que eran sus hijos… su motor, su impulso para seguir… su tesoro más preciado en este mundo y por los que daría todo sin condiciones. _

_Mas sin embargo… aunque en ese momento creía que todo en su vida marchaba perfectamente, entonces… ¿por qué su corazón estaba triste?, ¿por qué sentía que algo le faltaba?... _

_/Fin del flashback. Época actual: Hotel Real Continental de la Gran Ciudad. /_

**-Este es todo el contenido de nuestro trabajo. Un calendario basado en la etapa de embarazo de Sakura con imágenes desde su tercer mes hasta el último, incluidas también imágenes de los mellizos recién nacidos por separado y una más con los 3 en una edad más avanzada. Como podrán haber visto, solo incluimos un desnudo con Sakura acostada en una alfombra blanca en el noveno mes. Todo esto ha sido con el propósito de mostrar el lado maternal de una mujer que ha sufrido pero que ha sabido enfrentar a la vida y ha salido adelante por sí misma, demostrando ser un ejemplo a seguir para todos los que la rodean. **

Una Hinata con voz firme y decidida finalizaba su diálogo, ante las miradas de asombro que aún mantenían todos los periodistas de los medios y de la prensa que estaban en ese salón y después de casi una hora de conferencia. Suspiró, dirigió su mirada a Sakura quien se encontraba aparentemente tranquila ante dicha situación para después voltear nuevamente al frente a todos los reporteros. Al final solo le quedaba algo más que decir, y era inevitable.

**-Y bien ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta que hacer al respecto? **

En ese momento, los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, al igual que el bombardeo de interrogantes por parte de la prensa… obviamente todo eso dirigido a Sakura.

**-¿Así que en realidad usted es madre soltera de 2 mellizos? **

**-¿Cómo fue que pudo mantener tanto tiempo a sus hijos en el anonimato y lejos de la prensa?**

**-¿Qué tanto éxito creen que tendrá su calendario?**

**-¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito de su lanzamiento a estas alturas? **

**-¿Acaso desea encontrar al padre de sus hijos? **

**-Díganos señorita Mitsuki ¿quién es el padre de los niños?**

**-¿Es acaso algún cantante, empresario o político reconocido?**

**-¿Sus hijos tienen conocimiento de la existencia de su verdadero padre?**

Y por fin la bomba había estallado, esta era la respuesta que tanto temían. Hinata no sabía que responder, demasiadas preguntas a la vez que no podía con todas. Por su parte Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida pero aun así algo aturdida por los flashazos y tantas preguntas al aire; ya atenida a las consecuencias, sabía que este momento tan desagradable llegaría más tarde que temprano… y se encontraba más que preparada para enfrentarlo.

**-¡Silencio por favor! ¡Ya es suficiente! **

Ante este grito por parte de la supermodelo, todos los reporteros callaron inesperadamente.

**-Disculpen por haber gritado, pero no pienso contestar más preguntas de lo necesario. Toda esa información es parte de mi vida privada y como dije antes, no pienso discutir nada que no tenga que ver con asuntos de mi profesión. Lo único que puedo decir es que mi socia y yo esperamos que aunque no alcance un número uno de ventas, este calendario llegue hasta lo más profundo de los corazones de las personas y los haga reflexionar sobre el verdadero sentido que tiene para una modelo el ser madre. Y no solo para una modelo, sino para cualquier mujer, sea lo que sea… alguna vez ****alguien me dijo que una madre, siendo modelo, solo debe dedicarse a sus hijos y nada más… pues bien, con esto yo pretendo demostrar simplemente que se puede ser ambas cosas y no descuidar lo que más se quiere… Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto…. Y que el calendario saldrá a la venta dentro de una semana.**

**-Sakura… **-murmuró Hinata.-

**-Pero Srita Haruno, tan siquiera responda… si sus hijos no saben quién es su padre y usted no quiere revelar la identidad de este…. ¿por lo menos él conoce la existencia de sus hijos?** -Comentó un reportero sin alguna mala intención, lo que él no supo es que eso fue la última gota que derramó el vaso para la pelirrosa, quien se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde estaba, poniéndose frente a él.-

**-Escuche, para empezar, mi nombre artístico es Mitsuki, no hay que mezclar. Y por lo que se refiere a lo otro… eso es algo que no les incumbe… y hablo muy en serio cuando digo que es así. **–Con una voz fría capaz de congelar a cualquiera y una actitud de igual forma que doblegaba hasta al roble más fuerte.-

Dejando en shock al reportero y atónito a más de uno, regresó junto con Hinata. Cuando ambas estaban a punto de retirarse del lugar, todos los reporteros las rodearon, bloqueándoles el paso hacia la salida que daba al camerino de la modelo. Los camarógrafos no dejaban de filmar en video o tomar fotos y las preguntas seguían y seguían sin cesar. Parecían no tener escapatoria, y justo en ese momento Gaara hizo acto de presencia con todo un séquito de guardaespaldas detrás de él, interviniendo y acudiendo al rescate de sus amigas como buen manager que era. Menos mal que había decidido contratarlo como su representante además del buen amigo que representaba para ella y Hinata hace 6 años, cuando partió de Konoha, pensó Sakura, sino, no sabría qué sería de ellas en estos momentos.

Rápidamente, todo el personal de seguridad logró despejar el área donde estaban las chicas y hacer que los reporteros se alejasen unos cuantos metros atrás, dándoles el paso libre para salir de ahí. Y así lo hicieron, guiadas por un par de escoltas, no sin antes agradecerle al pelirrojo con la mirada por haberlas sacado de tan tremendo apuro, este solo les respondió con una sonrisa de reojo para luego dirigirse a los reporteros.

**-Señores, la conferencia de prensa ha terminado. La señorita Mitsuki no responderá más preguntas, así que por favor, sean tan amables de retirarse que el show de hoy se ha acabado**. –Terminó de hablar, parado en medio de la tribuna y señalando la puerta de salida del hotel.-

Poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la prensa se fueron retirando del salón, quedando solamente Gaara y los guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban en el lugar.

**-Todos los reporteros se han marchado, estamos listos para movernos en cuanto de la orden Gaara-sama.** –Pronunció el jefe de seguridad.-

**-Perfecto, señor Miyagi. En cuanto Hinata y Sakura estén preparadas junto con Tsunade y los niños nos marchamos, solo esperen a que les de la señal. **

**-¡Suéltenme! Ya les he dicho mil veces que no soy ningún reportero ni nada parecido. Solo quiero hablar con Sakura nee-chan así que déjenme pasar.** –Reclamaba un rubio al parecer algo molesto.-

Unos guardaespaldas llevaban a rastras por las piernas a un Naruto que parecía oponer resistencia sin mucho éxito, bloqueándole así el acceso total al recinto, y eso que apenas y se las había arreglado para persuadir a la recepcionista del hotel para dejarlo pasar y sucedía esto. Al ver la escena, Gaara sorprendido se acercó un poco para ver de qué se trataba, pero al oír lo último dicho por el rubio se detuvo en seco y al instante ordenó que lo soltaran, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

**-¿Quién eres y para qué buscas a Sakura? Porque si eres de la prensa, lamento informarte que la conferencia terminó hace poco.** -Menciono el pelirrojo una vez que el rubio se levanto, quedando ambos frente a frente.-

**-Lo sé, por eso aproveche para entrar ya que no había nadie. Y no, ya les dije a sus hombres que no soy nada de la prensa. Aunque es una lástima que no haya podido alcanzar a ver a la señorita Mitsuki, me hubiera encantado conocer a la famosa modelo de quien todos hablan. **

**-No ha respondido mi pregunta ¿por qué llamó a Sakura 'hermanita'? Señor…**

**-Oh sí, que descortés de mi parte, permítame presentarme… soy Naruto Uzumaki, y vengo de parte de la Sharingan Corporation como uno de sus socios.** –Extendiéndole la mano y desviando un poco la pregunta que le hizo el pelirrojo.-

-"_Así que… Naruto Uzumaki… ese nombre me resulta familiar." _**Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara, representante de Sakura Mitsuki, es un gusto conocerle. –**Correspondiendo al saludo- **¿De parte de la Sharingan Corporation dice? ¿La agencia de publicidad con la que las empresas Suna hicieron negocio recientemente?**

**-Así es, veo que las noticias vuelan rápido.**

**-Lo sé, porque mi padre es el dueño de esas empresas aunque mi hermano es quien actualmente dirige, pero esa es otra historia. Dígame, ¿para qué busca un representante de la prestigiada Sharingan Corporation a Sakura Mitsuki?**

**-Eso es precisamente de lo que he venido a hablar con ella, pero ahora que me tope con su representante mucho mejor… Verá, lo que la compañía quiere proponerle puede ser hasta ahora la mejor oportunidad que ella haya tenido nunca antes en su carrera…. y el mejor negocio de sus vidas.**

--

Mientras tanto, con Sakura y Hinata, que iban rumbo al camerino siendo escoltadas por dos guardaespaldas…

**-¡Odio a los reporteros! Por esta misma razón lo pensé más de 2 veces para presentar el calendario oficialmente ante los medios. A veces se me olvida cuan molestos pueden ser**. –Dijo deteniendo su paso y golpeando con el puño de su mano la pared a un costado suyo, más furiosa que nunca.-

**-Tranquila, recuerda que ambas tomamos esta decisión y no podíamos retractarnos más. Además era inevitable que este día llegara, de todos modos tarde o temprano se descubriría la verdad y si no lo hacíamos ahora luego podríamos habernos arrepentirnos por ello ¿no crees?** –Menciono Hinata, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, reconfortándola con sus palabras.-

**-Tienes razón** –suspirando-. **No hubiera sido justo para ti, que te esforzaste para sacar adelante el proyecto y convencer al consejo de fotografía que lo presentarías en el momento que consideraras necesario, aunque ese momento haya sido tardado 5 años. Creo que he sido algo egoísta al solo pensar en mí, lo siento. De verdad no sé lo que haría si no estuvieras conmigo aconsejándome y apoyándome en todo amiga. **

**-No tienes de que disculparte. Es más, hay que verle el lado positivo a todo esto, por fin podrás estar más tiempo con los niños sin tener que esconderlos de los paparazzis y ya no tendrán que estar tan alejados de ti. **

Sakura sonrió. Era cierto, desde que había comenzado su carrera en el modelaje no tenía mucho espacio para convivir con sus hijos, y el poco que tenía trataba de aprovecharlo al máximo, incluso en ocasiones los llevaba consigo a sus pasarelas o alguna gira que se presentara. Aunque debido a que desde que inició era muy asediada por la prensa –y aun lo sigue siendo- no podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera al lado de ellos, por temor a que descubrieran la existencia de los gemelos y con esto muchas verdades fueran reveladas cuando no era su momento aún. Por eso, pensando en su seguridad y bienestar de los pequeñines, tomo medidas drásticas durante todos esos años y mientras ella trabajaba arduamente –en pasarelas, sesiones fotográficas u otros eventos como modelo, teniendo que viajar la mayoría de las veces- dejaba encargados a los niños con Tsunade, quien viajaba cada mes desde Konoha hasta Suna para cuidar de sus nietos única y exclusivamente hasta que Sakura, Hinata y Gaara regresaban de algún compromiso laboral –aunque eso significara tener que mentirle un poco a Jiraiya sobre esas salidas tan repentinas-.

Pero ahora que toda la verdad había salido a la luz por fin, ya no tendría que ocultar más a sus hijos y podría pasar más tiempo de calidad con ellos… sus pequeños Seisuke y Sakuno… cuanto los quería, eran lo más preciado que tenía y durante esos 6 años había procurado ser una buena madre para ellos, esperaba seguir siendo mucho mejor y un buen ejemplo a seguir cada día. Ahora más que nunca no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara y daría la vida por ellos si fuese necesario. Además, con la verdad al descubierto, probablemente "él" podría aparecer nuevamente en sus vidas… y le atemorizaba tanto el hecho de volver a confrontarlo cara a cara después de todo ese tiempo sin saber nada de su existencia... y de no poder perdonarlo por ese 'supuesto error' que había causado una herida enorme a su amor por él, aunque… ¿tal vez no podía recuperarse de ese amor?... Sacudió de su cabeza ese último pensamiento, lo mejor era olvidarlo. Así que retomo su caminar hacia el camerino junto con la peliazul y justo cuando se encontraban en la puerta del cuarto, Hinata se atrevió a preguntar:

**-Sakura… sobre lo que dijiste hace rato… cuando termino la rueda de prensa… ese alguien… ¿aún no has podido olvidarlo verdad? –**Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-

**-No sé a qué te refieres. **–Desviando la mirada a otra parte.-

**-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, y esa expresión tuya me dice que sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando. Escucha, soy tu mejor amiga y desde el momento en que te enteraste de la traición de Sasuke y de tu embarazo decidí apoyarte en todo lo que pudiera pero aún así tú…**

**-Hinata… no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre… no enfrente de mis hijos… Recuerda que precisamente por eso fue que nos mudamos de Suna. **

Hinata suspiró. Estaba en lo cierto, por esa misma razón habían decidido mudarse de Suna a la gran Ciudad, por miedo a encontrarse de nuevo con ese pasado que parecía no querer dejar a Sakura en paz; ya que al enterarse en un artículo del periódico sobre la llegada y negocio de Sasuke Uchiha con las empresas Suna, había sido el detonante que puso en alerta a la pelirrosa y la obligó a tomar cartas en el asunto, mandando al instante a sus mellizos a Konoha con su madre a un campamento de verano que ella misma le recomendó y llegando donde hasta ahora estaba, para evitar un encuentro que ambas sabían que ineludiblemente vendría.

**-Te suplico por favor que no hablemos más del asunto… no quiero discutir contigo… y menos ahora que los niños deben estar en camino junto con mi madre... no delante de ellos. Tú también decidiste abandonar muchas cosas cuando viniste conmigo, todo por…**

**-Lo sé, yo también quise olvidar pero… tienes razón, mejor dejarlo así.** –Cerrando la conversación.-

Después de esto fijaron su vista a la puerta, que segundos después fue abierta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mostrando a 2 adorables niños con un semblante de emoción en el rostro, sacando de su ensimismamiento a la pelirrosa y a la peliazul.

**-¡Okasa! ¡Tía Hinata! **–Dijeron los pequeños al unísono, corriendo a abrazar cada uno eufórica y respectivamente a las mujeres mencionadas.-

**-¡Seisuke! ¡Sakuno! Niños ¡qué alegría verlos! **–Respondiendo al unísono también y recibiéndolos con un fuerte abrazo, que intercambiaron después con el otro mellizo.-

**-Mami, te extrañamos mucho. Hubieras venido con nosotros a Konoha. **–El primero en hablar fue un niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes claro como la esmeralda, igual a los de Sakura. De pequeña estatura y tez blanca al igual que su hermana, sonrisa simpática y una personalidad arrebatadoramente carismática, ese era Seisuke. Parecido físicamente a su padre, pero con el carácter extrovertido y el encanto heredados de su madre.-

**-Sí, hasta nos ganamos un gran trofeo en el campamento. Claro que todo eso fue gracias a mis estrategias mentales. **–Posteriormente habló Sakuno, una adorable niña de cabellos rosados con mechas negras y con unos ojos azabaches profundos que cuando la hacían enojar se tornaban en un rojizo violento pero a la vez fascinante. Muy parecida físicamente a su madre, pero con la personalidad, el carácter y la inteligencia adquiridas de su padre.-

**-Eso no es cierto Sakuno, sino te hubiera ayudado en deportes no habríamos ganado nada.** –Comentó el pequeño pelinegro sacándole la lengua a su hermana.-

**-Guarda silencio Seisuke, y no seas impertinente, como se nota que no eres nada caballeroso.**

**-Deja de ver tantas películas de princesas y ponis hermanita… algún día van a afectar tu inteligente cerebrito. ¬-¬. **

**-Vamos niños, dejen de discutir. Estamos seguras que ambos consiguieron ganar ese trofeo por trabajar en equipo ¿no es así? Díganme si me equivoco.** –Comentó Hinata, interviniendo como la voz de la razón.-

**-La verdad… ¡sip! **–Finalizaron los dos. Como todos buenos hermanos, los gemelos discutían en ocasiones, pero siempre lograban llegar a un acuerdo gracias a intermediarios.-

**-Jaja, veo que mis pequeños se divirtieron mucho en sus vacaciones. Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? Se suponía que llegarían dentro de una semana.** –Preguntó curiosa Sakura.-

**-Eso fue porque el campamento terminó mucho antes de lo esperado… y también porque teníamos muchas ganas de verlas nuevamente. **–Esta vez el turno de hablar fue para Tsunade, quien apareció frente a ellos al oír el bullicio que hacían sus nietos, quedando parada en la esquina de la puerta.-

**-¡Mamá! Que gusto me da verte. **–Abrazándose ambas en forma de saludo.-

**-Lo mismo digo hija, me da gusto verte a ti también Hinata.** –Saludando a la peliazul.-

**-Gracias, me da gusto verla Tsunade-sama. –**Dijo, mientras agarraba a los mellizos de sus manos.-

**-De veras que nos tomaron por sorpresa, imagino que Gaara debe haberlos ayudado a venir hasta aquí ¿verdad madre? **

**-Así es, queríamos venir lo más pronto posible, así que hable con él y quedamos de acuerdo en darles esta sorpresa. Y cómo sabía que estarían ocupadas con la ****presentación del calendario, él lo arreglo todo para que pudiéramos entrar al hotel sin ser descubiertos por algún periodista.**

**-Vaya, Gaara-kun fue muy precavido en todo esto. **

**-Sí, recuérdame agradecérselo más al rato invitándolo a cenar Hinata. Oh por cierto, ya estamos instaladas en la nueva casa. Te quedaras con nosotras esta noche ¿verdad?**

**-Por supuesto, no pensabas que me quedaría en este hotel ¿verdad? **–Sonriendo-** Pero mejor entremos, no vaya a ser que nos descubran, tienen que contarme todos los detalles de la entrevista que dieron, porque por lo que pude notar, había muchas personas interesadas en el asunto.**

**-Ni te imaginas madre, fue realmente difícil lidiar con todos.** –Dirigiéndose a los custodios- **Espérennos aquí por favor, en cuanto Gaara-san se comunique con ustedes para saber cuándo nos podemos ir, nos avisan inmediatamente.**

**-Sí, como ordene señorita. Y no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de que nadie las moleste. **–Contestó uno de ellos, quien traía una radio portátil con la que se mantenía en contacto con sus superiores.-

**-Gracias. **-Dicho esto último, entraron al cuarto.-

Después de un rato de conversar dentro de la lujosa habitación y de poner al tanto a Tsunade de la situación con la rueda de prensa, las 3 mujeres se encontraban esperando a que los guardias les dieran la señal o el anuncio para retirarse del lugar. Mientras que los mellizos comenzaban a jugar nuevamente dando palmadas con sus manos, entreteniéndose un poco y matando el tiempo.

**-No saben lo aliviada que me siento al saber que por lo menos ya no tendrás que ocultar a los niños de las cámaras, aunque ahora deberán tener más cuidado porque esos periodistas no descansaran y harán todo lo posible por obtener fotos de los niños a cualquier costo y ni se diga de los de la televisión.**

**-Lo sabemos, ese es el precio que se tiene que pagar por la fama ¿no es así, mamá? Por eso decidiste retirarte de la fotografía a unos meses después de que nací y después de lo papá.** –Viendo como solamente Tsunade contestaba afirmando con la cabeza.-

**-Eso y porque no quería que tanta fama se me subiera a la cabeza** –riendo exageradamente- **Pero con ustedes ha sido todo lo contrario, hasta la fecha, jamás han permitido que se les suba la fama a la cabeza, mucho menos a mi Sakura, con eso de que algunas modelos son tan creídas… como sea, las felicito por haber tomado esta decisión, sobre todo a ti hija, sé que no debe haber sido fácil para ti revivir todo el pasado, pero supiste manejar la situación como toda una profesional y por lo que me contaron, dieron una excelente presentación del calendario, estoy muy orgullosa de las dos. **

**-Gracias. **–Contestaron ambas al unísono, algo apenadas.-

**-Por cierto, imagino que después de esto, le contarás a Jiraiya otou-san la verdad sobre nosotras… ¿o me equivoco? **

**-Espero que no te moleste, pero de hecho… ya está enterado.**

**-¿Lo sabe? **-Preguntó Hinata.-

**-Tuve que decírselo, no tenía otra opción. No pensé que el campamento terminara antes de lo esperado, y sabes que con Jiraiya no puedo tener secretos, y ya no podía más con este, así que le dije todo.**

**-Ya veo, por eso vinieron antes de la fecha que acordamos. Y ¿cómo reacciono?**

**-Bueno, al principio se sorprendió muchísimo, claro que se enfado bastante también… 6 años pretendiendo que estabas muerta no fueron nada fáciles de disimular, pero una vez que le explique cómo pasaron las cosas lo comprendió… hubieras visto lo feliz que se puso al conocer a los niños, se la pasaba todo los días jugando con ellos. **

**-Pero… **-Iba a preguntar Sakura, con un deje de preocupación.-

-**No te preocupes, me prometió que no le diría nada a Naruto sobre ti ni los niños. Aunque a cambio, quiere visitarlos cada mes. **–Interrumpiéndola y tranquilizándola a la vez.-

**-Bueno, si es así, con mucho gusto puede venir a vernos cuando quiera.** –Sonriendo aliviada.-

**-Mamá, ven a jugar con nosotros.** -Alertó el pequeño Seisuke.-

**-Anda mamá, estamos aburridos y prometiste que jugarías con nosotros cuando no estuvieras trabajando.** –Seguido de la pequeña Sakuno.-

**-Está bien, voy para allá. Si me disculpan, jugaré con estos pequeñines un rato. **–Dirigiéndose hacia la enorme cama donde estaba sentados los niños y abrazándolos para posteriormente jugar un rato con ellos, alejándose unos cuantos metros de donde estaban sentadas Tsunade y Hinata. –Es que era una habitación enorme, casi una suite presidencial.-

**-Hinata, hay algo que debo contarte…** -Hablando con voz queda.-

**-¿De qué se trata Tsunade-sama? ¿Y por qué estamos hablando en voz baja?**

**-No sé si sea conveniente hablar aquí, no quiero que Sakura, Seisuke y Sakuno nos escuchen.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se trata de algo grave?**

**-Me temo que sí, lo que pasa es que…**

En ese preciso momento una voz interrumpió lo que la rubia mayor estaba a punto de decir. Uno de los guardias tocaba la puerta y hablando detrás de esta, anunció:

**-Señorita Mitsuki, es hora. Toda el área ha sido despejada. El señor Gaara nos acaba de dar la orden para poder sacarlas del hotel. Estamos listos en cuanto ustedes digan. **

**-Perfecto, muchas gracias. Bueno niños, ¿listos para conocer su nueva casa?**

**-¿Tiene cuartos individuales? **

**-Mmmm…claro que sí.**

**-Entonces ¡vamos! n**-**n **-Agarrándolos de las manos y saliendo de la habitación. Atrás de ellos iban Tsunade y Hinata siguiéndolos.-

**-Oh, espera Sakura. Creo que olvide mi bolso. En un momento regreso**. –Haciendo que Sakura y los niños detuvieran el paso.-

**-Yo la acompañare.** –Replico Tsunade.-

**-Está bien, pero no tarden mucho. De cualquier forma uno de los guardias se quedara con ustedes por si acaso, nosotros las estaremos esperando en el estacionamiento con Gaara. **

**-Sí, no te preocupes. **–Dijo la peliazul. Una vez se aseguraron de que Sakura y los niños se marcharan, Tsunade y Hinata entraron a la habitación, diciéndole al guardia que las acompañaba que esperara afuera mientras buscaban el bolso "olvidado" de Hinata.-

**-Y bien ¿qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar Tsunade?**

**-Seré breve, sino Sakura sospechara… es sobre Naruto… acabo de verlo hace unos instantes en la recepción del hotel…**

Al oír la noticia, Hinata casi cae al suelo sorprendida. No pudiendo creer lo que oía y temiendo más que nunca a que ese momento inevitable… llegara más pronto de lo que se imaginaba.

--

En otro lugar de la gran ciudad, específicamente, en la Sharingan Corporation, vemos a un Sasuke dentro de su oficina revisando unos papeles al parecer importantísimos… necesitaba distraerse con algo después de haber rememorado aquellos recuerdos que tanto daño le hacían. Esa tarde, no se dio cuenta sino hasta después de un buen rato que Naruto, su socio y mejor amigo, se había marchado del lugar dejándolo completamente solo. Cuando reacciono, decidió que lo mejor era no seguir pensando en aquella pelirrosa a la que extrañaba tanto, así que en cuanto vio unos documentos traspapelados en su escritorio sobre la junta de la próxima semana se dedicó a revisarlos… quien diría que con solo escuchar su nombre en televisión, volvería a revivir en tan solo un instante todo un pasado que creía enterrado –más no olvidado-… a veces se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si sus padres no hubieran muerto en aquel accidente, si no hubiese decidido marcharse de Konoha con Naruto, si su tío Obito no hubiese desaparecido en esas circunstancias tan misteriosas, si Sakura estuviera viva… definitivamente todo sería diferente. Pero no era así, y ahora él era un hombre distinto, más frío y cerrado con las personas –excepto Naruto- y sobretodo más triste y solitario que nunca. No se preocupaba por rehacer su vida, tan solo se concentraba en los negocios y en su cargo como presidente de una enorme compañía; no le interesaba ni una sola mujer, por muy atractivas que estás fueran, ni siquiera cuando habían fiestas mostraba atención especial por alguna, ni aunque alguna de ellas se pusiera a su lado para posar delante de los flashes de las cámaras solo para salir en los periódicos y obtener sus 5 minutos de fama… todas eran iguales para él… todas menos una, su Sakura… a quien desgraciadamente no podría tener en sus brazos nunca más.

"_Pero en qué estoy pensando, ella está muerta… jamás la volveré a ver…" -_**Mejor sigo con esto… **-Suspirando y despabilándose un poco, revisando de nueva cuenta los papeles.- **Ese Naruto ¿dónde rayos se habrá metido? Justo cuando más lo necesito desaparece.**

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, el rubio volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar, haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara un poco.

**-Con que aquí estas teme, pase al departamento y no había ni una sola luz encendida… ¿qué haces a estas horas encerrado en la oficina? Ya es muy tarde y comúnmente sueles estar en casa leyendo algo. **

**-Ju, por si acaso lo olvidas, soy el presidente de esta compañía y puedo estar todo el tiempo que yo quiera en ella. Pero en este caso debo preguntarte ¿dónde rayos te has metido, usuratonkachi? De repente desapareciste sin decir nada.**

**-Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos importantes… asuntos que tienen que ver con la corporación. **

**-¿Y cuáles son esos asuntos? ¿Acaso alguna otra conquista tuya? ****–**Sonrió sarcásticamente, en este caso, Naruto era el mujeriego seductor con aires de inocencia.-

**-Muy gracioso, pero no. Esta vez sí se trataba de asuntos de trabajo… y creo que esto te puede interesar bastante.**

**-Te escucho **–Mirándolo atentamente.-

**-El señor Katsumoto hablo conmigo esta tarde, justo después de haber salido de la oficina… los inversionistas quieren a Sakura Mitsuki como la imagen principal de la campaña de este año con Vicky´s Secret.**

Al oír esto, Sasuke se sobresalto y estuvo a punto de tirar la taza del café que hace horas se había terminado.

**-¿Mitsuki? ¿Te refieres a la modelo que está causando controversia con el calendario? La misma de la que oímos hablar hace un momento en televisión y se llama igual que…**

**-Sí, esa misma.**

**-¿Y por qué demonios no me avisaron ellos mismos personalmente? ¿Por qué elegir sin mi consentimiento?**

**-Creyeron que no aceptarías fácilmente, así que me pidieron el favor de convencerte de que es lo mejor, y querían que lo supieras antes que Itachi. Vamos Sasuke, no puedes negarte a esa excelente elección que hicieron. Además acabo de hablar con su representante y está más que de acuerdo en firmar el contrato. **

**-Por lo menos Itachi será el último en enterarse de todo. ¿Dices que ya hablaste con el representante?**

**-Sí y es nada más y nada menos que el hijo menor del dueño de las empresas Suna. Aunque claro, todavía falta que hable con la modelo para ver si acepta o no, pero estoy seguro de que ella no se negara en absoluto ni desaprovechara la oportunidad. **

**-Vaya coincidencia. Y si que fuiste rápido, con razón te desapareciste tanto tiempo.**

**-Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo o no en contratarla?**

**-Mmmm… puede que no sea una mala idea después de todo, al menos ya no tendremos que hacer otra junta extraordinaria para buscar a la modelo ideal entre tantas candidatas. Está bien, avísales a los inversionistas mi decisión y llama al representante para que estén presentes el día de la junta. Tengo curiosidad… por conocer a la famosa supermodelo Sakura Mitsuki de quien tanto hablan. **

Dicho esto último, Sasuke recostó su espalda en la silla juntando sus brazos en posición de descanso y cerrando sus ojos unos segundos para después abrirlos tranquilamente y observar nuevamente los edificios y el atardecer reflejado en ellos que poco a poco iba desapareciendo para dar paso al anochecer. Durante esos 6 años, las cosas marchaban de maravilla en la empresa, y todos los negocios en ella eran realizados exitosamente y con una aparente calma, este no sería la excepción. Naruto sonrió satisfactoriamente, ahora solo faltaba esperar pacientemente a que llegara ese momento… el momento de comprobar lo que realmente eran las cosas… de saber de una vez por todas que sucedió en realidad… de ese momento en el que por fin todos los secretos quedarían al descubierto… el momento del reencuentro.

--

**-¿Qué? ¿Con Vicky´s Secret, estás hablando en serio Gaara?**

**-Jamás había hablado tan en serio como hasta ahora Sakura. La Sharingan Corporation quiere contratarte para ser la modelo exclusiva de la campaña de lencería Vicky´s Secret que la corporación lanzará al mercado en unos meses. **

**-Oh por Dios… no me la creo. ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en todo el día! ¡Muchas gracias Gaara!**

Abrazando efusivamente al pelirrojo, Sakura gritó de la emoción ante las miradas expectantes de sus hijos y de algunos guardaespaldas que se encontraban en el estacionamiento. Mientras esperaban la llegada de Tsunade y Hinata, Gaara había aprovechado para darle las buenas nuevas a su representada amiga y modelo, la cual ahora saltaba de felicidad y comenzaba a dar vueltas en una rueda con sus mellizos.

**-¡Felicidades mami! **–Soltaron al unísono los pequeños.-

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? **–Preguntó Tsunade, quien venía caminando al lado de Hinata y apareciendo frente a la pelirrosa.-

**-Sí ¿a qué se debe tanta emoción?**

**-Hinata, mamá, Gaara acaba de darme la mejor noticia de mi vida, a que ni se imaginan… seré modelo para una campaña de lencería de Vicky´s Secret… seré parte de una de las mejores marcas de lencerías ¿entienden? me convertiré en uno de sus famosos ángeles.**

**-¿De veras? ¡Es una excelente noticia, hija!**

**-¡Felicidades amiga! Esa es una de las mejores oportunidades que se pueden presentar en la carrera de una modelo, y eso significa tu consagración como una de las mejores top models de todo el continente. **

**-Lo sé, he estado luchando y esperando mucho tiempo por una oportunidad como esta… no puedo creer que al fin se hará realidad.** –Tomando por el brazo tanto a su madre como a su amiga, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz.-

**-Por cierto ¿qué agencia se encargará de la campaña? Porque imagino que deberás firmar un contrato con ella y todo eso.**

**-Así es Tsunade-sama** –interrumpió Gaara- **Recientemente acabo de reunirme en una junta inesperada con uno de los socios de la Sharingan Corporation, al parecer los inversionistas quieren que Sakura sea la imagen principal para la campaña que van a promocionar en alianza con la marca de lencería… y él mismo vino expresamente al hotel para darme el comunicado de sus superiores. **

**-Sharingan Corporation… ese nombre me suena…** -Señalo Tsunade, intrigando a los demás.-

**-Ya recuerdo, es la empresa con la que recientemente hizo negocios la empresa de tu familia ¿no es así Gaara-kun?** –Respondió Hinata, como si un foco se le hubiera prendido.-

**-Efectivamente. Fue una gran casualidad conocer a uno de sus socios. En fin, me informo que dentro de una semana efectuarán una reunión con los ejecutivos y el presidente de la Corporación para la firma del contrato, y como veo que Sakura aceptó, tendremos que estar presentes en la empresa ese día para llevar a cabo la documentación y así ella pueda empezar a trabajar en la campaña.**

**-Ah pero eso sí… yo misma elegiré a mi equipo de trabajo y por supuesto que Hinata será la fotógrafa oficial encargada de todas las tomas, sino… ni aunque me paguen todo el oro del mundo aceptaré trabajar para ellos.** -Comentó Sakura, mientras subía a los mellizos a la lujosa camioneta.-

**-Sakura… pero tendrás que seguir un contrato al pie de la letra ¿no te preocupa? **-Murmuró Hinata.-

**-Era broma amiga, por supuesto que me preocupa y no desperdiciaré esta gran oportunidad… tampoco me voy a comportar como toda una diva egoísta, solamente dejaré las cosas en claro y si no les parece, pues tendrán que aguantarse. **-Sonriéndole.-

**-Así se habla hija, demuéstrales quien es la diva aquí…**

**-¡Madre! **

Las risas sonoras no se hicieron esperar, los mellizos se miraron entre sí como diciendo 'quién entiende el mundo de los adultos.' Después de esto todos subieron a la camioneta que los transportaría a su nuevo hogar.

--

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un muy lujoso penhouse…

**-Ya veo señor Katsumoto, es bueno que Uzumaki mantenga a Sasuke al tanto… oh no se preocupe, bien dicen que los últimos serán los primeros y los primeros… bueno, usted sabe… de todos modos, gracias por avisarme… sí, nos veremos el día de la junta, ojala y se pueda concretar ese negocio. Hasta luego.** –Colgando su móvil impetuosamente.-

**-Por tu cara pareciera que no has recibido buenas noticias, Itachi.**

**-Al contrario Kisame, solo que fui el último en enterarme de las buenas nuevas, como ha sucedido siempre desde que one-chan ha estado en la presidencia… pero ya no tiene importancia. Como siempre he dicho… quien ríe al último, ríe mejor… mucho mejor. **

Itachi Uchiha, actual vicepresidente de la Sharingan Corporation, tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto sentado en un cómodo sillón y con un semblante aparentemente de lo más tranquilo, mientras era acompañado por Kisame, mano derecha y asistente personal del joven desde hacía años, quien esa noche se encontraba visitándolo en su residencia como cada fin de semana para concretar ciertos asuntos que tenían mucha relación con un tipo de negocios muy diferentes a los que el pelinegro solía hacer dentro de la corporación de la que casi era dueño.

**-Dicen que esa modelo Mitsuki es una de las más reconocidas dentro de su trabajo, además de que tiene un carácter rudo y no se deja pisotear por nadie… sin duda muy diferente a todas esas modelos descerebradas que solo se preocupan por su apariencia. Es tan cotizada que incluso se rumora que su fortuna asciende año con año y con esa campaña que realizara la convertirá no solo en la mujer más millonaria sino la más poderosa de todo el continente.** –Comentó Kisame una vez que Itachi le hablo sobre lo que trataba la llamada que le acababan de hacer.-

**-¿En serio? No me digas… eso suena interesante** –Mostrándose repentinamente atraído.- **Presiento que la junta de la próxima semana no será tan aburrida como pensaba después de todo. **–Sonriendo abiertamente.-

**-Y a juzgar por esa sonrisa me atrevo a preguntar ¿qué estarás tramando?**

**-Aún no lo sé… pero tengo la extraña certeza de que será algo fascinante... en fin, hasta que no llegue ese día no vale la pena impacientarse… mejor hablemos sobre lo que nos tiene reunidos aquí…**

**-Sí, precisamente estaba a punto de sugerirlo… muy pronto se cumplirán los 6 años.**

**-Así es, esos 6 nefastos y molestos años… pero muy pronto, por fin podré realizar mi venganza…**

--

**-Hemos llegado. Bienvenidas a su nueva casa. **–Mencionó Gaara, dándoles el paso a las 3 mujeres y los mellizos, quienes miraban maravillados la majestuosidad de la enorme casa.-

El lugar era muy espacioso, de dos pisos, con habitaciones tanto personales como para huéspedes y un bello jardín en el patio… casi al estilo de una mansión, pero muy cómodo, con todo lo necesario para que pudieran vivir ahí y empezaran una nueva vida en esa ciudad. No podían quejarse, además la ubicación era perfecta pues estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del centro de la metrópoli.

**-¡Wow! ¿Ya viste Seisuke? Es enorme, debe tener muchas habitaciones. **–Comento Sakuno a su hermano mientras ambos miraban con ojos brillosos todo el lugar.-

**-Sí, y a lo mejor tiene un cuarto de juegos para nosotros. ¿Quieres ir a ver?**

**-Mmmm… está bien, vamos. **–Y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia las habitaciones.-

**-Niños, solo jueguen con cuidado de no lastimarse… y no hagan travesuras ¿de acuerdo? **

**-Si mamá. **–Deteniéndose para después retomar su carrera.-

**-Es muy bonita. Definitivamente hicieron una muy buena elección Gaara y tú.**

**-Hinata tiene razón, se ve que a los niños les encanto desde antes de entrar. Además tiene un ambiente ideal para que ambos disfruten su infancia y puedan desarrollarse y crecer adecuadamente. **

**-Lo mismo pensé, pero no me den todo el crédito a mí, en realidad sino hubiera sido por el buen gusto de Gaara no me hubiera decidido por una casa como esta. A quien hay que darle las gracias por todo es a él.**

**-No tienen nada que agradecer. Y no seas modesta Sakura, tú también colaboraste pensando principalmente en los niños, así que no te excluyas del todo. **

**-Bueno si. De cualquier manera escogimos un buen lugar y eso es lo que cuenta. Oh por cierto madre ¿qué hora es?**

**-Dentro de poco serán las 9 pm. Vaya, el tiempo sí que vuela rápido. **–Viendo como los mellizos regresaban de su expedición al lado de su madre.-

**-Lo mejor será que lleve a este par a su habitación, porque ya va siendo hora de acostarse e ir a dormir. **

**-Pero mamá, todavía es temprano. **

**-Queremos quedarnos jugando un rato más, Sakuno y yo encontramos un gran cuarto para poner nuestros juguetes. **

**-Nada de peros. Mañana tienen que levantarse temprano. Recuerden que vamos a ir a inscribirlos a su nueva escuela y de paso a conocerla. No quiero que se queden pegados a las sábanas por dormilones. **

**-Pero okasa ****–**hablando al unísono y poniendo caritas tristes, de esas que pueden llegar a conmover.-

**-Obedezcan a su madre niños. O sino, tendré que llamar al celular de Santa Claus desde el polo norte… y ya saben que la larga distancia es muy cara. **–Dijo Tsunade mostrando una pequeña tarjetita con un número anotado, claro, que ese no era el verdadero número de Santa, pero sí que ayudaba mucho a contrarrestar lo conmovedores que podían llegar a ser los gemelos.-

**-¡Ah!... Okasa, tenemos mucho sueño, ya queremos dormir. **–Contestaron los gemelos al ver la tarjetita, poniendo cara de susto y asombro, y corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre.-

**-A si me gusta, que mis niños sean obedientes. **–Acariciándoles la cabeza, mirando con una sonrisa de complicidad a Tsunade, mientras que a Gaara y Hinata les salían una gota en la cabeza al ver la escena.-

**-Vaya poder de convencimiento. **–Mencionaron ambos.-

**-Sakura, acabo de recordar, mañana por la mañana tienes una entrevista y sesión de fotos para una revista, no podemos faltar. **–Soltó Gaara antes de que Sakura se retirara.-

**-Es cierto, lo olvide por completo. ¿Qué podemos hacer? No puedo faltar al compromiso con los niños, no quiero descuidarlos y es obligatorio que vaya para inscribirlos.**

**-No te preocupes, si quieres yo los llevo. Como familiar, puedo encargarme de inscribirlos sin problema alguno. Además puedo quedarme un día más antes de regresar a casa.**

**-¿De verdad? Solo espero que estos niños no te den tanta lata.**

**-Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos y sabes que conmigo estarán bajo control. Tú encárgate de hacer tu trabajo junto con Hinata y alcanzarnos después.**

**-Gracias, y así lo haré. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que llevar a mis hijos dormir. Ven mamá, te mostraré tu habitación. Buenas noches chicos. **

**-Buenas noches. Tía Hinata y tío Gaara **–Dijeron los gemelos, despidiéndose con la mano.-

**-Que descansen. **–Contestaron el pelirrojo y la peliazul.-

Sakura, Tsunade y los gemelos se retiraron a los cuartos, dejando a Gaara y a Hinata solos en la sala principal, en un perturbador silencio que segundos después fue roto por la chica.

**-Esta casa es muy cómoda, de seguro que Seisuke y Sakuno harán un montón de travesuras ¿no crees Gaara-kun? **-Mirándolo a los ojos y provocando un sonrojo por parte de él.-

**-Ah sí… no dudo en que así sea. **–Sonriendo y agachando un poco la cabeza.-

**-Nunca te lo he dicho pero… quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras en todos estos años, sino fuera por ti, no sé que habríamos hecho. Aunque de ****seguro hubiéramos empezado nuestras vidas en otra parte, pero no sería lo mismo sin la amistad que nos has brindado.**

**-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue haberlas conocido, ustedes han sido y serán siempre mis mejores amigas. Por ustedes y por esos niños que son casi como mi familia haría cualquier cosa. **–Dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos.-

**-Tú también eres un gran amigo. Quién diría que el hijo de unos ricos empresarios nos daría su ayuda desinteresadamente y nos estaría ocultando esa verdad por todo un año hasta después de que Sakura ganara el concurso…. Que casualmente era patrocinado por su familia. **–Sonriéndole.-

**-Sé que hice mal en no decirles la verdad en su momento, debo confesar que temía que pensaran algo malo de mi o que solo se acercaran por interés como la mayoría de la gente… pero aún después de contarles todo me demostraron lo contrario y me ofrecieron su amistad sin condiciones… sobretodo tú Hinata… fuiste la primera que creyó en mi buena voluntad ciegamente y sin reprocharme nada. **–Entrelazando sus manos con intensidad, acercando su rostro al de ella.-

**-Gaara yo… **-Sonrojada, no sabía por qué pero no podía alejarse de aquel contacto que las manos del pelirrojo le brindaban.-

**-No tienes que decir nada, lo sé. Tan solo… permíteme estar así por un momento contigo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que significas para mí, y aunque sé que no sientes lo mismo, no importa. Creo que te lo he dicho miles de veces… si es preciso esperare todos los años que sean necesarios hasta que puedas olvidar por completo todo aquello que te ha causado tanto dolor… hasta que puedas olvidarte de esa persona…**

**-Por favor, te pido que no lo menciones, tú conoces nuestra situación y juraste que nunca volveríamos a hablar sobre el pasado de Sakura y el mío. Yo… no sé si pueda corresponderte algún día… sabes que mis sentimientos le pertenecen a alguien más… a ese alguien que no he podido olvidar, pero… te agradezco infinitamente el que siempre lo intentes… **-Se soltó del agarre de sus manos para brindarle un beso en la mejilla.-

**-Gracias por ser mi amigo, Gaara… muchas gracias. **–Sonriéndole y alejándose un poco de él.-

**-Hinata…**

**-Estoy algo cansada, me iré a dormir ya. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día me afectaron un poco, jeje. **

**-Sí, lo mejor será que descanses. Yo también iré a mi habitación.**

**-Buenas noches, Gaara-kun. **–Dijo preocupada por el semblante triste que recién mostraba el chico.-

**-Buenas noches, Hinata. **–Contesto con una sonrisa, tranquilizándola un poco.-

Así ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, antes de que llegara a su cuarto, Hinata se encontró con Tsunade.

**-Sakura acaba de dormir a los niños y ya está en su habitación descansando…veo que su relación sigue igual que siempre ¿verdad? Digo, no es que los haya espiado ni nada, solo me aseguraba de que estaban bien.**

**-Es mejor que sea así… él entiende que no puede ser de otra manera.**

**-Ay Hinata… Bueno, cambiando de tema… sobre lo que te conté hace rato... ¿crees que se lo debamos contar a Sakura?**

**-No lo veo conveniente Tsunade-sama. No quiero que Sakura se mortifique otra vez. Seguramente llegó al hotel por otros asuntos, no creo que sepa que estamos en la misma ciudad que él, porque si fuera así… significaría que Sasuke también está aquí, y que en cualquier momento él y Sakura podrían encontrarse y descubriría a los niños. **

**-Supongo que tienes razón, sería demasiada coincidencia. Pero ¿y si vio la transmisión en vivo?**

**-Esperemos que no haya sido así. Por mientras, mantendremos en secreto la aparición de Naruto… y si no podemos luchar contra el destino y lo inevitable ocurre…pues que venga lo que tenga que venir.**

**-Me impresiona tu sabiduría. Has adquirido mucha madurez y experiencia con los años Hinata, no solo como fotógrafa, también como persona.**

**-Gracias, he aprendido de la mejor. **

**-Eso no te lo cuestiono. **–Ambas rieron, para después marcharse a sus cuartos y así descansar para el día que les esperaba.-

--

Un nuevo día daba inicio, y Sasuke como cada mañana, después de ir al gimnasio recorría el parque de la ciudad en bicicleta –la llevaba en su auto convertible y después del gym la sacaba-. Le gustaba ese lugar, tranquilo y totalmente alejado del centro, sin ruido o molestia alguno más que el murmullo de algunas aves o las personas que iban a trotar o hacer ejercicio por la zona. Un lugar perfecto para aclarar pensamientos y meditar sobre las cotidianeidades de la vida, y sobre todo donde la gente lo trataba como un individuo más y no como todo un ejecutivo todopoderoso. Pero como en todas las cosas no siempre existe la perfección, y eso el pelinegro lo podía comprobar perfectamente al observar como enfrente de la única escuela privada del lugar, los padres de familia formados en una fila con sus hijos esperaban pacientemente el acceso para lo que al parecer eran las inscripciones al nuevo ciclo escolar que muy pronto estaría por comenzar, platicando entre ellos, murmurando y en ocasiones riendo enérgicamente. No es que fuera incómodo, sino que una vez al año dicho evento perturbaba un poco la calma que se formaba en el parque que estaba cerca de dicho instituto. Ante la escena, Sasuke no pudiendo evitar sonreír -y con esto recordar-, se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo se vería a estas alturas en una situación como esa… si él fuera padre… si tuviera algún hijo con la única mujer a la que amaba y a la que sabía 'muerta'… pero a quién engañaba… sabía que eso nunca sucedería, era imposible… y lo mejor, pensó para sí, era no seguir lamentándose por cosas imposibles. Decidió dar una vuelta más por el parque, cuando de repente su mirada se topo con algo que captó su atención…

**-Mira Sakuno, que linda ardilla ¿crees que mamá nos deje tenerla como mascota? **–Comentaba en voz alta un niño pelinegro de ojos verdes a una hermosa niña de pelo rosado y ojos negros, con el animal apoyado en su hombro. Ambos habían llegado recientemente al parque, aprovechando que su abuela entraba a la escuela para inscribirlos y con su permiso de estar ahí, y al ver al simpático roedor decidieron sentarse en el pasto y jugar un rato con él.-

**-No sé Seisuke, ya sabes que okasa no quiere que tengamos mascotas hasta que cumplamos los 8, creo que somos muy pequeños para una gran responsabilidad como esa, aunque no sería mala idea adoptar a esta ardillita, sería divertido.**

**-¿Te imaginas? podríamos jugar con ella todos los días, y además no estaría encerrada, su hogar sería el gran patio de la casa y ahí correría libre por donde quisiera.**

**-Yo digo que mientras mamá no nos de permiso de tenerlo en casa, podemos jugar con la ardilla aquí después de la escuela. ¿No te parece buena idea hermano?**

**-Fantabuloso. Para ser una niña no tienes tan malas ideas después de todo.**

**-No sé dice así y para tu información, las niñas somos más inteligentes que los niños.**

**-Eso no es cierto.**

**-Que sí.**

**-Que no.**

**-Que sí.**

**-Que no. **

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse al ver la escena, y es que había algo en esos niños que lo tenía sorprendido… le recordaban mucho a él mismo cuando tenía más o menos su misma edad, calculándoles quizás unos 6 o 7 años. Llegó a la conclusión de que podían ser hermanos gemelos o como también les llamaban, mellizos o cuates. El niño era muy parecido físicamente a él, excepto por esos ojos verdes que se le hacían raramente familiares, y la niña… podía jurar que con esa combinación en el color de su pelo y esos ojos negros como los de él se parecía mucho a cierta pelirrosa, y un poco a…

_-"Otra vez pensando tonterías… como puede ser posible que ellos tengan ese tipo de combinación en sus características físicas, que se parezcan tanto a…" _-Pensó, y lo siguiente que vio lo dejó asombrado y aún con más dudas en la cabeza.-

**-Mil veces sí hasta el infinito y más que tú. Ja, te gané.**

**-Eso no es justo Sakuno. Yo iba a decirlo primero. **–Reclamó, con la ardilla saltando de su hombro izquierdo al otro.- **¿Ves como la ardilla me prefiere a mí? Eso prueba que soy irresistible.**

**-Sigue soñando. **

**-Miren, 2 niñitos jugando con una estúpida ardilla. Oye tú, el del pelo negro ¿por qué no dejas al animal y a la niñita jugar solos y vienes con nosotros? **–Un grupo de 3 niños de 9 años se acercaron a los mellizos empezando a molestarlos. El que hablo traía una pelota en uno de sus brazos.-

**-Porque no me da la gana, esta ardilla es más divertida que ustedes.**

**-Si, por qué no se van a fastidiar a otra parte. **–Ambos los miraron desafiantes, pese a lo pequeños que eran, con esas miradas ya estaban intimidando a los niños mayores.-

**-Tú cállate niña, esto es asunto de niños solamente. ¿O quieres lastimarte y salir lloriqueando como chiquilla? **-Poniéndose enfrente de Sakuno y mirándola a los ojos.-

**-Más bien, aquí el chiquillo llorón es otro ¿no? **–Contesto, haciendo que el niño estuviera a punto de lanzarle el balón a la cara.-

**-Oye si tienes algún problema mejor metete con alguien de tu tamaño. **–Contestó Seisuke interponiéndose entre el niño con la pelota y su hermana.-

**-No les tengo miedo… enanos tontos.**

**-¿Cómo dijiste? **-De repente Sakuno volvió a intervenir, esta vez más molesta que nunca.-

**-Que te metas en tus propios asuntos, niñita tonta.**

La reacción de la niña no se hizo esperar y al instante, sus ojos pasaron de un negro a un rojizo intenso, como si de una transformación se tratase. Al ver esto, Sasuke decidió acercarse un poco más y al comprobar cómo el color de ojos de la niña había cambiado se sorprendió aún más... ¿Cómo es que podía existir otra persona que hiciera eso? Ese rasgo era una característica única dentro de su familia, y solo unos cuantos Uchiha podían hacerlo: su abuelo, su padre… y él ¿Acaso era algún nuevo milagro de la genética o algo así? Y lo que hizo lo dejo casi sin palabras… pues rápidamente la niña tomó el balón del otro niño y con todas sus fuerzas se lo lanzó a la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo ante la sorpresa de Seisuke y los otros niños.

**-No vuelvas a llamarnos así. Te sugiero que no te vuelvas a meter ni conmigo ni con mi hermano, porque sino el que se irá de aquí como un llorón serás tú… tonto.**

**-¡Wa, quiero a mi mami! **-Fue lo único que pudo decir el niño, corriendo y retirándose del lugar con los otros 2 niños, mientras iba soltando lágrimas caprichosas. Los mellizos observaron como ese trío se alejaba más y más, por lo que pudieron notar al parecer no eran alumnos que se inscribirían en la misma escuela que ellos, pues salieron corriendo en otra dirección.-

**-Órale, estuviste genial hermanita, después de todo, las niñas si son inteligentes como nosotros…pero no tanto eh. **

**-Por lo menos puedes reconocer un poco mi capacidad… pero sí, que les sirva de lección a esos niñatos, nadie se mete con los mellizos Haruno. Oye ¿dónde está la ardillita? **–Preguntó, con sus ojos tornándose nuevamente negros.-

**-Es cierto, debió haberse ido asustada por culpa de esos tontos. **

**-Disculpen niños… creo que lo buscan esta aquí. **–Esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Sasuke, quien acababa de acercarse a los niños con una simpática ardilla encima de sus hombros.-

**-¡Ardillita! **–Dijeron los niños al unísono, acercándose al extraño pelinegro y quedando frente a él, quien gustoso y sonriente les devolvió al animal, viendo sus rostros de satisfacción y sintiendo algo que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir… ternura.-

**-Muchas gracias por recuperar a ardillita señor… **-Contestó emocionado Seisuke, quien recibía al animal poniéndolo de nuevo en su hombro.-

**-Sí, muchísimas gracias, creíamos haberlo perdido. Parece que usted le cayó bien a ardillita, no como esos niños molestosos… **-Comentó Sakuno, quien al ver más de cerca al hombre mayor, quedó maravillada por lo bien parecido que era y sobretodo… por lo mucho que se parecía a su mellizo y quizás a ella.-

**-No es nada, pero la próxima vez procuren no meterse en tantos problemas, no vaya a ser que ardillita se les vuelva a perder y ya no puedan jugar con ella otra vez. **–Sonriendo de nuevo, como hace tiempo no lo volvía hacer, provocando en los niños algo de admiración hacia su persona.-

**-No se preocupe, no dejaremos que nada malo le pase a ardillita ¿verdad Sakuno?**

**-Seisuke tiene razón, además le prometimos que todos los días vendríamos a visitarla para jugar con ella. **

**-**_"Seisuke y Sakuno… que extraño, por alguna razón me agradan mucho esos nombres." _**Pues eso está bien, es más por qué no hacemos una cosa… **-sacando de su bolsillo un pedazo de cinta azul, amarrándosela a la pequeña ardilla con delicadeza mientras esta no oponía resistencia, al parecer si le había agradado.- **Así no se perderá y cada vez que vengan a verla podrán reconocerla fácilmente. **

**-Wow… muchas gracias de nuevo señor. ¿Ves? Te dije que los niños somos más inteligentes que las niñas. **

**-Fue una buena solución, pero eso no prueba nada. Oiga señor ¿cómo se llama? Yo soy Sakuno y el es mi hermano Seisuke. Somos mellizos, aunque en realidad yo soy la mayor por 5 minutos. **

**-¿Ah? Pues yo… **

**-Oye Sakuno, no podemos hablar de eso con extraños. Recuerda lo que siempre nos dice okasa.**

**-Lo sé, pero él me inspira confianza y se ve que no es una mala persona, si ayudo a ardillita no puede serlo.**

**-Y eso que tú eres la inteligente. Pero tienes razón. Hoy vinimos con oba-chan a inscribirnos pero como no queríamos estar adentro pedimos permiso para estar aquí esperándola. Oiga ¿y vive cerca de aquí? Porque nosotros vivimos algo lejos, pero muy pronto vamos a estudiar en la escuela de enfrente. **–Dijo, haciendo que le saliera una gota en la cabeza a Sasuke, era impresionante que después de sospechar, le agarrara confianza así de rápido a un extraño. Aun así, les dedico una gran sonrisa a los niños, algo muy raro en él.-

**-Pues lamentablemente no vivo cerca de aquí, de hecho mi casa también queda muy lejos de este lugar. Pero me gusta venir de vez en cuando por las mañanas a manejar en bicicleta, aunque creo que ahora vendré más seguido. Ah y por cierto, yo me llamo…**

**-¡Niños! ¿Dónde están? Es hora de irnos. **–Una voz extrañamente familiar lo interrumpió. A lo lejos, una señora gritaba el nombre de los mellizos, al parecer era su abuela, aunque no la podía distinguir bien, supuso que lo era, por lo que decidió despedirse de los mellizos y marcharse del lugar.-

**-Parece que ya tienen que irse, yo también haré lo mismo, tengo trabajo que atender ¿saben? **

**-Sí, oba-chan nos está llamando. Ojala y podamos verlo otra vez. La próxima lo invitaremos a jugar con nosotros y ardillita. **

**-Nos dio mucho gusto conocerlo señor y gracias de nuevo por encontrar a ardillita.**

**-A mí también me dio gusto conocerlos. Bueno, me voy, espero y nos volvamos a ver. Hasta luego niños. **–Dicho esto se retiró, dándoles la espalda a los niños y pedaleando su bicicleta, no sin antes voltear su vista de nuevo a los mellizos solo para despedirse con la mano y sonreírles por enésima vez. Era extraño, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza con respecto a esos niños pero por 1era vez en todos esos años volvía a sentirse vivo, con ganas de empezar el día de la mejor manera posible.-

**-¡Adiós, señor! **–Una vez que se alejó de sus vistas y antes de que su abuela se acercara a donde ellos estaban, Sakuno atinó a decir.**¿Viste Seisuke? Ese señor era casi igualito a ti, solo que sus ojos se parecían mucho a los míos. **

**-Es cierto, no me había fijado, creo que no debemos contarle a Tsunade oba-chan que conocimos a alguien igualito a nosotros, sino se enfadaría… claro que yo soy mucho más guapo.**

**-No tienes remedio… **-Mirándolo con sarcasmo.-

**-Aquí están, me tenían muy preocupada.****Acabo de salir de inscribirlos de la escuela, en un par de semanas entraran a clases ¿dónde se habían metido? **–Dijo Tsunade una vez que llegó con los mellizos, encontrándolos solos con una compañía un tanto peculiar.-

**-Solo estábamos paseando por el parque. No hicimos nada malo oba-chan**

**-Hasta hicimos buenos amigos, mira. **–Dijo Sakuno, señalándole a la ardilla que habían adoptado como mascota en secreto, quien ahora comenzaba a trepar un árbol y entrar a su hogar dentro de un hoyo que había en el tronco.-

_-"Qué extraña forma de hacer amigos tienen estos 2" _**Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. Nos vamos a reunir con okasa después del trabajo así que despídanse.**

**-¡Sí! **–Y así lo hicieron, ambos despidiéndose en secreto de los 2 nuevos amigos que acababan de conocer.-

--

Y en otro lugar aún más alejado de la gran ciudad….

"_Han pasado 6 largos años… escondido en estas cuatro paredes, sin poder hacer nada por mi familia… pero eso se acabo."_

En una cabaña ubicada en las afueras de la metrópoli, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos contemplaba el paisaje que la naturaleza le ofrecía. Mientras su mente divagaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, Obito Uchiha, haciéndose pasar por muerto, se había escondido muy bien durante todos esos años –desapareciendo misteriosamente sin que Itachi u otros enemigos lo descubrieran-; en los que había aprendido a sobrevivir como todo un ermitaño, alejado de la civilización, encontrando una paz interna nunca antes experimentada pero sobretodo procurando no desconectarse de todo de aquello que lo mantenía aún con vida, juntando las pruebas necesarias para poder salir de nuevo a la luz y revelarle a su sobrino Sasuke la verdad sobre todo lo que en el pasado lo había arrastrado hasta la desgracia y la soledad. Se miró en el espejo de la sala, la barba que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo y que lo hacía verse con más años de los que aparentaba, había resuelto rasurarla en ese momento… y con ello decidió que ya era hora de tomar decisiones importantes y resurgir de las cenizas como el ave fénix.

**-Esta vez… las cosas serán diferentes. **

Y si que lo serían, pues durante todo ese lapso había investigado y averiguado muchas cosas concernientes sobre la vida de sus sobrinos… en especial de las de Sasuke, a quien protegería por sobre todas las cosas y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera más daño del que ya le habían causado.

**-Ya es tiempo de poner las cosas en orden y tomar cartas en el asunto… no permitiré que Itachi se salga con la suya otra vez… **

--

Una semana había pasado desde entonces. Tsunade había partido a Konoha hace unos días, con la seguridad y confianza de que dejaba su hija y a sus nietos en buenas manos, sin preocuparse más por la aparición de Naruto o Sasuke. Ahora Sakura, Hinata y Gaara se encontraban a punto de ir rumbo a la Sharingan Corporation para reunirse con los ejecutivos y su presidente para firmar ese tan ansiado contrato que para la pelirrosa era muy importante.

**-Hinata, ¿ya estás lista? Tenemos que irnos. Gaara y los niños nos están esperando abajo. **–Tocando la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de la peliazul. Cuando lo hizo, vio como la chica rápidamente cerraba un álbum de fotos como si la hubieran asustado.-

**-Sí, casi estoy lista. ¿Los gemelos también irán?**

**-Si, como todavía no entran a clases no puedo dejarlos solos en la casa, además no quiero que ninguna niñera los cuide mientras tengan a su madre. Por cierto ¿qué tienes ahí? ¿Es un álbum de fotos? Jamás había visto que lo sacaras en todos estos años. **-Señalando al álbum.-

**-Oh es que es un pequeño álbum de fotos que traje conmigo desde aquel día en que… nos fuimos de Konoha… no es algo que quisieras mirar. ****–**Diciendo esto con el fin de no perturbar a su amiga con los recuerdos del pasado; ya que en ese álbum había fotos de ellas cuando eran niñas e iban juntas a la escuela, con sus amigos, familiares, el día de su graduación de la preparatoria y en especial… la primera foto que les había tomado a ella y a Sasuke juntos.-

**-Entiendo… aunque eso no significa que me haya olvidado de todo lo bueno que dejamos en Konoha… como el Ichiraku ¿te acuerdas? Cada que lo pienso, hasta ganas me dan de probar ramen otra vez. **–Sonriendo y haciendo reír a su amiga.-

**-Es cierto. **–Cambiando de repente su semblante a uno melancólico.- **Sakura… ¿Qué pasaría si… tú y Sasuke se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Qué harías al respecto?**–Dejando a su amiga sin palabras pero haciéndola reflexionar un poco.-

**-Yo… no sabría qué hacer. Si eso llegara a pasar en estos momentos, creo que no me sentiría preparada para ello…aunque hayan pasado los años, bien sabes que si lo viera ahora, aún seguiría sin perdonarlo **_"aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndome". _–Suspiró- **Pero mejor no hablemos más, si seguimos con estas cosas no llegaremos a tiempo, así que vayámonos de una vez.**

**-Sí, tienes razón. Gaara-kun debe estarse impacientado… y los niños también. **–Riendo juntas y saliendo de la habitación, para después encontrarse con el pelirrojo y los mellizos quienes las estaban esperando en una limusina, dirigiéndose de esta manera a su destino.-

Minutos después llegaron por fin a la "SHARINGAN CORPORATION", una gran torre ubicada en el centro de la metrópoli…

**-¡Qué enorme!**

Maravillados los mellizos la observaban, Sakura y Gaara la contemplaban en silencio esperando ansiosos a que todo fuera beneficioso ese día, mientras que Hinata… al ver la inmensidad de la torre y sin saber por qué, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.

**-Ya va siendo hora, entremos. **–Pronunció Gaara, conduciéndolos al interior de la empresa.-

Ya una vez dentro, subieron a uno de los elevadores que los llevó hasta el último piso, donde estaba la oficina principal tanto del vicepresidente como del presidente de la compañía y la sala de juntas donde se efectuaría la reunión, motivo principal que los tenia ahí presentes. Al salir del ascensor, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, en especial a Sakura, quien iba vestida muy formal pero a la moda para la ocasión, llamando la atención de hombres y mujeres, pues al ser una figura pública, era un honor tenerla de visita en su lugar de trabajo y más sabiendo de quién se trataba y del por qué estaba ahí.

**-Disculpe señorita, tenemos una reunión con los dueños y ejecutivos de esta compañía ¿puede indicarnos donde se encuentra la sala de juntas? **–Mencionó el pelirrojo a una de las secretarias del lugar, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara un poco al observarlo y asombrándose también por la presencia de la pelirrosa y sus acompañantes.-

**-Ah sí, usted debe ser Sabaku no Gaara, el representante de la señorita Mitsuki, en seguida los conduciré a la sala. Es un honor conocerla en persona señorita Sakura, he comprado su calendario y me parece fantástico el trabajo que ha hecho… muy ****inspirador para todas las mujeres. **–Dijo la chica, inclinándose en forma de saludo hacia Sakura, quien se sintió profundamente halagada.-

**-Muchas gracias, en realidad el gusto es mío, aprecio mucho su honestidad ante mi trabajo, eso es lo que hace que todo el esfuerzo haya valido la pena. **–Contestándole con un apretón de manos de saludo y sonriéndole sinceramente.-

**-Sakura, creo que por el momento no me necesitaran, si quieres mientras yo me quedo cuidando a los niños. **–Interrumpió Hinata que traía de las manos a los mellizos.-

**-Si no es mucha molestia para ti entonces hazlo. Pero tú también deberías estar presente en la junta por si acaso.**

**-No te preocupes Gaara, Sakura me informara con lujo de detalle sobre el asunto, así que para mí no será ninguna molestia. **

**-Está bien amiga, te los encargo mucho. Niños, hagan caso mientras estén con su tía ¿de acuerdo? **

**-Si, okasa. **–Finalizaron y así fueron guiados por otra secretaria que los llevo a un pequeño saloncito de recreación, bueno más bien era como una pequeña sala para visitantes con unos cómodos sillones y revistas para entretención.-

**-Síganme por favor, les avisare a mis jefes que ya están aquí, en un momento estarán con ustedes los dueños e inversionistas. **–Dijo la secretaria que los atendía, guiándolos a las sala de juntas.-

**-Gracias. **–Contestando al unísono y entrando al lugar.-

--

Por otro lado, antes de llegar a la oficina, Sasuke se había detenido un momento en su librería favorita para comprar lo más reciente de su autor favorito.

**-Veamos qué hay de nuevo en el mundo de la literatura.**

Buscando entre varios títulos ninguno le había llamaba la atención, puesto que tenía casi la mayoría de la colección en una biblioteca exclusivamente privada en su departamento y por supuesto también los había leído, era todo un aficionado a la lectura. Siguió su búsqueda hasta llegar a las revistas, de vez en cuando revisaba artículos interesantes, cuando algo en especial captó por completo su atención.

**-Pero ¿qué es esto?**

En sus manos sostenía un calendario… pero no uno cualquiera… sino uno en donde estaba impresa la imagen de una figura y rostro muy conocidos para él, sentada en una silla y contemplando de perfil un abultado vientre como portada principal.

**-No puede ser, es… Sakura… pero ¿cómo?... Será posible que ella este…**

No podía creerlo, se resistía siquiera pensar que era cierto. Pero al acercarse con el dueño y preguntar por el calendario, este lo despejo de cualquier duda.

**-Ese es el nuevo calendario de Sakura Mitsuki, todo un acontecimiento debo decir, es la primera vez que una supermodelo presenta algo así ante el público, y más tratándose de un tema tan bello y delicado como ese… mire que tomarse esas fotos hace 6 años con sus hijos en su vientre y después de nacer… no cabe duda que eso prueba que la maternidad es algo hermoso. **

Asombrado, no, más que eso, estupefacto… todo concordaba y nada de lo que había visto u oído hasta ahora podía ser mentira, su Sakura vivía… y era madre de 2 preciosos… ¿mellizos? Acaso podrían ser… tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, así que pagó el calendario y salió del local tan rápido como pudo subiendo a su auto en dirección hacia la empresa. Tenía muchas dudas, muchos por qué en su cabeza… y solo una persona sería capaz de aclarárselas por completo.

**-Naruto, soy yo ¿ya estás en la empresa? Perfecto, necesito que llegues a la sala de juntas pero ya… no preguntes, tu solo hazlo. **–Colgando el teléfono y apresurando la marcha.-

--

**-Tía Hinata… **-Los mellizos acercándose a la peliazul tímidamente, se atrevieron a preguntarle algo; estaban aburridos y eso que apenas llevaban unos minutos dentro de la salita.-

**-¿Qué pasa niños? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?**

**-Es que el otro día en el parque que esta por la escuela, adoptamos a una ardillita como mascota…**

**-De veras, que bien Seisuke, pero no es correcto adueñarse de animales que son libres por naturaleza… ¿por qué lo mencionan?**

**-Es que nos preguntábamos, ya que adoptamos una ardillita… **-Dudó Sakuno pero su hermano la alentó, y ambos terminaron la frase.- **¿Podemos adoptar un papá?**

**-¿¡Qué!? **–Hinata se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que preguntaban algo como eso, aunque era de lo más natural que alguna vez preguntaran sobre su padre… pero no esperaba que de esa manera. **¿Por qué hacen esa clase de pregunta?**

**-Es que ese día además de adoptar a ardillita, conocimos a un amigo igualito a Seisuke y a mí en los ojos.**

**-Y queremos que convenzas a mamá para que nos de permiso de adoptarlo. **–Finalizó Seisuke.-

Hinata se alteró aún más… ¿un amigo parecido a ellos? No podía ser posible, no había nadie que se pareciera a ellos, a menos que se tratara de él… tratando de tranquilizarse un poco salió de la sala en busca de un poco de agua, diciéndoles a los niños que la esperaran dentro y que por nada del mundo se fueran a salir.

**-Creo que los niños de hoy en día no saben lo que dicen... **–Suspiró, con un vaso en la mano, justificándose. No creía en las coincidencias y mucho menos cabía la posibilidad de que los niños hubiesen conocido indirectamente a su verdadero padre…se olvido por unos instantes de sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con alguien, una persona de cabellos rubios, haciendo que este al levantar la vista se sorprendiera de quien se trataba, al igual que ella.-

**-Lo siento, tengo mucha prisa que no se por donde me fijo… Hinata... **-Más que sorprendido al verla, sentía que sus sentidos no reaccionaban. Ambos se mantenían estáticos ante la sorpresa de verse nuevamente después de tantos años.-

**-¿Naruto?... ¿qué… qué haces tú aquí? **–Fue lo primero que atino a decir después de un buen rato.-

**-¿Qué hago aquí? Más bien, eso debería preguntártelo a ti, yo trabajo para esta compañía y soy socio de Sasuke… pero tú… pensé que habías desaparecido… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué tú y Sakura se marcharon sin decirnos nada? ¿Por qué nos mintieron?**-Respondiéndole y reaccionando por fin, acercándose un poco a ella.-

**-Naruto, tú… ¿sabes la verdad? Sabes que Sakura está… **-Dijo nerviosa, sintiendo desfallecer ante la cercanía del rubio.-

**-Sí, las vi el otro día en televisión. Yo fui quien hablo con Gaara sobre el contrato, fue toda una casualidad que mis superiores la quisieran para esta campaña ¿sabes? Por eso necesitaba comprobar si era cierto o no… y veo que no estaba equivocado, ahora entiendo casi todo… Sakura Mitsuki es en realidad Sakura Haruno, mi hermanita esta viva… **–Mirándola fijamente y sujetándola por los brazos.-

**-Entonces eso significa… ¿dónde está Sasuke? **–Al principio trató de desviarse de aquel contacto, pero decidió enfrentarlo y preguntar por el pelinegro.-

**-En estos momentos está a punto de entrar a la sala de juntas…**

**-Oh no. "**_No puede ser, Sakura aún no está preparada para confrontarlo ¿qué puedo hacer? _–Observando a lo lejos como una figura de cabellos azabaches abría las puertas de aquel salón. Buscó acercársele y tratar de detenerlo, pero la mano de Naruto agarrando la muñeca de la suya se lo impidió.-

**-Sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer… no podemos evitar lo inevitable. Además tu yo también tenemos mucho que hablar. **–Terminó, deteniendo sus pasos, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. Fue como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, pero tenía mucha razón, nada podía hacer ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ni tampoco ante la larga conversación que tendría con él.-

--

Mientras tanto, en la sala de juntas… y antes de que Sasuke llegara… Sakura y Gaara se encontraban con el señor Katsumoto y los demás inversionistas.

**-Buenos días, soy el Sr Katsumoto, inversionista mayoritario de la compañía… a nombre de mis compañeros les damos la más cordial bienvenida señor Gaara y señorita Mitsuki. **–Ofreciéndoles la mano en señal de saludo.-

**-Es un placer conocerlos y poder hacer negocios con ustedes. **–Contesto el pelirrojo estrechando su mano, correspondiendo al gesto.-

**-El gusto es nuestro, y más conocerla en persona a la señorita Mitsuki… felicitaciones por el lanzamiento de su calendario, un trabajo muy bien elaborado. **–Dirigiéndose a la chica.-

**-Muchas gracias señor Katsumoto, espero y podamos realizar con éxito la firma del contrato, haré lo posible por sacar adelante la campaña que se me encomiende y no defraudar a la empresa.**

**-Esa es la actitud señorita Sakura. **–Haciendo que los inversionistas junto con la chica sonrieran un poco.-**Pero siéntense por favor, en cuanto lleguen nuestros presidente y vicepresidente podremos empezar con la reunión. **

**-Gracias. **–Al unísono ambos se sentaron al igual de Katsumoto y los otros ejecutivos, mientras una de las secretarias les ofrecía algo de tomar.-

**-Buenos días, lamento la demora señores. El tráfico está insoportable esta mañana. Veo que mi querido hermano aun no llega. **–En ese momento, Itachi hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes, incluidas las de Gaara y Sakura. Al ver a ésta, el pelinegro mayor se dirigió hacia ella.-

**-Joven Itachi, ella es Sakura Mitsuki, la modelo que se encargara de realizar la campaña para la Sharingan Corporation. Señorita Sakura, el es nuestro vicepresidente.**–Menciono el hombre mayor.-

**-Así que usted es la famosa supermodelo Sakura Mitsuki… es un placer conocer a tan distinguida personalidad, he oído maravillas de usted… pero todo eso se queda corto al tenerla en persona y apreciar su belleza. **–Itachi no le quitaba la mirada de encima, contemplándola de pies a cabeza, vaya que era hermosa y su belleza atrapante, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que la había visto en alguna parte. Tomó su mano gentilmente y la besó como todo un caballero, haciendo que la pelirrosa se pasmara ante el gesto.-

**-Bueno pues es un gusto conocerlo también, vicepresidente. Gracias por los halagos, es muy raro conocer verdaderos caballeros hoy en día. ¿Itachi cierto? **–Correspondiendo cortésmente con el comentario. Por su parte, Sakura tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima, había algo en esa persona que se le hacía vagamente familiar, y casi también podía jurar que había escuchado su nombre en alguna otra parte, aunque bien podían ser solo ideas suyas.-

**-Oh sí, que descortés de mi parte. Permítame presentarme como se debe… soy el vicepresidente de esta compañía, Itachi Uchiha… un placer. **–Haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-

**-¿Uchiha?... ¿Acaba de decir Uchiha? ****–**Poniéndose de pie, asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar y llamando la atención de los demás, pues al instante la chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos atrás.-

**-Así es, soy primogénito del matrimonio Uchiha, que en paz descanse, y hermano mayor de nuestro querido presidente. ¿Acaso nos conoce? **–Preguntó intrigado.-

**-Eso quiere decir que el presidente de esta compañía es… **

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose en un crujido no le permitió terminar la frase. Ya que ante ellos la figura de un joven muy bien parecido, tez blanca, ojos y cabellos azabaches, irrumpía en el salón haciendo acto de presencia; vestido de traje y corbata, con una mirada imponente que era de respetarse… misma mirada que se cruzó con la de Sakura, quien de espaldas, se giró para ver quien había entrado tan intempestivamente… deseando no haberlo hecho nunca.

**-Sasuke… **-Murmurando muy bajito, más impresionada que nunca.-

**-Joven Sasuke, que bueno que ha llegado. Permítame presentarle a Sakura Mitsuki, la modelo que se encargará de la campaña de lencería. Señorita Mitsuki, él es Sasuke Uchiha, presidente actual de la antes llamada 'Uchiha Corporation', mejor conocida ahora como 'Sharingan Corporation.'** –Dijo Katsumoto interviniendo.-

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, como si solo ellos 2 estuvieran en ese lugar. Llenos de sorpresa, ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Vaya que este mundo era pequeño, tan pequeño, que había permitido que después de 6 años, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno vinieran a encontrarse en el lugar y la hora menos precisos y mucho menos imaginados. Un evento sin duda inesperado, que traía consigo muchos sentimientos encontrados y muchas verdades por revelar por parte de sus protagonistas… quienes no dejaban de verse ni de quitar esas caras de asombro que por tanto tiempo habían guardado, ante las miradas llenas de intriga, expectación e ingenuidad de los demás a su alrededor.

**-Sakura… **-Ante la impresión no atino a decir otra palabra más que esa.-

Aquel momento había llegado…el momento en que se evidenciaban muchas cosas, en donde por fin ambos tenían mucho que decirse pero a la vez tanto que callar… un momento donde él sentía que recobraba lo perdido del pasado y donde ella sentía que desfallecería… un momento que ambos no esperaban llegara de esa manera, lleno de miedos, tristezas, pero sobretodo de esperanza y tal vez algo de felicidad… el momento del reencuentro había llegado.

_**CONTINUARÁ. **_

**Notas de autora: Uff, que capítulo tan más largo, me costo muchísimo trabajo escribirlo por lo mismo, pero el chiste es que aqui se los traje completito... a ver sino los sigo malacostumbrado con tanto capítulo extenso jaja. Esta vez he roto record ¡32 paginas! ¿pueden creerl? Ni yo me la trago jaja. Como habrán visto hubo de todo un poco: ahora estamos enfocados en el presente -con algunos recuerdos del pasado breves-, oficialmente presentamos a los mellizos Haruno -próximamente Uchiha- quienes han tenido sus primeras intervenciones en este capi y prometen muchas más patoaventuras; también su pequeño encuentro con su padre ¿no fue de lo mas tienro y agresivo? jeje; por otra parte también vimos el inicio de posibles triángulos amoros -y quizas algo mas, no adelantare- y lo que todos estaban esperando: los reencuentros entre Sasuke y Sakura y Naruto y Hinata -claro, lo mejor para el final.-, y el hecho de que estan a punto de escubrir la verdad sobretodo, aunque bueno ya Sasuke pudo intuir de que se trata la situación al haber visto el calendario y a los mellizos, pero para el proximo capitulo lo afirmaré. Y si me van a matar ¡no lo hagan! sino los dejare en ascuas y con la intriga de saber lo que sucedera la proxima vez. Muchas más emociones tendrá en los próximos capítulos porque los que se viene no tiene nombre... bueno si los tiene, pero es un decir jaja.**

**De nueva cuenta, les doy miles de gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me gustaria poder contestarlos todos pero con lo largo de los capitulos siento que la página no me alcanzaria... de cualquier forma muchisimas gracias a: **

**Lauri (de hecho tenia pensado en dividir el capitulo pero al final resulto asi espero y te haya gustado), Jesybert, Setsuna17, Matamune (que lindura de comentario, breve y bonito mil gracias je), Anneth, Esme-chan (espero y quedes mas que complacida con el capi y mil gracias por las suerte que me envias), Waaa, Jorge.Mon (el unico varon, wow, me agrada, amenos que me este dejando llevar por la finta del nick, de cualquier forma gracias), Elieluchiha (aprecio de todo corazon tu comentario), Dulce Haruno (no comas ansias amiga aqui esta el capi), Al (que seas muy feliz con esta actualizacion), Julieta, Lore-chan, Jess03 (tu duda mas que resuelta y aclarada con este capi), Bombon.sakura (que siga la ilusion), Gaasaiitalex234, Bongio y Lailuchyz; **

**por tomarse las molestias de dejar sus comentarios, espero y no disminuyan, me encanta la respuesta favorable que este fic esta recibiendo. También mil gracias por agregar esta hisotira a sus listas de alertas, favoritos, y autor -me hacen super feliz- Y no crean que me he olvidado del fic, solo que requiere de mucho tiempo e inspiración. Y bueno, por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decir... ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, jitomatazos y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidos... solo den click en Go y listo. Por esta ocasion me despido de ustedes, deseandoles que tengan un buen inicio de vacaciones. ¡Adiu! Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.**


	6. De sorpresas, confusiones y una serenata

Bien aquí les traigo una actualización más de este fic que casi se está volviendo una novela -aunque sin esos toque melodramáticos-... esta vez no tarde tanto. Agradecimientos y demás al final.

Disclaimer: el mismo de siempre, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... solo la trama de este fic.

A petición de algunos y por mas comodidad a la hora de leer, cambie el formato en los diálogos, por consiguiente quedara de la siguiente manera:

-_"Bla": _pensamientos de los personajes.

-_Bla: _Diálogos de los personajes en el pasado.

-Bla: lo que digan los personajes en cualquier momento -por incoherente que sea.-

-Bla-: alguno que otro comentario de esta autora. (si los llegan a detectar je)

Nota especial: La canción que verán a lo largo del capitulo es 'Vivir sin aire' de Maná. Para mayor goce de lectura les recomiendo mucho que escuchen la canción cuando sea el momento indicado -ya sabran cuál-. También quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi siempre fiel amiga y coolaboradora #1 Diana-chan. Gracias amigui, no se que haría sin tu ingenio y buenas ideas, tú también eres parte de esto. Espero y te guste este capítulo. A ti y a todos los que nos leen cada entrega je.

Sin más que decir los dejo con este capítulo, como siempre: ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

Capítulo 6.

_-Me encanta esa canción, no te importa si le subo el volumen ¿verdad?_

_-Claro que no, sabes que lo mío es tuyo, bueno… casi todo._

_Con una sonrisa en los labios y la cara sonrojada por el comentario, fue como un chico pelinegro le dio pauta a una chica pelirrosa, quien reaccionaba de igual forma, para que subiera el volumen del estéreo del auto del muchacho. Esa noche, después de haber salido del baile de graduación, se dirigían hacia casa del chico; y para hacer más ameno el camino, su novia aprovechaba para encender la radio, subir el volumen y cantar a todo pulmón la canción que en ese momento sonaba, para deleite de su chico quien al ver lo contenta que coreaba la letra, sonreía dichoso y solo para ella. _

_-__**Como quisiera, poder vivir sin ti**_

_**Pero no puedo, siento que muero**_

_**Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.**_

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire**_

_**Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción**_

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua**_

_**Me encantaría robar tu corazón.**_

_Ambos se miraron con ternura. Él la besaba con mucho amor y ella correspondía con todo su ser a ese maravilloso sentimiento. De un momento a otro, los dos se encontraban en la habitación de él, __mientras era cargada por sus fuertes brazos y poco a poco la iba bajando, quedando a la misma altura que el joven pelinegro que no apartaba su mirada de aquellos ojos jade que la veían con ilusión; abrazándose._

_**-**__Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti… ni aunque lo intentara mil veces. Te amo Sakura._

_-Y yo a ti Sasuke. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. _

_Besándose nuevamente… dejándose llevar por lo que sentían, al compás de la brisa y de la luna llena que contemplaba en secreto su idilio… recostados en la cama y profesándose mutuamente su amor… amor que esa noche se consumaría por primera vez. _

_-Te amo… _

_De repente esa voz se convertía en un simple eco ante Sakura. Poco a poco veía como la figura de Sasuke desaparecía __y ella iba se veía inmersa en una total oscuridad. Al instante dicha penumbra volvía a ser reemplazada por otra imagen menos agradable y más dolorosa… ya que al ver como una pelirroja se le insinuaba a su chico y lo besaba con fervor, varias lágrimas en su rostro contenidas aparecían sin cesar… mientras la figura de esa chica paró de besarlo, él desaparecía nuevamente y se acercaba para decirle:_

_-Pobre tonta ¿no ves que solo jugó contigo? Te mintió, no te amaba tanto como él decía, destrozó tus más anhelados sueños y al final te dejó sola… _

_-No puede ser, eso no es cierto, la mentirosa aquí eres tú… -Dijo, tapando sus oídos tratando de no escucharla, pero era en vano…_

_-Admítelo, ustedes jamás podrán volver a estar juntos, porque nunca podrás perdonarle lo que te hizo… aunque por dentro te mueras de amor por él…nunca ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca! Jaja…_

_-Cállate… ¡Vete y déjame en paz!_

_Poco a poco, la figura de la pelirroja también desaparecía, con su risa despreciable haciendo eco en su mente. Agarró su cabeza fuertemente con sus manos, mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se veía de nuevo inmersa en la oscuridad… una oscuridad que la atrapaba fuertemente y no la dejaba salir… una sombra en su vida que parecía no querer irse… y que poco a poco la consumía en una profunda y terrible soledad…_

_-Siempre te amaré… no importa lo que pase... no lo olvides jamás por favor… Sakura… -Viendo como a lo lejos Sasuke aparecía brevemente despidiéndose de ella.- _

_-No… Sasuke… no me dejes, por favor ¡NOOO!_

--

-¡No, por favor! -Levantándose del sillón bastante alterada.-

Fue así que Sakura despertó de un terrible sueño. Su cara estaba empapada por unas cuantas gotas de sudor, debidas quizás a las alteraciones de su propio subconsciente. Suspiró aliviada, ya que solo se trató de una pesadilla, cuando se dio cuenta de donde y con quienes estaba… en una pequeña sala de espera de las oficinas que esa mañana visitaba, ante las miradas llenas de alivio que le brindaban Hinata y los pequeños Seisuke y Sakuno.

-Sakura ¡qué alegría que hayas despertado! Nos tenías muy preocupados.

-¡Okasa! –Los mellizos se acercaron para abrazarla.-

-Niños –correspondiéndoles el abrazo.- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Espera, ¿acaso no recuerdas nada? Dime ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Quiénes somos? -Preguntaba agitándola de los brazos.-

-Auch, eso duele Hinata. Y por supuesto que se todo eso, no he perdido la memoria como para que te pongas así.

-Uf, que bueno. Pero en serio ¿no recuerdas lo que paso?

-Bueno, lo último que recuerdo fue que todos vinimos a la Sharingan Corporation y estaba con Gaara, los ejecutivos y el vicepresidente en la sala de juntas a punto de firmar el contrato y… _-_Calló, reaccionando por fin a todo lo que había sucedido, dejando a Hinata proseguir, dudosa pero al final reafirmando las cosas.-

-Te desmayaste y Gaara y yo te trajimos aquí… después de haber visto a quien viste…

Oh sí, ahora lo empezaba a recordar todo claramente…

_/Flashback/_

-Sakura… -Sorprendido a más no poder, Sasuke contemplaba a la pelirrosa detenidamente, tratando de verificar que no era un sueño aquello que sus ojos veían.-

-No puede ser… eres tú… -Igual de sorprendida, no pudiendo creer lo que le estaba pasando.-

Asustada, buscó algo con que aferrarse, pues sus rodillas le temblaban. El destino no podía ser tan cruel, pero todo encajaba: el cambio de nombre de la compañía, su hermano mayor Itachi, el que él fuera el presidente… no podía creer que precisamente fuera a caer a la boca del lobo, con quien menos quería encontrarse, a quien quería evitar por sobre todas las cosas… pero definitivamente era una jugarreta enorme de la vida y era inevitable que ese momento tenía que ocurrir algún día… ahora qué le diría, o más bien… qué se dirían ambos… cómo justificar esos largos años en que dejaron de verse por distintas circunstancias. Qué explicación le daría por haberse hecho pasar por muerta y al saber que estuvo embarazada. Cuál sería la explicación que él le daría por tantos años de abandono y en especial por ese beso con la pelirroja. Pero sobre todo, ahora que la había descubierto ¿Qué pasaría con los niños, se los quitaría? No, no lo permitiría, jamás lo consentiría… estaba tan confundida, y sentía que en su corazón había una mezcla tanto de resentimiento como ¿amor?... para colmo su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas como hace tiempo atrás… pero esta vez no por mareos o síntomas de alguna desnutrición.

Por su parte, Sasuke seguía sin moverse. Estaba confundido pero a la vez plenamente convencido de una sola cosa… su Sakura vivía… no había muerto en realidad… y el verla no solo en el calendario sino también en persona lo sacaba totalmente de esa incertidumbre. Sentía que por primera vez la vida le devolvía algo que le había sido arrebatado de las manos, algo que por tanto tiempo creyó no volvería a tener y de repente descubría que todo había sido una absoluta mentira… no le importaban las explicaciones o razones que tuvo para haber desaparecido… en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era el hecho de saberla viva, de que aún seguía amándola con todas sus fuerzas, pese al pasar del tiempo… aunque aún tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a esos mellizos a los que había visto en el parque el otro día y en el mismo calendario donde ella aparecía.

-¿Acaso ustedes 2 se conocen? –Preguntó intrigado Katsumoto, mientras que Itachi y Gaara los miraban de igual forma. El pelirrojo preocupado, pues sabía de quien se trataba aquel hombre y el otro, totalmente sorprendido por aquel encuentro y recordando de repente dónde había visto antes aquellos cabellos rosas.-

Ninguno respondió. Al ver como lentamente Sasuke se acercaba a ella decidido, Sakura quiso correr, huir de ese lugar, no pensaba en otra cosa más que eso… pero su mismo cuerpo no se lo permitió, pues en ese mismo instante su vista se nubló poco a poco, mientras caía inconsciente al piso, no sin antes ser agarrada por esos fuertes y cálidos brazos que la protegieron y amortiguaron de la caída.

-¡Sakura! –Pronunciaba Sasuke mientras la sostenía en sus brazos cargándola. Al ver esto, los ejecutivos, Gaara e Itachi se alarmaron y acercaron para ver si la chica se encontraba bien.-

-Oh por Dios, que alguien llame a un médico. –Comentó la única mujer inversionista.-

-Tranquilos, estará bien. –Indicó Gaara quien acercándose a su amiga, le dijo al pelinegro en voz baja: Descuida, se quién eres y por qué Sakura se puso así, te pido que vayas por Hinata para que me ayude, debe estar afuera con los niños.

-Está bien, te la encargo mucho. –Contesto, y sin vacilar obedeció la orden, dejando al pelirrojo a cargo de Sakura para pedirle ayuda a la peliazul.-

_/Fin del flashback/_

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió… en cuanto Sasuke me aviso lo que ocurría entre al salón y junto con Gaara te trajimos hasta aquí, y les pedimos que no entraran por nada hasta que despertaras… menos mal que tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios, sino hubiéramos tenido que llevarte a un hospital en serio. –Finalizo su amiga, dándole un vaso con agua. Recordó como en el momento en que estaba frente a Naruto, a punto de hablar con él, salió Sasuke como salvador interrumpiéndolos y avisándole lo de Sakura.-

-Ya veo… -tomando un poco de agua.- ¿Y dónde está Gaara?

-Afuera, encargándose de no darles el paso ni a Sasuke, ni a Naruto o a nadie que no sea yo… por precaución -Diciendo lo último en voz baja y señalando a los mellizos, quienes ya más tranquilos de ver bien a su madre, empezaban a jugar con un juego de ajedrez que encontraron por casualidad.-

-¿Naruto también está aquí? Así que… ya está pasando ¿no?

-No te culpes, no contabas con que esto sucedería de esta manera, tú y él tienen mucho de qué hablar, y debes confrontarlo, ya no puedes huir mas de todo esto.

-Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero Hinata, sabes que me traiciono… ¿cómo voy a poder verlo a la cara después de tantos años?... después de tanto daño que nos hemos hecho… ¿qué le voy a decir a Naruto one-chan? El también debe estar enfadado conmigo…

-Sé que ha sido una impresión muy fuerte para ti, para serte sincera… yo tampoco esperaba encontrarnos con ellos aquí, quien lo diría, fue una tremenda coincidencia el habernos encontrado todos precisamente en esta empresa. –Entristeciéndose un poco.-

-Hinata…

-Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer? Ahora que sabes que Sasuke es presidente de esta compañía, imagino que no querrás firmar el contrato…

-Estas equivocada, mi decisión sigue siendo la misma. Esto no va a impedir que firme ese contrato, no pienso abandonar esta oportunidad… ya una vez tuve que renunciar a mis sueños, no voy a permitir que eso se vuelva a repetir. –Poniéndose de pie, mirando a su amiga con total sinceridad y determinación.-

-Bien, entonces yo también te apoyaré, porque no estás sola… también nos tienes a Gaara, a los gemelos y a mí. _–_Brindándole una cálida sonrisa.-

-Gracias amiga.

-Por cierto ¿qué hay de los niños? Ahora que todos saben lo del calendario no podemos tenerlos aquí metidos todo el día ¿o sí?

-Tienes razón –Suspiro y acto seguido volvió a hablar.- Vengan niños, es hora de salir a confrontar el presente y resolver de una vez por todas el pasado. Haremos negocios al estilo Haruno. –Dirigiéndose a la salida junto con la peliazul seguidas por los mellizos, quienes alzaban sus puños en señal de aprobación, con más coraje que nunca.-

--

Mientras tanto, afuera de esa pequeña sala de recreación… ciertos rubio y pelinegro rondaban a cierto chico pelirrojo, dando vueltas alrededor de él, buscando la manera de persuadirlo y así pudiera dejarlos pasar a ver a ciertas pelirrosa y peliazul, esas chicas que tanto tiempo tenían sin ver, y ahora que las habían vuelto a encontrar… no pensaban perderlas por nada del mundo, no otra vez.

-Vamos amigo, tienes que dejarnos pasar. Llevas rato ahí parado y queremos saber cómo se encuentra Sakura nee-chan. –Decía el rubio desesperado, al borde del colapso.-

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo permitirles el paso. Ya les dije que hasta que Sakura despierte y no salga de esa puerta estaré aquí vigilando que no la molesten, ni a ella ni a Hinata-chan.

-Como vuelva a oírte decirle así te juro… -Pronunció Naruto con rabieta y alzando su puño, a tal grado que él y Gaara se miraban desafiantemente. Pero Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos.-

-Mira, te recuerdo que soy presidente y dueño de cada una de las paredes de esta empresa, así que te pido que no acabes con nuestra paciencia y nos dejes entrar… solo queremos hablar con ellas, también son nuestras amigas y además, Sakura tiene un contrato que firmar con nosotros…es mucho pedir acaso… -Finalizo el pelinegro, con una mirada más desafiante y poderosa que la del rubio, lo cual aún así no inmutaba a Gaara para nada.-

-Podrás ser muy el presidente y todo lo que quieras, pero no te dejaré pasar, he dicho.

-Y tú podrás ser muy el representante de modelos y todo eso. Dime ¿qué clase de relación tienes con ella y con Hinata?

-Eso es algo que no debería incumbirte, pero conociendo todo el pasado que tienes con Sakura, solo entérate que soy un buen amigo de las dos, y no permitiré que le hagas daño nuevamente a una de mis mejores amigas, ni tampoco se lo permitiré a él.

Señalando a Naruto y provocando la furia tanto de este como de Sasuke, fue así como se inicio una batalla campal de miradas, ya que entre los 3 se lanzaban ojeadas fulminantes y casi echando chispas. Pudieron seguir así por horas, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a las solicitadas chicas, logrando conseguir la atención de los chicos y todo el personal que laboraba a esas horas…

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? No puedo creerlo, pasan 6 años y ustedes no cambian en absoluto… siguen siendo los mismos buscapleitos de siempre… -Respondió una voz conocida para los 3, era Sakura, quien les hablaba con mucha naturalidad, como si nada grave pasara.-

-Sakura nee-chan… -Acercándose a la pelirrosa y abrazándola, no importándole el pasado ni las personas a su alrededor.- que alegría que estés viva, no sabes el gusto que me da verte, aun después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti… pensábamos que estabas muerta.

-Naruto one-chan… -Tomándola por sorpresa pero aun así correspondiendo su abrazo, en un encuentro fraternal y conmovedor. Mirándolo a los ojos- Lo siento, nunca quise que te pusieras triste, no te pido que nos comprendas, yo… también estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez.

-Sea lo que haya sido, se que nos lo explicaras después. Lo que importa ahora es que estas aquí, y no puedo creer lo linda que te ves.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal. –Ambos sonriendo entre sí, deshaciendo el abrazo.-

Al instante sus ojos jade se toparon nuevamente con los oscuros de Sasuke, a quien observaba nerviosa pero decidida a no flaquear nuevamente ante él, desde una distancia prudente. Dios, si que los nervios estaban traicionándola, no podía evitar sentirse frustrada al no poder decirle nada. El pelinegro por su parte también la volvía a contemplar, brindándole una sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción por tantas cosas, de veras que con solo mirarla parecía olvidar todo indicio de algún reclamo por todo ese sufrimiento que de seguro ambos se habían hecho pasar. Pero quería explicaciones, y quería oírlas todas pero ya; eso pensaba, notando repentinamente como detrás de ella aparecían Hinata y 2 niños adorables que Sasuke reconoció a la perfección.

-Ustedes son…

-Amigo que salvo a ardillita… -Exclamaron los mellizos, acercándose a Sasuke y saludándolo afectuosamente.-

-¿Lo conocen? –Preguntó Sakura intrigada y sorprendida al ver el cuadro, no pudiendo creer que las coincidencias fueran cada vez más grandes.-

-Acaso puede ser ¿el amigo de quien me hablaron hace rato? –Cuestiono Hinata a los mellizos mientras estos asentían con la cabeza.-

-¿Tú también lo sabías Hinata?

-Bueno, no lo supe hasta esta mañana… -Dijo la peliazul, susurrándole al oído y contándole brevemente a la pelirrosa la conversación que tuvo con los mellizos hace un rato.-

-¡Que! ¿¡En verdad dijeron eso!? -Gritando alterada y más sorprendida que nunca, viendo como Naruto se acercaba también a los niños, mientras ellos hablaban.-

-Es nuestro nuevo amigo y no tiene nada malo que queramos adoptarlo como papá. –Comentó Sakuno.-

-Sí, no te enojes con nosotros mamá. –Finalizo Seisuke, mientras él y Sakuno tomaban de la mano a un Sasuke bastante sorprendido al haber oído tal confesión, lo cual tanto a él como a Naruto los hizo pensar, sacar conclusiones y salir de toda sospecha.-

-¿Mellizos? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? Eso quiere decir que ellos son…

-Sí, son lo que estás pensando… Sasuke ¡son los hijos de Sakura! ¡Tus hijos! –Exclamó el rubio feliz de saber que tenía sobrinos.-

Todos los ahí presentes miraban la escena, asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar. Nadie en toda la empresa dejó de oír tal revelación. Desde los trabajadores, los inversionistas, incluso el mismo Itachi quien minutos después aparecía solo para oír aquello, dejándolo con la boca abierta –no literalmente.- Tanto Gaara como Hinata miraron preocupados a Sakura, quien con resignación seguía sin apartar la vista de sus hijos reunidos con su padre por primera vez y aceptando también que eso tenía que pasar. Estos al ver las caras de sorpresa de los demás, simplemente miraban curiosos la escena y con una sola cosa clara: al parecer su madre les dejaría tener un papá. Mientras que Sasuke, todavía con los niños agarrados de sus manos, se mantenía incrédulo, eran tantas sorpresas las que había recibido ese día y tan gratas que sentía que el sol dejaba lo liberaba de aquellas sombras que lo tenían aprisionado, y que podía morir en ese instante. Miró de nueva cuenta a los niños, el parecido era increíble, nadie podía dudarlo, ya que con tan solo verlos uno podía darse cuenta que eran realmente vástagos del Uchiha menor y de la hermosa Haruno. Si mal no recordaba solo había estado con ella una sola vez, aquella maravillosa noche hace 6 años, lo cual era una prueba innegable de aquella hermosa confesión… era padre ¡y por partida doble! ¡No lo podía creer!...Fijo sus ojos nuevamente en Sakura, quien se acercó hacia ellos… ambos mirándose intensamente y con sus corazones latiendo al mil.

-Supongo que no puedo seguir huyendo de las cosas y mucho menos negarte lo que es más que obvio… -Pronunció con total certeza. Hablándole claramente por primera vez.-

-Sí, pero aún así me debes muchas explicaciones… demasiadas diría yo -Sonriendo con arrogancia para luego ponerse serio, mirando a cada uno de los mellizos para decirles- Niños, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y es un placer conocerlos. –Sonriéndoles. Tanto Seisuke como Sakuno quedaron maravillados con esa presentación, felices de saber por fin el nombre de su nuevo amigo.-

-¡Mucho gusto amigo Sasuke! -Contestaron al unísono, abrazándolo.-

-Tú también me debes muchas. Pero lo mejor será ahorrarnos las explicaciones para después. Ahora tenemos que atender otro asunto… el del contrato ¿no? Así que vayamos de nuevo a la sala de juntas… Gaara, vamos. –Respondió terminando la conversación de manera fría y cortante, dejándose llevar por su orgullo. Acto seguido le arrebato a los gemelos de sus manos, entregándoselos a la peliazul.-

-Te los encargo mucho Hinata, no te despegues de ellos por nada del mundo. –Le dijo la pelirrosa ante la expresión de asombro del pelinegro.-

-No te preocupes, yo…

-Descuida, nee-chan. Yo me quedaré con ella cuidándolos, después de todo son mis sobrinos ¿no? Además… nosotros también tenemos una plática pendiente. -Expresó Naruto colocándose al lado de Hinata y poniendo su mano en uno de sus hombros, haciéndola sonrojar. Con este gesto no tan solo había logrado hacer resurgir en la chica un sentimiento que creía muerto, sino también el desprecio y recelo de Gaara, quien le dedico una mirada asesina.-

-Te lo agradezco mucho, hermanito. –Sonriéndole.-

-Mejor me quedo yo Sakura… -Comentó el pelirrojo con recelo.-

-No puedes, recuerda que tú eres el manager y te necesito conmigo sino, ¿quién me representaría?

-Sakura tiene razón Gaara, ve con ella, yo estaré bien. –Dedicándole una bella sonrisa, lo cual fue un triunfo para el pelirrojo al ver como el rubio se enfadaba.-

-De acuerdo, entonces vayamos.

Dicho esto último, Sakura y Gaara se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, seguidos muy de cerca por Sasuke. Mientras que más atrás, la presencia de Itachi se disponía a entrar al igual que ellos no sin antes meditar un poco la situación.

"_Vaya, vaya. Así que la ex prometida que Sasuke tanto ama vive, y tiene me__llizos… esto sí que no me lo esperaba, interesante… parece que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. Como dije… definitivamente esta junta no será tan aburrida como pensaba." _

--

Una vez más dentro de la sala de juntas…

-Nos alegra ver que ya esté recuperada señorita Sakura. Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos otra vez, empecemos… -Menciono el señor Katsumoto una vez que se sentaron en la gran mesa redonda, mostrándoles a Gaara y a la modelo el documento que ambos aprobarían y firmarían para cerrar el trato con la corporación.-

-Como verán –comenzó a hablar otro de los ejecutivos- el contrato tiene validez por 1 año, en el cual Sakura-san estará comprometida a posar exclusivamente para el catálogo de lencería que la marca Vicky´s Secret lanzará para las próximas temporadas durante todo el año que viene en alianza con nuestra empresa. Esta campaña es muy importante para nosotros, pues es la primera vez que nos unimos a tan prestigioso sello. Una vez que firme no podrá dar marchar atrás, así que les pedimos que lo revisen cautelosamente y nos digan si hay algo que nos les parezca.

-Pues todo parece en perfecto orden Sakura, no veo nada perjudicial en este contrato… -Leyendo la hoja con detenimiento.-

-Mmmm… no sé, en efecto no hay ninguna irregularidad pero ¿quién me asegura que no nos están engañando? -Cuestiono observando detenidamente el papel, mostrándose seria, con cierta desconfianza y con un aire de elegancia que escondía la sencillez mostrada momentos atrás.-

-Por supuesto que no, nada de eso señorita. Todo está debidamente establecido en el escrito, sin letras pequeñas o clausulas que se puedan ignorar. Además, si observan el párrafo 3, usted como imagen principal tiene el derecho y privilegio de elegir tanto al personal de trabajo como escoger los diseños que más le gusten y que le serán proporcionados por ambas empresas.

-¿Los diseños que yo quiera dice? ¿En serio podré hacer eso? -Cuestiono nuevamente.-

-Así es. El propósito de la campaña es hacer resaltar la belleza natural de la mujer, sea cual sea su condición, complexión física, raza o status social; así como usted la plasmó en su calendario asimismo pretendemos resaltar tal belleza que brinda confort y seguridad en el catálogo y quien mejor que usted para este trabajo, porque sabemos que hará un buena elección… Claro, todo esto dentro de las instalaciones de esta corporación y bajo la supervisión de nuestro presidente Uchiha. –Agregó el señor Katsumoto, haciendo que Sakura y Sasuke, quien hasta ese entonces se mantenía en el asiento principal y en silencio, se miraran por centésima vez en lo que llevaba del día.-

-Pues aun así no termina por convencerme del todo. –Dijo, decidiendo hacerse un poco del rogar y desviando rápidamente su mirada de aquella que sentía la escrudiñaba de pies a cabeza de una manera tan prepotentemente tierna.-

-Piénsalo bien, sabes que no puedes y mucho menos quieres desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad. No tiene caso que te hagas la difícil, en el fondo es lo que más anhelas ¿no? ¿O me equivoco? –Esta vez fue el turno para hablar de Sasuke, quien aun mantenía esa mirada.-

Sakura enfureció. Estaba provocándola, ¿cómo era posible que se atreviera a hablarle de tú?... bueno si era posible, pues no era un extraño pero a la vez pareciera como si lo fuera. Pero tenía que reconocerlo, la razón estaba de parte del chico, estaba esperando firmar ese contrato con ansias desde hace mucho, pero tampoco se doblegaría así de fácil ante la presencia del muchacho; no perdería ante él. Itachi no dejo de notar esta reacción, al ver como ambos se volvían a mirar desafiantes, uno retando al otro y este devolviéndolo una sonrisa de satisfacción, observando con particular interés a Sakura.

"_Se ve que aún le tiene rencor…__ Por lo que se ve no te será nada fácil lidiar con ella eh nee-chan." _-Sonriendo para sus adentros.-

-Sakura, debes dejar a un lado lo personal de lo laboral. Recuerda que vinimos aquí a cerrar un negocio, no es momento para que te pongas así. –Susurró Gaara por lo bajo, mientras la pelirrosa salía de su mundo para entrar un poco en razón.-

-Lo sé. Y por supuesto que pienso firmar. Pero como ya dije antes hay algo que no me termina de convencer todavía.

-Por favor señorita Sakura, disculpe la poca cortesía de mi joven hermano. A nombre de todos los que trabajamos aquí le pido que acepte y firme ese contrato… no solo por el bien de nosotros, sino por el suyo y el de sus hijos… que creo también son mis queridos sobrinos. –Dijo Itachi interviniendo, acercándose a Sakura y tomando su mano para después besarla con delicadeza. Ante el gesto la chica sonrió, extrañamente complacida y con un pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas.-

-Bueno pues yo…

-¿No te han mencionado que podrás usar un precioso vestido? Se de buena fuente que para esta campaña modelaras un largo vestido de seda rojo que nadie más ha portado, y que creo han diseñado exclusivamente para ti. –Habló Sasuke, quien al ver lo cerca que estaba Itachi de la pelirrosa, no se quedaría atrás, contraatacando.- Y bien ¿qué dices?

-Solo tengo unas palabras para ti ¿En qué parte firmo? -Soltándose del agarre de Itachi.-

Sasuke sonrió complacido, había dado en el clavo. Tanto él como Sakura sabían muy bien que el rojo era un color que le quedaba a la perfección, además de ser uno de los favoritos de la chica, uno tan tentador como para no usarlo… ella se maldijo en su interior, como se notaba que la conocía muy bien, sabía que era una de su más grandes debilidades y para colmo lo que más coraje le daba era que no podía ceder ante esa extraña petición… acto seguido le pasaron un bolígrafo con el que finalmente tanto ella como su representante firmaron ese dichoso contrato, cerrando así un exitoso negocio para todos los ahí presentes.

- Gracias por haber firmado con nosotros. Como dicen por ahí "trato hecho, jamás desecho." Ahora solo falta concretar unos últimos detalles con los representantes de la marca para que la señorita Mitsuki pueda elegir a quienes se encargarán de las sesiones de fotos, vestuario, maquillaje, e instalaciones necesarias. En cuanto todo esté listo podremos iniciar la campaña. A partir de pasado mañana empezaremos a trabajar con usted Sakura-san, así que le agradeceríamos nos honrara con su presencia a temprana hora. –Indicó el señor Katsumoto, ultimando detalles.-

-No se preocupe señor aquí estaré. Como dije al principio espero no decepcionarlos y hacer un buen trabajo.

-Eso esperamos también. Y bueno, con esto hemos terminado nuestra junta del día de hoy. Nosotros nos pasamos a retirar. De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias. –Finalizo estrechando sus manos con Sakura para después hacer lo mismo con Gaara, mientras los demás ejecutivos repetían la misma acción para después retirarse del salón.-

-Bueno, yo también me marcho. Me alegra que haya decidido firmar, será todo un placer tenerla trabajando para nosotros. Con su permiso Sakura-chan, Sasuke. –Menciono Itachi, acercándose de nuevo a la chica y despidiéndose con un ligero apretón de manos, ante la mirada irritada que su hermano menor le dedicaba. Ya todos habían salido, quedando solamente dentro del lugar Gaara, Sakura y Sasuke. Había un silencio incómodo, el pelirrojo miro a Sakura, quien con una sola mirada expresaba que tenía otro asunto pendiente por arreglar, algo nerviosa pero decidida. Clara señal para Gaara que decidió salir también no sin antes romper el hielo.-

-Mejor los dejo a solas. Si me necesitas, estaré donde Hinata y los niños esperándote. –Saliendo de aquel lugar un tanto preocupado, pero a la vez seguro de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.-

Así, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos por primera vez… solos en aquella sala donde hace unos instantes ella había firmado un contrato que la ataba por un buen tiempo a un destino que había tratado de evadir por casi 6 años… y que ahora gracias a la casualidad la tenía reunida frente a frente con aquel ser al que amó en una época y le brindo dicha, pero también le trajo infelicidad. Nuevamente los 2 estaban inmersos en un silencio aterrador, mirándose fijamente, con tanta impotencia y a una distancia considerable… hasta que uno de ellos decidió que ya era hora de no callar más, de hablar e ir al grano y dejar las cosas en claro… después de tanto dolor y tristeza acumulados e innecesarios.

-Cuando te vi esta mañana creí que estaba viendo un fantasma, pero estaba muy equivocado… -Comentó el Uchiha deteniéndose por breves segundos para después preguntar con más intensidad en su voz- ¿Por qué me mentiste Sakura? ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer que estabas muerta? ¿Por qué ocultaste que estabas embarazada? Esperando 2 niños, no… 2 herederos Uchiha… nuestros hijos…

Ya estaba, por fin había soltado las preguntas del millón. Sakura lo miró un tanto aturdida, demasiadas interrogantes eran las que había formulado el hombre en una milésima de segundos. Esta era la razón por la que precisamente trataba de evadir este momento que inevitablemente le llegó en un golpe inesperado de la vida. Pero ella tampoco se quedaría atrás, si este era el momento de dar explicaciones, también lo era de recibirlas. Tomando aire y un poco de valor, le contestó…

-Si hay un mentiroso aquí ese eres tú... No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme de esa manera. Nada de esto estaría pasando de no ser por ti… Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, estaba tan feliz que tuve unas ganas enormes de correr a buscarte para decírtelo. No tienes idea de lo devastada que me sentí en esos momentos, cuando vi por el televisor aquella imagen... En ese instante no podía pensar en nada, y lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de casa hacia ninguna parte… y por poco no vivo para contarlo, estuve a punto de morir, sino hubiera sido por Gaara quien me salvo de ser atropellada ese día, tal vez no estaríamos los 2 aquí, por si te preguntas por qué es mi manager ahí tienes la respuesta... Si hice todo lo que hice fue por mi bien y por el de mis hijos… para no sufrir más. –Se detuvo, pues lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus orbes.-

-Sakura, lo que viste ese día… no era lo que parecía en realidad, no fue más que un malentendido… Yo pensaba aclararte las cosas, para eso estábamos en contacto… o al menos eso creía… -Dijo el pelinegro, tratando de acercar su mano al rostro de la chica, que al instante se lo impidió.-

-Ah no ¿entonces que parecía? ¿Qué te estaban besando a la fuerza, aprovechándose de tu buena voluntad? Además ¿qué querías que hiciera? Perdí toda comunicación contigo ese mes, de un día para otro había dejado de recibir tus cartas, y por más que trataba no tenía noticias de ti.

-Pues lo creas o no, así fue. Yo también deje de recibir tus cartas, y por un momento pensé que tú te habías olvidado de mí…

-Jamás lo hice, no había ni un solo momento en que no dejara de pensarte… pero tú… destrozaste mi corazón cuando más te necesitaba…

-Ya te explique que ese beso no fue más que una maldita equivocación ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Yo no tuve la culpa, esa mujer se me insinuó creyendo que era mi hermano Itachi…

-Y tú pretendes que te crea esa patraña y me la trague así de fácil… no nací ayer sabes… -Replicó más furiosa que nunca.-

-¿Qué no ves que todo eso fue una trampa para separarnos? Piénsalo, por alguna extraña razón ambos dejamos de recibir nuestras cartas…

-Aún así, no puedo perdonártelo… me hiciste mucho daño Sasuke, no te imaginas cuánto…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su terquedad era más grande que cualquier otra cosa, así que Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas pero con sutileza, repentinamente la acorraló contra la pared, posicionando sus brazos a los costados de ella, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape, lo que dejó sin habla a la pelirrosa y la obligó a mirarlo directamente a sus orbes negros muy de cerca.

-Yo también sufrí como no tienes idea… cuando pensé que habías muerto, todo mi mundo se vino abajo… ¿no crees que a mí también me dolió muchísimo saber que no te volvería a ver? estaba muerto en vida… solo tuve fuerzas para salir adelante gracias al apoyo de mi tío y de mi mejor amigo todos estos años ¿tú crees que si te hubiera engañado con otra estaría feliz a estas alturas?... Sakura ¿es que no lo puedes entender? Tú eres y seguirás siendo todo para mí, y ahora que se que estas viva y que tenemos 2 hijos… no pienso dejar que huyas otra vez de mí… porque no lo soportaría… no de nuevo.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke bajo su cabeza apoyándose en el cuello de ella, aspirando ese delicioso aroma que tanto añoraba. Sosteniéndola de las muñecas, teniéndola prácticamente a su merced. Mientras Sakura empezaba a sollozar, con las lágrimas cayendo y dejándose llevar por el contacto, queriendo abrazar al hombre que tenía ante sí: arrepentido, afligido, adolorido, pero más que nada desolado y más enamorado que nunca… no había pensado en sus sentimientos, quizás él también pudo haber sufrido mucho por aquella época… pero no podía creer lo que le decía así de fácil, algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía… ese maldito recuerdo no la dejaba de rondar desde hace rato que lo había soñado y desde hace 6 años y no le permitía aclarar su mente… estaba tan confundida que no sabía que decir… no sabía si creer en sus palabras, no sabía si perdonarle o no, tenía tanto miedo que la odiara tanto como ella a él y tratara de quitarle a sus pequeños mellizos… y tampoco estaba segura… si lo seguía amando o no… o tal vez… nunca dejó de hacerlo y todo ese amor que creyó haber reemplazado por odio en realidad no era más que una protección para negarse asimisma toda una gran verdad.

-Debería ser yo quien te odiará por haberme tenido engañado todos estos años… pero no es así, nunca podría odiarte, ni aunque quisiera…. –Dijo, levantando la cabeza, mirándola de nuevo, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Ambos mantenían sus rostros muy cerca del otro.-

-Pues sí que deberías… ambos nos hemos causado mucho daño ¿no crees? -Saliendo de su trance pero manteniendo ese contacto visual.-

-A pesar de todo ese daño…lo único que me importa ahora es que estás con vida… y juro que haré todo lo posible por recuperarte a ti y a mis hijos… porque los amo… y aún te sigo amando como la primera vez… con todas mis fuerzas.

Seguían en la misma posición y sus rostros cada vez más cerca… apunto de besarse... entrecerró sus ojos a la par de él quien poco a poca se le acercaba… sus labios parecían reclamar una unión necesaria… una que no podía esperar a que pasaran otros 6 años o más…y fue así que sucedió… sus labios por fin se unían en un desesperado beso lleno de ternura que se convirtió en una pasión atrapante… con las manos entrelazadas, juntando sus cuerpos el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían… pero nada es eterno, y esa última frase para Sakura fue un detonador de recuerdos… tanto gratos como desagradables… que la hicieron recuperarse de aquel desliz y separarse rápidamente de aquél bien formado cuerpo que la volvía loca –no literalmente jeje-.

-No, no es cierto… estás mintiendo… solo lo dices para poder quitarme a los niños, eso jamás te lo permitiré, primero muerta antes que dártelos… Haya sido o no todo un malentendido, aún sigo sin perdonarte por ese beso… no puedo… -Evitando verlo a la cara, pues de momento a otro la suya se había puesto roja como tomate. Parecía que había perdido toda sensatez pero a tiempo su sentido común se apoderó de ella.-

-Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo… además, ¿cómo puedes creerme capaz de algo así? mi intención no es quitarte a los niños sino que podamos formar una familia… ya te lo dije, haré todo lo que sea necesario para recuperarlos… recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en que no los tuve…Por favor Sakura, mírame a los ojos, no trates de evadir las cosas… -Mencionó Sasuke comenzándose a exasperar, forzando a que lo voltease a ver al tomar su mentón con una de sus manos para que lo confrontara.- Escúchame, aún sigo amándote a pesar de todo lo vivido en el pasado… y no me digas que tú no sientes lo mismo y que no me puedes perdonar… porque aunque digas una cosa… tu cuerpo y tus reacciones me dicen todo lo contrario…

-Yo… no quiero seguir escuchándote… así que te pido que me sueltes. –Zafándose de su agarre, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar, siendo detenida nuevamente por el brazo.-

-No te irás a ninguna parte sin que lo admitas… porque sino es así… ¿cómo es que los niños tienen esos nombres… Seisuke y Sakuno? Eso quiere decir algo ¿no crees?

-Si les puse esos nombres o no, no es de tu incumbencia… solo me parecieron lindos, eso es todo. Ahora te pido que me sueltes, me tengo que ir… -Tratando de soltarse en vano.-

-Ya te dije que no… ¿por qué eres tan terca y obstinada? Como se nota que no has cambiado en nada -Sonriéndole con arrogancia.-

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo orgulloso y arrogante de siempre… Y ya suéltame –Logrando soltarse del agarre y recobrando un poco la calma.- Hablaremos en otra ocasión y solo por asuntos de trabajo… no obstante… puedes visitar a los niños cuando quieras… pero eso si… no permitiré por nada del mundo que me los arrebates ¿te quedo claro? -Observándolo decididamente. Sasuke no podía estar más que complacido, pese a lo que había pasado hace unos instantes entre ellos y de haberle cambiado el tema así de rápido, Sakura nunca dejaría de sorprenderle y cautivarlo de mil maneras. Volvió a sonreírle, esa era la chica que él conocía, de la que se había enamorado perdidamente y que muy a su manera le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.-

-Me parece justo… pero sigues sin darme una respuesta concreta ¿cuándo me la darás?

-Eso es algo que aún no sé… dame tiempo y veremos qué pasa… hasta luego Sasuke… _"Sasuke-kun" _-Y como si nada hubiera pasado, la pelirrosa se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Sasuke algo desconcertado por la situación pero a la vez tranquilo, con un sentimiento de paz interior que hace tiempo no experimentaba.-

"_Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más estarás__ evadiendo las cosas… por cuánto más."_

--

-Oye Seisuke ¿tú de que le ves cara a nuestro nuevo tío?

-Mmmm, no sé…

-¿Por qué lo dicen niños? ¿Me veo raro o qué?

Los mellizos Haruno-Uchiha –recién bautizados así- contemplaban de cerca y con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza a Naruto, quien sentado en un mueble de la recepción de la empresa, estaba frente a ellos observándolos de una forma extraña, pero feliz… Desde hace rato que la junta había empezado y mientras esperaba junto con Hinata y los niños a que Sakura saliera de la sala de la larga plática que sabían tendría con Sasuke una vez terminada la reunión, el rubio había decidido jugar con sus recién descubiertos sobrinos por un rato… estaban tan entretenidos divirtiéndose que se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor… de las caras de los empleados quienes no dejaban de contemplar a los mellizos, sorprendidos de saber que eran hijos de su jefe y del enorme parecido que tenían con él, incluso de Hinata, quien los observaba desde la orilla del mueble con una sonrisa pero a la vez absorta en sus pensamientos… Naruto la observó por unos instantes, y en una oportunidad que tuvo se acercó a la peliazul dispuesto a retomar e iniciar una conversación que tenía pendiente con ella y que los involucraba a ambos… pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Gaara apareció sentándose a lado de Hinata, mirando amenazadoramente al rubio e interrumpiendo así todo indicio de poder hablarle a la chica, haciendo de paso que le contestara con una mirada igual o peor que la del pelirrojo. Ahora que había terminado la junta y todos los ejecutivos se habían retirado, solo faltaba esperar a Sakura. Un poco preocupado pero sereno, Naruto retomó su juego con los niños, iniciando así la pequeña charla en la cual estaban inmersos en esos momentos.

-¡Ya sé!... ¡Ya sé qué cara tiene! -Contestó un Seisuke más que emocionado.-

-¿De qué? Dime, anda dime… ¿de qué? -Replicaba su hermana, mientras Naruto, Gaara y Hinata los observaban expectantes.-

-De… ¡Usuratonkachi!

-¿Usuratonkachi? -Tanto Naruto como los otros dos adultos pendientes de la conversación y del pequeño juego de los niños, quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar tal respuesta por parte del pequeño, más el rubio, quien con una gota en la cabeza caía al estilo anime.-

-Es cierto, se parece mucho a uno… es la primera vez que concuerdo contigo one-chan…

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Oigan niños ¿están seguros de lo que dicen? ¿Saben lo que significa esa palabra? -Preguntó Hinata viendo la expresión alegre de los mellizos.-

-¡No! –emocionados, provocando otra caída estilo anime esta vez por parte de Hinata y Gaara- pero nuestro tío es usuratonkachi ¡usuratonkachi! -Contestaron al unísono y empezando a dar vueltas.-

Levantado y recuperado de la caída, Naruto suspiró y sonrió ante el gesto, sin duda alguna eran dignos hijos de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque un poco más alegres que este…

-No niños, mejor díganme tío Naruto, no usuratonkachi ¿sí? _"aunque sería lo mismo que no decirle al teme así." _

-Está bien… ¡Tío Naruto-Usuratonkachi! –Respondieron de nuevo al unísono los niños con un aire de ingenuidad, haciendo suspirar al rubio de la resignación.-

-Mis sobrinos son muy inteligentes, ese apodo es ingenioso… y tal parece que te queda a la perfección. –Le murmuró Gaara sarcásticamente.-

-Métete en tus propios asuntos cabeza roja, aquí su verdadero tío soy yo… no un tonto representante.

-Tengo más años conviviendo con ellos que tú, así que no me vengas con tonterías… usuratonkachi. –Finalizo sonriendo triunfante.-

-Retráctate de tus palabras ahora mismo…

Y una nueva batalla campal comenzaba, ambos de pie y lanzándose miradas que, de tener poderes, provocarían un tornado o hasta un terremoto de furia. Hinata al ver la escena no hizo más que suspirar, sería en vano si tratase de separarlos, no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente. No solo pareciera que estuvieran peleando por los mellizos o quien tenía el mejor apodo, sino por ver quien se sentaba al lado de ella... de no ser por la presencia de los niños al lado de ella, juraría verse inmersa en un triángulo amoroso…

-Eh Gaara-sama… disculpe la interrupción, pero el señor Katsumoto quiere hablar con usted… me pidió que le diera el recado... –Dijo la secretaría que los había atendido cuando llegaron, poniéndole fin a la batalla con el rubio.-

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, pues al parecer quiere reunirse con usted mas tarde en su oficina. Si es tan amable de acompañarme un momento para que le de los datos y de paso usted también anote los de la señorita Sakura para cuando empiece a trabajar en la campaña.

-Está bien, permítame un segundo –dirigiéndose a Hinata- no tardaré, en cuanto salga Sakura me avisas… y en cuanto a ti rubio… todavía no hemos terminado. –Terminó para mirar desafiante a Naruto, acto seguido se alejó unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos siendo conducido por la secretaria, dejando a solas a Naruto y Hinata con los mellizos.-

-Niños, ¿me dejarían hablar con su tía Hinata un momento? Es que quiero hablarle de algo importante. –Menciono Naruto aprovechando el que Gaara se alejara un momento de ellos.-

-¿Por qué? Nosotros también queremos oír. –Mencionaron, no entendiendo el porqué de la situación y mirando curiosos al rubio y la peliazul.-

-Hagan caso a su tío, niños. Recuerden que es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas. –Respondió Hinata un poco apenada.-

-Ella tiene razón… es más, si hacen caso… les invito un helado el día que quieran ¿qué dicen?

-¿Pero no es malo sobornarnos con un premio solo para obtener algo a cambio? -Cuestiono Sakuno, sorprendiendo al rubio.-

-No cuando se trata de algo bueno para ti y tu hermano… además es por una buena causa. –Replicó Naruto, con una gran sonrisa.-

-Si es así, está bien, por nosotros no hay problema, Ven hermanita, vamos a jugar por allá. –Intervino Seisuke.-

-Está bien, vamos. –Ambos mellizos se alejaron de donde estaban sus tíos, entrando a la sala de espera en la que estaban hace rato. Mientras Naruto y Hinata los miraban apartarse quedando casi a solas en la gran recepción de la empresa, aunque con personas a su alrededor, lo suficientemente solos como para poder conversar. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo mueble, sin mirarse.-

-Esa sí que es una mentira piadosa. –Dijo Hinata riendo quedamente, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa de tener tan cerca la presencia de Naruto.-

-Sé qué no es correcto, pero era necesario que habláramos… -haciendo una pausa, pues a él también lo invadían los nervios- Hinata, yo… te agradezco que hayas cuidado mucho a nee-chan estos años… se que te incomodo al pedirte una explicación pero…

-No, está bien, yo… lo siento… -Bajando un poco la cabeza.-

-¿Qué? –Mirándola a la cara por vez primera en todo ese rato.-

-Les pido perdón a ti y a Sasuke por haberles ocultado la verdad de todo, pero Sakura estaba devastada en ese momento que no podía hacer otra cosa más que apoyarla, al igual que Tsunade-sama… -Decía, sin levantar la cabeza aún.-

-¿Ella también lo sabía?

-Sí, y Jiraiya-san recién acaba de enterarse…

-Ahora entiendo por qué nunca quiso venir a visitarnos y solo venía mi padrino… No la culpo, creo que al final de cuentas hizo bien en proteger a su hija… y creo que si me veía a mí o a Sasuke, no hubiera podido soportar y nos habría contado todo.

-Sí. Pero ¿sabes? en el fondo de mi corazón, se que en realidad Sasuke nunca la quiso herir. Es más, tanto Tsunade como yo siempre estuvimos seguras de que ese beso en la tele no fue más que un truco de fotomontaje para hacerle creer a Sakura que en realidad la había engañado… pero ella estaba tan dolida que no podía ver la verdad y se encerró en su propia tristeza. Por eso lo siento mucho, por haberles mentido de esa manera y por haber desaparecido así de sus vidas, lo que menos queríamos era ponerlos tristes, pero es que…

-Te entiendo, ella era tu amiga y tenías que apoyarla. Además, ustedes tampoco querían sufrir por nuestra causa ¿verdad? -Dijo el rubio, haciendo que Hinata levantara la vista y lo mirara directamente.-

-Naruto…

-Aún después de que me rechazaste en la graduación, creí que los 4 siempre estaríamos unidos por nuestra amistad, a pesar de todo… y en parte creo que también tuve la culpa cuando tomé la decisión de partir con Sasuke… si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, yo no hubiese permitido que ambas se marchasen… -Tomando la mano de la chica afectuosamente, ambos sonrojándose.-

-Tú… no tienes la culpa de nada… en todo caso fueron las circunstancias de la vida las que no hicieron tomar las decisiones que consideramos adecuadas en su momento. Si no hubiera rechazado tus sentimientos por temor a perder tu amistad tal vez yo… -Pero al ver como el rubio entrelazó su mano con la suya calló, dejándose llevar por aquel contacto, correspondiéndole.-

-Ya lo pasado, pasado ¿no crees? Lo importante es que están bien, aunque vivan con ese pelirrojo cabeza de fuego insoportable. –Dijo, haciendo reír a la muchacha, y viéndola sonreír de esa manera no pudo evitar el reír también junto con ella.-

-Oye ¿cómo fue que se hicieron amigas de ese? Tengo entendido que desde Sakura inició su carrera trabajan con él. –Preguntó Naruto, y al instante Hinata le explicó con cierto detalle cómo fue que lo conocieron después del pequeño incidente de Sakura, cómo les brindo su apoyo y un techo en Suna y cómo se hicieron amigas entrañables de él.-

-Ya veo…. Y tú… ¿sientes algo por él?

-Pues, es un buen amigo, y le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras y los niños, ha sido un gran apoyo en todo este tiempo y de no ser por él… -Contestó, no entiendo muy bien la pregunta, siendo repentinamente interrumpida por él.-

-Pero, me refiero a que si tú… ¿sientes algo más que amistad por él? _"Si has podido olvidar lo que siento y lo que sientes por mí." _

-Yo… -tomándola por sorpresa- _"Acaso ¿cree que estoy enamorada de alguien más?" _

De repente se sentía en un mar de confusiones y nervios que no sabía qué contestar, vaya que si la había agarrado desprevenida… su mano seguía entrelazada a la suya y Naruto no le apartaba la vista ni un solo minuto; por más que quería soltarse de su agarre, en el fondo deseaba permanecer así. Pero como ya dijimos nada es eterno, pues la voz de Sakura los interrumpió, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento y provocando que ambos se separaran de aquel contacto que los tenía unidos. Nunca antes alguien había sido tan oportuno en una situación, pensó Hinata para sí, y en este caso, la pelirrosa había sido más que oportuna.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero es hora de irnos ¿dónde están Gaara y los niños? -Preguntó viendo como ambos se levantaban intempestivamente y como Gaara iba regresando de donde estaba con la secretaría y más atrás a los mellizos quienes correteaban contentos de haber jugado la mayoría del día, acercándose hasta su madre.-

-Sakura nee-chan ¿qué tal te fue con Sasuke? –Preguntó un Naruto intrigado, algo apenado por lo ocurrido, al igual que Hinata.-

-Si dinos ¿cómo… te fue? –Prosiguió la peliazul.-

-Eh, luego les cuento… -desviando la mirada hacia otra parte, volviendo a mirarlos para cambiar de tema- por lo que se refiere al negocio ha sido todo un éxito y pasado mañana empezaré a trabajar para ustedes. Por ahora tenemos que irnos, de seguro los niños deben tener hambre y han de estar muy aburridos.

-Oh es una lástima, me hubiera gustado estar un rato más con mis sobrinos… -Dijo algo decepcionada por su retirada.-

-No te preocupes Naruto, tanto tú como Sasuke pueden visitarlos cuando quieran… y también puedes visitarnos a nosotras ¿no es así Hinata? –Mirándola pícaramente.-

-Eh sí, cuando quiera…. –riendo nerviosamente- bueno pues vámonos de una vez ¿no?

-Sí, hasta luego Naruto, me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez -Abrazándolo como despedida.-

-Adiós y mándale saludos a Tsunade oba-chan de mi parte.

Después de esta despedida, las chicas se retiraron del lugar junto con los niños… y junto con un Gaara quien antes de desaparecer con ellas de la empresa, le dedico una última mirada asesina a Naruto, quien no tardo en devolvérsela. Sin duda ese día había estado lleno de emociones, y eso que aún no era ni de tarde. Suspirando, el rubio dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de juntas, donde sabía estaba Sasuke para que le informara con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado.

--

Mientras dentro de la sala de juntas, Sasuke se encontraba un tanto pensativo, asimilando todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos sucedidos a lo largo de esa mañana… cuando de repente Naruto entró en aquel lugar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos como lo hacía cada vez que podía –y sin que esa fuera su intención-. Aun así no se inmutó y permaneció en donde estaba, sentado en el sillón del medio de la mesa principal.

-Teme… ¿estás bien? -Preguntó dudoso y algo preocupado, notando a su amigo tranquilo y más sereno que nunca.-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien… perfectamente bien. –Contestó con una de sus sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.-

-¿Estás seguro? Porque por la expresión de Sakura nee-chan hace rato parece que las cosas no resultaron del todo bien.

-Nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo… -Acto seguido sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su móvil con agenda electrónica, empezando a enviar algunos mensajes.-

-Por cierto, hay algo que quiero comentarte y que me parece muy extraño, es con respecto a lo que paso hace 6 años, cuando tú y Sakura se separaron… ¿qué haces?

-Cancelando los pendientes restantes del día de hoy, aunque por fortuna veo que todos están solucionados ya y solo se tenían que verificar. ¿Sabes si registraron los datos de Sakura en la compañía?

-Eh, pues sí, creo que hace rato el cabeza de… digo Gaara los registró en recepción ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Perfecto, que me los hagan llegar inmediatamente. Dime ¿Sabes de algún trío de baladistas que cobren por llevar una serenata?

-¿Serenata? A ver espera un segundo ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer teme?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Esta noche habrá un concierto… y tú vendrás conmigo para darlo. –Dijo, reafirmando esa sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver sexy.-

-Ah ya entiendo de qué se trata –mirándolo con picardía y entusiasmo- Solo a ti se te ocurre teme… ¿pero crees que dará resultado? -Preguntó con seriedad.-

-Naruto, tu más que nadie sabes lo que ella significa para mí, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de recuperarla y no descansaré hasta lograrlo, no me importa haber vivido en una mentira todo estos años, lo único que quiero es a Sakura y a nuestros hijos a mi lado, aunque suene algo egoísta, pero creo que es justo que quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, y si me conocen saben que Sasuke Uchiha no aceptará un no por respuesta ¿no crees? Ya se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti… no pienso perderla de nuevo. –Finalizó. Decidido y audaz.-

-Vaya Sasuke, hace tiempo que no te oía hablar así.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas conmigo o no? Mira que a ti también te conviene. –Poniéndose de pie, encaminándose hacia la puerta.-

-Por supuesto. –Sonriendo- Oye pero no te he dicho lo que te quería contar, además tampoco me has contado cómo te fue con mi hermanita.

-Dejemos eso para después. Y con respecto a lo otro, en el camino te cuento, apúrate. –Con su mano en la puerta ya abierta.-

-Está bien, ya voy. No comas ansias Sasuke-teme. Pero qué dices si antes vamos a tomar una copa, digo, para darnos algo de valor, porque yo sinceramente no cantó ni en el baño…

-Muy gracioso. Mejor calla y vámonos, usuratonkachi. –Dicho esto último, el rubio le siguió. Y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ambos salieron de la empresa, no sin antes deteniéndose en la recepción pidiendo los datos que necesitaban y tomar las medidas necesarias para poder efectuar el plan que Sasuke recién había maquilado y que esperaba tuviera éxito.-

--

En otra parte de la ciudad, ya entrada la tarde, vemos a un Itachi llegando a su ya tan mencionado y lujoso apartamento ubicado en el centro de la metrópoli, junto a todas las tiendas y plazas comerciales más prestigiadas que uno se pudiera imaginar… Tomando su siempre fiel copa de buen vino a la mano, observaba el paisaje que tenía ante sí… tanto glamour citadino a veces lo hastiaba, pero sin duda había ciertas cosas que adoraba de vivir ahí: el dinero, los buenos negocios y el poder, sobretodo este último… quizás por eso desde que tenía uso de razón, había hecho hasta lo imposible por alcanzarlos y llegar hasta donde estaba, enfrentado numerosos obstáculos y teniendo que pisotear a quien se cruzara en su camino hasta obtenerlos, no importándole el precio… aunque últimamente, en esos 6 años transcurridos, se había mantenido en una posición neutral, sin poder efectuar en la empresa algún negocio que lo beneficiara a menos que fuera en la clandestinidad, viviendo a la sombra de su hermano menor -cuando debía ser al revés-, manteniéndose sigiloso y mortal como una serpiente a punto de cazar a su presa, en espera del momento adecuado para actuar y tomar revancha, de manera que pudiese disfrutarlo… pero no contaba con una complicación… una que había aparecido justamente esa mañana de finales de verano y que arruinaba todo indicio de contraataque… y no es que le desagradara del todo, solamente que no se había esperado algo como eso, sin duda la vida estaba tan llena de sorpresas… pero en ese instante supo que no todo estaba perdido… y que viéndolo bien, podía sacar provecho de la situación… consiguiendo así apoderarse de lo que según por derecho le correspondía…

-_"6 años teniendo que vivir con la humillación de saberme inferior que Sasuke y sucede esto… aunque pensándolo mejor, no veo cuál sea el impedimento para que pueda apoderarme tanto de la empresa como de esa otra valiosa fortuna…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido incesante del timbre, al instante se dejó escuchar un 'adelante', pues Itachi sabiendo de quien se trataba, lo dejó pasar con tan solo oír la indicación mencionada.

-Kisame, has llegado, siéntate por favor.

-Vine en cuanto me llamaste ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que me hicieras venir a tu casa tan urgentemente? -Cuestiono aquel hombre de colmillos afilados intrigado. Acto seguido, el pelinegro le contó con lujo de detalle toda la situación, sentándose ambos en los muebles mientras le ofrecía vino.-

-Así que la ex prometida es nada y más y nada menos que la supermodelo Sakura Mitsuki. Quien lo diría, vino a aparecer justamente después de 6 años y con la enorme sorpresa de tener mellizos parecidos a tu hermano. Qué pequeño es el mundo, es de no creerse… -Asombrado e incrédulo.-

-Lo sé, a todo mundo nos tomó por sorpresa la noticia… -Comentó, estrujando el vaso que tenía a la mano a punto de romperlo.-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Está a punto de cumplirse el plazo de la cláusula del testamento y esto viene a complicar todos nuestros planes. Si no consigues quitar a Sasuke del camino a tiempo para apoderarte de toda la fortuna familiar y de la empresa, no podrás saldar tus deudas pendientes con la organización… te han tenido demasiada paciencia, recuerda que ellos nos ayudaron mucho en el pasado con tal de que nadie más descubriera tus planes, sin contar a los que ya estaban enterados y tuvieron que silenciar. -Dijo, haciendo casi todo un recuento de los daños al hombre, refiriéndose con esto a sus padres y a Obito.-

-No es necesario que me repitas la misma historia de siempre…pero no hay de qué preocuparse, tengo todo bajo control… más ahora que han aparecido mi cuñada y mis queridos sobrinos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Mirándolo extrañado.-

-¿Cómo explicarlo? Ellos serán mi carta al triunfo y mi próximo premio a ganar, sobretodo Sakura Haruno… ella es un tesoro preciado que aún no puede perdonar a mi pequeño hermano y merece ser conquistado como es debido. –Hablando sarcásticamente para después proseguir serio.- Llama desde mi celular a mi viejo amigo de la prensa.

-¿A Kabuto? Hace mucho tiempo que no recurres a él, no después de lo de Karin… Dime Itachi ¿cuáles son tus planes esta vez? -Soltó, mientras Itachi le pasaba el móvil para que marcara a la persona aludida recién.-

-Si he de arruinar por completo a Sasuke, debo empezar por ganarme la confianza de esa hermosura de mujer y principalmente la de los niños… así esa cláusula no podrá tener efecto y nada ni nadie podrá impedir que reclame lo que por derecho me pertenece, saldaré de una vez por todas mis deudas con la organización pero sobretodo cumpliré con mi venganza por haberme desheredado de esa manera. –Finalizó, dando un puñetazo a la mesita de madera que tenía enfrente de sí.-

-Bien, si es así entonces no tengo de otra más que respaldarte, como siempre. Todo listo. –Dijo Kisame, quien aprovecho para marcar el número mientras su jefe terminaba de dar su diálogo, pasándole el móvil a este.-

-¿Kabuto? Habla Itachi. Sí, cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué para que te llamo? Resulta que tengo algo que de seguro será muy interesante para ti y tus colegas de los medios, algo así como la exclusiva del año. Escucha con atención… -Y mientras daba las indicaciones a la persona del otro lado de la línea, Itachi esbozaba una sonrisa maligna.-

--

El tiempo había transcurrido rápido después de aquella larga y fastuosa mañana, dando paso a la noche. A punto de dar las 11, Sakura y Hinata estaban exhaustas. Después de que Gaara les anunciara como a eso de las 9 pm que tenía que asistir a una reunión de negocios con el señor Katsumoto y que posiblemente de ahí tendría que hacer un viaje relámpago a Suna por cuestiones familiares, cosa que las sorprendió, tuvieron que lidiar durante 2 horas con los mellizos para conseguir que estos pudieran ir a la cama, ya que estaban tan llenos de energía que ni el sueño los invadía. Cuando lo lograron sintieron un gran alivio, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la pelirrosada con vista al balcón y así poder platicar por un rato… al menos hasta que pudieran conciliar el sueño, pues gracias a la odisea con los niños ahora a ellas se les había quitado el hechizo de Morfeo.

-Uff, esos niños tienen mucha pila. No sé de dónde rayos sacan tantas energías. –Comentó Sakura, tumbándose en la gran y cómoda cama.-

-Jeje, seguro que deben tener mucha adrenalina por ser vacaciones. Tranquila, ya verás que cuando entren a la escuela, no tendremos más problemas como estos.

-Eso espero Hinata-chan. Esos 2 algún día me van a sacar canas verdes, de no ser por la canción de cuna que les cantamos y que tanto les gusta no estarían dormidos.

-Tienes razón, no cabe duda que son dignos hijos tuyos… ¿a que hijo no le gusta que su madre les cante una linda canción antes de dormir? Y más en la edad en la que están.

-Sí, eso muestra lo mucho que como madres podemos llegar a querer a nuestros hijos –sonriendo.-

Ambas rieron por unos instantes. Pero la alegría duro puco, ya que Hinata se aventuró a preguntar a su amiga sobre cómo le había ido con Sasuke, haciendo referencia exacta a la plática que mantuvo con él terminada la junta. Sakura, con un deje melancólico en su voz y sonrojada, le contó lo ocurrido durante aquella conversación, desde las explicaciones por los malos entendidos hasta los enojos, todo con lujo de detalles. Las dos estaban sentadas al bode de la cama, y una vez termino de relatar, la peliazul se levantó intempestivamente de donde estaba, sorprendida hasta más no poder.

-¿En serio te dijo todo eso? Y también… ¿te besó?

-Sí, y lo peor de todo… es que le correspondí. No sé qué me pasó, siempre pensé que sí algún día lo volvía a tener frente a mí, le escupiría en la cara todo lo que me hizo al abandonarnos y que con eso me sentiría mejor. Pero no fue del todo cierto, le reclame por muchas cosas, incluso le hice ver que nunca le perdonaría, pero… eso hizo que en el fondo me sintiera aún peor y me derrumbara ante él. Estoy tan confundida que yo… ya no sé si debo odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas. –Agarrando una almohada, apretándola contra sí-

-Sakura… -calmándose y acercándose a la pelirrosa para darle un abrazo de apoyo- sé cómo debes sentirte, pero por favor ya no estés triste. Debes pensar positivo, ¿no ves? Tsunade y yo teníamos razón cuando te dijimos que ese beso no fue más que un truco para engañarlos a ambos, incluso el mismo te dijo que todo eso fue un malentendido ¿por qué no creerle?

-No sé si creer o no… tengo tanto miedo de volver a confiar en él, de ser engañada o salir lastimada otra vez. Y lo que menos quiero es que me quite a mis hijos, eso me mataría. –Dijo, deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando de frente a su amiga.-

-Eso no sucederá. Si él no ha cambiado, si aún crees conocer a ese Sasuke de hace 6 años, sabes que no sería capaz de algo como eso. Piénsalo bien Sakura, intenta darle otra oportunidad, intenta darte otra oportunidad a ti misma, ya no sufras más innecesariamente.

-No sé si podré hacerlo, pero te agradezco infinitamente el consejo. Gracias Hinata-chan, gracias por ser mi amiga y apoyarme en todo momento, no sé qué haría sin ti. –Dijo, volviendo a abrazarla, sintiéndose reconfortada por sus palabras, aunque algo insegura. Aún riendo un poco, se animó a preguntar.- Oye ¿y a ti cómo te fue con Naruto?

-Eh, bueno… pues yo… -Tartamudeaba sonrojada, deshaciéndose del abrazo y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.- También aclaramos los malos entendidos, aunque no hubo beso precisamente, pero él… -terminó, sin poder hablar más.-

-¿Aún lo amas, verdad?

-Etto, yo… no supe qué decirle… además… cree que estoy enamorada de Gaara.

-¿De Gaara-kun? –Sorprendiéndose un poco- Bueno, veo que no podías mentirle, pero ahora que lo mencionas, el es un buen amigo para nosotras y sé que tú lo ves así… aunque parece que él te quiere mucho más allá que una amiga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Oye, soy tu mejor amiga. 6 años conviviendo con él y que no notara las miradas que te dedicaba… quien sabe… si Naruto o tú no se apuran a aclarar lo que sienten, puede que Gaara aproveche la situación ¿no crees? Él no es de los que pierde el tiempo en algo cuando no ve posibilidades.

-Sakura, qué cosas dices…

Volvieron a reír por enésima vez esa noche, esta vez a carcajadas. El tiempo se les pasó volando conversando que ni cuenta se dieron cuando dio la medianoche. En el momento en que el reloj dio la 3era campanada indicando las 12, el ruido de una melodía a las afueras de la habitación llamó su atención, por lo que ambas chicas salieron al balcón. Observando una escena que las dejó más que impactadas.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?

Y es que Sasuke y Naruto habían logrado entrar al patio de la casa haciendo acto de presencia, quedando justo debajo del balcón de las chicas; trayendo consigo a un trío de trovadores, que al compás de sus guitarras y maracas, empezaban a tocar el intro de una canción, una muy conocida para ciertas personas…

-Neh, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, esto es para ustedes… por haberlas vuelto a encontrar después de 6 años… sobre todo para ti hermanita… ¡Con dedicatoria por parte de Sasuke! -Exclamó, mientras ambas chicas veían asombradas como el rubio se tambaleaba un poco diciendo incoherencias. En definitiva, Naruto estaba algo 'alegre'.-

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca usuratonkachi? –Reclamó, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- Sabía que era una mala idea pasar por una botella de sake, conociendo como te pones vas a arruinar la serenata.

-Pero teme, no puede haber música sin una buena botella de sake. ¡Échenle muchachos! ¡A la 1, a las 2 y a las… -Nuevamente fue interrumpido por otro golpe por parte de Sasuke, que le provocó un chichón. Este les hizo una seña con la mano a los músicos para que se detuvieran, mientras giraba su rostro hacia el balcón donde estaban las chicas, mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien con un rojo en las mejillas que no se notaba desde esa altura, lo miraba extrañada por tan menuda sorpresa.-

-Espero que te guste… por los viejos tiempos. –Dijo, sonriéndole sinceramente. Mientras que la pelirrosa estaba callada, manteniéndose en su posición, estática y a la expectativa.-

-Ahora sí chicos, ¡música maestro! -Mencionó Naruto, recuperándose del golpe más no así de la leve borrachera que esa noche traía y dedicándole una sonrisa a Hinata, quien apenada le sonrío de igual manera, alzando su mano para saludarlo.-

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire,**_

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua,**_

_**Me encantaría quererte un poco menos,**_

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti.**_

_**Pero no puedo, siento que muero**_

_**Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.**_

Al escuchar las primeras estrofas de aquella canción, algo dentro de Sakura sentía quebrantarse… llevándose la mano al pecho, comenzando a recordar nuevamente ese pasado que tanto le dolía… ese instante que fue todo para ella y le había hecho muy feliz.

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire**_

_**Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción**_

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua**_

_**Me encantaría robar tu corazón.**_

Observó a Sasuke, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. La miraba de una forma tan especial y encantadora, que Sakura pensó se derretiría ahí mismo. Ese gesto por parte del chico era tan romántico que cualquier chica podría caer rendida a sus pies, perdonándolo de cualquier cosa, creyéndolo el más puro e inocente en todo el mundo. Pero ella no era de esas, y solo se dedicaba a retribuirle esa mirada con una melancólica, al borde del llanto. Sentía que su corazón no aguantaría más y en cualquier momento podría estallar.

_**Como pudiera un pez nadar sin agua**_

_**Como pudiera un ave volar sin alas**_

_**Como pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra**_

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti.**_

_**Pero no puedo, siento que muero.**_

_**Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.**_

Por su parte, Hinata suspiraba por aquel detalle, notando las miradas de ambos. Miró a Sakura, imaginándose lo aturdida y confundida que debía sentirse en esos momentos al no saber cómo reaccionar ante la serenata que esa noche el pelinegro le dedicaba. Luego desvió su vista hacia Naruto, quien con un poco más de 'alegría y enjundia' animaba a los músicos para que enfatizaran el coro, y fijándose en Hinata, no dejaba de gritar: "¡Te quiero Hinata, aunque tú me rechaces, te seguiré queriendo toda mi vida! ¡No importa que prefieras al cabeza de fuego ese!". Ante esto, la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse más que apenada para después suspirar… sin duda alguna su Naruto-kun no había cambiado en absoluto… y eso le agradaba más que nunca.

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire**_

_**Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción**_

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua**_

_**Me encantaría robar tu corazón. **_

En tanto Sasuke, aunque sobrio, le dedicaba unas palabras a Sakura, desde el fondo de su alma: "Nunca podría vivir sin ti Sakura, no de nuevo. Eres muy importante para mí y lo sabes, y si crees que he dejado de amarte, estás muy equivocada. No pienso irme de aquí hasta no ver una sonrisa salir de tus labios, hasta obtener una respuesta tuya diciéndome que me perdonas y que también me amas, que me sigues amando a pesar de todo. Escúchalo bien, aunque no quieras admitirlo, lucharé por ti y por el amor de nuestros mellizos hasta el final."

_**Como quisiera lanzarte al olvido,**_

_**Como quisiera guardarte en un cajón**_

_**Como quisiera borrarte de un soplido**_

_**Me encantaría matar está canción.**_

Eso último basto para que Sakura rompiera en llanto y las lágrimas brotaran nuevamente, mientras con sus manos se aferraba al barandal del balcón y escondía su rostro bajo sus cabellos para evitar que la viesen en ese estado. ¿Cuánto más lloraría ese día? No sabía con exactitud, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que reflexionara y llegara a una conclusión: ni aunque le enviara mil serenatas, Sakura Haruno podría perdonar tan fácilmente a Sasuke Uchiha, pues el remordimiento del pasado aun latente en ella no se lo permitía… si creía que podía hacerlo en ese instante, estaba muy equivocado. Sí quería ganarse de nuevo su amor y su perdón, esta vez se lo tendría que ganar a pulso. Así que una vez el trío terminó de interpretar la canción, todo quedó en completo silencio. Alzando la cabeza, Sakura se dio la vuelta y llevando consigo a Hinata a rastras, cerró la ventana del balcón y apagó las luces de la habitación. Al ver que su plan había fracasado, 'aparentemente', Sasuke les pagó a los músicos y estos se retiraron, satisfechos con el trabajo que realizaron y que esperaban hubiera valido la pena. Lo que no notaron al marcharse fue la expresión tanto de éste como de Naruto, quien habiendo detenido su 'alegre andar', se puso a lado de su amigo poniéndole una mano en la espalda y mirándolo con cierta tristeza.

-Lo siento teme, pero nee-chan es así… a algunas mujeres… hip… no se les puede convencer tan fácilmente.

-Lo sé, pero es que…

Con lo que no contaron fue con lo que a continuación sucedía: Las puertas principales eran abiertas, apareciendo frente a ellos Sakura y Hinata, mientras les lanzaban un balde con agua fría, cayéndoles en todo el cuerpo a ambos hombres, quedando completamente empapados y sorprendidos por aquella acción.

-¡Para que la próxima no se les ocurra traer serenata a estas horas de la noche! ¿Qué no ven que algunos queremos dormir? Son unos inconscientes o qué. –Gritó una muy furiosa Sakura sosteniendo la cubeta ahora vacía, mientras a su lado una Hinata muy apenada por haberles lanzado agua, escondía sus manos atrás de la espalda, tratando de contener la risa.-

-¡Oye! Pero no es para que nos lancen agua de esa manera

-Sí, no me tocaba baño hasta mañana… -no es necesario decir quién fue.-

-Okasa, ¿qué pasa?

-Niños, qué hacen despiertos a estas horas, ustedes deberían estar durmiendo. –Soltó Sakura, al ver como estos salían para saludar a los aludidos.-

-Pero es que el ruido de una música nos despertó y ahora ya no tenemos sueño. –Replicó Seisuke.-

-Si, además -¿Por qué nuestro amigo Sasuke y tío Naruto están afuera de la casa mojados? –Interrogó Sakuno.-

-No se preocupen niños, es que con tanto calor les urgía un buen chapuzón de agua fría. –Comentó la pelirrosa con sarcasmo, mientras veía como Naruto caía al suelo desmayado.-

-¡Naruto! -Gritaron todos al unísono. Pero simplemente suspiraron despreocupados al ver como el rubio roncaba sobre los hombros de Sasuke, los efectos del alcohol habían surtido por fin.-

-Hinata, llévate a los niños a la cama. Mientras llevaremos a Naruto a una habitación. –Actos seguido, todos entraron a la casa. Hinata con los niños y Sakura y Sasuke llevando a Naruto por los brazos.-

--

Media hora después…

-Qué lío, toma. Menos mal que Naruto y los niños ya están dormidos. Ah y gracias por haberle ayudado a secarse y cambiarse. Lo bueno es que Hinata accedió a llevarlo a un cuarto a acostar, así que por esta noche se quedarán con nosotras. –Dijo Sakura mientras le daba una taza de té caliente a un Sasuke arropado con una bata de baño. Después de que les dieran tremenda mojada, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.-

-Gracias, aunque esto no hubiese pasado de no ser porque se les ocurrió empaparnos 'accidentalmente'. –Comentó irónicamente, tomando un poco de té.- Aunque confieso que ha sido de buena suerte…

-Pues no te confíes tanto. Solo será por esta noche y nada más. Suerte que Gaara regresa hasta mañana, sino estarían de patitas en la calle por lo que hicieron. Además, tú tuviste la culpa por traer tanto escándalo. Solo a ustedes se les ocurren tales locuras… -Suspiró cansada.-

-Pero te gustó ¿no es así?-Acercándose a ella con una sonrisa seductora. Mirándola con otras intenciones.- Se trataba de nuestra canción, a ti te encantaba escucharla por la radio, era tu favorita ¿lo recuerdas?

-Eh, yo… no me acuerdo… pero si, fue una linda canción y un amable gesto de tu parte… no lo vuelvas a repetir. –Contestó, con las mejillas rojas, tratando de alejarse de él. Pero mientras más lo hacía, más se acercaba.-

-Fue un regalo que traje especialmente para la única mujer que me ha dado el mejor regalo que un hombre le pueda pedir a la vida, y a la única a la que he amado y siempre amaré… aunque ella diga lo contrario.

Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Ambos sentados en uno de los muebles de la sala, se mantenían callados y mirándose por milésima vez en todo ese rato… Un torbellino de emociones se apoderó tanto de Sasuke como de Sakura, quienes estando en esa inquietante soledad, podían escuchar sus respiraciones así como el rápido latir de sus corazones. No podía hacer mucho, estaba totalmente acorralada por él, sentía que toda su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar, detestaba que causara en ella ese tipo de reacciones y con tan solo una bata puesta no ayudaba mucho. Sasuke al notarlo le sonrío con una arrogancia tan arrebatadoramente sexy que parecía que de un momento a otro, él le robaría un beso como aquella mañana … -aunque prácticamente no se lo robo, pues ella le correspondió.-

-No sigas negándolo Sakura, te conozco. No digas que no sientes nada cuando estoy cerca de ti así como ahora, porque es imposible que me mientas… no sufras más, no sigas negándote la posibilidad… de una vida juntos… además estaremos trabajando juntos en el mismo lugar y sabes que no me podrás evitar.

-Sasuke… yo…

Poco a poco los 2 fueron cerrando sus ojos, acercándose cada vez más… y justo cuando parecía que al fin sus labios se unirían… Sakura abrió los ojos, poniéndose de pie y alejando a Sasuke a centímetros de ella, dejándolo pasmado por unos segundos y a ella con el rostro a punto de hacer erupción como la llama roja de un volcán.

-Por favor, no sigas diciendo esas cosas, los demás podrían despertar y vernos así… no sería apropiado _"no sigas porque me duele". _Lo mejor será irnos a dormir, ha sido un día realmente agotador. No pude prepararte un cuarto a tiempo pero si quieres, puedes dormir en el sofá cama de la sala. Hasta mañana y que descanses. –Dijo pero antes de marcharse por completo, Sasuke la jaló del brazo y rápidamente le robó un beso en la mejilla, dejándola shockeada por unos segundos.-

-Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños. –Fue lo único que atino a decir, saliendo de la impresión y un poco más tranquilo.-

-Gra… gracias. Buenas noches. –Y con esto la pelirrosa se retiró a su habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo en la penumbra de aquel lugar.-

Ambos, en la oscuridad de los respectivos cuartos suspiraron con resignación y cansancio. No cabe duda que ese día fue agotador, lleno tanto de sorpresas inesperadas, noticias alentadoras, de confusiones como de una loca serenata a la luz de la luna que pudo acabar perfectamente de no haber sido por tremenda zambullida. Pese a todo, fue un día alentador, lleno de esperanza y felicidad para el pelinegro y la pelirrosa, aunque lo negara, en el fondo sentía como una herida se abría, para ser curada poco a poco. Con este último pensamiento, cayeron rendidos, dispuestos a dormir y enfrentar lo que más adelante vendría.

--

En las afueras de la casa de Sakura, una figura escondida entre las sombras había observado todo lo ocurrido… mientras terminaba de contemplar la escena de unos chicos empapados que iban entrando a dicho hogar, y no pudiendo evitar la risa, Obito Uchiha observó a lo lejos a su sobrino. Sin duda había crecido tanto física como mentalmente, y tal parecía que estaba siguiendo sus consejos, eso le hacía sentir muy orgulloso de él. De igual manera esbozo una sonrisa al ver a los gemelos, el parecido con sus padres era increíble… ellos eran prueba irrefutable del linaje Uchiha, y ambos simbolizaban tanto esperanza como justicia…

-Así que este es el lugar donde vive Sakura con los mellizos… me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero ahora que los veo a todos juntos, me será más fácil poder protegerlos de Itachi… no permitiré que les haga nada que pueda perjudicar su felicidad.

Dicho esto, el hombre echó un último vistazo a la casa, ya las luces se habían apagado y todo permanecía quieto. Sonrió por última vez esa noche y se marchó, muy pronto encontraría la manera de reencontrarse con su sobrino para así poder ayudarlo a evitar más tragedias de las que ya habían ensombrecido tanto la vida de él como la de Sakura durante todo ese tiempo y asimismo impedir los planes de los que estaba seguro su sobrino mayor, estaba maquilando en secreto.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**Un capítulo bastante largo, todo un pergamino como ya es costumbre. ¿Qué les pareció? Hubo de todo un poco, y no me negaran que en cierto sentido fue más que emocionante. Desde las conversaciones, los comentarios de los mellizos, la única escena de beso con la que partimos para otras más en los siguientes capítulos, los planes maquiavélicos de cierto villano que me agrada (vaya monólogo que le escribi, me mareo de solo acordarme), y ni que decir de los celos y los triángulos amorosos que han quedado mas que obvios en este capi y de la loca serenata que llevaron Sasuke y Naruto a sus chicas (ah qué romántico, sobretodo este último que estaba mas feliz que un calcetín... no pude evitarlo, siempre quise poner una escena en donde estuviera hasta el tope de la borrachera y de una manera graciosa. ) Creo que no es necesario decir más bore el capítulo, pues todo esta expresado en ello, solo tal vez comentar sobre los sentimiento de Sakura, espero y la puedan entender, para ella no es nada fácil todo esto, asi como con Sasuke, para ambos sera un poco dificil mas no imposible, afrontar todos los obstaculos para que puedan realizar nuevamente su amor. En fin, tal como dice el titulo, un capítulo lleno de sorpresas, confusiones y serenata. **

**Por si fuera poco, despues de haber descansado de las canciones, hoy los he complacido con esta rola de Maná que a mi parecer es de las mejores que han compuesto. Para la escena de la serenta decidi ponerla porque me gusto mucho como pegaba la letra (y ni que decir de la rola) a la situacion de la pareja protagonista, además de que sirvió de mucha inspiracion para la realizacion del capi. ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**Y bueno ya casi les hice todo un resumen, pero en serio, espero con ansias sus comentarios al respecto. Neta que me hacen muy pero muy feliz sus reviews, me animan a no tardarme tanto je. Pero como ya les dije es verano y estamos tratando de aprovecharlo al máximo para escribir.** **Se vienen muchos más aventuras y emociones por vivir por parte de los protagonistas así que no se pierdan de este fic telenovelero jaja.**

**AHORA SI, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y COMO LA SITUACION LO AMERITA, HE AQUI LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR SUS REVIEWS A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS:**

**-Anneth: Bueno chava esta vez no tarda tanto como en otras ocasiones, espero y hayas disfrutado este kilométrico capítulo. Pero ojala y no te hayas quedado sin uñas por tal razón... no quisiera terminar cargando con la culpa de saber que este fic deja con pura carne a los lectores jeje no te creas... mil gracias por tu review, tratare de no tardar tanto para subir el siguiente capi. Lo prometo.**

**-Bongio: Saludos, espero y hayas disfrutado la lectura. Como habrás visto Sakura escuchó a nuestro muy amado Sasuke, pero aún no lo cree del todo lo que le dice (lo sé yo también detesto eso). Pero no te preocupes que ya caerá... no en vano Sasuke le está profesando y gritando todo su amor a los 4 vientos... de eso me encargo yo (muajajaja!). Y creeme, si pudiera yo misma los casaba en ese momento con una pistolo como amenaza jojo (ah no, esto no debía salir de mi inconsciente jeje).** **Gracias por tu comentario, espero tu siguiente review eh. **

**-ElielUchiha: Concuerdo contigo amiga ¡que viva el romance! Ojala y te hayas deleitado la pupila leyendo, si a mi tambien me agrado mucho escribir la escena del encuentro con los mellizos más que cualquier otra, y aunque en este capi no tuvieron mucha intervencion te adelanto que para el siguiente habrá una buenas dosis de los mellizos maravilla, con más aventuras y comentarios que harán sonrojar a su madre más que a un tomate, y ni se diga del padre jaja. Y pues como habras notado se han aclarado algunas cosas pero nada es facil y primero tendrán que afrontar ciertas cosillas para que las cosas tomen el rumbo adecuado y se pueda tener un digno final feliz. Mil gracias por tu review!**

**-Lexy15: Si el anterior fue intenso, este mucho más (bueno no tanto, en realidad exagero). De cualquier forma estuvo emocionante, espero y te haya gustado y me lo hagas saber con un buen review. Gracias por escribir!**

**-Giuli-Uchiha93: Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, la verdad es que si me sorprende ver cuantos han agregado esta historia a esas listas ¡me encanta! Y también gracias por tu review, enhorabuena por dejar el primero de tantos (eso espero). Ojala y esta continuación te haya encantado y dejado más sorpresas. De nuevo mil gracias.**

**-Bombon.sakura: ¿Y los reviews diarios? Je, no es broma... pero wow, no creí que llegara a emocionar tanto... ¡lloro de felicidad al saberlo! Mil gracias por tu comentario nena, me agrado mucho que escribieras tu sentir, y ya no comas ansias y no llores más amiga, ya te traje el capítulo que espero y te haya super encantado. Pido disculpas si me pase de mala, no fue mi intención, ojala que con esto compence algo la espera y paciencia. De nuevo thanks por el review.**

**-Matamune: Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado (a menos que padezca alzheimer y aun no me de cuenta no creo je) como dicen por ahi 'no estaba muerta, ¡andaba de parranda! yuju jeje... adore tu review, y tal como prometi aqui dejo la continuacion, ojala te haya gustado. Mil gracias por tu review, tambien espero actualizar cada vez más seguido, te prometo dar mi máximo. **

**-Al: Me agrada tu actituda chica, tienes razon, pocas veces se encuentran historias asi, que aunque no lleguen a marcar a uno si le den esa chispa de emociones a la vida aunque sea de manera ficticia. Y pues aqui le seguimos, gracias por tu comentario very nice, ojala y hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

**-Dulce Haruno: Saludos amiga! Ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo me torture al hacerlo jeje, no te creas (creo que el sarcasmo por escrito no se me da) Agradezco infinitamente tu consejo y observación; y para nada me lo tomo mal al contrario, nunca estan de mas las criticas constructivas. A decir verdad esa parte de los dialogos las elabore como un tipo de prueba piloto, ya que me era fácil escribir con esas letras negritas y subrayadas solo como una guía que me ayudara a no confundirme en ciertas partes a la hora de relatar las escenas; pero como realmente era mas cansando para la vista leerlo como escribirlo decidi cambiarlo. Sea como sea, mil gracias por tu comentario y las buenas vibras, los aprecio muchisimo, no tienes idea. Siento que este capitulo estuvo ¡desastrosamente genial! Y espero esta vez no te hayas deborado todas las ansias eh. Domo arigatou gosaimasu.**

**-Hikaru-hyuuga: Hey, tenia rato de no saber de ti, que bueno que hayas dejado tu review! Thanks por el comentario y si, largo e intrigante como siempre. Ojala lo has disfrutado y reido a lo lindo en la escena de la serenata jeje. De nuevo arigatou.**

**-Katie-Karina: Nia! Mis queridas colegas bandidas, mil gracias por su review. Como les prometi en quien sabe cuantos reviews en su fic, aqui esta el capi. Ojala y tambien dejen review para este y puedan continuar pronto su historia de las bandidas del viejo oeste, esta genial!**

**-Florr-chan: Wow, tu review si que me dejo 0o0... que intenso, me quede sin palabras... si tu amaste esta historia, yo ame tu review... ¡estuvo kawai! pero porfis no hables como si esta historia hubiese terminado, que todavia hay 'calendario' para rato je. De cualquier forma espero y hayas amado mas el fic con este capi. Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

**-Ledak: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero y este capi también. Mil gracias por tu review, espero y en el proximo haya mas que un me gusta... por si quieres explayarte y agregarle algo más jeje. De nuevo mil gracias.**

**-Daniela: Concedido! Aqui te traje la conti... ojala y la hayas disfrutado. Mil gracias por el review, que no decaigan esos animos!**

**-Jorge.Mon: Saludos amigo! Je, gracias por la aclaracion (espero no haberte ofendido) y tambien por el review. Espero no haberme demorado mucho con este capi y que hayas gustado mucho. Espero tu siguiente review al respecto, de nuevo muchas gracias.**

**Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, me han motivado bastante y ojala esta respuesta sigua aumentando. Les agradezco de todo corazon el que sigan leyendo y apoyando este fic. De mi parte es todo por el momento, ya son mas de las 11 y me tomare un relax viendo un rato el Súper agente 86 (ya quiero ver la peli!). Me despido no sin antes recordarles dejar un review en Go y listo! Toda buena crítica o comentarios constructivos, jitomatazos, halagos, etc, serán bienvenidos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima entrega! De parte de su amiga: Reiko Navi-san.**


	7. No llega fácil

**Saludos gente! Increíble pero cierto... otra vez tardé en actualizar (Si quieren ahorcarme o lincharme están en todo su derecho eh, no, no es cierto jojo). De veras mil disculpas antes que nada, pero ya ven, una se toma tan en serio las vacaciones que luego se vuelve difícil retornar al trabajo cotidiano... En fin, creo que demasiado tiempo libre me dio mucho en qué pensar, pero el chiste es que ya estamos aquí con un capitulo recién salido del horno jiji... Y bien sin más he aquí una entrega más de este fic... **

**Disclaimer y demás, ya los conocen. Comentarios y agradecimientos al final como ya es costumbre. **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura! **

Capítulo 7.

_-¿Sabes? A mí también m__e gusta mucho esa canción, la que cantabas hace rato en el auto… creo que de ahora en adelante será mi favorita… la de ambos._

_-¿De veras? Porque si es así, la cantaré todos los días para ti… mi Sasuke-kun._

_Con esta respuesta, la pareja se abrazaba, entrelazando sus manos… reafirmando aún más aquella unión...cubiertos bajo las sábanas de la cama en la cual yacían… eran altas horas de la madrugada, y después de haber disfrutado de aquella primera vez en la que se entregaron incondicionalmente, amándose hasta el final, se disponían a dormir juntos. Pero antes de que el sueño los invadiera por completo Sakura agregó unas palabras a la pequeña conversación que mantenían._

_-Es más, te prometo algo…_

_-¿De qué se trata?_

_-Que cada vez que escuches esa canción, cada vez que me oigas cantarla o tararearla, significará lo mucho que estoy pensando en ti, que pase lo que pase, aunque estemos separados… nunca dejaré de amarte… y si algún día dejó de hacerlo yo… _

_-Sakura… -aferrándolo más a él- no digas esas cosas. Eso nunca nos sucederá. Pero para que estés más tranquila yo también te prometo que cuando escuche esa canción haré lo mismo, me recordará lo mucho que nos amamos… para mí tú eres y serás siempre la única mujer en mi vida… _

_-Entonces es una promesa, que nunca se te olvide eh._

_-Nunca, te lo prometo. Te amo Sakura… _

_-Y yo a ti, Sasuke. –Besándose con fervor para después dormir. Ella acomodada en su pecho.-_

"_Sasuke… Sasuke… Otou-san ¡Despierta!"_

_Y repentinamente, la imagen de la pelirrosa desapareció, dando paso a otras 2 figuras de pequeña estatura, muy parecidas a él que lo observaban curiosamente mientras gritaban su nombre…_

En ese momento, Sasuke abría los ojos poco a poco, despertando de su sueño. O más bien, ciertas personitas lo despertaban de este; y es que frente a él se encontraban los mellizos quienes mirándolo divertidos, provocaron que cayera del mueble donde había pasado la noche, reaccionando por el dolor al chocar contra el suelo.

-Sasuke otou-san ¡qué bueno que ya despertó!

-Sí, aunque otou-san se veía muy chistoso roncando así... hasta pensamos que andaría jugando a dormir todo el día.

Así hablaron Seisuke y Sakuno respectivamente, haciendo que Sasuke se levantara, sentándose en el mueble y los mirara fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Cuando cayó en cuenta de cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba, recordando la noche anterior: la serenata, la borrachera de Naruto, el cubetazo de agua, la invitación obligada a permanecer en casa con Sakura y Hinata, el pequeño momento íntimo que compartió con Sakura anoche; todo lo recordaba perfectamente. Hasta ahora que despertó en la sala de estar de aquella casa, encontrándose con sus pequeños mellizos diciéndole 'padre'… ¿Padre?

-¿Cómo me llamaron niños? -Preguntó intrigado. Bien sabía que él era padre de ambos, pero que ellos tuvieran conocimiento de ello no tenía idea, dado que creía que sus mentes aún no lo podrían asimilar y tan solo lo verían como un amigo.-

-Por si eres sordo o no sabes escuchar, te acaban de llamar 'papá'. –Contestó la voz de Sakura apareciendo frente a ellos 3, irrumpiendo en aquel lugar.-

-Ellos ¿ya lo saben? -Dijo Sasuke un tanto sorprendido de verla aparecer, todavía con su pijama puesta, para después observar como los niños le sonreían y asentían con afirmación sus cabezas.-

-Así es, ya están enterados de toda la verdad… y no tienes idea de cuánto les ha gustado saber la noticia. –Contesto con una seriedad un poco extraña en ella pero ya tan típica hacia él.-

Ambos se miraban fijamente, Sakura desde donde estaba de pie cruzada de brazos y Sasuke aún sentado en el mueble sin poder decir más. Un silencio algo incómodo se apoderó de la atmósfera, silencio que repentinamente fue roto por los mellizos, quienes mirándose cómplices fugazmente se abalanzaron sobre su recién descubierto padre para abrazarlo, casi dejándolo sin aire. Esto tomo por sorpresa tanto a Sasuke, quien solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto con una ternura inimaginable, como a Sakura, quien después de unos segundos sin reaccionar atinó también a sonreír ante tan conmovedora escena para después acercarse a ellos y separarlos –por el hecho de que estaban dejando sin aire a su padre.-

--

En otra habitación de esa misma casa, un Naruto recién despertado de su decimo sueño sentía los efectos de la resaca al sentir como al levantarse los rayos del sol del gran ventanal daban directamente a su cara, haciendo que se tapara los ojos por tanta luminosidad.

-Ah… mi cabeza… -Dijo, llevándose una de las manos a su cabellera y con la otra cubriéndose los ojos.- ¿Dónde estoy? Esto no se parece en nada a casa… Acaso será de…

En ese momento, cierta chica de ojos aperlados entró al cuarto, acercándose a él con un vaso lleno de algo que parecía un brebaje extraño, quedando frente a él. Al sentir como Hinata se acercaba, Naruto pareció olvidar tan repentinamente la resaca que lo acechaba, con tan solo tener su presencia en dicha habitación, reaccionando y quedando sentado a la orilla de la cama como si no tuviera nada.

-Bu… buenos días, Naruto-kun. Espero que hayas podido dormir cómodamente, Aquí tienes un poco de jugo. –Dijo Hinata, entregándole el vaso al rubio.-

-Buenos días y gracias, Hinata-chan… Pero ¿qué me paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Preguntó el rubio, recibiendo el vaso mientras la observaba fijamente haciendo que la peliazul se apenara mucho más de lo que ya.-

-¿No recuerdas? Aunque bueno, no te culpo, por el estado en que estabas ayer es natural que no lo hagas. –Cuestiono, contándole acto seguido todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.-

-Oh si, ahora recuerdo todo… ¿tan borracho estaba? –Viendo como la chica afirmaba con la cabeza.- No puedo creer que me hayan visto así… lo digo por mis sobrinos, no quiero que tengan una mala imagen de su tío -Contestó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza riendo, bastante avergonzado, más por que Hinata lo vio más 'alegre' que de costumbre.-

-No te preocupes, los niños estaban adormilados y no se dieron cuenta. Además, creo que lo que hicieron Sasuke y tú fue algo gracioso… y lindo. –Dijo la peliazul, sonriendo.-

-En serio ¿lo crees? –Levantando la cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.-

-Etto… yo… si… -Volteando su vista hacia otro lado, con tal de que el rubio no notara aquel tono rojizo que desde hace rato habían adquirido sus pómulos.-

No pudieron evitar mirarse nuevamente, ella aún de pie frente a la cama donde Naruto sentado la observaba. Inconscientemente, la mano del rubio se acercó a su mejilla y al instante la peliazul poco a poco acercaba su rostro al de él… pero algo los hizo detenerse, ya que por acto reflejo Hinata recordó algo de suma importancia, lo cual impidió que se completara un momento que de seguro hubiese sido maravilloso, separándose así de la cercanía que por unos segundos mantuvo con el chico… además de que claro estaba, había confusión de por medio –aún- por parte de la chica.

-Eh… será mejor que tomes lo que te traje, es muy efectivo… aunque su sabor no es tan agradable, cura todo tipo de resaca. –Atinó a decir mientras tomaba asiento al lado del rubio manteniendo cierta distancia y sonriendo nerviosamente.-

-Sí… gracias. –Contestó un poco decepcionado por aquella separación, tomando seguidamente todo el contenido del vaso hasta el fondo.- ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? No te ofendas, pero sabe… muy mal. -Cuestiono, con la cara casi verde del asco, pero teniendo que reconocer la eficacia de tal brebaje.-

-No te preocupes. Es la receta secreta de mi abuela, la utilizaban en la familia para dolores de cabeza fuertes… digamos que es como una especie de clamato pero sin tomate. Como dije, es muy eficaz porque actúa al instante y es normal que pongas una cara así. Pero tienes que verle el lado positivo, te has recuperado rápidamente. –Soltando una pequeña risita.-

-Tienes razón, tengo que reconocer que pese a todo me ha ayudado bastante… de nuevo gracias Hinata-chan. –Contesto sonriéndole.- Por cierto ¿qué hora es?

-Son más de las 9:30… oh por Dios, acabo de recordar… -Mirando el reloj en la pared, con una expresión en el rostro algo preocupada.-

-¿Qué cosa?

-En cualquier momento Gaara llegara a la casa. Y si los encuentra aquí… no quiero ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz. –Dicho esto último tomo la mano de Naruto, haciendo que se levantara, saliendo así con paso apresurado de la habitación.-

--

-Bien, Sasuke otuo-san. Ahora que sabemos que eres nuestro papá perdido, hay ciertas preguntas que quisiéramos hacer… y tienes que responderlas todas.

-Nee-san tiene razón, así que dinos…

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con okasa?

Como militares, los mellizos se encontraban alrededor de su padre, caminando de un lado para otro y pronunciando al unísono aquella pregunta que tanto a Sasuke como Sakura dejo con el ojo cuadrado; sin duda para ser muy pequeños y con ese tipo de interrogantes… sus hijos eran muy vivos… lo cual la pelirrosa les agradecía bastante, pues era sinónimo del gran amor que le profesaban y su manera de protegerla de cualquier cosa.

-Pues, les aseguro niños que mis intenciones con su madre no son malas, al contrario… lo único que realmente deseo es su felicidad... tanto la de ella como la de ustedes… y si es conmigo mucho mejor, así podríamos ser todos una gran familia como tenía que ser desde un principio ¿no creen? –Contestó Sasuke aprovechando la ocasión para ganar créditos extras y que mejor manera de hacerlo que esa.-

-¿Lo dices en serio otou-san? -Preguntó una Sakuno muy ilusionada y con los ojos brillándole intensamente.-

-Tan cierto como que muy pronto iremos juntos al parque a visitar a su nueva mascota ardillita…

-Eso sería súper-híper-mega-fantástico ¡Yupi! ¡Vamos a ir todos en familia al parque!–Alardeó el pequeño Seisuke, muy alegre y aferrándose a uno de los brazos de su padre.-

Sakuno imitó a su hermano y se colgó del otro brazo; así ambos abrazaban efusivamente y de nueva cuenta a Sasuke, más que felices y entusiastas. Por su parte, el pelinegro correspondía el afecto de los mellizos de igual manera, no podía estar más que satisfecho y lleno de gozo por compartir un momento tan especial con esos retoños a los cuales ya estaba empezando a querer con toda el alma. En eso estaban mientras que Sakura los miraba con una expresión en el rostro no muy complacida por haber oído semejante conversación… pero en el fondo feliz y enternecida de ver a sus hijos y al padre de estos reunidos como una familia feliz… que desearía en verdad fuesen.

-Otou-san, una pregunta más… -Dijeron al unísono.-

-¿De qué se trata niños? –Dijo, sentándose con ellos a cada lado y acariciando la cabeza de ambos.-

-¿También tenemos abuelitos como Jiraiya y Tsunade?

-¿Los podremos conocer y visitar todos los días que queramos? –Cuestionaron Sakuno y Seisuke respectivamente.-

Repentinamente, Sasuke enmudeció y su rostro se ensombreció, quedando con la cabeza gacha. Esas palabras fueron como una bomba de tiempo que le hizo evocar recuerdos de aquellos años felices con sus padres pero también tristes después del fallecimientos de estos; era algo que no podía evitar, deseaba con todo su ser que hubiesen podido conocer a sus nietos, se imaginaba lo felices que estarían de jugar con ellos y lo mucho que los querrían y mimarían… pero por desgracia la situación era distinta y no se atrevía a decirles que sus padres ya no estaban en este mundo acompañándolo, aunque si bien no físicamente, en espíritu siempre estarían presentes. Sakura al notar esto, decidió intervenir.

-Niños ¿por qué no pasan al comedor para tomar el desayuno? Si no se les va enfriar…

-Pero okasa…

-Nada de peros, vayan a sentarse y en un momento su padre y yo los alcanzamos ¿vale?

-Está bien… -Contestaron a regañadientes y fueron directo hacia el comedor para tomar asiento y empezar a probar bocado. Mientras Sakura y Sasuke quedaban a solas en la sala por un momento.-

-Lamento que los niños hayan tenido que preguntar eso, te aseguro que no era su intención… -Comentó la pelirrosa contrariada, hace tiempo que no veía a Sasuke de esa manera. Ella también recordaba ese momento tan lejano como si apenas hubiese sido ayer.-

-No te preocupes, ellos están en su derecho de querer conocer una parte de sus raíces que por mucho tiempo les ocultaste… no puedo culparlos por algo de lo que no saben. –Contestó el pelinegro viendo la reacción de la pelirrosa. No quería mortificarla con sus penas, pero por un instante pensó que ella estaría compartiendo con él aquel mismo dolor como años atrás lo hizo.-

-¿Sabes? Cada que los veo, en sus ademanes y sus maneras de ser, me recuerdan mucho a Fugaku y Mikoto-san… por supuesto a mis padres también… creo que además de heredar cosas nuestras, también tienen algo de sus 4 abuelos… y ni qué decir del orgullo que tanto caracteriza a los Uchiha… pero eso es lo que los hace aún más especiales, ya que nos hacen recordar que aunque ellos no estén presentes en cuerpo, siempre estarán con nosotros en el fondo de nuestros corazones, llenando ese hueco vació de soledad. –Finalizó Sakura refiriéndose tanto a su padre Dan como a los señores Uchiha con una sinceridad enorme.-

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer no estaba del todo equivocado en cuanto a los sentimientos que experimentaba en ese instante junto con Sakura… definitivamente aún seguía siendo la misma chica que conoció tiempo atrás en Konoha y con la cual había compartido casi todo, desde las alegrías hasta las tristezas.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar con los niños, has de estar hambriento y no vayan a ser que te bombardeen con más preguntas. –Atinó a decir Sakura con una pequeña risita.-

-Sakura… gracias… muchas gracias… _"Ojala muy pronto puedas abrir de nuevo tu corazón y ser la misma de antes." _-Dijo, deteniendo los pasos de la chica a punto de dirigirse al comedor. -

-Como siempre, sigues siendo un hombre de pocas palabras… a pesar de todo. _"Si las cosas fueran más sencillas Sasuke". _–Dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al igual de que el pelinegro.-

Una vez Sasuke se puso nuevamente de pie, ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban sus pequeños mellizos degustando de unos ricos hot cakes acompañados con un vaso de leche con chocolate –esta escritora tiene muchos antojos-. Al llegar se toparon también con Naruto y Hinata, quienes parecía que acababan de correr una maratón por lo agitados que respiraban.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata? ¿Por qué tú y Naruto nii-chan están así? –Preguntó Sakura preocupada.-

-Sakura, ¿ya te fijaste en la hora? –Contesto la Hyuuga para después mirar hacia el reloj a la par de su amiga.-

-Las 10, eso quiere decir que Gaara no tarda en llegar… pero no hay de qué preocuparse, no pasa nada, ya le explicaremos el por qué están aquí los chicos, omitiendo ciertas partes claro está. –Mirando de reojo a los mencionados.-

-Pero tú ya sabes cómo es él. Si se entera que Sasuke y Naruto pasaron la noche aquí… bueno, no quiero ni pensar en qué desastre terminaría todo esto… más frente a los niños.

-Tienes toda la razón…

-Oigan chicas, ¿por qué se ponen así? Yo no veo nada de malo en que estemos con nuestros seres queridos, son mis hijos y el usuratonkachi su tío, además el no tiene derecho sobre ustedes, por muy amigo que sea.

-El teme tiene razón, ¿Acaso el cabeza de volcán hará erupción y explotara en mil pedazos? -Comentó el rubio bautizando al pelirrojo con un nuevo apodo.-

En ese momento, el sonido de un coche estacionándose llamó la atención de todos. Los mellizos corrieron hacia la ventana para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Es el tío Gaara! ¡Regresó! –Dijeron al unísono de nueva cuenta, mientras los otros 4 se miraban entre sí.-

-Ustedes no conocen a Gaara en lo absoluto y no tienen idea de lo que es capaz de hacer por protegernos, siempre ha sido un buen amigo para nosotras, tienen que entenderlo e irse inmediatamente. Hinata, hay que sacarlos por la puerta trasera.

-Sí, chicos síganme.

-No, nos quedaremos con ustedes. No pienso huir como un cobarde. No pienso alejarme de ti ni de mis hijos otra vez, ya te lo dije Sakura. –Reclamo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa.-

-Teme, nee-chan tiene razón, es mejor no complicar las cosas, mejor vámonos. Ya luego las veremos en la empresa, acuérdate. –Suplico Naruto.-

-No es momento para que te pongas orgulloso Sasuke, por favor, hazlo por tus hijos… y por mí ¿quieres? –Acercándose a él y agarrándolo de la mano. Ante este gesto, Sasuke no tuvo más opción.-

-De acuerdo… -Ante la respuesta, Sakura sonrió.-

-Sakura ¿cómo le haremos para distraer a Gaara mientras sacamos a los chicos?

-Déjamelo a mi Hinata. –Acto seguido Sakura se acercó a sus mellizos.- Niños, les tengo una misión muy importante ¿podrían salir y distraer por un rato al tío Gaara mientras su tío y su padre salen por la puerta de atrás? Es que se trata de un plan de escape muy riesgoso y además supersecreto, no pueden decirle nada porque si tío Gaara los encuentra aquí bueno… no sería nada agradable ¿entienden lo que digo?

-Sí, pero a cambio tienes que prometer que nos darás permiso de traer a ardillita a casa para jugar con ella ¿sí?

-Muy astuta Sakuno. Está bien lo prometo, pero solo si cumplen con su misión.

-A la orden okasa.

Y así los mellizos corrieron hacia la entrada, saliendo al patio y abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo quien apenas iba bajando del coche, sorprendiéndolo y empezando a jugar con el correteándolo por todo el patio. Mientras tanto, Sakura y Hinata sacaban a Sasuke y Naruto por la puerta trasera de la casa a la vez que estos terminaban de ponerse parte de sus prendas –cabe mencionar que apenas despertaban y pues no les habían dado tiempo de vestirse por completo.- Ya en la salida, los chicos aprovecharon para despedirse respectivamente de sus chicas: Naruto despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de Hinata, prometiendo verse en la compañía y Sasuke besando fugazmente en los labios a Sakura, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Solo quiero que sepas que volveremos, y si es necesario la próxima vez las llevaremos con nosotros a casa; aunque a Gaara no le agreda la idea ni la realidad de las cosas. Te amo, no lo olvides –Finalizo el pelinegro, para después marcharse junto con Naruto. Por suerte su auto lo había estacionado cerca de donde estaban en esos momentos.-

Hinata y Sakura vieron como poco a poco el rubio y el moreno se alejaban. La pelirrosa se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos sin poder reaccionar ante las acciones de Sasuke, pues tuvieron un enorme efecto en ella que la hicieron comenzar a reaccionar. Pero detuvo su pensar al notar como Hinata susurraba un 'tierra llamando a Sakura' y acto seguido ambas se dirigían nuevamente a la sala tomando asiento con calma, mientras en la puerta de entrada aparecían unos mellizos colgando de los brazos de un Gaara algo sofocado, de una manera un tanto cómica, dándole la bienvenida gustosas a casa como si nadie más hubiese estado allí.

-¿Acaso me perdí de algo? –Fue lo único que pudo decir al tener colgando a los mellizos de él.-

--

En otra parte de la ciudad….

Esa mañana había despertado de muy buen humor. Después de haberse duchado y tomado un café recién salido de hervir, leía detenidamente el periódico en el comedor de su solitario departamento de lujo. Suspiro, a veces tanta soledad sentía que le aburría, incluso llegaba a sentirse mal, más nunca arrepentido de estar así… eso jamás. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la quietud y soledad del lugar por breves minutos.

-¿Aló? ¡Kabuto, amigo mío! Veo que has recibido mi mensaje… ¿y qué te parece la noticia?, muy buena ¿no?

-Más que excelente Itachi. –Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea- Nunca imaginé que tuvieras a la mano semejante exclusiva… créeme cuando digo que tenemos una bomba que a la hora de estallar causara tremendo impacto. Supongo que con esto estamos a mano por lo de hace 6 años.

-Oh no tienes nada que agradecer. Además, precisamente es lo que quiero que suceda… ya sabes que lo único que te pido a cambio es discreción absoluta en cuanto a la fuente que brindo la información.

-Por eso no te preocupes, será un secreto bien guardado. En cuanto salga el artículo, que será a más tardar la próxima semana, diremos que otra persona ha sido la que nos ha proporcionado la información. Así quedarás cubierto y libre de toda culpa, por así decir.

-Perfecto. Entonces, lo dejo todo en tus manos a partir de ahora Kabuto. Esperaré con ansias ver entrar a la prensa de nuevo en acción. –Finalizo, para después colgar y tomar asiento nuevamente.-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco por el rostro del morocho. Lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así tuvo la corazonada de que en cuanto saliera el artículo de la prensa, las cosas comenzarían a marchar a su favor, iniciando así una competencia sin límite, en la que solo habría un ganador; uno que estaba casi seguro sería él. Sabiendo la hecatombe que estaba por venir, extendió aun más esa sonrisa casi maléfica y se dedicó a terminar de beber lo que quedaba de café. El verdadero show estaba a punto de comenzar.

--

Una semana después…

Nos encontramos dentro de la Sharingan Corporation, lugar donde se está llevando a cabo una importante sesión de fotos con Sakura, en un estudio exclusivo designado para dicho trabajo y a puertas cerradas…

-Bien Sakura, quiero que mantengas esa pose… ¡Perfecto! –Decía una entusiasmada Hinata mientras con su cámara profesional fotografiaba a una Sakura vestida con un conjunto tipo corsette, el cabello suelto, aretes y collar como accesorios, recostada sobre un piso lleno de cojines y con sus manos apoyadas sobre su cabeza y cintura.-

Desde hace una semana, había comenzado la realización del proyecto más ambicioso de la empresa en alianza con la más prestigiada marca de lencería: un catálogo de ropa interior femenina colección primavera-verano y otoño-invierno modelado única y exclusivamente por la modelo estrella de la campaña Sakura Haruno Mitsuki, como ahora era nombrada por los medios de comunicación. Esa 1era semana de adaptación estuvo llena de muchas cosas, entre ellas de reencuentros inesperados...

-Como siempre has estado fantástica Sakura-san, te felicito. –Mencionó sonriente una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, peinada con 2 característicos chonguitos, acercándose a ella para retocar su rostro con una polvera.-

-Sí frentona. Además de verte muy linda, debo reconocer que te ves maravillosa posando esos diseños, y no solo lo digo porque yo los haya creado. –Seguido de la castaña, hablo una rubia de ojos azules, muy sonriente y vivaz, aunque nada modesta.-

Para empezar, la asignación de su comité de trabajo fue todo un suceso y una enorme casualidad del destino, pues resultó que Ino Yamanaka y Tenten Usui, 2 de sus mejores amigas en Konoha, habían sido asignadas por parte de Vicky´s Secret y trabajarían junto con Sakura y Hinata en el catálogo, como jefas de diseño y arreglo personal respectivamente. Por supuesto Sakura había seleccionado a Hinata como la fotógrafa oficial, y en cuanto se enteraron de quienes las ayudarían tanto en ropa como maquillaje y peinado, no cupieron del asombro aceptando en seguida, estando más que de acuerdo…

_/Flashback/_

_A su llegada, el recibimiento que les dieron fue grato y amable. Después de haber saludado a casi todos los empleados del lugar, quienes los trataban con mucha cordialidad, Sakura, Hinata y Gaara entraron a la oficina donde fueron recibidos por el presidente, vicepresidente y el subjefe de relaciones públicas y mano derecha de Sasuke, Naruto. Cabe mencionar que no pudo faltar la batalla campal de miradas por parte del rubio y el representante pelirrojo, imperando algo de tensión en el ambiente, incluyendo también las miradas que se dedicaban de vez en cuando ciertas parejitas. Una vez todos reunidos y aclarados ciertos puntos, Sasuke les presento a las chicas a quienes serían su equipo de trabajo para la campaña. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver entrar por esa puerta a 2 personas muy queridas por ellas en el pasado._

_-¡Ino-cerda! ¡Tenten! –Exclamó Sakura, quien se acercó a ellas y las abrazó efusivamente.-_

_-¡Sakura! –Exclamaron las aludidas al unísono, correspondiendo el abrazo.-_

_-Chicas, ¡qué gusto verlas! –Siguió Hinata, quien también se acercó y las saludo afectuosamente, después de tanto tiempo sin verse.-_

_Ante la escena y a excepción de Itachi, los chicos solamente atinaron a esbozar pequeñas sonrisas. En especial Sasuke, quien pensó que el trabajo les sería más ameno._

_-__Sakura, Hinata. Cuánto tiempo. ¡Qué alegría verlas de nuevo!_

_-Cuand__o nos enteramos por parte de la compañía que trabajaríamos con ustedes, Tenten y yo no lo podíamos creer. En cuanto nos dijeron no dudamos ni un segundo en aceptar y venir hasta acá. Y quien las viera ¡están tan lindas! _

_-Gracias, ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás. No puedo creer que trabajen para Vicky´s Secret. Las felicito chicas. –Sonrió Hinata.-_

_-Oh si, Ino es la diseñadora de la ropa para el catálogo, en cuanto vieron su propuesta les encanto. Yo estoy a cargo del área de maquillaje y arreglo y me pidieron encargarme de la campaña también. _

_-Ya veo. Pues será todo un placer trabajar con ustedes chicas. –Dijo Sakura sonriendo aun más.-_

_-Lo mismo digo, además tenemos mucho de __qué hablar, tienen que contarnos que ha sido de sus vidas. Hemos visto su trabajo con el calendario y ha sido realmente estupendo. _

_-Ino tiene razón__, la calidad de las imágenes es muy buena y transmite un gran mensaje, eso debe haber sido obra tuya Hinata, las felicito._

_-G__racias Tenten, eso es porque me gusta mucho mi trabajo y si no fuera por Sakura y los niños, no hubiese podido tomar tan buenas fotos._

_-Por cierto ¿cuándo podremos conocer a los mellizos? De seguro que son una monada, son tan parecidos a ti y a su padre…_

_Ino calló. Los chicos, quienes hasta ahora habían permanecido callados observando todos los elogios en la conversación de las chicas, se sorprendieron un poco ante lo dicho. De repente, las miradas de todos los presentes se enfocaron en Sasuke y Sakura, quienes sonrojados guardaban silencio ante lo obvio._

_-Bueno… será mejor que nos retiremos, habrá que empezar con los preparativos para las sesiones de fotos y todo eso, así que no hay que hacer esperar a los asistentes que nos auxiliaran… con su permiso. Vámonos chicas. –Quien intervino fue Tenten, saliendo del lugar y llevándose consigo a las otras 3, dejando a los hombres literalmente sin nada qué decir.- _

_-Lamento haber dicho eso, no pude evitarlo, creo que me emocione de más. –Soltó Ino apenada y ya fuera de la oficina.-_

_-No tienes por qué apenarte Sakura, es obvio que lleguemos a esa conclusión, el parecido con ustedes 2 es increíble y no se puede negar. Sabemos la historia que tuvieron tú y Sasuke y sé que habrás tenido tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste. Y créeme cuando te digo que te apoyamos de todo corazón. –Dijo Tenten tratando de animar a la pelirrosa quien de repente se había puesto sería.-_

_-No se preocupen chicas. Eso es parte del pasado, lo importante… es que mis hijos al fin tienen a su padre y con eso es más que suficiente para mí. De todos modos, les agradezco su comprensión._

_-Sakura… -Murmuraron__ Hinata e Ino a la vez.-_

_-"Aún así creo que el destino les está dando una segunda oportunidad." Pero bueno, ¿qué les parece si empezamos de una vez? Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y no podemos esperar. –Dijo Tenten, haciendo que sus amigas se calmaran, volvieran a sonreír animadas y se dirigieran todas al estudio donde todo se llevaría a cabo.-_

_/Fin del flashback / _

Después de aquello, el inicio de la campaña esa semana transcurrió normalmente y sin ningún problema. Aunque ciertas rencillas verbales entre Sasuke y Sakura por presenciar o no las sesiones de fotos no podían faltar de vez en cuando, haciéndose ya típicas para todos los debates en donde ella reclamaba que no podía interrumpir su trabajo -por esa misma razón el estudio a puertas cerradas- y él insistía en que tenía que supervisar que todo marchara perfectamente, siendo su deber como presidente y responsable del proyecto –aunque solo en media parte.- A las chicas les hacía gracia, pues se notaba que a pesar de las discusiones, se podía notar una enorme confianza entre ellos como en los viejos tiempos. Por lo demás, todo el ambiente era tranquilo e incluso hasta divertido. Esa misma tarde de fin de semana en que estaban terminando las últimas tomas con Sakura vestida con encajes de noche, como también era costumbre, Naruto apareció en el cuarto dando unos cuantos aplausos a todos los ahí presentes.

-¡Buen trabajo equipo! Excelentes fotos, no cabe duda de que este catálogo será el más vendido en toda la ciudad, ninguna otra agencia de publicidad podrá superarnos ¡Jaja! –Exclamó el rubio feliz, aunque repentinamente callado e interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza.-

-¡Naruto no baka! ¿No ves que aún no hemos terminado? Por enésima vez ni tú ni Sasuke pueden venir como si nada a interrumpir las sesiones, por muy socios o jefes que sean, así no podremos terminar el trabajo en el lapso planeado, además de que se corta la inspiración. –Reclamó una Ino furiosa, cruzándose de brazos.-

-¡Auch! Pero no es para que me andes golpeando así. No lo hice con el afán de interrumpir.

-Ino, para que te enojas si ya sabes cómo es Naruto-kun. Además, para su suerte llegó justo en el momento en que Hinata hizo la última toma ¿no es así Hinata-chan? –Dijo Tenten, relajada y tranquila, y sobretodo ya habituada a ese tipo de interrupciones.-

-Tienes razón Tenten-san. No tienes de qué preocuparte Naruto-kun, por hoy ya hemos terminado. –Apuntó la peliazul con una sonrisa, cautivando al rubio como ya era costumbre.-

-Como sea, aunque hayamos terminado las sesiones fotográficas de esta semana, aún nos queda mucho camino por delante. Todavía falta ver las demás locaciones en donde se tomarán las siguientes fotos y lo más importante… ¡que Sakura modele todos y cada uno de mis diseños súper-exclusivos! –Reafirmó la rubia animada aunque algo soberbia riendo fuertemente, haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota en la cabeza.-

-Ay Ino-cerda, como siempre haciendo alarde. Dime Naruto nii-chan ¿qué te trae por aquí… esta vez? –Suspiro Sakura, quien hasta ese entonces se animó a hablar, envuelta en una bata blanca y ya saliendo del área donde se había tomado las fotos.-

-Ah, sí. Sucede que traigo un recado muy importante por parte de la corporación y de Vicky's Secret. –Contestó el rubio alzando un dedo como si estuviera a punto de enseñar alguna clase. Todos los ahí presentes prestaron atención muy curiosos e intrigados.-

-¿De qué se trata?

-Resulta que mañana en la noche habrá un desfile de demostración con algunos de los diseños del catálogo, aquí mismo, en la corporación.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Un desfile? –Exclamaron Sakura y el trío maravilla, o sea Hinata, Ino y Tenten, ya saben, por el trabajo que están realizando.-

-Pero ¿cómo está eso? ¿Mañana mismo?

-¿Por qué no se nos informó inmediatamente de esto?

-Explícate bien nii-san por favor.

-Tranquilas chicas. Verán, esta fue una decisión de última hora por parte de los ejecutivos. Supongo que es una estrategia para hacer algo de publicidad y crear algo de expectativa por el catálogo, además ustedes tienen que estar enfocadas al 100 con la campaña, no las podíamos presionar diciéndoles algo como esto tan de repente. Pero no se mortifiquen, ambas compañías nos hemos organizado, ya se están arreglando los preparativos y tendremos todo listo mañana sin falta para el desfile.

-Pues es raro que no haya sido el mismo Sasuke quien haya venido como siempre para avisar. –Menciono Sakura algo irritada por no tener la presencia del pelinegro.-

-El mismo Sasuke se está encargando junto con los miembros de logística y eventos sociales de arreglar todo para el desfile, por eso vine yo a avisarles. Este evento será exclusivamente para la prensa y miembros de ambas empresas, y si ustedes desean pueden invitar a familiares o amigos cercanos. Además claro está, Sakura será la modelo principal, siendo respaldada por otras chicas que modelaran junto con ella parte de los diseños.

-Entiendo, pero, si es desfile de demostración, quiere decir que se mostraran avances de lo que será el catálogo y eso podría arruinar las cosas en estos momentos, recuerda que aún estamos empezando y mostrar parte de los conjuntos podría afectarnos en cuanto a la competencia o a las demandas del público porque salgan al mercado pronto. –Inquirió Ino preocupada.-

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Como les dije, esta es una estrategia por parte de ambas compañías, ya que los modelos que se mostraran no serán los que salgan en el catálogo de este año en sí, sino los de la temporada del año pasado y solo con una excepción.

-Entonces lo que tratas de decir es que la mayoría de las prendas que otras chicas modelaran son parte de la colección pasada y que tan solo Sakura será quien mostrará un pequeño avance de lo que saldrá en la nueva colección ¿O me equivoco? -Cuestiono Tenten, mostrándose más intuitiva que nunca.-

-Estás en lo correcto Tenten. Eso ya está más que arreglado. Ahora solo falta que se pongan de acuerdo entre ustedes y decidan cuál será la prenda que Sakura modelara para el desfile. –Terminó por decir Naruto haciendo que las chicas se miraran entre sí.-

-Sí, ya decía yo que era cuestión de que fueras más específico, gracias Naruto. –Le contestó la castaña sonriéndole, haciendo que este riera sarcásticamente ante el comentario.-

-Así que los altos mandos nos dan su autorización para elegir libremente y como queramos que vista Sakura ¿eh? -Dijo Ino de manera un tanto sospechosa para los demás.-

-La verdad sí que es un halago. Pero quien decide al fin de cuentas eres tú Ino, siendo la genio detrás de todos los diseños, dejaremos eso a tu criterio. –Dijo Tenten, a la vez que Hinata y Sakura asentían con la cabeza apoyando la decisión de la rubia, fuera cual fuera.-

-Bueno, en ese caso…tengo el plan perfecto para la ocasión… ya verán… ¡será un gran suceso! -Dicho esto, la rubia soltó una risita maquiavélica casi estrepitosa, lo cual termino por no darles buena espina a sus amigos ahí presentes.-

-No me gusta para nada esa expresión en su cara, y conociéndola… ¿qué tramarás Ino-cerda? –Fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura con una gota saliéndole por la cabeza igual que a los demás, mientras Ino seguía riendo e imaginando para sí misma cómo serían las cosas la noche del día siguiente.-

--

Minutos más tarde…

-Que día. Me alegra que hayamos terminado esta semana, ha sido realmente agotador.

-Ahora podremos tomar un merecido descanso. Al menos un poco para lo que nos espera mañana. Sobre todo a ti Sakura-chan.

-Mejor ni me lo recuerden, de solo saber el plan de Ino para el desfile me pone los nervios de punta.

-Ya frentona, no te estreses. Tienes que ser optimista. Serás la sensación de todo el desfile, y además… Sasuke-kun quedará más que impresionado al verte.

-¡Ino-cerda! ¡No digas eso! –Sonrojándose ante el comentario. Tal reacción provoco que las 4 amigas rieran sonoramente.-

-Vamos Sakura, anímate. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Hinata tiene razón. Lo harás excepcional amiga. –Mencionó Tenten.-

-Así es. Y quién sabe, hasta podríamos salir de fiesta terminando todo el evento. Con tanto trabajo, no nos ha dado de tiempo de convivir y divertirnos juntas, como cuando íbamos al Ichiraku.

-Gracias por su apoyo chicas, de verdad. Les prometo dar lo mejor de mí en la pasarela. Y no se olviden de traer a los chicos, traigo muchas ganas de saludar a Neji y Sai. –Finalizo Sakura sonriendo.-

-Por eso no te preocupes, te aseguro que estarán aquí sin falta. Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos.

-Hasta mañana chicas.

-Hasta mañana. –Contestaron al unísono la pelirrosa y la peliazul.-

Acto seguido, Ino y Tenten se despidieron de ellas y salieron del lugar, dejándolas solas en el lobby de la compañía, mientras esperaban a Gaara quien estaba en una reunión de emergencia con Sasuke y Naruto ultimando detalles con respecto al desfile.

-Ojala Gaara salga pronto, los niños no tardan y salen de clases. Por fin un día en que salimos más temprano para poder ir a buscarlos, en realidad no quisiera llegar tarde. –Comentó Hinata una vez se sentaron en un mueble.-

-Si tienes razón. Se pondrán contentos en cuanto nos vean llegar. –Rió Sakura, para luego hacer una pausa.- Por cierto… ayer en la noche hable con mamá y le conté todo. Les mando saludos también.

-Gracias. ¿Y qué dijo Tsunade-sama?

-Que ya se esperaba que algo así ocurriera, que era inevitable. Me contó también del encuentro con Naruto en el hotel y que tanto tú como ella sabían lo que pasaría. –Dijo, poniendo de repente una expresión algo seria para con su amiga.-

-Siento no haberte contado nada, pero creímos que era mejor así, ya que no querías saber nada del pasado.

-Descuida, no tienen la culpa de nada. Al fin y al cabo fueron las circunstancias las que nos trajeron hasta aquí y ante eso no se puede hacer nada. Aún así, me hizo saber que cuento con su apoyo y el de Jiraiya como siempre para cualquier cosa y que muy pronto vendrán de visita. De hecho hoy les hablare otra vez para invitarlos al desfile. –Dijo, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Me alegro. Y sería estupendo que vinieran a verte. –Contestó la peliazul de la misma manera, pero notando como de repente el rostro de la pelirrosa cambiaba a uno pensativo.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Lo que pasa es que… con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente y después de hablar con mamá, he estado pensando mucho las cosas… -Con la cabeza baja, mirando los pulgares de sus manos.-

-Sobre Sasuke ¿cierto?

-Sí. Hinata yo… quiero darle otra oportunidad… no sólo por mis hijos, bueno nuestros… sino también por mí y por él…aunque no esté del todo convencida aún… pero en mi interior siento que ninguno de los 2 tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido hace 6 años. Quizás… si estuvimos separados por tanto tiempo fue porque así se dieron las cosas y el destino así lo quiso. Además, creo que eso que paso con la tal Karin, tal vez si fue un mero truco publicitario o una trampa bien tendida para ambos.

-Sakura. –Murmuró Hinata, bastante sorprendida. La veía con una determinación y unas enormes ansias por ser feliz nuevamente, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse por ella y abrazarla. Al parecer, las cosas se estaban componiendo poco a poco. –No sabes el gusto que me da oírte hablar así. Imagino que querrás decirle esto a Sasuke cuanto antes ¿no?

-Bueno, no tan pronto. Debe seguir ocupado con todo lo del evento de mañana, pero en cuanto tenga un chance hablaré con él.

Ambas amigas sonrieron contentas. De repente, el sonido del móvil de Sakura interrumpió su conversación… y muy pronto sus ánimos, la calma y quietud que había en el lugar.

-Es Ino, seguro que habla para que no se me olvide soñar con lo de mañana. –Dijo la pelirrosa con sarcasmo, mirando la pantalla del celular con el número que estaba marcándole para después contestar.- ¿Qué pasa Ino?

-Sakura, no es por alarmarte… pero por nada del mundo se les ocurra salir a ti y a Hinata por la entrada principal de la compañía. –Contestó al otro lado de la línea una Ino con un tono de voz bastante preocupante.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Interrogó Sakura intrigada, con Hinata a su lado viéndola algo mortificada por lo dicho.-

-Pásamela por favor. –Dijo Tenten al otro lado de la línea, la rubia hizo caso y así comenzó a hablar.- Sakura-san, miren por la ventana con absoluta discreción.

Dicho esto, tanto Sakura como Hinata empezaron a oír ruidos extraños provenientes de fuera y al acercarse a una de las ventanas con vista hacia la calle, vieron algo que las impactó bastante… fuera de las instalaciones de la Sharingan Corporation, reporteros y camarógrafos tanto de televisión como de los periódicos más importantes del país, se encontraban reunidos en plena entrada de la corporación tratando de buscar un acceso a ésta, siendo impedidos por los guardias de seguridad que bloqueaban y les obstaculizaban el paso no permitiéndoles entrar.

-Sakura, Sakura ¿sigues ahí? ¡Responde por favor!

Pero ni ella ni Hinata pudieron responder, simplemente estaban perplejas observando la escena, de la cual no podían creer por qué tanto lío en absoluto. Junto a ellas, varios de los empleados que aun quedaban laborando a esas horas también se habían acercado y asombrados al igual que las chicas no podían creer semejante situación.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-¿Pero qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Qué hacen todo esos reporteros ahí amontonados? -Dijeron de repente 2 voces muy conocidas para Sakura y Hinata. Al voltear se encontraron con las expresiones incrédulas de Sasuke y Naruto, quienes junto con Gaara habían salido de la oficina para ver que era todo ese escándalo que había afuera y habían logrado divisar desde el lugar donde estaban minutos atrás (o sea en la oficina de Sasuke).-

-Chicos… Nosotras tampoco tenemos idea de qué se trate. Espérenme un segundo. –Soltó Sakura acordándose de la llamada en espera que tenía con Ino y Tenten.- ¿Tenten? Sí, ya estamos viendo lo que pasa ¿pero por qué tanto alboroto?

-¿Hay alguna tele cerca?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces tienen que ver las noticias del canal 2.

-Ok. –Dicho esto colgó y al instante se acercó a Sasuke. –Alguna tele en la que podamos ver las noticias.-

-Sí, tengo una en la oficina. –Contestó y rápidamente Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Gaara se dirigieron al despacho del pelinegro para prender la mega pantalla de plasma y ver las noticias de espectáculos de un canal muy popular en el país.-

"_**Audiencia que nos sintoniza: Nos encontramos fuera de la Sharingan Corporation trayéndoles una de las más grandes exclusivas del año. Y es que nos acabamos de enterar que Sasuke Uchiha, presidente de dicha compañía y hasta ahora conocido como el soltero más codiciado de todo el país resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el verdadero padre de los mellizos e hijos de la famosa súper-modelo Sakura Haruno Mitsuki, quien recientemente lanzó su más exitoso calendario con fotos inéditas de ella estando embarazada y con sus adorables pequeños ya recién nacidos."**_

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Exclamaron todos al unísono, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaban.-

"_**Gracias a un informante anónimo que transmitió la información a uno de nuestros reporteros hace una semana, pudimos enterarnos de esta tan polémica pero maravillosa noticia. En estos momentos estamos tratando de obtener unas palabras por parte del empresario y la modelo, quienes como todos sabemos trabajan para una campaña importante en alianza con la marca de lencería Vicky´s Secret, para que ellos mismos nos aclaren que tan cierto es este rumor, aunque si somos sinceros, creo que está más que claro que es cien por cierto verdad, pues el parecido de tales pequeñines con ambos padres, no deja duda alguna. Y como verán, a pesar de que se nos niega el acceso, hacemos todo lo posible por conseguir de labios de los mismos implicados alguna declaración al respecto, aunque estos no quieran dar la cara ante nosotros."**_

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Quién es el responsable de tal aberración? -Pronunció Sasuke, bastante irritado por lo que ocurría. Mientras que los teléfonos en la empresa no paraban de sonar.-

-Disculpe señor, pero los ejecutivos llaman por lo de la noticia. Quieren saber que hará al respecto, para que toda la prensa se retire del lugar. –Interrumpió su secretaria con el comentario.-

-Diles que no se preocupen, haré todo lo posible por solucionar esto. Mientras tanto dales mi recado, no quiero que se haga más grande el escándalo y llegue a afectar nuestro trabajo. Mientras diles a los guardias que permanezcan bloqueando la entrada. –Sentenció Sasuke haciendo que su empleada fuera a cumplir la orden dictaminada.-

-No puede ser, ¿hasta qué punto la prensa puede llegar tan lejos? Lo que menos quiero es que los niños estén involucrados en esto. Sasuke, no quiero que terminen acosados por la prensa. Prefiero mil veces que me ataquen a mí, pero a ellos jamás, sobre mi cadáver si es necesario. -Replicó Sakura bastante molesta, alterándose y acercándose a Sasuke para abrazarlo y así tratar de calmarse.-

–Esto es serio, si no podemos salir de aquí no habrá nadie que pueda pasar a recoger a los niños a la escuela. -Dijo Hinata muy preocupada por el problema en el que estaban metidos. Naruto por su cuenta trato de hacer lo mismo que Sasuke con Sakura para acercarse a la peliazul, pero el ver como Gaara se interponía entre los 2 a propósito para hablar, se lo impidió. -

-Tranquilícense chicas por favor. Acabo de llamar a uno de los custodios para que pase por los mellizos y se los lleve lo más rápido posible a la casa. –Mencionó Gaara obteniendo la atención de sus amigas, y sobre todo logrando tranquilizar a Sakura un poco.-

-Esto es demasiado extraño. No creo que alguno de nosotros se haya atrevido a revelar tal cosa. ¿O sí? –Murmuró Naruto.-

-Me pregunto ¿Quién les habrá pasado esa información?

La voz en el televisor volvió a captar la atención de todos, y las palabras del reportero les dieron una respuesta un tanto sorprendente.

"_**C**__**omo les mencionamos, quien nos reveló dicha exclusiva quiso hacerlo de manera anónima y pidiéndonos absoluta discreción. Cabe mencionar que también nos comento que la historia de amor entre esta inesperada pero polémica pareja data de hace más de 10 años, lo cual indica que tanto el empresario como la modelo ya se conocían bastante bien. Y podemos suponer que, por cómo nos lo contó, debe ser alguien muy cercano a la familia Uchiha, tanto así que podría ser el mismo Sasuke Uchiha quien nos haya dicho sobre todo esto… Aun así, sea quien haya sido, por este medio le enviamos una profunda gratitud y nuestros más cordiales saludos a ese misterioso personaje. Mientras tanto, seguiremos con esta transmisión en vivo. Para canal 2, soy… "**_

No pudo proseguir el reportero en televisión, pues instantáneamente Sasuke apagó el aparato, ante las miradas asombradas e incrédulas de los demás. Dirigió su mirada hacia todos ellos, y más a la de Sakura, quien antes aferrada a su abrazo, ahora se apartaba de él, mostrándole desconfianza. Atónito, luego dirigió su vista hacia Naruto, quien estaba cerca de la puerta. A lo lejos, divisó la figura de su hermano mayor, quien parecía sonreírle con mucha satisfacción en su rostro, como si hubiese ganado una batalla. Fue entonces que el moreno comprendió el por qué de la situación, encontrado a un sospechoso irrefutable (quien más bien resultaba ser el verdadero culpable)…

-"_Itachi, tú…" _–Pensó para sí, mientras Sakura comenzaba a hablarle y nuevamente la veía a la cara.-

-¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke?... ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacernos algo así? A nosotros… ¡a tu familia! -Gritó, sintiéndose destrozada, traicionada. Ni ella misma podía creer lo que decía, al igual que el pelinegro que enmudeció ante sus palabras.-

-No te equivoques Sakura, el culpable de todo esto ha sido… -Pero no pudo seguir, pues Sakura lo interrumpió, dándole tremenda bofetada.-

-¡Sakura! –Exclamaron Naruto, Hinata y Gaara, acercándose a ella.-

-No entiendo que ganabas con todo esto, si lo que querías era gritarle a todo mundo de nuestros hijos con semejante acto, ya lo lograste ¡te felicito! Una vez más tu estúpido orgullo Uchiha pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Si con esto crees que me vas a poder quitar a los niños, estás muy equivocado. Y lo diré mil veces si es necesario, sobre mi cadáver antes que eso suceda. –Dijo, bastante alterada.-

-Sakura, por favor, escúchame antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones… las cosas no son como tú lo piensas. No he sido yo quien le dijo a la prensa sobre nuestros hijos, sino, no estaría tan enojado en estos momentos así como tú lo estás. Tienes que creer en mí, Sería la última persona en este mundo que quisiera hacerte daño y perjudicar a los niños en algo en lo que ni siquiera tienen la culpa, además no es mi intención quitártelos, ya te lo dije… son nuestros hijos, ¿cómo puedes creerme capaz de algo así? -Dijo, sereno y con toda honestidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos.-

-Mejor ahórrate las explicaciones… ya no sé ni que pensar de todo esto. –Suspiró, confundida, sentándose repentinamente en uno de los sillones y comenzando a sollozar.-

-Sakura nee-chan, no te pongas así. El teme jamás se atrevería hacer algo así. Esto tuvo que haber sido la fechoría de alguien más… alguien que tenía muy malas intenciones.-

-Detesto admitirlo, pero el cabezota de tu hermano tiene razón. Tienes que calmarte y pensar un poco más las cosas ¿Acaso si Sasuke hubiera sido el culpable no estaría sorprendido por la noticia?

-Así es Sakura-chan, no puedes pensar a la primera que haya sido él. –Le siguió Hinata, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa. No es que todos estuvieran a favor de Sasuke, pero tampoco eran capaces de creer que él fuera el verdadero culpable, no señor.-

-Entonces si no fue él ¿quién más pudo haber sido? Díganme ustedes. -Poniéndose de pie, quitándose unas cuantas lágrimas brotadas.- Sin embargo, creo que tienen algo de razón. –Prosiguió, acercándose a Sasuke, quedando frente a él.-

-Sakura… -Murmuró, viendo la aflicción en el rostro de Sakura.-

-¿Sabes? yo pensaba… que por fin las cosas podrían arreglarse… pero veo que no es así… El perdón no llega fácil después de todo… y yo… estoy tan confundida que ya no sé que pensar con respecto a nosotros. Lo siento, pero por más que intente creer en que no hay culpables, no puedo evitar sentirme yo como la más grande por haber aparecido nuevamente en tu vida… y tú en la mía. –Expresó la pelirrosa con una enorme tristeza y sentimientos encontrados.-

-Dime ¿Qué quieres que haga para poder arreglar esta situación? ¿qué más puedo hacer para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento por todos estos años de abandono? He hecho todo lo posible por hacerte ver que ya no estás sola… nos tienes a todos nosotros… me duele verte así y que pienses lo peor de mí. Sabes que mi amor por ti es sincero, nunca le mentiría a la única persona que me brindo su confianza desde que nos conocimos, que fue capaz de convertirme en la persona que ahora soy, de brindarme todo su amor sin condiciones y de hacerme tan feliz… lo sabes de sobra pero… sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí, y que nunca debes dudar de mis palabras, pase lo que pase. –Finalizó el Uchiha menor, tomando las manos de Sakura, fijando su mirada con más intensidad en su rostro que nunca.-

-Sasuke-kun… -Murmuró ella, mirando primero sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, para después alzar el rostro y cruzar sus miradas. Lo veía tan honesto y decidido en sus palabras, que toda señal de duda huyó de su mente. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para después volver a abrirlos, suspiró y se preparó para decir. –Si es así, entonces te pido que hagas todo lo posible por detener a esas personas que están allá afuera buscando algo que es más que obvio. Esta situación no puede continuar así. No importa qué, pero haz lo que tengas que hacer para terminar con todo esto ¿entendido? Yo… confiaré en ti.

Una vez termino de hablar, solo pudo brindarle una sonrisa reconfortante a Sasuke. Este, algo sorprendido por tan inesperada reacción, solo pudo corresponder el gesto, soltándose del agarre de sus manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir. Firme en sus convicciones, decidido en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y ante la mirada de Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y el resto de los empleados, se dirigió hacia los elevadores no sin antes dejar un recado a su asistente.

-Avísele a los guardias que estoy a punto de bajar hacia donde están. Que al llegar me resguarden para poder hablar con todos los reporteros… voy a aclarar de una buena vez por todas este asunto y terminar con este escándalo. –Dicho esto, las puertas del elevador al que había entrado se cerraron, desapareciendo de la vista de todos los ahí presentes.-

Sakura y compañía no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que mirarse entre sí. De verdad que era de admirarse la valentía del Uchiha, con sus acciones estaba demostrando y aplicando bien ese dicho que sostiene que 'el que nada bebe nada teme.' Y por supuesto en ese caso Sasuke no temía ni a nada ni a nadie, más bien, defendía una causa justa. Naruto apresurado, agarró el control remoto para encender de nuevo el televisor y así poder ver lo que haría su amigo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver lo que pasaría dentro de un momento más.

--

Por su parte, Itachi observaba las cosas desde un lugar apartado, mostrándose ajeno y siendo un espectador más de todo aquello. Al notar la puerta de la oficina de su hermano abierta, y ver cómo este lo miraba desde aquella distancia con una cara de asombro, esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria. No podía sentirse más que victorioso y complacido, pues el verdadero genio detrás de tal situación era únicamente él, y si que se sentía orgulloso por el resultado de sus acciones, pues le indicaban que todo lo que estaba planeando comenzaba a marchar perfectamente. De pie en el lugar donde estaba, volvió a mirar a Sasuke, quien ahora se disponía a tomar el elevador; ambos se miraron fugazmente, y en la mirada de su pequeño hermano pudo notar un destello de determinación pero a la vez un odio fulminante hacia su persona. Itachi soltó una risita burlona, tenía que reconocer que su nii-chan ya era todo un hombre que cada día maduraba más y más demostrando que defendería con su vida a los seres que más amaba, no dejándose derrotar… pero no más que él…

-_"Sabiendo acomodar las piezas del juego, todo sale como uno lo planea." _Ay Sasuke, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, ni te imaginas cuánto me voy a divertir. Pero esta batalla apenas está por comenzar… ya veremos quién resulta ganador al final… y quién se quedará con el máximo trofeo. –Rió para sus adentros, con una mirada perversa que podría helar hasta el más tierno animal.-

Una vez vio cerradas las puertas del elevador, rápidamente se dirigió a escondidas a la oficina de su hermano para mirar desde la puerta que estaba entreabierta cómo Naruto encendía la televisión. Permaneció en esa posición y sin que nadie cerca del lobby lo notase; mirando con discreción, observo las expresiones de las 4 personas que estaban en ese lugar, en especial la de cierta pelirrosa, expectantes, nerviosas y angustiadas por lo que sucedería. Volvió a sonreír para sí. Bien dicen que las cosas no llegan tan fáciles, y para Sasuke y Sakura tampoco sería la excepción. Muchas pruebas por superar les estaban esperando y sin duda ésta era una de tantas, donde Itachi también intervenía, jugando así el todo por el todo aún sin que su hermano lo supiese todavía, convirtiéndose pronto en una declaración de guerra. Nada llega fácil en esta vida, y la batalla por Sakura estaba apunto de empezar.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**Hello again hello!! Como siempre, espero y haya sido de su agrado haber leido el capitulo de esta ocasión. Pero vayamos a las preguntas del millón ¿qué sucederá? ¿cómo lograran enfrentar Sasuke y los demás esta situación y librarse de la prensa? (me pregunto si podrán salir de esa oficina) ¿o Itachi se saldrá con la suya? (¡No, eso si que no! ¡MUAJAJAJA!) Y los mellizos ¿que opinarán al respecto? (pues creo que por su edad no lo tomaran muy en cuenta, ni siquiera les afectara gracias a la proteccion de sus padres, ah ¡que bonita familia!), ¿qué sorpresas nos tendrán preparadas nuestros protagonistas para el desfile de demostración? ¿que es lo que tiene planeado Ino con el diseño de Sakura?, y ésta ¿dejará las dudas existenciales y por fin podrá perdonar definitivamente a Sasukito? (ay que raro sono eso, mejor sin diminutivos jo); ¿Tsunade y Jiraiya llegarán a tiempo para apoyar a sus hijos, nietos y demás parientes? ¿Y la ardillita cuando saldrá? ¿será adoptada como nuevo miembro de la familia o no?, ¿Qué onda con el triángulo amoroso formado por NaruHinaGaa? ¿quién resultará el afortunado al final? (porque Hinata ya es bien afortunada al tener 2 galanazos disputandose su amor, bueno, eso esta algo mas que obvio pero aun así me gusta darle algo de suspenso y sabor). Cuántas emociones y aventuras les tiene preparadas el destino a todos estos personajes (o mas bien yo, su escritora jaja). Todo esto y más averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo (que hasta ya le preparamos el título y se esta cocinando je): ¡Pasarela y Baile! Como vieron en este capi, nada llega fácil y aunque difícil, quedan más que complacidos con esta actualización. **

**En serio mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero surgieron ciertos imprevistos en mis vacaciones que estropearon la visión de escribir diario este fic. Este capítulo en especial me costo muchísimo más de trabajo de redactar, quizás por el conflicto surgido al final y por que no sabía como encausar ciertas situaciones. Pero de cualquier manera logre sacarlo a flote y después de casi mes y medio actualizar. De todo corazón y de antemano, les agradezco su paciencia ante la espera. **

**Ahora, respuestas a los reviews recibidos (tratare de ser lo mas breve posible, disculpen si no me explayo con todos):**

**-Jesybert: Lo prometido es deuda y pese a la tardanza, pues aqui logre traerles un capi más. Tienes razón, poco a poco las cosas están saliendo a la luz y se van a seguir ventilando durante los próximos capítulos (no y esperate a lo que viene je). De cualquier forma, thanks por tu review y que hayas disfrutado del capitulo.**

**-Umiko: Pues aqui esta la continuación, aunque ese luego se convirtió en algo así como en un 'milenio' je, no te creas. Si leiste esto ojala y te haya gustado el capi. Muchísimas gracias por tu review.**

**-Esme-chan: ¡Que linda! Gracias por escribir esos comentarios sobre los mellizos y sobre Sasuke jeje. A mí tambien me encanto esa escena, sobre todo por Sakuno (esa niña es la Lisa Simpson del mañana a mi parecer jaja). Gracias por tu comentario y pues aunque no llego la actualizacion tan pronto, mas vale tarde que temprano. Y espero el siguente para este capítulo ¿ok?. Besos y que D.T.B a ti también.**

**-Al: Mi querida amiga, gracias por tu review de todo corazón. Más que nada por las correcciones, tenías razón, fue error mió y de falta de información, pero como habras visto, ando trabajando en ello por mejorarlo. Aunque son pequeñeces que no deberian afectar el fic como dices, pero aun así trato de ser mas cuidadosa con cada detalle. Ojala y hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y pues espero y no te canses de adorar esta historia, jeje.**

**-Katie-karina: Adoradísimas colegas! Gracias por leerme como siempre, uy si que les quedo larguito el review de esta vez (pero eso me agrada). Esperare paciente su review para ver que tal les parecio el capi de hoy. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, y no se preocupen ya muy pronto aparecerá la ardillita de nuevo. Ah por cierto, que bueno que les gusto la rola ¿verdad que esta genial? ¡es hermosisima!. Nos estamos escribiendo y ojala actualizen pronto su fic. **

**-Giuli-Uchiha93: Saluditos! Ojala y te haya gustado el capi. De verdad que yo tampoco logro entender a Sakurita (otra vez el diminutivo je) pero ya ves, asi es la vida, algunas mujeres les gusta darse a desear y hacerse las dificiles hasta comprobar que la fidelidad del hombre es sincera (¿de donde salio eso? mmm). Aunque este no estuvo tan hermoso como el anterior, espero me dejes tu comentario al respecto. Chaito y gracias por el review!**

**-Lailuchyz: Pues si, cada que pasa se pone mejor (al menos eso creo) y pues se hace lo posible para continuarlo. Mil gracias por tu review y espero hayas disfrutado este capi tanto o más que los anteriores. Espero tu review para este, ¿va? Tu también cuídate.**

**-Bombon-Sakura: Querida amigocha! Muchas gracias por tu review, y para nada eres barbera (¡no, que va!), es más que bueno que seas honesta y expreses tu sentir, eso se aprecia bastante. Pero espero y me dejes chorrocientos de reviews para esta vez eh, asi tendre más animos para actualizar rapido y no me pasare de mala (porque esta vez creo que hasta perversa me volvi ¿no? pero si asi les gusta que se le va a hacer). Wow, que buen tino tuve con la rola de mana, a muchos les ha fascinado, y pues como no si es una super rola y pegaba perfecto con la serenata je. Y bueno, aqui te traigo la conti, a ver que tal te parece, espero tu comentario sin falta.**

**-Dulce-Haruno: Ah, mi muy apreciable, estimada y también futura colega laboral!! Que gustote saludarte de veras, tambien me emocionaste cuando me dijiste que vas a estudiar esta tan complicada pero hermosa carrera, me imagino que a estar alturas ya debes estar a punto de entrar a la uni, pues desde aca te mando todos los animos y la mejor suerte del mundo en tu ingreso ¡y arriba las futuras psicólogas! Con respecto al fic, pues más que servida con este capi, como notaras el formato sigue igual a como me recomendaste y no puede quedar más que mejor. Gracias por tus comentarios y pues ya ves, deje el sarcasmo de lado jojo, mejor dire otras irreverencias (ah no verdad je). En cuanto al trío amoroso, la neta si espero encontrarle a una persona indicada a Gaara al final, aunque creo que hare casting porque ni idea tengo de quien será (¿quién se apunta? jeje). Como sea, ojala y te haya gustado el capi de hoy, espero como siempre tu review, no lo olvides eh. Nos estamos escribiendo! Cuidate mucho y que estes bien también!**

**-Bongio: Muchas gracias por tu review. Je, no esta mal de vez en cuando sacar las ideas del inconsciente, aunque espero y las ideas este capitulo que saque a la luz te hayan gustado más. Saludos y de nuevo thanks por tus comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo!**

**-Lexy15: Etto... jeje... aqui esta el capitulo que tanto esperabas leer... aunque creo que igual te saldrán mas gotas en la cabeza con este por que ha quedado muy en suspenso neh... Gracias por tu review y por expresar tan bien tu amor por Sasuke y los sentimientos que el experimento en capi anterior. Pese a las desconfianzas de hoy y todo lo demás, el sigue demostrando lo mucho que ama a la chica je. Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura y pues espero tambien dejes tu comentario como siempre ¿va?. Te mando muchos saludos!**

**-SakuritaHaruno14: Oh, una nueva amiga! Mucho gusto! Y gracias por tu comentario, si estas leyendo esto ojala y te haya encantado este capítulo que deje en ascuas para todos. Neta que si aprecio mucho tus comentarios, pues si, Sakura es la terquedad reencarnada y Sasuke el que ha de luchar por derribar ese obstaculo y hacerle ver que estan hechos el uno para el otro; y no te preocupes, que si no hubo beso con el NaruHina hoy, ya muy pronto hasta los estaremos casando a punto de pistola para que se lo den, de eso me encargo yo muajaja, ejem... y con respecto al villano obligatorio, pues si, alguien tiene que hacerles la vida imposible... pero solo por un rato, ya después nos encargaremos de que tenga su merecido como todo buen antagónico lo merece (por mucho que me agrade el personaje jeje). De nueva cuenta, mil gracias por haberte tomado las noticias de leerlo todo hasta el capi mas reciente y dejar review. Espero tu respuesta para este, porque de intriga nadie muere (o al menos eso creo jaja). Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**

**-ElielUchiha: Como ves el sexto sentido de los gemelos con este capi? Hasta militares nos salieron jaja. Y pues bueno, que te puedo decir, la mayoria de ustedes se dan cuenta de que las cosas se van deshilando y saliendo a flote y pues eso me pone super contenta por todas las atenciones que recibe esta historia. Y aunque Itachi apenas esta empezando (aunque vaya por la mitad, 0.0) pues como dije, ya me encargare de que reciba el castigo divino jeje. Como siempre, gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado esta actualizacion. Chaito y besitos a ti tambien! **

**Mil gracias a todos y todas, de veras que me hacen mega feliz, estuvimos asi apuntito de llegar a los 70 reviews (pero no me rendiré... vamos por los 100 amigos! jojojo). De todos modos, espero todos sus comentarios como siempre, que con gusto me encargare de responder a su debido tiempo. Ya saben, toda crítica es buena, así que no se olviden de dar click en el ya tan famoso 'GO' y dejar review. **

**De mi parte, es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento... siento que me faltaron cosas por decir o que me quedaron al aire, pero el espacio para escribir y el tiempo no me permiten explayarme como quisiera y con trabajo sacar algo de lucidez jeje. Me despido y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima! Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.**


	8. Pasarela, ¡Baile!

**Bien, por dónde empiezo... ah si, pues un muy feliz inicio de año para todos, mis mejores deseos para este 2009, que ojala y todos empezemos con el pie derecho. A exactamente 5 meses de no actualizar, y para iniciar bien el año, ya estoy de nuevo con un capitulo más. En serio, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero para no hacer mas largo el cuento las disculpas y demás notas al final. Mientras tanto los dejo con un apasionante y emocionante episodio de este fic, que en lo personal fue el más extenso pero emocionante capítulo que he escrito desde que se publico. **

**Por si se nos olvida: **

**- _"bla"_ : pensamientos de los personajes. **

**- (bla) : mis comentarios entre paréntesis. **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8.

"_**Seguimos transmitiendo en vivo desde las afueras de la Sharingan Corporation. Nos acaban de informar que en estos momentos Sasuke Uchiha está bajando de los elevadores para hablar directamente con la prensa… ¿Acaso el joven y exitoso empresario aclarará los rumores que corren respecto a él y la modelo Sakura? ¿O simplemente nos dejará con la palabra en la boca como ya es su costumbre?" **_

-Veo que por fin has decidido atacar Itachi… y vaya forma de hacerlo, no cabe duda que eres muy astuto querido sobrino… pero ya veremos por cuánto tiempo más te dura el gusto.

El hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, quizás de cansancio, quizás de todo. Se encontraba sentado en el living de lo que parecía un apartamento recién alquilado, puesto que no había casi nada de muebles, tan solo un sofá, una habitación, un baño, una mesita y su respectiva silla como comedor, cerca de la pequeña cocina y el televisor que observaba con interés en esos momentos. No tenía mucho tiempo de vivir en aquel lugar, pero pensó que de momento era lo más adecuado mientras buscaba arreglar toda esa situación que en el pasado casi le cuesta la vida. Con su mirada atenta al aparato y subiendo un poco el volumen con el control remoto, Obito Uchiha vio aparecer en pantalla la figura de su sobrino menor, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante y a la vez tranquilizo.

-Ya es tiempo de entrar de nuevo a escena… vamos Sasuke, no te rindas, fuerza ante todo.

Dicho esto suspiró. Y pensó para sí que ya no aguantaba más esta situación, había sido demasiado paciente al haber esperado tanto tiempo para actuar (además de que el hablar solo le estaba empezando a afectar), recabado la suficiente información con respecto al misterio en torno a la muerte de los padres de Sasuke y el súbito cambio en el testamento, obteniendo hallazgos muy impactantes, y ahora que tenía la verdad en sus manos, sus esfuerzos no serían en vano. Pero tenía que planear su estrategia a la perfección, para no fallar, terminar precipitándose y cometer un error como años atrás le ocurrió al dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Esta vez no lo permitiría, las cosas serían distintas. Así que en cuanto terminara la inesperada conferencia ofrecida por su sobrino, inmediatamente entraría en acción. Sin esperar ni un solo minuto, sin prolongar más la espera.

------------

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la Sharingan Corporation…

-Miren, ahí está ¡es él!

Rápidamente, los flashazos no se hicieron esperar. Todas las cámaras tanto fotográficas como de video se alzaron para lograr una buena toma del pelinegro, quien en esos momentos aparecía en la entrada de la corporación. Con un semblante serio, mostrándose decidido y firme aunque denotando bastante ira y con una mirada fría, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los miembros de la prensa, se paró frente a ellos, resguardado a su alrededor por unos cuantos guardaespaldas. Todo el ambiente quedó en silencio, al igual que en el último piso de la corporación, donde Sakura y compañía seguían expectantes, más que nerviosos por lo que pudiera suceder; en espera de lo que Sasuke fuera a decir en esos instantes, con los ojos de casi media ciudad posados sobre él.

-Sé el motivo que los arrastró hasta aquí... de una vez les advierto que eso no quiere decir que vaya a contarles algo. –Dijo el chico antes que alguien pudiera cuestionar algo sobre el asunto, haciendo que todos los reporteros y fotógrafos se miraran algo sorprendidos aunque no extrañados por la actitud del chico, quien prosiguió.-

-_"Como siempre, él nunca suele decir palabra alguna sobre su vida privada. Aunque habrá que ver lo que nii-chan tiene que decir." _–Pensó Itachi para sí, quien seguía observando todo desde una posición prudente y algo alejada del grupo que estaba dentro de la oficina de su hermano.-

-Creo que las imágenes en el calendario son más que claras, si quieren pruebas de algo que es más que obvio, compruébenlo ustedes mismos asistiendo al desfile que tenemos preparado mañana en la noche… lo único que les pido es que no se metan más en algo que no les concierne, esto es un asunto familiar, así que no sigan interfiriendo sino quieren salir pagando las consecuencias por todo esto. No me importa que lleven horas aquí, al fin y al cabo saben que no conseguirán nada más que hacer de este escándalo más grande y una paliza por parte del equipo de seguridad, los cuales están muy bien entrenados por cierto.

Ciertamente, las palabras del chico fueron bastante desconcertantes, y esto ninguno de los presentes podía creerlo. Esta situación era muy diferente a cualquier declaración que en el pasado el chico pudiese hacer con respecto a su privacidad, algo típico pero a la vez inesperado de su parte.

-No es una amenaza, simplemente una petición de alerta _"pero si me llegó a enterar que alguno de estos se acerca a Sakura o a los mellizos, no responderé por mis acciones"_…no tengo nada más que decir al respecto, sus invitaciones en estos momentos están siendo enviadas a sus respectivas compañías de trabajo, por lo que no pueden faltar a esta gran demostración.

Y sin más, Sasuke se giró para retornar a los elevadores, donde fue acompañado por 4 guardias que lo custodiaban como si fueran murallas impenetrables. Mientras que afuera, varios murmullos y flashes de cámaras no se hicieron esperar, tratando de conseguir en vano una foto más para la exclusiva, entre empujones y jaloneos por parte de los de seguridad. Aunque no pudieron obtener más nada, pues el pelinegro ya había desaparecido tanto del lugar como de sus vistas.

-Ju, muy buena jugada Sasuke, muy buena jugada… hasta callaste a ese maldito Kabuto, ni siquiera pudo hablar de lo asombrado que estaba.

Con sus puños cerrados, golpeando el escritorio con uno de ellos, fue como Itachi regresó sigiloso a su oficina, frustrado y molesto por lo ocurrido. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, bien sabía que no debía subestimar a su pequeño hermano, y si que no lo volvería a hacer. Sin que nadie notase su presencia, agarró un pequeño portafolios del escritorio, disponiéndose a salir de la oficina , pero antes de hacerlo detuvo sus pasos dejando un poco entreabierta su puerta, pues en seguida vio como Sasuke salía del elevador y a su vez como Sakura también salía junto con Hinata y Gaara de la oficina de éste; topándose ambos en la recepción, mirándose de frente... el moreno mayor prestaba mucha atención a sus miradas, pues al parecer la pelirrosa estaba entre seria y nerviosa, sin saber que decirle al muchacho; este a su vez le observaba esperando una respuesta de su parte o quizás algo más. Se sorprendió al oír como le susurraba un 'luego hablaremos de esto, hasta mañana… y gracias por todo' mientras le daba fugaz abrazo para luego retirarse por una salida de emergencia. Después de esto, Sasuke, mostrándose inexpresivo, también desapareció del lugar para entrar en su oficina donde su mejor amigo lo esperaba. Quedando un poco sorprendido e inquieto ante la escena, Itachi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que todo quedara despejado para así poder salir sin ser descubierto. Podía jurar que por un instante noto a la pelirrosa ligeramente avergonzada y quizás ¿arrepentida? por su actitud hacia Sasuke, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: se estaba empezando ablandar con él.

-_"No, eso no puede ser. Se supone que no aún no lo ha perdonado por su abandono y así deberá seguir siendo, eso corre por mi cuenta. Por el momento parece indicar que las cosas marchan un poco a mi favor… pero esto solo es el inicio, ya veremos que resultará de todo esto… no perderé por nada del mundo Sasuke, la herencia, tu mujer y tus hijos serán míos, te lo aseguro." _

Sonrió para sus adentros, a pesar de lo que presenció segundos atrás, estaba tranquilo. Pero sería paciente, sabía que esto le llevaría tiempo y esmero. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Si logró salir vencedor una vez, podría volver a hacerlo. Suspiró y finalmente del lugar se retiró tomando el elevador, curvando aún más esa mueca casi psicópata en los labios.

------------

-Teme… ¿qué tal te fue?

-Para que preguntas si lo has visto desde aquí dobe… -Menciono Sasuke entrando en la oficina y sentándose. Ante la vista del rubio, las facciones del moreno denotaban cansancio y a la vez alivio.-

-Ya sé, pero quería preguntártelo directamente, ¿es que acaso tiene algo de malo preocuparse por los amigos de vez en cuando? -Cuestionó haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara por unos instantes, esbozando una pequeña pero leve sonrisa.-

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura? ¿Sigue enfadada? –Preguntó cambiando su expresión de hace unos momentos a una seria. Por supuesto sabía que no estaba enojada, eso bien lo pudo comprobar minutos atrás, pero aun así quería oír de los labios del rubio algo que le indicara que la situación estaba bajo control.-

-La conoces mejor que yo, de seguro que te topaste con ella en los elevadores… pero si insistes te diré que se mantuvo callada durante tu declaración… se veía bastante nerviosa y asustada, quizá por mis sobrinos. En fin, en cuanto Gaara le avisó a ella y Hinata-chan que los niños ya habían llegado a casa sin peligro alguno, decidió retirarse así que les dije que tomaran una salida de emergencia. Se despidieron pero no dijeron nada más, ah sí, que mañana sin falta vendrían temprano para ensayar con Ino y Tenten para el desfile. –Dijo Naruto, imaginándose a una Sakura llegando muy enojada a su casa maldiciendo un sinfín de veces al Uchiha por haber dicho ciertas imprudencias, ante la cara de extrañeza de su amigo y el pelirrojo que de seguro preferirían mantener sus distancias con ella. Ante esto, soltó una leve risita para sí.-

-Ya veo. No hay duda que sigue siendo igual de terca, pero estoy seguro que se le pasará. –Musitó el pelinegro, recargándose un poco en el respaldo de su asiento y exhalando aire.- Vaya día, de veras que me cuesta creerlo.

-Ni que lo digas, estuvo rarísimo. Nadie se lo hubiera esperado. Todavía no me explico cómo es que se enteraron todas esas personas de la prensa, quién habrá sido ese delator anónimo del que hablaron. –Dijo el rubio, tomando asiento también.- Neh, ¿por qué tan pensativo teme? –Cuestionó al ver a su amigo callado, absorto.-

-Sospecho que puede haber sido Itachi quien haya planeado todo esto… casi estoy seguro que fue él quien les aviso a la prensa…

-¿Itachi? Pero ¿por qué crees que pudo haber sido él?

-Piensa, nadie más fuera de esta corporación sabía de mi relación con Sakura, mucho menos de los mellizos, hasta ese día de la reunión en el que él también estuvo presente. No creo que ninguno de los empleados pudiera haber comentado esto fuera de aquí, conocen las políticas de la empresa. Y además, hace rato que lo vi, me sonrió de una forma bastante cínica y su actitud era muy extraña.

-Pero tampoco podrías descartar esa posibilidad, pudo haber sido cualquiera de los empleados que sin querer le comentó la noticia a algún conocido y se propago como una cadena. No tenemos la certeza de que haya sido tu hermano el informante anónimo. –Comentó el rubio, no es que defendiera a Itachi, pero al no tener pruebas concretas, nada podían hacer por buscar un culpable exacto.-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Es casi como si estuviera declarando indirectamente una guerra conmigo. Y últimamente, 'nii-san' tiene una actitud de cortesía excesiva hacia Sakura que no me gusta para nada. –Dijo, remarcando entre dientes la palabra 'hermano' y apretando un poco sus puños contra la mesa del escritorio.-

-Vamos teme, no te pongas celoso. Sabes que ni tu hermano ni nadie más te podrían quitar a Sakura. Digo es guapa, es la modelo del momento y la más asediada por los hombres, y pese a que no te ha perdonado por completo, eso no quiere decir que ella vaya a caer en las 'maléficas' garras de otro ¿no?

-Muy gracioso dobe. –Murmuró, con una mirada asesina hacia el rubio.- Como sea, supongo que no tiene caso seguir buscando culpables al respecto, ya el daño está hecho… -Dijo, no tan convencido y manteniéndose desconfiando, suspirando por enésima vez.-

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, hay algo que he querido comentarte desde hace mucho, incluso traté de hablarlo contigo hace unos días, pero bueno con lo de la serenata y todo eso se me paso…

-Al grano Naruto. –Contestó, haciendo suspirar al aludido.-

-El chiste es que, es extraño, como un presentimiento… algo me dice que todo lo que pasó 6 años atrás y hasta ahora… no ha sido simple casualidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó el moreno súbitamente interesado.-

-No sé cómo explicarlo con exactitud. Es como si todo hubiera estado debidamente planeado: la muerte de tus padres, el nombrarte como heredero universal en lugar de Itachi, que tú y Sakura se separaran, que se hiciera pasar por muerta, la extraña desaparición de Obito-san… como si alguien quisiese evitar que algo más grande pasara y se beneficiará con ello… ah, quizás son alucinaciones mías y he estado durmiendo más de lo normal, pero es que no he dejado de pensar en eso últimamente.

-O quizás has estado tomando más sake de lo normal…

-¡Oye, fue solo una vez! Bueno, 2 con la serenata pero… ¡no me cambies el tema!

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente. Si bien hay circunstancias en la vida que orillan a uno a tomar decisiones para bien o para mal, nunca está de más pensar que dichas pudieron haber sido consecuencia de las acciones de otros, ya fuera por sentimientos positivos como la felicidad o negativos como la ambición y el poder. Y había algo de cierto en las palabras de su amigo, todos los hechos ocurridos antes del nacimiento de los mellizos fueron muy extraños, pero tanto así como para pensar que alguien más los hubiera planeado sonaba algo un tanto descabellado… aunque no imposible. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, prefiriendo omitir ese detalle por el momento, pues sabía que no podría sacar una grata conclusión al respecto; además de no querer recordar detalles amargos del pasado.

-No cabe duda que nunca dejaras de ser un usuratonkachi. En fin, lo mejor será que no te presiones con eso, si se puede en otro momento hablaremos con más calma del asunto. Ahora nuestra máxima prioridad es el catálogo y el desfile de mañana.

-Es cierto, de nuevo el gran teme ha dado en el blanco –Otra mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke- Es broma, es broma... si que eres un aguafiestas de lo peor. ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? Ahora que toda la prensa sabe de los mellizos, con más razón vendrán al desfile y no descansarán hasta obtener una foto con ustedes 4 juntos. No sé tú, pero no permitiré por nada del mundo que mis sobrinos se vean afectados y mucho menos que nee-chan tenga más problemas.

-Estuve pensándolo… y tengo un buen plan… -Murmuró, poniendo una de esas caras que intrigaban y hacían temblar hasta el más valiente de los guerreros.-

-Cada vez que mencionas esa palabra, nada bueno sale… -Dijo el rubio con cierto temor ante la expresión de Sasuke, y es que sin duda esa era una de esas ocasiones en las que no le gustaba cuando el chico ponía esa cara, pues solo significaba que tramaba algo de veras enorme.-

-Esta vez será diferente, dobe. Yo tampoco pienso permitir que algo malo les suceda; protegeré a **mi familia **a toda costa… Y créeme, hasta tú saldrás beneficiado… pero para eso por supuesto tendrás que colaborar en todo lo que te pida. Escucha con atención. –Contestó, haciendo una pausa y poniendo énfasis en la palabra familia, con una expresión de determinación que admiró al rubio, para después enmarcar su rostro con una de esas sonrisas arrogantes que podrían derretir hasta un iceberg. Naruto solo suspiró, el Uchiha podía pasar de repente de una cosa a otra sorprendiendo a más de uno.-

-Si no hay más opción… de acuerdo, escucho... –Sentenció el rubio, parando bien las orejas ante todo lo que el pelinegro decía. Eso le hizo recordar también el plan que Ino tramaba para el desfile con respecto a Sakura; del cual no reveló muchos detalles, pero que era casi o igual de ´intrépido' que lo que el pelinegro planeaba para esa noche.-

------------

-Oba-san… ¿sabes por qué un teléfono parece carpintero?

-No, dime Seisuke ¿por qué lo parece? –Cuestionó la mujer pareciendo intrigada ante la mirada fija que le profesaba el pequeño niño sentado en sus piernas.-

-Porque ¡ASERRÍN! -Exclamó, alzando la voz alegremente.-

Abuela y nieto rieron juntos. Por su parte Jiraiya y Sakuno, quienes terminaban una partida de ajedrez –en la cual por cierto poco le faltaba a la niña para salir vencedora-, fueron interrumpidos por las efusivas carcajadas de aquellos 2 y solo los contemplaban desde donde estaban; Jiraiya extrañado ante el alboroto de su esposa y nieto, y Sakuno con una expresión de enfado ante el 'ingenio' de su mellizo.

-Solo falta que Seisuke nii-chan cuente el chiste de por qué la gallina cruzo el camino y ya la hizo Jiraiya toto-san. –Soltó Sakuno sarcásticamente a su abuelo 'postizo'.-

-Por lo menos yo sé contar buenos chistes, niña tonta. -Respondió Seisuke algo molesto.-

-Baboso… -Replicó en su defensa Sakuno.-

-Babosa…

-Menso…

-Mensa…

-Burro…

-Inteligente sabelotodo…

Y pudieron continuar por horas así, diciéndose de cosas. Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban a punto de detener su discusión infantil, porque al fin y al cabo eran niños y no querían que entre hermanos pelaran, cuando en ese momento Sakura, Hinata y Gaara entraban a la casa. La voz de la pelirrosa fue la que los interrumpió.

-¿Mamá? ¿Jiraiya? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Okasa! -Corearon ambos mellizos parando su discusión y corriendo hacia su madre para abrazarla, la cual les correspondió el gesto.-

-Niños, que bueno que llegaron. ¿Se encuentran bien? –Preguntó aún preocupada por lo ocurrido. Los mellizos por su parte, aunque no entendían con exactitud el por qué de la pregunta, asintieron con la cabeza afirmativamente.-

-Los niños llegaron acompañados de los guardaespaldas, al parecer fueron ellos quienes los trajeron de la escuela. A los que debería preguntarles si están bien son a ustedes ¿cómo le hicieron para huir de la prensa y que no los siguieran? –Interrogó Tsunade acercándose junto con Jiraiya a Sakura y los demás para saludarlos.-

-Nosotros estamos bien Tsunade-sama, por fortuna la situación no pasó a mayores. Pero qué sorpresa que ustedes 2 estén aquí, no pensamos que vinieran tan pronto. -Contestó Hinata.-

-Hasta tenía pensado llamarles para hacerles una invitación pero se nos adelantaron.

-Desde tu llamada por lo de Sasuke, me quede muy preocupada y tuve un extraño presentimiento… por eso Jiraiya y yo decidimos venir lo más pronto a posible a la ciudad a pesar de que faltaba un poco para la visita mensual, además…

-Tomamos en seguida el primer vuelo desde Konoha. Y aquí nos tienen, de hecho apenas acabamos de llegar, una media hora antes que ustedes aquí en la casa. –Prosiguió el hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos oscuros, interrumpiéndola inesperadamente.-

-Supongo que entonces habrán visto las noticias en la tele. –Dijo Gaara, quien hasta esos momentos se había mantenido callado.-

-Así es, lo vimos todo. Por fortuna los niños acababan de llegar después de que pasaron la noticia y no vieron nada. Creo que hicimos bien en venir cuanto antes, ahora más que nunca Sakura y los niños necesitan del apoyo y la protección de todos. Sea quien haya sido el delator, estoy segura que esas personas de la prensa no podrán salirse con la suya. –Volvió a hablar Tsunade. Cabe mencionar que cada que los visitaban, les daban una copia de las llaves de la casa con la que podían entrar y así fue como se enteraron de las noticias de espectáculos.-

-Y hay que reconocer que Sasuke… bueno, se portó a la altura y se enfrentó a la prensa él solo con mucho valor. –Murmuró Hinata, provocando que todos callaran y voltearan hacia ella. Exceptuando a los mellizos, que seguían sin entender del todo lo que los adultos decían, y solo se quedaban viendo sus expresiones.-

-Sí, sin duda le estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hizo. –Murmuró Sakura, logrando salir del ensimismamiento provocado por el comentario de Hinata y romper su silencio pero aumentar más el de los que estaban a su alrededor.-

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Si no hubiese sido por Sasuke Uchiha, no hubiésemos podido salir de la empresa en un buen rato. –Contestó Gaara, rompiendo definitivamente el hielo después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio.-

-Bueno, ya que están de regreso ¿por qué no comemos algo? Con tanto ajetreo en el trabajo deben estar muy hambrientos.

-Oh si, tienes razón mamá… pero seguro ustedes deben estar más cansados que nosotros por el viaje… Imagino que ya se instalaron en alguna habitación, así que tomen asiento mientras Hinata y yo preparamos algo para comer ¿va? -Dijo Sakura, reaccionando y agradeciendo con la mirada a su madre por cambiar de tema súbitamente. La peliazul por su parte notó esto pero prefirió no decir nada por el momento dirigiéndose junto con su amiga a la cocina.-

-De acuerdo, pero déjenme ayudarlas un poco. Además quiero que me cuenten de qué se trata esa invitación que iban a hacernos. –Respondió Tsunade siguiéndolas, mientras Gaara y Jiraiya junto los mellizos ayudaban a poner los cubiertos en la mesa.-

-Sí que se va asombrar Tsunade-sama. –Hinata comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalle lo del desfile de mañana y el plan que Ino tenía reservado para Sakura el día del evento, esto sin que los hombres y los niños la escucharan.- ¿A qué si es genial?

-Vaya que sí, al parecer será muy interesante. Pero ¿quién se quedara con los niños? O no me digas que ellos también irán, porque ya saben que los de la prensa aprovecharán la ocasión para tomarles fotos y no prestarían atención al desfile.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá. –Habló Sakura.- Para eso espero contar con la ayuda de Gaara y los guardaespaldas, pero mis hijos no se quedarán solos en casa, quiero que estén conmigo.

-No te preocupes hija, no lo estarán. Jiraiya y yo permaneceremos con ellos y no les quitaremos el ojo de encima. Sabes muy bien que también cuentas con nuestro apoyo en todo. –Soltó la mujer rubia colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija, sonriéndole abiertamente.-

-Gracias, okasa… muchas gracias… -Y sin más, madre e hija se dieron un fuerte y tierno abrazo.-

-Chicas, la mesa está lista. Cuando quieran servir la comida, adelante. –Gritó Gaara desde el comedor.-

-En seguida vamos. –Respondieron las 3 al unísono. Rato después todos los ahí presentes disfrutaron de una deliciosa y agradable comida como la familia que eran.-

---------------

Y por fin la noche del desfile había llegado…

Desde temprano, Sakura y Hinata, en compañía de los mellizos y un gran séquito de guardias, arribaron a las instalaciones de la corporación. Al llegar, Sasuke los recibió –muy entusiasmado en el fondo por ver a sus hijos- y dispuso un cuarto especial con juegos para los niños y su entretención. Así mientras estos se divertían y distraían un rato, tanto Sakura y compañía como todos los empleados encargados del desfile se preparaban, ensayaban y alistaban todo para el gran evento. Cabe mencionar detalles como las travesuras que armaban los mellizos pero que alegraban a todos a su alrededor y los ensayos que Ino hacía con Sakura en privado; en cuanto era el turno de estar en pasarela a la pelirrosa, la rubia no permitía que nadie excepto ella, Hinata o Tenten observaran, pues querían guardar muy bien la sorpresa hasta el momento exacto. Ya llegada la hora, poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando al salón designado para tal suceso: miembros de la prensa de radio y televisión que contaban con pases VIP, los ejecutivos de ambas empresas aliadas en dicha campaña, personalidades destacadas en el mundo de la música y la actuación –para los que alguna vez Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar- y familiares, amigos o conocidos de empleados que tenían pases de cortesía. Entre estos se encontraban Jiraiya, Tsunade, Neji Hyuuga, Sabaku no Temari, Shikamaru Nara y Sai, quienes junto con los demás invitados tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Todos tenían asignados lugares específicos, con el fin de evitar accidentes o desperfectos. La cantidad de camarógrafos y fotógrafos era enorme, y ninguno desaprovechaba la ocasión para captar in fraganti a cualquier famoso, lo cual dejó a la madre de la modelo estrella más que asombrada, mientras contemplaba todo desde su asiento. Observaba todo con el más mínimo detalle, incluso el momento en el que su 'yerno' tomaba asiento unas sillas más delante de ella y miraba hacia el frente a otra persona, una muy parecida a él, y de una manera muy extraña, casi como si se estuvieran retando entre ambos. Supuso y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía tratarse ni más ni menos que de Itachi, su hermano mayor, del que tantas veces su amiga Mikoto le hubiese hablado. Sonrió para sí, sin duda aquel desfile sería un acontecimiento inolvidable.

-Los niños ya deben estar con su madre en el camerino. Así los medios no tendrán oportunidad de tomar alguna foto. Qué buena idea se le ocurrió a nuestra hija ¿cierto amor? -Dijo, desviando su mirada de los Uchiha para dirigirla al hombre de cabellos grisáceos sonriéndole y manteniendo agarrada su mano fuertemente con la suya.-

-Sí, no cabe duda que es tan lista como su madre. –Susurró a su oído Jiraiya, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Tsunade, quien con el pasar de los años, a veces se sentía como una adolescente al lado de su actual esposo.-

-¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle a Sakura lo de aquella llamada? Ya sé que hubiese sido imprudente de mi parte, pero creo que era necesario que supiese que Obito en realidad…

-Tú misma lo has dicho. No sabíamos como hubiera reaccionado Sakura si le decías que Obito nos habló sorpresivamente avisándonos que teníamos que venir cuanto antes, que nos mantuviéramos alerta y protegiéramos a Sakura y los niños a cualquier costo. Recuerda que nos pidió guardar su secreto, ni siquiera el propio Sasuke está enterado aún de que su tío en realidad está vivo. –Dijo Jiraiya, recordando la expresión de su mujer cuando contestó el teléfono y oyó la voz del Uchiha resucitado e incluso aún cuando mantuvo la conversación con éste, tomándolos por sorpresa a ambos.-

_/Flashback/_

_-¿Qué pasó querida? ¿Quién era?_

_-Obito Uchiha… _

_-¿Qué? Pero no puede ser, se supone que él está muerto…_

_-Lo mismo pensé, según él es una larga historia… lo único que explico al respecto fue que alguien le quería hacer daño y se tuvo que hacer pasar por muerto… -Dijo la mujer, quien aún no salía de su asombro.-_

_-Imposible… ¿pero entonces qué te dijo?_

_-Tenemos que ir de inmediato a la gran ciudad. _

_-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Es que acaso sucede algo grave?_

_-Tú solo sígueme, en el camino te explico. En estos momentos, Sakura nos necesitará más que nunca. _

_-¿Qué hay del trabajo?_

_-Puede esperar, recuerda que sigo siendo mi propia jefa. Anda, vamos. –Y sin más, lo agarró de la mano, conduciéndolo a la habitación para preparar el equipaje y poder marcharse, mientras Jiraiya solo suspiraba pensando que había cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiarían.-_

_/Fin del flashback/ _

-Tienes razón, creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento. Menos mal que estabas ahí para impedirlo... solo espero que Obito aparezca pronto tal como dijo, él mismo será quién tenga que hablar con mi hija y Sasuke y darles muchas explicaciones. –Sentenció la rubia, sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de su marido.-

-No podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que eso suceda. Oh mira, ya va a comenzar. –Finalizó el hombre, viendo como las luces del salón se apagaban, encendiendo solo un foco reflector en el centro de la pasarela, dando paso al maestro de ceremonias.-

-"Muy buenas noches, sean bienvenidos a este 1er desfile de demostración de lencería de la Sharingan Corporation y Vicky´s Secret. Donde les mostraremos algunos de los diseños que fueron un éxito la temporada pasada y una sorpresa muy especial… un avance del nuevo catálogo de este año. Damas y caballeros, esta es la 3era llamada… ¡comenzamos!

Una música de fondo bastante movida comenzó a sonar por todo el salón. Y una por una, diversas modelos fueron circulando por la pasarela, portando y mostrando diversas prendas, mientras los espectadores las observaban desde sus asientos y los fotógrafos las captaban desde sus cámaras. Todas lucían espectaculares, pero sin duda alguna a quien todos esperaban con impaciencia a que hiciera acto de presencia en esa pasarela era la verdadera estrella de la noche.

------------

Mientras tanto, tras bambalinas…

-Y bien ¿Cómo luzco niños?

Todos en ese lugar andaban de un lado para otro, maquillando modelos, arreglándolas y dando indicaciones para cuando salieran a escena. Entre tanto Sakura, contemplándose frente a un espejo, terminaba de arreglarse colocándose una peluca y un antifaz, con Ino a su lado ayudándola y los mellizos detrás de ella observándola maravillados.

-Wow, te ves genial oka-san.

-Sí, te ves misteriosa… y fabulosa.

-Pues muchas gracias, ustedes son los mejores críticos que he tenido hasta ahora

Comentando respectivamente, Seisuke y Sakuno le sonreían abiertamente, asombrados de ver a su madre portando una gabardina negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, con zapatillas del mismo color, una peluca morada y un antifaz negro cubriéndole el rostro. Tenten se acercaba a ellos en ese momento con un Naruto detrás de ella más que asombrado al ver a su hermanita.

-Buen trabajo como siempre Ino… hasta parece que va a una fiesta de disfraces en lugar de un desfile de modas. –Dijo la chica de chongos bromeando un poco.-

-Claro, no por nada está en manos de la mejor diseñadora que Vicky´s Secret pueda tener –Respondió, siendo cero modesta.-

-Luces espectacular Sakura-chan. –Menciono el rubio acercándose a ella y sonriéndole.-

-Gracias Naruto nii-chan. Oigan ¿dónde está Hinata? –Cuestionó mientras Tenten se acercaba a ella para dar unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje.-

-Aquí estoy, estaba terminando de tomarles fotos a las otras modelos. –Menciono la aludida apareciendo con su cámara, acercándose hacia Sakura y compañía.- De hecho Gaara me mando decirte que en 5 minutos sales, que estés lista cuando te llamen. El desfile está a punto de terminar y cerraremos contigo.

-De acuerdo. Dime Naruto ¿cuánta gente de la prensa hay fuera?

-No mucha, nos encargamos de invitar solo a los más prestigiados y con buen lucro de este país. Aunque estoy seguro que no faltará alguno que otro amarillista que este inmiscuido por ahí. Pero descuida one-chan, estás segura, nadie podrá abordarte mientras estés en la pasarela más que con fotos claro está.

-Bien, entonces… Naruto, chicas, les encargo mucho a los niños, cuídenlos y no los dejen salir de aquí por nada del mundo. –Dijo, mirando seriamente a sus amigos.-

-No te preocupes frentona, cuidaremos de ellos.

-Mientras estén con sus tías y tío favoritos, nada les pasara.

-Gracias, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes. –Cambiando su semblante y relajándose.

-Pero no es justo yo quiero ver a Sakura-chan modelando y en primera fila. Quiero ver qué tipo de diseño trae puesto. –Dijo Naruto poniendo ojos llorosos.-

-Cálmate Naruto, no comas ansias, pronto lo sabrás. –Dijo Ino.-

-Si no es para tanto Naruto, ni que fuera la primera vez que vieras a Sakura en pasarela ¿o sí? –Reclamó Tenten.-

-De hecho sí, ni yo ni el teme la hemos visto desde que hizo aquel comercial cuando niños... –Respondió el rubio, haciéndoles recordar esos 6 años sin verla.-

-Descuida Naruto-kun, podremos verla desde aquí, además le tomare fotos para que no te quedes sin algún recuerdo. –Menciono Hinata sonriendo amablemente como ya era su costumbre, provocando que el rubio agarrara sus manos y le sonriera en gesto de agradecimiento haciéndola sonrojar de la vergüenza.-

-Bueno, asunto resuelto. –Sonrió Ino acercándose a Sakura, quien ya estaba delante de la cortina de salida que daba hacia la pasarela.- Y bien, ¿estás lista? Recuerda que serás la sensación de la noche, hay que dejarlos a todos sorprendidos.

-Lo sé, nadie mejor que nosotras para eso. Aunque no más que yo cuando me contaste de lo que se trataba todo esto ¿eh, cerda?... y sí, estoy lista para salir a escena. –Contestó, con algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras al principio, para después sonreírle y ser correspondida de la misma manera por su amiga rubia.-

-Entonces, ve y demuéstrales quien es la mejor frentona… quien es Sakura Haruno realmente.

Dándole un pequeño empujoncito y con sus amigos e hijos por detrás apoyándola, fue así como Sakura salió rumbo a la pasarela. Después de que la voz del maestro de ceremonias la anunciara, en cuanto puso un pie en aquel lugar, los flashes no se hicieron esperar, rodeándola instantáneamente.

------------

-Cuánto más tardara este desfile…

-Ojala y salga pronto la señorita Sakura.

-Sí, muero por ver cuál será el diseño que modelara…

-Hasta ahora todo ha sido un secreto, nunca le permitieron a ningún miembro de esta compañía verla en los ensayos.

Una vez que la última modelo abandono la pasarela, algunos de los espectadores cuchicheaban entre sí, sin duda esperando ansiosamente la aparición de la modelo principal. Y ante la expectativa, Sasuke Uchiha permanecía en su asiento con la mirada bien puesta en la pasarela… ¿cuánto más tardaría Sakura en hacer su entrada? ¿Y dónde rayos se había metido Naruto? De seguro estaría fisgoneando por ahí tras bambalinas. Suspiró, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán en el dobe. Por unos instantes desvió su vista de la pasarela para notar como Itachi lo observaba con cierta malicia en los ojos, el moreno se incomodo, mas no fue impedimento para responder de igual modo; llevaban rato mirándose así, pero como buenos Uchiha, ninguno de los 2 quitaba el dedo del renglón. Lo miró fijamente un poco más, había algo en los ojos de su nii-san que le hacían desconfiar aún más de él, no sabía descifrarlo con exactitud, pero no le gustaba para nada esa manera desafiante de expresión, aunque no se rendiría ante él… tarde o temprano tendría que ceder y también descubriría todas y cada una de sus fechorías.

De repente, las luces se apagaron sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el lugar. Acto seguido, 2 reflectores se posaron sobre la pasarela, enfocando a una figura misteriosa, que en cuanto hizo su entrada en el lugar llamó la atención de todos, los flashes de las cámaras tampoco se hicieron esperar. Sasuke, retornando su visión a aquel lugar, poso su mirada en aquella persona… la modelo a quien todos esperaban por fin salía a escena pero… muchos quedaron extrañados al ver que, por el color de cabello y un antifaz en los ojos, al parecer no se trataba de Sakura.

Pero si no era ella… ¿entonces quien era aquella mujer de abrigo negro?

En eso una canción comenzó a sonar, una muy diferente a las anteriores, que empezaba con solo la voz del intérprete y un sonido tranquilo de fondo… (Para mayor información escuchen "Nothing really matters" de Madonna)

_**When I was very y**__**oung… nothing really matter to me… I was so selfish… I was the only one…. But everything´s chance… I'll never be the same… because of you.**_

Durante el intro de la melodía, la modelo se mantuvo quieta, pero en cuanto sonó el coro con un sonido estridente, inicio su recorrido por todo lo ancho de la pasarela. A cada paso que daba, lo hacía con una elegancia y sutileza que cautivaba, deteniéndose de vez en vez para ponerse en pose y dejarse fotografiar por cuánta cámara la captaba, con un porte que denotaba profesionalismo y maravillaba a más de uno. En especial a Sasuke, quien pudo reconocer a Sakura a la perfección pese a esconderse bajo ese disfraz. No podía negar lo hermosa que se veía así, quién lo diría… ¿acaso esta era parte de la sorpresa, manteniéndose callada y sin mostrar prenda alguna?... lo que no sabía es que la verdadera sorpresa todavía estaba por llegar.

Por su parte la pelirrosa, manteniendo una perfecta concentración e inexpresividad en su rostro característico en las modelos, aunque por dentro un tanto nerviosa, solo caminaba y posaba con mucha naturalidad, siendo contemplada por los espectadores, incluidos familia y amigos. Todo parecía indicar que esa sería la única vestimenta que mostraría y que cerraría el desfile con esa insatisfacción de parte del público por no haber visto el tan pronunciado adelanto del catálogo. Llegó al final de la pasarela y se detuvo completamente, volviendo a posar, y manteniendo a todos a la espera de su salida triunfal. Y entonces sucedió lo impensable… Sakura no se dio la vuelta para regresar, en lugar de eso permaneció en aquel lugar cual estatua sin moverse, como esperando algo…

Justo cuando la canción llegó a su momento cumbre ese algo ocurrió… ante las miradas expectantes de los demás, quito el antifaz de su rostro dejando al descubierto esas orbes verdes asimismo que con la peluca, dejando caer una cascada de cabellos rosa a su espalda, procediendo a quitarse la enorme chaqueta –la cual aventó fuera del escenario haciendo que un afortunado la atrapara- dejando al descubierto un vestido blanco en strapple hasta un cuarto de la rodilla… hasta ese instante había asombrado a unos cuantos… pero ahí no terminaba todo, pues con una sonrisa en los labios y ambas manos a los costados del vestido lo retiró rápidamente, quedando al descubierto una fina tela dorada en strapple que cubría su cuerpo hasta la mitad de sus muslos… todos quedaron asombrados ante lo que veían sus ojos, los flashes iban en aumento y no era por menos, al ver semejante y despampanante prenda, la cual no podían considerar ropa interior… Sasuke creyendo que la cosa no podía llegar más lejos, estaba que ardía en su interior al notar como las miradas masculinas se posaban sobre aquel cuerpo que en ese momento tenía ganas de cubrir y sacarla en ese mismo instante, declarando al mundo entero que era solo de su propiedad…. Sakura posó unos segundos más con la tela transparente puesta y ampliando aun más su sonrisa, la retiró sin que nadie se lo esperase… cuando pensaron que nada más los podía asombrar, se equivocaron, y contrario a lo que muchos pensaron, la modelo no quedó desnuda… sino más bien con un precioso conjunto de ropa interior: un sostén sin tiras y unas bragas transparentes, ambas prendas adornadas con pequeños diamantes incrustados que cubrían su pecho y su intimidad, con mucha discreción pero sin dejar casi nada a la imaginación (vaya imagínense a Britney Spears en 'Toxic' con todo ese traje de diamantes cubriéndole pero en forma de ropa interior)

Los aplausos y la algarabía no se hicieron esperar ante la escena. Maravillados, estupefactos, con los flashes de las cámaras sin dejar de fotografiar, todos se pusieron de pie. Impresionados al ver el final de una gran pasarela -aunque algunos también se escandalizaron al ver el tipo de prenda que usaba, como las mujeres que llevaban novio tapándoles los ojos al instante- y con la certeza de que en definitiva ese era la mejor que habían visto en todas sus vidas. No por nada aquella modelo, que terminaba de posar y estaba a punto de retirarse, era considerada como uno de las mejores y de más prestigio en todo el mundo. Dejando a muchos con la boca abierta, sin palabras, sobre todo a ciertos pelinegros Uchiha que estaban más que fascinados ante aquella visión…radiante, como una diosa pensaban ambos, aunque con diferentes perspectivas… una con pasión y admiración y otra con deseo y ambición. Más sin embargo, el menor de los Uchiha sentía unas enormes ganas de sacarla de la pasarela y de paso asesinar con la mirada al resto de los hombres que se la comían de los pies a la cabeza, disfrutándola de esa manera… hacía mucho que ya no experimentaba esa sensación, pero ese acto le hacía recordar que aun seguía vivo y buscaría hasta el cansancio hasta conseguir su propia felicidad al lado de la pelirrosa, formando la familia que por derecho le correspondía. Su mirada se encontró con la de Sakura, quien le dedico una breve sonrisa al ver la reacción que había provocado no solo en él sino en todo aquel público que la elogiaba. Al notar esto, él le regresó una mirada cómplice, quedando ambos así por un instante que parecía una eternidad, una en la que solo existían ellos dos…

------------

-Increíble, menuda sorpresa…

-Tu diseño es de lo más hermoso, te ha quedado espectacular Ino-san, Sakura se ve estupenda.

-Buen trabajo. Apuesto a que en estos momentos el teme debe estar rabiando de coraje.

-Lo sé, es toda una obra maestra.

Estos y otros comentarios más eran los que Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Tenten pronunciaban detrás de la gran cortina que daba hacia la pasarela. Contrario a sus amigas, el rubio estaba impresionadísimo al ver de lo que se trataba la sorpresa que Ino había preparado para el desfile y que guardo con tanto esmero sin que nadie más lo supiera, a excepción de Hinata y Tenten quienes fueron las que más cerca estuvieron de ella y Sakura en los ensayos a puerta cerrada. Y el resultado fue más que perfecto y las reacciones en el público inesperadas, y quién diría que causaría todo ese revuelo con semejantes prendas. Sin duda alguna Sakura demostraba y ponía en alto una vez más su reputación como top-model.

Y mientras seguían hablando entre ellos, más atrás los mellizos observaban la situación…

-Neh, Sakuno ¿por qué arman tanto alboroto tío Naruto y las tías?

-Pues por okasa de seguro, ¿no ves que ella es la modelo superestrella?

-Ah sí… pero no es justo, no alcanzo a ver nada desde aquí. Y nuestros tíos no dejan acercarnos para ver a mamá.

-Ni modo, recuerda que mamá y tíos dijeron que por nada del mundo nos moviéramos de este lugar y tenemos que hacer caso… aunque a mí también me gustaría ver como luce okasa. –Dijo la pequeña pelirrosa bajando la voz algo apenada en esta última frase para que su hermano no se diera cuenta y no la escuchara.-

-Tengo una idea ¿por qué no vamos a ver qué pasa? -Susurró Seisuke a su hermana mostrando una sonrisita, bien sabiendo lo que su hermana había dicho en voz baja, conociéndola como la palma de su mano.-

-No podemos ¿Qué no oíste lo que te acabo de decir? –Respondió ella irritada.-

-Por eso mismo, ¿no dijiste que querías ver a okasa? Si no nos dejan salir, buscaremos un atajo y así podremos ver que trae puesto que hace que todos afuera griten. –Contestó buscando con la mirada otra vía de salida, de repente sus ojos se tornaron hacia un pequeño ducto en el suelo que conducía a por debajo de la pasarela, abriendo sus orbes verdes más que emocionado.-

-Pero se van a enojar mucho con nosotros si no hacemos caso… -Dijo mientras su hermano se encaminaba hacia aquel escaparate.-

-Anda vamos ¿quieres ver a okasa sí o sí?

-Etto… pero okasa dijo… -Y no pudo terminar de completar la oración de reprimenda, pues Seisuke la había jalado del brazo para conducirla a aquel pequeño atajo.-

-Tú solo sígueme… ah y pensar que tú eres la inteligente de la familia… -Atinó a decir antes de saltar junto con ella hacia aquel atajo y aventurarse en él. Sakuno solo pudo suspirar ante aquel gesto, si ella era la inteligente entonces él le ganaba en terquedad.-

-Ya debería regresar a camerino, ya es mucho lo que lleva ahí parada posando. –Comentó Tenten un tanto preocupada.-.

-Hey Naruto, procura taparle los ojos a los niños, no vaya a ser que se infarten y quieran correr a tapar a su madre. –Soltó Ino en broma, mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde se suponía que los mellizos debían estar.- Oh por dios… -Alarmándose y provocando que sus amigos voltearan sus cabezas y miraran a donde ella.-

-Los niños… -Murmuró Hinata casi tirando su cámara.-

-¡NO ESTÁN! –Gritó Naruto como loco desesperado, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que los dejó sentados para ver el desfile y ya los había perdido de vista. Al ver que no se hallaban por ningún lado, pensó lo peor.-

-Chicos, tenemos serios problemas… -No fue sino hasta que Tenten menciono esto señalando a una puerta en el suelo abierta que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.-

-Voy por ellos, solo espero no llegar tarde. –Dijo Naruto y acto seguido se apresuro a bajar por el atajo.-

-Por kami este desfile se va arruinar por completo. –Soltó Ino muy preocupada.-

-Sakura va a pegar un grito al cielo por esto. –Fue lo último que respondió Hinata, con un mal presentimiento.-

------------

-Oye ¿y crees que podamos ver algo? Todo está muy oscuro por aquí–Dijo la niña ya una vez adentrados hasta el fondo de aquel pasadizo, siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de su hermano quien iba delante de ella.-

-Miedosa… mira, hay algo por allá. –Contestó el pelinegro oji-verde señalándole a su hermana una mini escalera al fondo de aquel lugar.-

Una vez llegaron, Seisuke fue el primero en subir un escalón, observando una pequeña puertita, que sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo abrió, siendo seguido por la mirada de Sakuno que estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaría y subía junto con él.

------------

El contacto visual era tan profundo que Sakura sentía que en algún momento caería rendida ante él… y es que su mirada provocaba tanto en ella que la incomodaba en ocasiones o le hacía sentir tranquilidad, paz, seguridad, de diversas formas… pero sobre todo le hacía sentir que pese al tiempo y la distancia entre ellos, el sentimiento seguía latente tal y como el primer día y que nada ni nadie en este mundo podría derrumbarle si lo tenía a él y solo a él… Salió de su cavilación, volviendo a la realidad y reaccionando, era hora de abandonar la pasarela para dar el gran final. Más no pudo continuar ni un solo paso ya que apenas se dio la vuelta una puertita en el suelo de la pasarela abriéndose se interpuso en su camino, mostrando 2 rostros muy familiares para ella que salieron rápidamente haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar… lo cual asombró en demasía a todos y alertó tanto a Sasuke, Tsunade Jiraiya y Gaara, así como también a Hinata y compañía tras bambalinas.

-Seisuke… Sakuno… ¿Qué hacen aquí? -No pudiendo salir de su asombro.-

-¡Okasa!

Por unos instantes Un silencio sepulcral invadió aquel lugar. Y al notar la alegre presencia de aquellos mellizos corriendo a los brazos de la modelo sin importarles nada ni nadie, los miembros de la prensa que ahí se encontraban se acercaron a la pasarela rodeando esta y a quienes ahora, junto con su madre, eran los protagonistas de la noche, la nota escándalo de los medios, tomando sinfín de fotografías y los reporteros acercando los micrófonos hacia la pelirrosa con los niños y hablando sin parar –entre ellos un hombre de cabellos blancos y lentes, quien le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a Itachi.- Todo esto mientras Sakura, furiosa, preocupada y no teniendo salida, lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a sus hijos, protegiéndolos.

-¿Estos son sus hijos señorita Sakura? ¿Los famosos niños del calendario?

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-¿A qué escuela van?

-Niños ¿ya conocen a su verdadero padre? ¿A Sasuke Uchiha?

-Por favor, que nos dediquen algunas palabras para la audiencia. Todos mueren por conocer a los mellizos Uchiha.

-Okasa, quiénes son todos ellos… dan miedo… -Dijo el pequeño aferrándose más al brazo de su madre.-

-Ves, te dije que no era buena idea… yo también tengo miedo por tu culpa. –Contestó la niña, quien imitaba la acción de su hermano comenzando a lloriquear.-

-Tranquilos niños, todo va a estar bien… pronto saldremos de aquí. –Dijo finalmente buscando con la mirada una vía de escape, suplicando ayuda desesperada.-

Esto era el colmo del descaro, una total y rotunda falta de ética y respeto alguno, pensó Sasuke para sí. No podía creer semejante escándalo y la impaciencia de los medios por acercarse y lograr una mejor toma de Sakura quien estaba casi desnuda tratando de defender a sus hijos… sus pequeños… y esto para él fue la última gota que derramó el vaso… hasta ahí había tenido suficiente como para aguantando y no tomar las medidas necesarias… nadie se metía con las personas que eran importantes para él… con su familia…ya era hora, aunque anticipadamente, de efectuar su plan.

Entre empujones y gritos, Gaara se acercó a Sasuke, quien trataba a su vez de meterse entre la gente para ir directo a la pasarela.

-Uchiha, esto está fuera de control. Ya llamé a seguridad y están tratando de deshacer todo este alboroto, pero los reporteros y camarógrafos no dejan acercarnos para sacar a Sakura y los niños. –Mencionó, ambos observando cómo los miembros de seguridad, iban empujando y sacando a persona por persona alrededor de la pasarela, costándoles mucho trabajo ya que eran demasiados.-

-¿Alguno de ellos trae armas?

-Todos traen pistolas con balas de salva ¿por qué?

-Que uno de ellos dispare su arma, tengo una idea.

-Pero eso podría ser peligroso, esta es una emergencia que bien mis hombres pueden…

-Solo hazlo… –Contestando decididamente, con una furia roja en los ojos indescriptible e indescifrable que hizo temblar al pelirrojo por dentro, impresionado por tal coraje.-

-De acuerdo… pero por favor… cuida de Sakura.

-No te preocupes, lo haré.- Dirigiéndole una última mirada, con una media sonrisa en los labios.- Y Avísales a Tsunade y Jiraiya que se vayan de inmediato a los camerinos.

Y así lo hizo. Una vez envió el mensaje inmediatamente el sonido de un disparo que fue a dar hacia un costado de una gran pared, inofensivo pero potente, se hizo escuchar, silenciando nuevamente a todas las personas.

Asustada y un tanto confundida, Sakura no sabía lo que hacer, en cuanto oyó el ruido del disparo abrazó con más fuerza a los niños agachándose al suelo. Cuando todo permaneció en absoluta calma, alzó su rostro para encontrarse con una presencia bastante conocida, y unos ojos oscuros… que por un momento creyó eran de un rojizo intenso… acercándose hacia ella y sus hijos, abriéndose espacio entre el montón de reporteros y camarógrafos quienes al mirarlo con esa expresión amenazante rápidamente se apartaban a un lado casi atemorizados, sintiendo como si sus vidas fueran a terminar en ese mismo instante y solo por ese hecho. Quedando frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, fue como Sasuke con una expresión seria y más tranquila, se arrodilló junto con ella y los niños brindándole su chaqueta y poniéndosela en los hombros.

-Sasuke-kun… -fue lo único que pudo decir, estremeciéndose y agradeciendo infinitamente en sus adentros que estuviera ahí.-

-¿Están todos bien? –Mirando cómo los 3 respondían afirmativamente con la cabeza.- _"Me alegro."_

El silencio poco a poco se fue transformando en murmullos y en alguno que otro flash de fotografía, los espectadores y los reporteros no se atrevían a hacer algo más ante la escena que presenciaban. Itachi por su parte, estaba que rabiaba por dentro al ver ese inesperado y conmovedor cuadro familiar. En ese momento otra persona aparecía por el mismo lugar del que habían salido los gemelos… era Naruto quien preocupado los había seguido y dándose cuenta a donde fue a parar miró a sus amigos boquiabierto al observar en que había terminado todo aquello.

-Lo siento chicos… -Sintiéndose culpable y asumiendo la responsabilidad de no haber cuidado debidamente a sus sobrinos.-

-Naruto, llévate a los niños inmediatamente de aquí. Yo me encargo del resto. Ah, no se te olvide avisarles a los demás sobre aquello. –Dijo, refiriéndose a Sakura y al desfile en general.-

-Está bien. –Asintió, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Y sin más, agarró a los mellizos de las manos llevándolos rumbo a los camerinos cruzando por toda la pasarela. Dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura rodeados aún por toda esa gente.-

-Eh… Sasuke, qué… -Sakura mantuvo su vista un rato por donde salían Naruto y los mellizos, una vez desaparecieron de ahí, se sintió más tranquila. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, estaba siendo cargada por los brazos de Sasuke, con la chaqueta aun puesta… y sintiendo un repentino rojo aparecer en sus mejillas.-

-Nos vamos de aquí. –Sentenció, y sin decir más se encaminó con ella en brazos a una salida que el equipo de seguridad de la modelo les había creado por órdenes de Gaara.-

Sirviendo como escudo de protección, las personas de seguridad bloqueaban el paso a los medios quienes después de haber reaccionado, buscaban una nueva oportunidad para conseguir una exclusiva. Mientras aquella pareja se marchaba del lugar sin hablar, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y con destino incierto, el maestro de ceremonias irrumpía en la pasarela para a su manera, improvisar y dar fin al desfile de modas… un final un tanto inesperado y bastante sorpresivo.

------------

-Esto sí que fue algo inesperado ¿no crees Itachi?... o ¿no me digas que ya lo tenías planeado? –Comentó Kabuto, sentándose a su lado.-

-Por fortuna o desgracia, no… -mirando su cara de incredulidad y ligera sorpresa- además el hacer algo tan intempestivo como esto hubiera significado el poner la reputación de la empresa en apuros. –Puntualizo con ironía en sus palabras.-

-Pues a tu hermano pareció no importarle… en fin, por lo menos pudimos obtener muy buenas fotos. Quién diría que esos 2 formarían tan bonita familia. –Y sonrió con cierta malicia en sus palabras, haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos y meditara.-

-Por cierto ¿sabes a donde se irían los 'tortolos' a estas horas?

-No tengo idea. Pero sería bueno averiguar en qué pasos anda nii-chan, a estas alturas no debería descuidar a su 'bonita familia'. -Sus palabras denotaban cierto repudio, irritación y odio.-

-Que ironía, cuando éramos estudiantes de instituto no te expresabas de tu hermano de esa forma, antes era muy diferente. Me pregunto Itachi Uchiha, qué es lo que realmente tienes en mente ahora…

-Los tiempos cambian Kabuto y por algo pasan las cosas… lo único que debes saber es que no se trata de juegos o afecto fraternal… es la guerra por el emporio Uchiha. Y con mi carta maestra ten por seguro que saldré victorioso de ella. –Mostrando una sonrisa oscura pero satisfactoria, su antiguo compañero de escuela simplemente lo miró misteriosamente.-

------------

Por su parte, en una lujosa luminosa con rumbo desconocido, y después de haber protagonizado una controvertida pero conmovedora escena que sin duda causo y causaría conmoción al día siguiente en las noticias, Sasuke y Sakura permanecían callados y sentados a una considerable distancia uno del otro. Ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra… Mientras él se mantenía serio y pensativo mirando por el cristal de la ventana, ella posaba la mirada en sus manos, reflexionando, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, no sabiendo cómo expresarse… y mucho menos sin importarle el hecho que aún estaba semidesnuda solo con la enorme chaqueta del pelinegro puesta.

-­­­­­­Los niños están bien… en estos momentos el dobe, tus padres y los demás están con ellos así que no tienes por qué seguirte preocupando. –Fue Sasuke el primero en romper el silencio, notando la expresión de ella.-

-Me alegra saberlo. –Pronunció, tomando aire.- Lo siento… -Soltó, sorprendiéndolo por tan repentina disculpa.-

-Ju… tú disculpándote… esto es algo nuevo Haruno… -Dijo con sarcasmo en sus palabras tratando de hacerla regresar a la normalidad. Más no fue así, ella aún mantenía ese dejo de melancolía y prosiguió.-

-Estoy hablando en serio Uchiha… yo… te he juzgado mal todo este tiempo… siempre lamentándome y odiándote por algo de lo que no eras culpable e incapaz… en el fondo yo lo sabía pero me negaba a aceptarlo… y con lo que sucedió hoy… -Se detuvo, agachando la cabeza, volviendo a guardar silencio.-

-De haber sabido desde el principio que esa sería la sorpresa que tenían preparada para el desfile, no lo hubiera permitido.

-Es que… cuando a Ino se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la pare… de veras no imagine las consecuencias que esto traería…el exponer de esa manera a los niños… no quería que así se dieran las cosas… nunca me había pasado algo como esto en todos mis años como modelo… por un momento pensé que todo esos reporteros se los llevarían y yo me hubiera vuelto loca si algo les pasaba a mis hijos… -En ese momento, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.-

Ante tal gesto a Sasuke se le encogió el corazón, y es que no soportaba el verla así. Era ahí cuanto más extrañaba a la sonriente, alegre y decidida Sakura que ella solía ser. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, tomándola por sorpresa al abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila… todo va a estar bien ahora.

Sakura simplemente le correspondió aferrándosele y desahogando sus penas, solo ante ese chico podía ser así, toda su fuerza y seguridad desaparecían confiándoselas a él y solo a él, tal y como en el pasado lo hubiera hecho una y mil veces cuando se sentía sola, triste y confundida. A partir de ese instante, el pelinegro no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a ella o a sus hijos, ahora más que nunca protegería esos sentimientos y jamás permitiría el verla triste o derramando una sola lágrima por causa de él o alguien más… él estaría siempre ahí para ella para reconfortarla y brindarle esa seguridad y cariño que a ambas les hacía bien y les hacía tanta falta. Permanecieron así por un rato más, mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente, hasta que la pelirrosa deshizo aquel contacto para mirarse frente a frente por milésima vez en ese día.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros hoy, no sé qué hubiera pasado si alguien no los detenía… en serio… gracias por todo…. Sasuke-kun… -Dijo tímidamente brindándole una tierna sonrisa. El sonido del móvil de Sasuke los sacó de su ensoñación trayéndolos nuevamente a la realidad.-

-Rayos, justo ahora… -Expresó irritado al ver en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que interrumpía aquel magnífico momento, separándose unos centímetros de la pelirrosa y contestando.- ¿Qué sucede dobe? ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-¿Cómo que qué sucede teme? Y todavía tienes el descaro de poner en buzón de voz las llamadas. Por si acaso se te olvida nos tienes a todos con el pendiente… ¿Dónde rayos están tú y nee-chan? -Mientras al otro lado de la línea un Naruto efusivo le expresaba su sentir.-

-Al grano usuratonkachi. –Sonando cortante.-

-Vale, vale. Ya estamos todos reunidos tal y como lo pediste. Solo faltan ustedes por llegar, ya les explique a todos lo que pasa y los están esperando.

-De acuerdo, solo haremos una pequeña escala en otro lugar, diles a todos que esperen un poco en un momento llegaremos. Adiós. –Y sin más, colgó, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca como siempre, sin duda alguna el teme jamás cambiaría.-

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Naruto que nos esperarán? –Pero Sasuke no le respondió, simplemente se mantuvo callado.- Uchiha, respóndeme porque sino te juro que no vives para contarlo.- Soltó con voz amenazante, el pelinegro solo la miró con porte arrogante.-

-Ah, veo que ya regreso la Haruno que yo conozco… pensé que se quedaría en otro lugar después de verte tan afligida. –Contestó haciendo rabiar a la pelirrosa, quien enrojecía del coraje. Él sonrió para sus adentros, ya estaba siendo ella nuevamente.-

-No has contestado mi pregunta. –Volteando su rostro a otro lado.-

-Si quieres saberlo, primero tendremos que ir a otro lugar, no puedo llevarte con los demás a donde tengo pensado vestida de esa forma tan provocativa… ¿o acaso tu sí? –Mencionó, señalando sus ropas, aunque no podía negar que se veía sensual así como estaba, pero claro estaba que no permitiría otra vez que alguien más la viera así.-

-Y… a dónde iremos primero. –Más roja que un tomate. Hasta ese momento se había acordado de la condición en la que estaba, cubriéndose con la chaqueta lo más que podía.-

-A mi casa, dónde más. Quiero que escojas un vestido más 'elegante' y te cambies ahí. Después iremos con los demás al salón. –Sentenció, para después indicarle al chofer que hiciera la parada.- Ven, vamos.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Salón? Ay Sasuke, a veces no puedo entenderte. –La pelirrosa seguía sin comprender del todo ¿y qué acaso las prendas que llevaba no serían el último grito de la moda en lencería? Una vez bajó de la limusina siendo ayudada por él se dirigieron al departamento que compartía con el rubio, viendo asombrada y por primera vez aquel cómodo y acogedor lugar. En especial un guardarropa que tenía preparado exclusivamente para aquella ocasión y solo para ella.-

------------

-Bien, hemos llegado.

-Vaya, con que de esto se trataba…

Bajando de nueva cuenta del auto, ataviada con un hermoso vestido plateado que ponía sus hombros al descubierto con una cinta blanca en la cintura, accesorios y zapatos del mismo color y el cabello suelto con unos pequeños mechones, Sakura iba del brazo de Sasuke, asombrada de observar lo que tenía ante sí. El portaba un traje casual que constaba de un pantalón y saco negros más una camisa blanca que tenía desabotonada dejando ver un poco aquel bien formado torso. Parados ante aquel enorme recinto, que rezaba por nombre "Caribbean Night", contemplaban la vista del anochecer y las luces que iluminaban el lugar; era nada más y nada menos que el bar más famoso en toda la ciudad, en el cual acontecían los mejores eventos y las mejores fiestas jamás antes vistas. Ambos lucían como lo que realmente debían de ser: una pareja que esa noche, frente aquel gran salón de baile estaba a punto de entrar para reunirse con sus amigos más cercanos. Y Sasuke Uchiha, quien había preparado todo eso para celebrar el 'éxito' del desfile –aun sin saber el resultado de este-, estaba orgulloso de llevar consigo a la que consideraba la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar.

-¿Estás lista? -Dijo él ya enfrente de la puerta de entrada.-

-Supongo. Pero, no sé qué es lo que vamos a celebrar. El desfile se arruino y no termino tan bien que digamos. –Contesto ella parándose delante de él. No se sentía con tantos ánimos de festejar nada y menos después de aquel desastre en que había resultado la pasarela.-

-Yo tampoco pensé que todo terminaría tan mal. Pero no precisa y necesariamente venimos a celebrar eso… considéralo más bien como una reunión con viejos amigos, una fiesta en tu honor. Así que bienvenida seas.

Con aquellas palabras, las puertas del salón se abrieron dándoles paso a un ambiente donde imperaban personas que al son de buena música y algunas copas de buen beber, platicaban animadamente entre sí. El lugar era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que entraran al menos unas 200 personas. Algunos rostros familiares, otros conocidos o simplemente personas con las que tanto la modelo como el empresario consideraban compañeros de trabajo muy estimados se encontraban presentes. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos en cuanto entraron al salón. Los aplausos y la buena vibra no se hicieron esperar, acercándose a abrazar a la pelirrosa Hinata y las demás chicas, asimismo Naruto y los muchachos se acercaban y saludaban cordialmente a la pareja continuando así la fiesta. Sakura sonrió más que complacida, todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Una vez que se alejaron todos, la banda comenzó a tocar al ritmo de una canción muy movida, que invitaba a todas las parejas a la pista. Acto seguido, Sasuke ofrecía su mano a Sakura, haciéndole una invitación imposible de rechazar.

-¿Bailamos? O prefieres quedarte aquí parada toda la noche.

-Por supuesto que no. Será todo un placer.

Ante aquella petición, ella le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante pero feliz que él acepto sin oponer resistencia alguna. Así ambos se dirigieron a la pista. Comenzando a disfrutar de aquel baile de ensueño… un baile que invitaba a celebrar no el desastroso final de una pasarela, sino el resurgimiento de un gran amor y de la vida misma.

**_CONTINUARÁ._**

* * *

**¡FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO 2009! Iniciandolo con mucho entusiasmo y con nuevo y mejorado formato. **

**Uff y recontra uff vaya final de capitulo, vaya pasarela, ese inicio de fiesta, vaya todo... poco a poco las cosas empiezan a componerse. Espero y hayan disfrutado este capi tanto como su servilleta (aunque siempre me torturo escribiendo y pensando con detalle en cada escena hasta perfeccionarla o que quede lo mas decente posible). Notaran que hubo casi nada (mas bien nada) Naruhina y mucho SasuSaku pero no se preocupen que habra fic para rato. **

**Como bien dije en un principio mis más sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes lectores. No era mi intención y mucho menos estaba en mis planes el haberme tardad tanto, y no es que sea excusa, pero tuve un inicio de semestre en la universidad de lo más estresante y díficil, lleno de conflictos pero con muchos retos interesantes a su vez; y es que aunque no nos demos cuenta, el estudio nos absorbe por completo y más a nivel profesional, y eso más el trabajo, por más que hubiese querido no tenía ni el más remoto tiempo para sentarme y escribir lo que deseaba con claridad. Aunque en estos momentos estoy disfrutando el poco tiempo libre que me queda de vacaciones, no sé con exactitud lo que el destino me tenga preparado para este inicio de curso que se viene encima, pero se que sin duda sera gratificante y no por esto dejare de prestarle atención a mis hobbies (esta historia no sera la excepción). Pero en fin, estoy tratando de corregir mi falta y brindarles un muy buen capitulo, ya que como bien exprese este fic todavia tiene mas cosas que contar. **

**Y es que hay tanto que agradecer y tantos a quien agradecerles. Esta vez no habra respuestas a reviews, pero si mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a las siguientes personas, tanto por sus comentarios como por sus buenas vibras, que si no fuera por ellos no estaría aquí con estos ánimos de seguir: **

**Setsuna17, DulceHaruno, Bongio, volovan, Giuli-Uchiha93, kisumi-chan, Ezkiza Morino, Lexy 15, Jesybert, Fuzz22 y Antotis. **

**A todos y cada uno de ustedes domo arigatou gozaimasu por seguir fieles hasta lo que esto tenga que durar. Y también a los que leen y nos ponen en sus favoritos pero no dejan review (no importa, no soy rencorosa jeje), muchas gracias por tan siquiera pelar este fic. Se que aun me queda mucho camino por recorrer, pero espero seguir contando con su apoyo en todo lo que queda para este 2009 que se viene con todo. Y sin más nada que decir por el momento, me despido y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS... hacer clic en Go y dejen sus comentarios, como siempre los apreciaré de todo corazón. Nos estamos viendo próximamente si dios quiere y todo sale bien.**

**Ja ne!!! **


	9. Baile, ¿Reconciliación?

**Konichiwa! Mil chorro mil disculpas, por mas que quise no pude actualizar a tiempo, no hay excusa ni pretexto alguno, simplemente falta de tiempo y motivación. Pero en fin, no espero nada más a cambio, solo que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia. Para mayor información, volver a revisar capítulos anteriores. Y una cosa más: ¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 9.

_**Qué manera de quererte, que manera…**_

-Hace mucho que no bailaba de esta manera… desde nuestra graduación para ser exactos.

-Te refieres a… ¿así de cerca? –Pegándola más a él, sosteniendo firmemente su delicada cintura con sus rostros muy cerca del otro, despertando sensaciones aún dormidas.-

-_"Peligrosamente cerca diría yo" _-Pensó la hermosa pelirrosa tratando lo más posible de no posar su mirada sobre la de aquel sexy y arrogante pelinegro que conocía muy bien.-

-¿Dijiste algo? –Acercándose un poco más, llegando al punto de estar casi exageradamente pegados.-

Justo en ese momento la música dejaba de sonar mientras los miembros de la orquesta eran ovacionados y aplaudidos, anunciando que en unos minutos más estarían de nuevo tocando mucha más música para complacer al público presente. Esto provoco al instante que Sakura se separara de Sasuke evitando que él mirara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que el DJ del lugar ponía música de fondo (muy estilo antro, claro estamos en una fiesta)

-Que… quiero llamar a mamá para saber de los niños, estoy preocupada por ellos. Deben estar muy afectados por el desfile y temo que a la larga eso les pueda hacer mal, no quiero que terminen con alguna clase de trauma.

-Te aseguro que ellos están bien, de un susto no pasará y solo será un recuerdo que fácilmente podrán evadir si tienen nuestro apoyo. Pero en fin, para que estés más tranquila los llamaremos.

Sin mirarse pero aún agarrados de las manos, se dirigieron a una de las mesas ubicadas en el palco más exclusivo y privado del local. Una vez tuvo el celular a la mano, Sakura se comunicó con su madre, quien junto con Jiraiya, como según explico a su hija, cuidaban gustosos esa noche de los mellizos, avisándole que se encontraban bien y profundamente dormidos, que sin preocuparse tanto aprovechara la oportunidad de darse un respiro del trabajo y divertirse un rato con todos sus amigos. Y así como rápidamente informo, Tsunade colgó, dejando a Sakura sin poder decir nada más que un 'adiós'.

-Te dije que estarían bien. ¿Ves? No tenías por qué exagerar. –Contesto sonriéndole de medio lado.-

-¿Exagerar? ¿Acaso le llamas así al hecho de que me preocupe por 'nuestros hijos'? Ja, lo que hubiera dado por verte cambiándole los pañales, o dándoles biberón, o cuidar de que no tropezaran con algo peligroso mientras trabajaras o…

-Pues si no hubieras desaparecido junto con Hinata y ese representante tuyo del cual aun no confió, y esperado mi regreso como te lo había prometido, tal vez eso y mucho más hubiese pasado… -Sentenció, hablando con total calma. Era su turno, bien estaba en su derecho de réplica, puesto que no era el único culpable en aquella situación.-

-Si, tal vez… si hubieses regresado a Konoha, si yo no me hubiese enterado de aquella falsa traición y esperado pacientemente por alguna explicación tuya, todo esto no nos estaría pasando ¿no crees? Pero ninguno, por una u otra razón pudimos cumplir nuestras promesas.

–Menciono ella un poco melancólica, bajando el tono de su voz hace unos momentos iracunda.- Quizá nuestra historia… pudo haber sido muy distinta.

-Pero ahora tenemos otra oportunidad para rehacer esa historia, aun no es tarde ¿no lo crees así?

La impresión no le permitió responder, solo podía mirarlo con algunas lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos. Al sentir como él posó una mano en su mejilla izquierda afectuosamente, le brindó una cálida sonrisa, que decía mucho y a la vez parecía decir nada. Sentados frente a frente, ambos podían sentir como sus corazones se reconfortaban al unísono con aquel simple roce. No duraron mucho en esa posición, pues Naruto, Hinata y toda la tropa de amigos de Konoha, llegaban a la mesa donde se encontraban, tomando asiento y sacándolos de aquel mundo de ensoñación.

-Con que aquí estaban. Nosotros creyendo que estaban bailando y de repente desaparecen.

-Comentó Ino en un tono muy pícaro acercándose y abrazándose al cuello de Sasuke, lo cual no le gusto mucho a la pelirrosa.-

-Vamos Ino, si ellos querían un rato de privacidad, no hay nada de malo en ello. –Detrás de ella, un chico de piel pálida y ojos negros la apartaba de Sasuke, posando su brazo posesivamente sobre la cintura de la rubia.-

-Sakura-chan, hermanita, ¿estás bien? Cuanto lo siento… de veras, discúlpame por favor, no fue mi intención descuidar a los niños, pero es que te veías tan genial e impactante con esas ropas que nadie podíamos quitarte la vista de encima y bueno…

-Basta, usuratonkachi. Nadie tuvo la culpa de nada, no necesitas cargar con toda la responsabilidad. –Al ver como Naruto se había acercado a Sakura agarrándola de las manos y mencionando toda esa sarta de palabras, inmediatamente Sasuke le propino un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza, devolviéndole un poco de cordura y provocándole tremendo chichón.-

-Él tiene razón Naruto-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte. Sakura sabe que no tuviste la culpa, fue un accidente.

-Así es chico rubio, no tienes por qué hacer tanto drama, a menos claro que quieras ser golpeado por tu propia hermana también. –El comentario cizañoso de Gaara quien se encontraba al lado de Hinata provocó otro duelo de miradas entre ellos.-

-No discutan chicos, estoy bien. Y gracias por la preocupación Naruto, pero en serio, no tienes que disculparte, fue solo una mala circunstancia, algo que no debió ocurrir pero que fue un inevitable accidente. Tarde o temprano ellos habrían tomado alguna foto de los niños… para la próxima no permitiremos que vuelva a ocurrir.

-Para la próxima los reporteros y paparazzi seguirán atacando, solo esperemos que esto no afecte todo nuestro trabajo con el catálogo, no quisiera que terminara en desastre. Tú compañía no permitirá eso ¿verdad Neji? –Comentó Tenten a su novio a quien tomaba de la mano. Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata, era presidente de una de las compañías televisoras más importantes en el país, pese a su joven edad. Y asintiendo en afirmación, expresaba claramente que buscaría por todos los medios posibles el ayudar a sus amigos.-

-Supongo que ahora no nos queda más que enfrentar las consecuencias a partir de mañana. –Comentó Gaara visualizando a una gran cantidad de reporteros asediándolos con mil preguntas y sin parar de tomar fotografías en busca de otra gran exclusiva.-

-Descuiden, sea como sea, no dejare que esto perjudique ni nuestro proyecto... ni mucho menos la vida íntima de mis hijos. Me encargare personalmente de este problema, aun así, cuento con tu ayuda Hyuuga. No permitiré más escándalos. –Mirando hacia el chico con el que alguna vez llegó a compartir una de tantas caminatas que daba en las mañanas por aquella ciudad que tanto añoraba, en señal de gratitud por el apoyo.-

Todos observaron a Sasuke, asombrados por su temple y determinación. Era extraño ver su instinto paternal salir a flote, pues siempre se había mostrado con una actitud reservada, fría e indiferente, al menos a como lo recordaban tiempo atrás. Pero desde que había conocido a Sakura, sabían que la vida de aquel pelinegro no sería la misma y eso sacaría lo mejor que él tuviera para dar a todos aquellos a los que llegara a considerar sus amigos. Eso lo tenían más que claro, sobre todo Naruto y Hinata, quienes compartieron con aquella pareja momentos cruciales y determinantes en sus vidas, y sabían por todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese momento. Y sin duda, este y muchos otros hechos acontecidos, demostraban la fortaleza y carácter del Uchiha. Complacidos ante aquellas palabras, decidiendo olvidar todo lo malo, todos cambiaron de tema y empezaron a animarse un poco en aquel lugar, después de todo ¿no se suponía que aquello era una fiesta?

-Bueno, basta de caras largas. Por esta noche hay que divertirnos. Así que brindemos… por la amistad, por estar aquí reunidos después de mucho tiempo, todos juntos. ¡Salud! –Menciono Ino, quien aprovechó la oportunidad, mientras los demás conversaban, para ordenar unas bebidas que al instante les trajeron.-

-¡SALUD! –Contestaron todos al unísono, chocando las copas entre sí, tomándolas hasta el fondo.-

Por su parte, Sakura estaba más que feliz. Agradecía profundamente las palabras y el apoyo de todas y cada una de aquellas personas ahí presentes, ya que sin ellos de seguro seguiría deprimida. Los miro a todos, en especial a Sasuke, esbozando una gran sonrisa sin darse cuenta… y pensó para sí misma que era hora de tomar decisiones definitivas, esa noche no habría temores ni mucho menos arrepentimientos… esta noche la disfrutaría con sus amigos riendo, bailando y por qué no, también con Sasuke a su lado.

------------

Minutos más tarde siguieron llegando viejos conocidos de Konoha; eran Shikamaru y Temari, la ahora comprometida pareja a unos cuantos meses de dar el sí ante el altar. Emocionados, sus amigos los recibieron celebrando la buena noticia. Eran altas horas de la noche. La fiesta, así como la música estaban en su apogeo. Después de un rato de charlas amenas, risas y una que otra copa, los chicos y chicas bailaban al son de la música estridente y movida. Se le estaban pasando a lo grande, divirtiéndose como nunca en sus vidas, que ya ni recordaban lo acontecido horas atrás, todo lo malo quedó fuera y no importaba otro momento más que ese.

Llegó un momento en que, pese a estar pasándosela bien, Sakura junto con una Hinata algo desconcertada, fueron inevitablemente arrastradas por las demás chicas hacia el tocador de mujeres, dejando abandonados a los chicos y algo extrañados, esperándolas con la excusa de ir a empolvarse las narices. Mientras las observaban marcharse a lo lejos sin poder comprender aquel repentino acto.

-Bien, ahora que estamos a solas, Sakura, tienes que contarnos todos los detalles… ¿Qué sucede con Sasuke? ¿Ya decidiste darle otra oportunidad? –Una vez cerraron la puerta del baño, Ino se apresuró a interrogar a su amiga.-

-Ino, no seas tan impulsiva. Sakura debe estar todavía aturdida con todo lo que ha pasado. Aunque, por lo que vimos amiga, he de decir que donde hubo fuego… –Exclamó Tenten, para después mirar a la pelirrosa pícaramente. Si había alguien quien conociera mejor que nadie esa historia de amor frustrada, eran aquel grupo de chicas.-

-Ah, pues chicas, yo… -Sintiéndose acorralada por sus amigas, no sabiendo que responder y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el recién alcohol ingerido.-

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, sabes que cuentas conmigo como siempre… y con las demás también Sakura. –Posando una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa, Hinata la reconfortó con aquellas sabias palabras, sintiendo un alivio inmenso por su intervención.-

-Ah pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás Hinata-chan… no creas que no hemos notado lo embobados que tienes a Naruto y ese pelirrojo sexy… -Esta vez fue la mirada pícara de Ino la que hizo arder las mejillas de la chica de ojos aperlados.-

-Se llama Gaara, y es mi hermano por si acaso se te olvida querida.-Fue el turno de Temari de intervenir.- Y desde que te conoció supe con solo verlo que él estaba que moría por ti.

-El punto es… que aquí hay un triangulo amoroso muy fuerte y ella tiene que decidir por alguno de los 2… así que dinos Hinata ¿quién te gusta más?

Ahora era Hinata la acorralada, se suponía que era Sakura la que estaba siendo interrogada y de repente los papeles se intercambiaron. Ente la espada y la pared, así se sentía. Pero Ino tenía razón… ¿Por quién decidirse? Por aquel que había sido siempre y sería el amor de su vida y que dejo de ver por 6 años, o aquel con el que estuvo conviviendo esos 6 años de abandono y silencio cruel y le demostró apoyo y amistad incondicional, y también algo más pese a que ella nunca le dio alas. Si que estaba confundida. Mientras las chicas la miraban, a la espera de una respuesta. Y sabiendo que no diría nada, fue Sakura quien salió en su defensa, comprendiendo ella más que nadie su sentir.

-Vamos chicas, no sean así. Si no quiere decirnos nada, es comprensible. No te preocupes Hinata, sea cual sea tu decisión, también cuentas conmigo. Yo… ya he tomado la mía y ahora sé que lo que realmente anhelo es la felicidad de los que más quiero… y eso las incluye a todas ustedes. –Mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, misma que la dejo un tanto sorprendida ante tal declaración pero que con gusto correspondió, no pudiendo pedir mejor amiga que aquella.-

-Sakura…

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que tú…

-¡Al fin una buena noticia! Esto hay que celebrarlo…. ¿Dónde están las bebidas?

-¡INO!

Hinata, Tenten, Temari e Ino hablaron respectivamente. Ante la última frase de la rubia, todas le gritaron al unísono callándola por unos segundos, para después reír efusivamente entre ellas. Sin duda les hacía falta una conversación entre chicas para hacer de esa fiesta una experiencia inolvidable.

-Salgamos de aquí, los chicos han de estar impacientes y preguntándose qué tanto estamos haciendo.

Pero lo que Temari ni las demás se imaginaron al volver fue ver a los chicos rodeados por un grupo chicas de vestimenta algo 'dudosa' que estaban coqueteando descaradamente con cada uno de ellos, 'acosando' a los 'pobres indefensos' que nada podían hacer por quitárselas de encima. Y es que ante la visión de las chicas eso parecía, pero en lo que concernía a Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Neji e incluso el recién comprometido Shikamaru era todo lo contrario, ya que creyéndolos solos dichas mujeres aprovecharon la oportunidad de acercárseles e invitarles una copa, y al ver que estos se negaron, decidieron usar sus tácticas femeninas sin dar tregua alguna a esos hombres.

Por su parte Sakura junto con las demás estaban que no se la tragaban. Algo dentro de ellas las hizo hervir por completo del coraje –incluso a la más tímida del grupo-, desprendiendo un aura despiadada, casi maligna, contra aquellas estiradas y flacuchentas chicas… cosa que no paso desapercibida por los chicos, que al ver las miradas irradiantes de furia de aquellas mujeres por las que esperaban sabían que estaban en grandes problemas.

-Esas zorras… ¿quiénes se creen que son para robarnos así a nuestros chicos? –Comentó una muy furiosa Ino.-

-Pues eso mismo… unas zorras muy astutas y tramposas. –Le siguió una muy enfadada Temari.-

-No podemos permitirlo chicas. Menos ahora que una de nuestras amigas viene decidida a todo por el hombre que ama ¿no es así Sakura?

Asombrada por las palabras de Tenten, Sakura no respondió, simplemente miró hacia Sasuke; al ver como este trataba por todos los medios de zafarse de aquella chica sin éxito alguno, dirigió la mirada nuevamente hacia sus amigas, con una determinación increíble y sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de asesinar a alguien… un sentimiento que hace tiempo no experimentaba y que ahora surgía con más fuerza que nunca, recordando aquel malentendido incidente que provoco su larga separación.

-Por supuesto que no lo permitiremos… y tampoco dejare que le quiten el chico de sus sueños a mi mejor amiga… no después de tanto tiempo esperando por él. –Esta vez la pelirrosa se dirigió hacia Hinata, quien le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, aunque algo apenada por la situación como de costumbre.-

-Qué estamos esperando, vamos. –Soltó Ino y sin más, el grupo de chicas se encaminó hacia las mesas.-

Ya estando cerca, las chicas rodearon a sus amigos, logrando alejarlos de aquellas arpías. Luego tanto Temari como Ino y Tenten abrazaron a sus respectivos novios y les robaron un pequeño beso, a excepción de Sakura y Hinata quienes simplemente se mantuvieron al lado de Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara –Sakura agarrando de la mano al pelinegro y Hinata entre el rubio y el pelirrojo-. Demostrándoles con ese simple gesto que pisaban territorio ajeno y que no tenían oportunidad alguna con aquellos muchachos.

Al sentir el filo de miradas penetrantes del grupo de chicas recién llegadas, lo mejor que pudieron hacer las susodichas fue retirarse del lugar –que casi parecía un campo minado-, pues bien sabían que esa batalla la tenían más que perdida. Los chicos simplemente se quedaron sin palabras.

-Para que aprendan a no meterse con nuestros chicos… -Pronunció Ino sacando la lengua, aferrándose a Sai en un gesto muy infantil.- Y ustedes ¿por qué permiten que otras les coqueteen?

-Nos vamos por un rato y sucede esto, tal parece que no podemos dejarlos solo porque causan todo un alboroto. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo. –Dijo Tenten, quien abrazada a Neji, hablaba de lo más tranquila y de una manera tan natural, sin expresar sus celos.-

-Cálmense chicas, no tienen de que preocuparse, ya saben que a nosotros no nos interesan más personas que ustedes ¿cierto, chicos? –Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien abogo por los hombres, mientras los demás asentían.-

-El punto es que ya están aquí y no habrá más molestias esta noche. Mejor vamos a bailar ¿les parece? –Sugirió Sai muy entusiasmado sacando a Ino a la pista de baile.-

El conjunto musical comenzaba a tocar de nuevo en el escenario. Los demás imitaron a la pareja y sacaron a las chicas a bailar, olvidando así el pequeño incidente.

-¿Bailas? ¿O Piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche? –Por su parte Sasuke y Sakura no se dijeron nada, no hubo gritos ni reclamos, simplemente permanecieron agarrados de la mano, hasta que el chico hizo aquella petición.-

-¿Tú qué crees? Es una fiesta ¿no? –Brindándole una media sonrisa, Sakura se agarro del brazo de Sasuke y ambos se dirigieron a la pista, esta vez siendo ella quien dirigía a él en los movimientos.-

Así pues todos comenzaron a bailar en parejas al son de la música. Todos… excepto cierto trió compuesto por un rubio, un pelirrojo y una peliazul, que permaneció sentado en la mesa observando a sus amigos, sin decirse nada y la chica sin saber qué hacer ante la batalla campal de miradas que los 2 hombres en medio de ella se profesaban, en un ambiente bastante incómodo y tenso.

------------

-¿No has averiguado nada? Pues que clase de reportero eres Kabuto… ¿uno deficiente?

-Tranquilo Itachi, al parecer tu querido hermano supo esconderse muy bien. Nada se puede hacer, ya agote todos mis recursos. Todo indica que no sabrás nada de él ni mucho menos de tu querida cuñada en toda la noche.

-Ese maldito escuincle… -Pronunció, desesperado, como si estuviera al borde de un colapso.-

-¿Por qué no simplemente dejas las cosas así y permites que se divierta un rato eh? Después de todo ya es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace. Además, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo, necesitas relajarte un poco amigo.

-Lo haré… pero en cuanto le ponga las manos encima. –Más que frustrado, soltó un gruñido que a su amigo del otro lado de la línea le pareció extraño, puesto que pocas veces había visto u oído a Itachi furioso.-

-Como sea –suspiró- mucho te he ayudado últimamente con todo lo de Sasuke y su familia como para que estés con esa actitud y no tomes el consejo de un viejo amigo. Nos vemos luego. –Y sin más colgó.-

-¡Estúpido! –También colgó, azotando el teléfono bruscamente y tirando al suelo.- A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer… todo lo que hago lo hago para mi propio beneficio, así haya pactado o no hasta con el mismo diablo para salir airoso… todo será mío… todo.

Sonaba casi desquiciado. En eso estaba cuando de repente el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos en voz alta. Respirando un poco, tratando de calmarse, se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola solo de una parte, para encontrarse con su mano derecha y aliado, Kisame.

-Eres tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres a estas horas? –Menciono, cortante y tajante.-

-Uy si que te dejo de buen humor ese desfile, que genio te cargas. –Contestando con ironía y sarcasmo.-

-Kisame, no acabes con la poca paciencia y cordura que me queda ¿a qué has venido?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dejando de sonreír, poniéndose serio- El jefe, es decir, ya tu sabes quién, quiere verte. Ahora mismo, en este instante. Y no quiere ninguna excusa, pues quiere hablar contigo muy seriamente.

Solo al abrir la puerta por completo, el mayor de los Uchiha pudo observar a 2 hombres detrás de Kisame, vestidos de trajes negros y portando un arma cada quien en los bolsillos del pantalón. Por su parte, el pelinegro no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, simplemente suspiro profundamente, soltado un quejido de resignación.

-Bien, si lo que quiere 'el jefe' es hablar, hablaremos. Voy por mi abrigo y nos vamos, esperen afuera.

Dicho y hecho tomo su abrigo y salió con aquellos hombres. Una vez fuera, un lujoso carro negro los esperaba, cosa que no sorprendió a Itachi, abordándolo para luego arrancar rumbo a destino incierto.

------------

(Sonido de aplausos)

Las parejas en la pista se separaban para unirse al coro de palmas que vitoreaban a la orquesta.

-Gracias, gracias. Ojalá y sigan disfrutando de esta fiesta, esto dice así…

Y nuevamente la música se hizo presente, invitando a todas las parejas a retomar sus posiciones.

Desde el sitio donde estaba, Hinata observaba como sus amigos bailaban. Desde Ino que parecía no querer soltar a Sai por nada del mundo por algún motivo, Temari con Shikamaru, Neji y Tenten, hasta Sakura, quien en la breve pausa de la orquesta se retiró de la pista con Sasuke tomado de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia el servibar. Y es que no era para menos, después de pasar mucho rato bailando era lógico que en algún momento alguien se cansaría o le daría sed. La peliazul sonrió con melancolía, verlos quererse a todos ellos en sus diferentes maneras le provocaba cierta envidia, pero no una malsana, sino mas bien con un dejo de tristeza… por no haber tomado las decisiones adecuadas en el momento adecuado… por miedo y cobardía a no ser correspondida, por haber callado un sentimiento que bien pudo hacerla feliz.

-Hinata.

2 voces hablaron al unísono, haciéndola volver a su realidad. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba, que por unos momentos había olvidado dónde y con quiénes se encontraba.

-¿Sucede algo chicos? –Se reprimió mentalmente, era obvio que el estar entre 2 chicos sin poder decidirse por uno no era algo que se pudiera ignorar tan fácilmente.-

-Pues veras… ya que llevamos rato aquí sin hacer nada, nos preguntábamos si... -el primero en hablar fue Naruto, pero al no saber cómo expresarse, dudaba.-

-Aprende a ir al grano rubio. Si es posible que quieras bailar con alguno de los 2. Por una parte este 'usuratonkachi' tiene razón, hemos estado aquí sentados por horas y esto ya no puede seguir así.

-Odio admitirlo, pero este 'pelirrojo cabeza dura' también tiene un poco de razón. Así que dinos Hinata ¿por quién te decides?

-Eh… pues yo… _Ay ¿qué hago? No puedo decidir, aunque a mí me encantaría bailar con él pero…_

-Es obvio que tendrá que elegir a un buen bailarín, la conozco y sé que no escogería a alguien que tiene dos pies izquierdos, y por la manera en que bailas, debe ser así… -Dijo Gaara interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y provocando la furia del rubio.-

-Mira, por lo menos bailo y no me quedo estático como si fuera una piedra, pelirrojo de pacotilla.

-Cabeza hueca.

-Baka.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Maldito hombre en llamas.

-¿Ese es tu mejor insulto? No seas estúpido.

-Se acabó, ahora si te voy a… -No pudo terminar la frase, pues estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el.-

-¡Basta ya! Paren los dos, no discutan por favor –Hablo la peliazul sorpresivamente armándose de valor, interponiéndose entre los muchachos e impidiendo así un escándalo- lo que yo decida es asunto mío, además es solo un baile, no tiene por qué afectarles tanto.

-Pero entonces, Hinata-chan…

Pero no pudo decir más puesto que unas personas acercándose los interrumpieron, provocando que sus miradas se posaran sobre ellos. Se trataban de una Sakura que se veía muy enfadada, seguida de un Sasuke más que desesperado y enardecido, seguidos muy detrás por una Ino un tanto confundida pero dispuesta a intervenir si era necesario por sus amigos.

-Sakura, podrías detenerte y escucharme un minuto por favor. No seas inmadura.

-¿Inmadura yo? Mira quién habla. No tenías ningún derecho a compórtate de esa manera ni mucho menos de tratarlo así. No puedo creerlo, hace años que no pasaban este tipo de cosas ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

-¿Qué pasa? De qué hablas Sakura ¿por qué estas así? –Intervino Hinata.-

-Si, por qué tanto escándalo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pasa que por su actitud he quedado mal ante un amigo, eso es lo que pasa. –Dijo la pelirrosa mirando a Sasuke quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, muy disgustado al igual que ella, mientras los demás seguían sin entender.-

-¿Un amigo? ¿Quién?

-Sasori.

-¿El famoso cantante? ¿Era él? –Cuestiono una Ino sorprendida.-

-¿Sasori-sama está aquí?

-Sí, me encontré con él cerca de donde sirven las bebidas y entonces…

_Flashback__ (hace unos minutos)_

-Dos daiquiris por favor. –Solicito Sasuke-

-Enseguida. –Respondió el mesero.-

-¿Te estás divirtiendo Sakura? –Soltó de repente el pelinegro.-

-Como no tienes idea. Gracias por haberme traído aquí, de veras aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí. – Sosteniendo la bebida entre sus manos, tomándola hasta el fondo. Por un instante, ambos sonrieron juntos.- También quería decirte que…

De repente, unas manos desconocidas se acercaron al rostro de Sakura, cubriéndole los ojos.

-Espero no se ofenda señorita pero ¿acaso ese cabello rosado que veo es natural?

-¿Sasori? –Volteando hacia el occiso- Eres tú. ¡No puedo creerlo! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. –Diciendo todo esto mientras giraba su cuerpo completamente hacia él para brindarle un fuerte abrazo.-

-Lo mismo digo. Mira qué guapa te has puesto Sakura. No te había visto más hermosa desde que grabamos ese video juntos ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo, si fue en tu gran y famosísima finca. Y tú no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo tan adulador. –Sonriendo mientras aquel joven depositaba cortésmente un beso en su mano, siendo escrutados por la mirada de alguien más a quien parecía no agradarle en nada la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.-

-Ejem… Disculpa ¿acaso no nos piensas presentar? Tú eres… –Carraspeo Sasuke, sintiéndose casi ignorado y dirigiéndose hacia Sasori con cara de pocos amigos.-

-Oh sí, lo siento, Sasuke él es Sasori, un viejo amigo. Sasori, el es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ya veo, el gran empresario. Mucho gusto. –Levanto la mano pero al no recibir una respuesta de saludo y al notar un aire despectivo por parte del pelinegro, cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida por la pelirrosa, opto por evadir el gesto y dejarlo hablar.-

-Con que un amigo. ¿De dónde se conocen?

-Así es, conocí a Sakura en Suna después de haber ganado el certamen de belleza en la ciudad. Trabajo para mí en un video promocional, desde entonces hemos sido muy buenos amigos. Por cierto –dirigiendo su mirada a la chica- espero ver algún día a los mellizos, deben haber crecido bastante. Ojala y un día de estos te animes a llevarlos a la finca, se divertirían mucho ahora que están más grandes.

-Gracias lo tendré muy en cuenta.

-Sakura, y no piensas decirle a tu 'amigo' cómo están nuestros hijos. –Afirmo el Uchiha acercándose a ella y agarrándola de la cintura, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Sakura como a Sasori.-

-Vaya, no lo sabía. Así que tú eres el padre de los mellizos… pero pensé que Sakura era madre soltera, nunca imagine que el verdadero padre aparecería. –Contraatacando el aparente ataque verbal.-

-Digamos que estuvimos separados por largo tiempo por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros, pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo que importa. ¿No es así? –Reafirmando más el agarre hacia la chica. Por su parte Sakura no dijo nada, solo lo miraba incrédula y con muchas ganas de golpearlo.-

¿Qué rayos pasaba con Sasuke? ¿Por qué de repente tomar esa actitud celosa y sobre protectora sin tan solo se trataba de UN AMIGO y nada más? Bien, si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

-Sasori cuéntanos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad? Imagino que estarás promocionando tu nuevo álbum.

-Sí, de hecho llegue hace unos días y me esta yendo de maravilla. Supe de esta fiesta por medio de mi manager y fue una excelente oportunidad para distraerme de esta gira. También me entere que eres la imagen de Vicky´s Secret, felicitaciones. Espero un día me puedas invitar a ver una de tus sesiones.

-Me encantaría. Por cierto espero y algún día puedas visitarnos tú también, estoy segura que a Hinata y los niños les gustaría verte.

-Será todo un placer.

Ambos rieron y Sasuke, siendo totalmente desplazado, decidió entrar de nuevo al ataque.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar con los demás…nuestros amigos deben estar preguntándose donde estamos.

-Oh, están Gaara y Hinata aquí también, me gustaría pasar a saludarlos y tal vez…

-Me temo que será en otra ocasión… digo, debes tener muchos compromisos.

-El no quiso decir eso Sasori, puedes venir con nosotros si gustas.

-No, no, él tiene razón. De todos modos ya se me hace tarde y me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Sakura, espero y hablemos más seguido, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Sasori. Lo mismo digo –Besando su mano, fue así como él muchacho se retiró.-

Una vez desapareció de sus vistas, Sakura voltio hacia Sasuke y mirándolo enfadada, profirió un 'ya estarás contento' sarcástico y camino delante de él. Este al ver su gesto de desaprobación se limito a seguirla, tratando de darle una explicación coherente en vano. Por su parte, Ino, quien acababa de despedir a Sai había presenciado casi toda la escena, imitando a sus amigos y siguiéndolos de igual modo, concluyendo así ese teatro de celos e indignación profunda.

_Fin de flashback._

-Así que eso fue lo que paso. –Termino por decir Gaara. -

-Sí, me encuentro con un amigo y él se pone en una actitud tan arrogante y altanera. Jamás me había sentido tan humillada.

-Si típico del teme…

-Y dos veces en una sola noche…

-A mí lo que me parece es que alguien se dejo llevar por sus celos. –Esta vez fue Ino quien puso la leña al fuego de la discusión.-

-'Yo no estoy celoso', simplemente no podía permitir que ese tal Sasori se metiera en donde no lo llamaban.

-No estaba interrumpiendo nada, solamente se acerco a saludar. ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? Además, creo que le debes una disculpa, ¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer frente a él? Dime.

-No pienso disculparme con nadie, solo defendí una causa, eso es todo. Y más bien tú deberías decirme que pretendías siendo tan 'amable' con él.

-Sigues siendo tan orgulloso y obstinado. Y así piensas que te voy a perdonar…

-Y tú tan terca como para no darte cuenta de las intenciones de ese.

-Uchiha eres un…

-Hey chicos, ya no discutan más… -hablo Naruto interponiéndose entre sus amigos.- Se supone que venimos a divertirnos. No tiene caso estarse peleando por celos e insensatez. –Inmediatamente la pareja le dedico una mirada asesina ante lo dicho.-

-Na… Naruto-kun tiene razón. Por… ¿por qué mejor no vamos a bailar?

Ahora todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre la peliazul, quien solo atino a agachar la cabeza avergonzada. No quería que sus amigos siguieran discutiendo y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de hacer algo que esa.

-No es mala idea.

Y entonces una música movida comenzó a sonar. Y a Ino se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno qué esperamos vamos todos a bailar. Hay que hacerles compañía a los que se quedaron en la pista. Naruto tu ve con Hinata. Sasuke y Sakura adelante, no sean quejicas y vayan a la pista, o sino tendré que llamar a alguien de la prensa. Vamos, vamos, que la noche es joven.

La incitación de la rubia Yamanaka no dio lugar a reproches o alguna otra excusa para no bailar. Sin previo aviso y con una simple indicación de ella, ambas parejas fueron prácticamente arrastradas hacia la pista y sin que pudieran hacer más nada se dispusieron a moverse, disfrutando poco a poco de aquella danza que provocaba ánimo, adrenalina pero sobre todo, hacía olvidar los conflictos, los problemas.

-Ven, baila conmigo Gaara.

-Pero yo…

-Anda di que sí, por favor, Sai se fue y me quede sin pareja y no queremos estar sentados el resto de la noche ¿o sí? -Mirándolo con ojos de corderito.-

-Bueno… supongo…

-Excelente. ¡A bailar!

Y sin más lo llevo casi a rastras a la pista. El pelirrojo suspiro, él quería bailar con Hinata, pero por lo visto los planes repentinos de Ino no se lo iban a poner tan fácil. La rubia simplemente sonrío, pues sin quererlo y sin proponérselo logro unir nuevamente a sus amigos mediante el baile, acudiendo al rescate de unos y tratando de reconciliar a otros, quienes realmente se merecían una segunda oportunidad, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Y sin duda, no había mejor remedio que la música para disipar todos aquellos celos o discusiones de nunca acabar.

------------

La canción termino, dio pauso a los aplausos y nuevamente se oyó el sonido de una melodía, esta vez una pieza más lenta. Las parejas se colocaron en posición, más pegados, más cerca los unos de los otros, sintiendo sus respiraciones, sus aromas, la calidez que emanaban. Sasuke y Sakura no eran la excepción, mucho menos Naruto y Hinata, quienes aunque un poco avergonzados y con un sonrojo en las mejillas disfrutaban estar así de cerca el uno del otro.

-Oye y es cierto que ese chico, Sasori es solo un amigo de Sakura ¿o en realidad si es algo más?

-Jeje, técnicamente son muy buenos amigos… pero si he de ser sincera, hubo un tiempo en que él quería algo más que amistad. Fue mientras estuvimos en Suna, Sakura fue la modelo exclusiva de un video que el grabo entonces, entre eso y el que lleváramos a los mellizos casi todos los días al set, fueron suficiente razón para que se encariñara con Sakura. Pero ella solo lo veía como amigo y se sentía mal por no poder corresponderle como se merecía, sabía que era un buen hombre pero el recuerdo de Sasuke le seguía afectando y mucho, jamás pudo olvidarlo y hasta la fecha… bueno, el resto ya es historia.

-Lo sé. De veras y ojala ellos 2 puedan arreglar sus diferencias de una vez por todas, se lo merecen después de tanto. –Se hizo un breve silencio.- Disculpa por no ser tan buen bailarín, por lo visto sí que tengo 2 pies izquierdos, pero hace tiempo que no bailaba con nadie… desde… bueno tú sabes.

-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco se me da muy bien esto de bailar. No estoy acostumbrada, pero… cuando bailo contigo… me siento diferente.

Nuevamente reino el silencio. Ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Habían soñado tantas veces con ese momento que ahora estando frente a frente era difícil creer que fuera verdad, deseando que no acabara nunca.

-Parece que el cabeza de fuego no se ve tan animado con Ino –observando el rostro del mencionado, quien de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia donde ellos estaban- quién sabe, a lo mejor querías bailar con él y yo quizás esté siendo un obstáculo.

-No digas eso Naruto-kun… al contrario… yo… estoy bailando con la persona indicada… y me gusta que sea así. –Agacho un poco la cabeza, pero después la levanto para dedicarle la mejor de las sonrisas.-

-Entonces creo que después debo darle las gracias a Ino por el favor que nos hizo, si que es una buena amiga. –Sonrió, contemplándola y viéndola más hermosa que nunca.-

Hinata también sonrió, abrazando al rubio y disfrutando juntos de la melodía. Desde el fondo ella también le agradecía a Ino por la oportunidad de estar al lado de su única felicidad. Y esta vez no la desperdiciaría. En cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura…

-Hasta cuando piensas seguir ignorándome por lo que paso. –Sentenciaba Sasuke mientras al son de la música sostenía a Sakura entre sus brazos.-

-Lo hare hasta que te disculpes o cuando admitas lo que era más que obvio… que estabas celoso.

-No tanto como tú lo estabas hace rato con esas chicas que se nos acercaron. –Recordándole su expresión, lo cual la enervo por dentro.-

-Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que no te agrada la amistad que tengo con Sasori y que por eso te comportaste como un inmaduro celoso.

-¿Y si lo estaba qué? Era motivo suficiente ver la manera tan cínica en que te estaba coqueteando. O me vas a negar que solamente te haya tratado como una amiga todo este tiempo.

-Suspiro- Estoy cansada de repetir lo mismo, entre él y yo nunca ha pasado nada.... aunque puede que en algo tengas razón… en cierta época el me confesó sus sentimientos… incluso por un momento pensé que pediría matrimonio o algo así. –Sincerándose, ante el asombro del pelinegro, pero antes de que replicara, continuo.- Sin embargo yo no lo acepte, jamás pude permitir que pasara algo entre nosotros… no podía aceptarlo de esa manera… no quería que a la larga sufriera.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? –Pregunto al notar cómo se callaba y tensaba sobre él, sintiendo de repente como se aferraba a su cuello para después relajarse un poco y tomar valor.-

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hice? O más bien por quién. –Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dejándolo a la expectativa.- Me di cuenta que, por mucho que quisiera no podía vivir sin ti. –Esta vez sorprendido.- Sí, es cierto y no me mires así. Creí que podría resistirlo, pero durante estos 6 años no hubo ni un solo día en que no dejara de pensarte, recordarte, de necesitarte... y me hacía daño, por qué yo pensaba lo peor de ti, pero aun así yo… -Volvió a callar, como si tuviera algo atravesado en la garganta que le impedía seguir.-

-Sakura…

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Porque yo apenas acabo de entender que fui una tonta por no creer en ti, por no esperarte para que me dieras una explicación y haber sido tan impulsiva al marcharme… y que te sigo amando con toda mi alma, como nunca.

En ese momento, el coro de la balada resonó por todo el lugar, envolviéndolos con un manto misterioso. Sin soltarse, sin dejar de mirarse. Por fin, el momento decisivo que tanto ansiaban en el fondo de sus corazones se hacía presente. Ninguno podía decir palabra alguna, hasta que por fin Sasuke rompió el hielo, tomando a Sakura del rostro para que mantuviera su mirada fija en él.

-¿Era eso lo que querías decirme desde hace rato?

-Asintiendo con la cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada, con esperanza en los ojos.- De qué otra manera quieres que te lo diga.

-Tal vez, de esta.

Sin decir más, la beso. Ella se aferró más a su cuello, correspondiéndole. Él por su parte la atrajo más hacia sí, intensificando aquel beso, lleno de ternura y pasión. Lo que tanto había esperado escuchar por parte del ser amado era un hecho. Si bien no podía expresarlo con solo hablar no podía sentirse más que feliz. Todos esos años de dolor y separación por fin eran recompensados, siendo la reconciliación inminente. En ese instante las palabras sobraban, el amor bastaba.

-Esto quiere decir que al fin me has perdonado. –Dijo una vez se separaron para tomar aire.- Que volveremos a estar juntos.

-Puede ser, quizás. –Observando cómo alzaba la ceja en señal.- Nunca aceptas un no por respuesta. Por supuesto que sí, tonto, es más no hay nada que perdonar. –Riendo para después darle un beso fugaz.- Lo siento, de veras lo siento mucho. Por juzgarte, por alejarte de los niños, por…

-Hablas demasiado, adorable molestia. –Callándola, provocando que inflara las mejillas como niña mimada, algo molesta por el apodo.- Perdóname tú a mí. Por todo… Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, mí querido Sasuke-kun. –Volviendo a unir sus labios en otro tierno y profundo beso.-

Mientras esto pasaba, la canción llegaba a su fin. Y sin saberlo, sus amigos se acercaban a ellos, rodeándolos.

-Al fin, ya era hora de que hicieran las paces. –La voz de Ino sonó, interrumpiéndoles.-

-Vaya que sí hacen una linda parejita ¿no creen chicos? –Menciono Tenten a los demás, a lo cual todos contestaron al unísono con un sí.-

-Chicas, no es para tanto. –Contesto Sakura comenzando a sonrojarse de la pena.-

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Si te estabas haciendo mucho del rogar.

-¡Ino!

-Solo bromea. Es bueno verlos juntos amiga, estoy feliz por ti. –Intervino Hinata, abrazándola para luego separarse y ponerse al lado de Naruto, de quien curiosamente iba agarrada de la mano.-

-Felicidades hermanita, y también para ti teme, o debería decir cuñado. –Sonriendo con picardía.-

-Pues mas te vale llamarme con ese nombre más seguido dobe.

-Lo haré, aunque solo de vez en cuando, para mí siempre serás un teme.

-Y tú un usuratonkachi. –Lo sorprendente de esta frase fue que no solo Sasuke la menciono sino también Gaara, quien con Ino agarrándolo del brazo, no podía perder la oportunidad de cuando menos desquitarse con tan sencillo apodo.-

En lugar de iniciar alguna queja o riña por parte del rubio éste empezó a reír, seguido por el resto del grupo, exceptuando a quienes lo nombraron claro estaba. Entre risas y más abrazos de felicitación, de nuevo las parejas se dispersaron para retomar el baile y seguir con lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Por supuesto Gaara quedo sin bailar con Hinata, puesto que Ino parecía dispuesta a no soltarlo por nada del mundo ayudando así a sus amigos por lo menos esa noche. Quedando otra vez a solas, Sasuke y Sakura volvían a abrazarse y a prodigarse afecto, sonriendo juntos, en complicidad, disfrutando de aquella danza que de alguna u otra forma, los había reconciliado. Estaban de nuevo juntos, como siempre debió haber sido, y ya nada ni nadie los podría separar… ¿o sí?

------------

Muy muy lejos, en otra parte de la ciudad.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí. Dime ¿para qué soy bueno si se puede saber?

Aquel joven tomaba asiento en un gran despacho, ambientado como si fuera una biblioteca con enormes estanterías de libros de todos los estilos, una fogata, paredes cubiertas con cuadros de pintura excepcionales y al fondo un ancho escritorio en donde lo esperaba un hombre oculto entre las sombras, sobre un cómodo asiento de cuero. Y ahí estaba, la raíz principal de todo. Pese a no poder distinguirse bien la silueta de aquel hombre, este lanzaba un gesto que parecía indiferente pero macabro, lo cual le daba un aspecto aterrador y misterioso a la vez.

-Cómo siempre tu sarcasmo es un deleite para los oídos de quien escucha Itachi.

-No tanto como el tuyo.

-De acuerdo, basta de saludos. Te mande llamar por una simple razón. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

-Y tú sabes que hay un plazo a punto de cumplirse. Si no he hecho nada es porque he estado esperando el momento adecuado para…

-¿Terminar de apoderarte de la corporación? ¿Será que acaso no puedes combatir contra tu hermano? O porque es mucho mejor que tú en los negocios como para que no lo destituyan de la presidencia, si es así no cabe duda quien heredo más sangre Uchiha de los dos…

-Por supuesto que no… soy mucho mejor que él y lo he demostrado con creces, de no haber sido por…

-Por lo ocurrido 6 años atrás, por favor no me vengas con lo mismo. Esa vez estuvimos a punto de lograr nuestro cometido y no funciono. Si no has podido lograr nada es porque has sido demasiado cauteloso como para actuar, y según la información que me ha llegado recientemente, las cosas han dado un giro inesperado ¿o me equivoco?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-A esto. –Lanzando a la mesa un calendario, el de Sakura con los mellizos.- Por cierto, lucen muy bien, tanto ella como los bebes, curioso ya que debieron morir hace tiempo en cuanto te lo pedí. Y ahora que han vuelto a aparecer deben estar más crecidos, siendo un peligro en potencia.

-Eso no significa nada.

-Pensé que dirías algo así. –En ese momento apretó un botón y al instante los guardias que lo habían escoltado hasta el lugar, aparecieron acorralándolo y apuntándole con armas en la cabeza.-

-No era necesario que hicieras esto, tus hombres no me hacen ni cosquillas. –Contesto sin inmutarse, con el rostro inexpresivo.-

-Escúchame muy bien, he invertido demasiado tiempo y capital en esto como para que se cometan errores a estas alturas, si te he apoyado todo este tiempo ha sido para beneficio de ambos, recuerda que tú y yo tenemos un trato, uno difícil de romper. Si no fuese por mí tu no estarías aquí. No admito fallos en esta organización, necesito respuestas y pronto.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

-Suéltenlo ya. –Dirigiéndose hacia los guardias quienes obedecieron y rápidamente se retiraron.- Debes actuar pronto, antes de la fecha indicada en el testamento. Esta vez asegúrate de apoderarte tanto de la presidencia como de todo el emporio Uchiha, tienes que ser nuevamente el único heredero de todo. Si es necesario, nos aseguraremos de deshacernos de cualquier obstáculo como paso con tus padres y Obito ¿Te quedo claro?

-Perfectamente. Y no habrá ningún error, será cuestión de mover las piezas adecuadas y quedara todo listo…. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

-Si sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hazlo.

Y sin más que decir, y con mucho que develar, Itachi se retiró. Una vez solo, el hombre misterioso dejo salir un poco su rostro hacia luz, dejando observar unos cabellos tan negros como la noche. Acto seguido saco un puro de uno de los cajones y lo aspiro delicadamente, exhalando demasiado humo, sacando toda su frustración. Junto con el cigarro saco también una fotografía la cual se dedico a observar con mucho interés.

-Ni tu ni Mikoto pudieron interferir en mis planes y mucho menos lo podrán hacer su descendencia. Nada ni nadie me detendrán, han sido largos años de espera tras las sombras. La fortuna Uchiha será mía, solo mía, como en realidad tiene que ser.

------------

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, poco a poco la gente se iba retirando del lugar. Junto con la multitud, nuestro grupo favorito de Konoha también comenzaba a marcharse del lugar. Terminando de despedirse todos entre sí, solo quedaron en la entrada Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara e Ino. Después de un rato debatiendo quien llevaba a quien, al final al rubio no le quedo otra opción más que llevar a Ino a su casa, ofreciéndose Hinata a acompañarlos para después retirarse a su hogar junto a un Gaara no muy conforme por la decisión. Dejando así que la parejita recién reconciliada pudiera estar un rato más a solas, con la promesa de regresar a Sakura al hogar pronto.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, ha sido una grata noche pero mañana nos espera un largo día de trabajo. –Profirió Ino, muy cansada.-

-Hasta mañana chicos, que descansen. –Murmuro Hinata, despidiéndose, acto que los demás imitaron.-

-Hasta mañana e igualmente. –Menciono Sakura, quien al ver como sus amigos arrancaban el auto y se retiraban, bostezo.-

-Espero y te hayas divertido. Lástima que estés cansada, si por mi fuera te raptaría. –Mirándola pícaramente.-

-Muy gracioso, además ya es muy tarde y quiero ver a mis pequeños, quiero decir nuestros. Pero sí, me divertí muchísimo. ¿Ya te di las gracias verdad? Creo que no me canso de hacerlo. –Riendo bajito.-

-Ven aquí. –Envolviéndola en sus brazos.-. No pienso desaprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que me está brindando la vida a tu lado. –Aferrándola más a él.-

-Sasuke, prométeme que pase lo que pase nos tendremos la confianza suficiente para no ocultarnos nada y no dejaremos que nadie destruya nuestra familia.

-Es una promesa. Ahora que estamos juntos, no permitiré que nos separen de nuevo.

-Es una promesa.

Dicho esto lo beso, demostrándole en ese acto todo el amor que sentía por él, arrepentida por no haber confiado en él tiempo atrás y haberlo alejado de su vida. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás, a partir de ese momento todo sería diferente, ya que ese marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida juntos. Separándose un poco, sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al auto de Sasuke. Pero justo antes de llegar, se encontraron con la presencia de un desconocido a primera vista; alguien a quien después de unos segundos lograron reconocer y que no esperaban ver para nada, los dejo sorprendidos, literalmente con la boca abierta.

-No puede ser.

-Imposible, tú…

Un hombre de cabellos cortos oscuros y ojos del mismo color, vestido con ropa casual, esperaba por ellos, apoyado en una de las puertas traseras del auto del joven pelinegro. Con una enorme sonrisa llena de serenidad en el rostro.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verlos chicos. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Sasuke.

-Tío Obito… estás vivo.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

* * *

**Si han llegado hasta aqui y estan leyendo esto no pueden perderse de las: 'NOTAS DE LA AUTORA'.**

**Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, en el que hubo de todo un poco. Preguntas importantes: ¿Reconciliación? Por supuesto, por eso el título, ya era hora de que pasara, ¿muy melosa o cursi? quizas, pero sin querer estoy modificando un poco la manera de ser de algunos personajes, esto sin perder su estilo o esencia de su autentica personalidad claro está, es como si estuviera creando a mi Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata u otro personaje ideal, espero y comprendan; ¿Quién es el misterioso personaje que hablo con Itachi? Ah pues eso no lo puedo decir por el momento, pero intuyo que alguno que otro debe estar empezando a maquilar la respuesta en su cabezita, ¿cuáles son los motivos de sus planes? todo tiene un porque en esta vida y mas adelante sabran ese por qué, ¿cual sera la reaccion final de Sasuke y Sakura ante la aparición de Obito? Una muy buena aunque intrigante a la vez, ¿que pasara con los demas personajes? Es obvio que seguiran apareciendo y tratare de no centrarme tanto en el Sasusaku -aunque no prometo nada- ademas, el triangulo amoroso NaruhinaGaa sufrira cambios importantes, los mellizos también tendran una parte importante y que decir de Itachi y el misterioso personaje dueño de un tenebroso misterio... viene un capítulo bastante revelador, bueno algo... no mucho, este fic, y lo repetire hasta el cansancio va para largo. **

**Después de 5 meses de larga espera me digno a aparecer por aquí -no me maten! jaja-, y es que cada vez se vuelve mas dificil, laborioso, tedioso pero muy apasionante el escribir este fic. Cuando uno dedica demasiada parte de su tiempo a una cosa estamos tan inmersos en esta que no se nos olvida lo demás, en este caso no fui la excepción, sucedió que enfoque demasiadas energías como de costumbre en la uni y pues casi abandono esto -de no haber sido por la musa inspiradora de las vacaciones no se que hubiera hecho-. Y como de costumbre también, les he traido un capitulo largo, de esos que tanto me gustan, y pues no es para menos, creo que es lo minimo que puedo ofrecer en estos casos -ay, creo que por eso tardo demasiado en subir- espero no los este mal acostumbrando, no vaya a sorprender un dia de estos con el final mas corto de la historia. Pero no se preocupen, apenas vamos por el cuarto de la mitad, y a mas de un año de haberla publicado -por dios, como pasa el tiempo- no pienso tirar la toalla, aun y con todo, aqui seguiremos para brindarles lo mejor de esta historia.**

**En cuanto a los reviews, muchas gracias a los pocos que me llegaron el capitulo anterior, ahora si que me castigaron por mi tardanza jeje, nimodo, bien merecido me lo tengo, ojala y en esta ocasión no sea así. En fin, agradezco los comentarios de todos y también a quienes hasta la fecha me han agregado en sus listas de favoritos, autor y alerta. Aunque también me encantaria conocer sus opiniones asi que por favor cualquier crítica constructiva, aclaración, sugerencia o simplemente elogio con gusto serán bienvenidas. **

**Bueno ahora si los dejo, nos vemos la proxima. See you! Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.**


End file.
